Re:Zero Vuelta a Casa
by Ares041
Summary: Alguien sabe de donde salen nuestro sueños? Porque queremos abandonar nuestras tranquilas vidas para pasar a ser algún tipo de héroe de fantasía que lucha contra el mal? Estaríamos dispuestos a afrontar dicha realidad? Seria esta como todos lo queremos? Y que harías si quedaras atrapado en Lugunica?
1. Prologo

Capitulo 0: Bienvenido.

"De niño siempre quise ser el protagonista de mi propia aventura. Ya sabes, de esas que cuentan en tantos libros e historias. Salvar princesas, luchar contra dragones y ganarme la gratitud de innumerables reyes."

La húmeda celda golpeaba con frio al semiinconsciente chico postrado sobre una de las paredes. Un pequeño rayo de luz proveniente del techo iluminaba el pequeño lugar, dejando ver únicamente una puerta de acero y cuatro paredes llenas de musgo y barro.

"Esas historias siempre me apasionaron y en más de una ocasión intente escribir una propia. Acto que generalmente acababa con mi madre pegando mí escrito en la heladera, o con mis compañeros riendo por lo ridículas que eran."

Con un creciente pánico rápidamente aquel chico se levantó y miro a su alrededor. Grito por ayuda, haciendo resonar su voz a lo largo de la gigantesca prisión. Sus manos golpearon con fuerza la inmóvil puerta de hierro, con el solo resultado de lastimarse sus manos. Un último grito desesperado recorre la celda, pero esta vez, si hubo una respuesta. Un caballero con armadura desgastada y rota asoma su mirada sobre las rejas del techo.

-¿?: OYE! Los demás ya se han ido ¿Se han olvidado de ti? Toma, aun no es demasiado tarde.

Aquel amable caballero dejo caer una llave en las manos del chico. Este con gran felicidad en su rostro la levanto e introdujo rápidamente en la cerradura.

-¿?: Espera…antes de que abras esa puerta.

Deteniéndose en seco, el joven levanto su mirada para encontrarse nuevamente con su "salvador".

-¿?: No tienes idea de donde estas verdad? Lo que hay detrás de esa puerta no será mejor que esto…tal vez debas quedarte aquí.

Frunciendo el ceño, aquel joven pateo la puerta y corrió por los pasillos dejando atrás al caballero. Su mirada se movía de lado a lado, admirando las heladas y oscuras celdas, ahora vacías, que una vez contuvieron a inmensidad de personas. Una escalera se extendía a lo largo de un estrecho pasillo junto a una reja que dejaba ver un pequeño patio central.

Un fuerte ruido resonó por todo el lugar. Ladrillos cayeron del ahora destruido techo junto con dos personas. Una de ellas, el caballero que ayudo a salir al joven. La otra una criatura inmensa, su monstruosa y abominable forma hizo estremecer al chico, quien rápidamente bajo las escaleras y se escondió tras la puerta que conectaba al patio. El monstruo tomo al caballero como si se tratase de un simple juguete. Con su espada en mano, este se dispuso a defenderse apuñalando la mano de aquella criatura. Esta última solo lo lanzo fuertemente contra una de las paredes, haciendo un agujero en esta y dejando al derrotado hombre al borde de su perdición.

"Siempre me pregunte, cuál fue el propósito que tuvieron todos esos héroes…que los llevo a cometer actos de tan inmensa valentía. Honor? Gloria? O tal vez, simplemente estaban destinados a ello"

La bestia lanzo un potente rugido antes de retirarse a través de unas inmensas puertas que se cerraron detrás suyo. El chico intento abrir aquella oxidada puerta. Cerrada como las otras, pero en un estado tan deteriorado que solo basto un simple empujón para abrirla. Esto hizo temblar la columna por la cual lo poco que quedaba del techo se sostenía.

-Caballero: Ah…maldición…

"Y que si en realidad existe algo como el destino? Qué sentido tendrían nuestras acciones? Nuestro esfuerzo?"

Lentamente el joven se acercó para ayudar al caballero, sin percatarse del peligro que yacía sobre él.

-Adrian: Adrian Merecy, mucho gusto…

-Aldo: Algo de Astora…Encantado de conocerte (quejido apagado)

-Adrian: Déjame ayudarte, comencemos quitándote esa armadura.

-Aldo: NO (Deteniéndolo con su mano)…ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarme chico…

La columna que débilmente sostenía los restos de aquel techo finalmente cedió y esta callo rápidamente sobre Adrian. Este último solo pudo verla por una fracción de segundo antes que todo ese peso callera sobre él y destruyera sus huesos como si de pequeñas astillas se tratase. Rápidamente la vida abandono su cuerpo…pero no fue su final.

"Más allá de lo que historias y mitos quieran decirnos, más allá de toda historia mítica sobre dioses, leyendas y profecías, la verdad es que el destino no es más que el resultado de nuestros actos. Nadie puede decirnos que hacer más que nosotros y somos afortunados de que así sea."

Un grito estridente resonó a lo largo de toda la prisión y Adrian despertó nuevamente dentro de aquella oscura y húmeda celda. Asustado y confundido miro a su alrededor pero nuevamente no encontró nada. Se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, pero su llave había desaparecido.

-¿?: OYE!

Aquel grito llamo su atención y rápidamente poso su mirada en la rejilla del techo. Nuevamente, Aldo de Astora estaba ahí para rescatarlo.

-Aldo: Los demás ya se han ido ¿Se han olvidado de ti? Toma, aun no es demasiado tarde.

-Adrian: Hey estas bien. Quien me trajo aquí de nuevo?

-Aldo: No tienes idea de donde estas verdad? Lo que hay detrás de esa puerta no será mejor que esto…tal vez debas quedarte aquí.

-Adrian: Eh…si, ya me dijiste eso antes.

-Aldo: Antes?

Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos. El chico estaba más confundido que nunca y la desesperación comenzaba a hacer eco en sí mismo. Antes de siquiera poder preguntar nuevamente al hombre una criatura gigantesca lo ataco, forzando a este a esquivar su ataque y reposicionarse lejos de la reja. Sin pensarlo dos veces Adrian abrió la puerta y bajo rápidamente las escaleras. El techo volvió a caer junto con el caballero y el monstruo. Dispuesto a ayudarlo, el chico empujo la puerta a la vez que la criatura lanzaba a Aldo contra la pared. El monstruo rugió fuertemente en dirección a Adrian cosa que le provocó un escalofrió como nunca antes había sentido. Lentamente el chico se posiciono cerca de la columna que sostenía el techo. La criatura cargo en su dirección. Adrian, invadido por el miedo y la adrenalina rápidamente rodo hacia su derecha, esquivando el golpe y haciendo que el monstruo destruya aquella columna. Lo que quedaba de la estructura callo sobre el monstruo dejándolo seriamente lastimado e inconsciente.

-Aldo: Ahh…maldición…

El chico camino hacia el caballero en su ayuda. Este nuevamente lo detuvo.

-Aldo: Como lo supuse…eres uno de los hijos de Satella…

-Adrian: Satella?

Las manos del chico temblaban y su mente se llenaba con miles de preguntas sin responder. Así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Adrian: Dónde estoy? Que es este lugar?

-Aldo: (Quejándose) Mira chico…esto es Lugunica y como podrás observar es muy distinto a tu mundo…Tu por otra parte…eres lo que conocemos como "Hijos de Satella" la bruja de los celos…

-Adrian: Pero…que quiere decir eso?

-Aldo: Me conoces, a pesar de que nunca nos hemos visto antes…por lo cual, debo suponer que…has muerto en este lugar.

-Adrian: Muerto…(volteando a ver a la columna) Esa cosa me callo encima.

-Aldo: Ja…bienvenido…(quejándose fuertemente) escucha…no me queda demasiado tiempo…Hay muchos más como tu…este mundo es un lugar duro y no dudara en aplastarte si tiene la posibilidad…Siempre que mueras…volverás atrás en el tiempo para corregir tus actos, pero solo…si tu determinación te lo permite…te espera un largo y duro camino, pero sin importar que, debes seguir adelante…después de todo, esa es la ventaja de ser hijo de Satella…

El chico más confundido que antes, sostuvo la mano del caballero y pregunto con fuerza.

-Adrian: Como puedo volver a casa? Existe una manera de marcharme de aquí?

Aldo levanto lentamente su mano y señalo a las gigantescas puertas detrás suyo.

-Aldo: Hay un cuervo…un espíritu creado por la brujo, mejor dicho…él se llevó a todos los demás antes que tu…no sé a dónde fueron, pero no puede ser peor que aquí…Llevo años cuidando este lugar…finalmente es hora de que descanse…Tu nombre…

-Adrian: Adrian Merecy.

-Aldo: Adrian…Te diré lo que le dije a los demás…busca a Satella…se cree que murió hace años…pero tengo fe en que no es cierto…Toma (Extendiendo su espada y escudo) te serán más útiles que a mi…

-Adrian: Yo…no se usar esto. (Tomando sus armas)

-Aldo: Bueno…siempre puedes practicar…si caes 7 veces…es para levantarte 8…

Aldo tomo un último respiro antes que su aliento lo abandonase por completo. A pesar de haberlo conocido hace poco, la muerte del caballero entristeció al chico. Por otro lado, no era momento para eso. No sabía si ese monstruo seguía con vida, por lo que se cargó la espada y el escudo en su espalda y empujo con fuerza aquella puerta. Un camino de piedras daba lugar a un nido con un gigantesco cuervo que seguía con la mirada al chico. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras repasaba las palabras de Aldo. "Si caes 7 veces es para levantarte 8" "Busca a Satella". El cuervo cargo en dirección al chico y lo tomo con sus garras. Seguido a esto, tomo vuelo hacia tierras completamente desconocidas para nosotros.

"De niño siempre quise ser el protagonista de mi propia aventura. Pero ahora que tengo esa posibilidad…le pido y agradezco a todo dios de esta tierra, si es que existe…por mi alma inconquistable"


	2. Capítulo 1: Un cuervo en el bosque

Capítulo 1: Un cuervo en el bosque.

La noche comienza a caer sobre el bosque de la inmensa mansión Roswaal. Dos siluetas recorrían los verdes caminos en busca de su amiga. Rem no había regresado después de su última lucha contra los Juggernauts. La chica había tomado por cuenta propia la misión de salvar a Natsuki Subaru de la maldición de estas criaturas. El chico y su hermana Ram salieron en su búsqueda horas más tarde.

-Ram: Espera…

Ambos se detuvieron mientras la chica de pelo rosado usaba su habilidad para sincronizar su visión con la de las criaturas a su alrededor. Las orugas en los árboles, un halcón en medio del cielo…un cuervo gigante sobrevolando a este último.

-Ram: Balse, nos están viendo!

-Subaru: Que? don…

Antes de poder completar su pregunta, una de esas mortales bestias salto directo a su garganta, siendo detenida por el ataque de viendo de la chica que corto por la mitad a la criatura. Dos más salieron de entre los arbustos, encontrándose con el mismo destino al ser rápidamente neutralizadas por el ataque de prana de la chica. Sin más vacilar y afrontando la posibilidad de que su hermana estuviese cerca, la chica continuó su camino.

-Subaru: OYE, no te vayas sin mí!

El chico, volviendo en si después de tal intenta fallido contra su vida, corrió detrás de Ram. Esta última no se percató del inmenso espíritu que rondaba sobre ellos. El cuervo de Satella, creado por ella para servir a sus hijos vigilaba sigilosamente a ambos jóvenes mientras cargaba en sus garras a un inquieto chico.

-Adrian: Woooh, maldita sea sí que estamos alto…

La pacifica ave giro sobre sí mismo, poniendo nervioso al chico y tomando vuelo a través de las vastas hojas de los árboles. Con un rápido movimiento soltó a Adrian, quien callo rodando rápidamente a través de las ramas e impacto en el suelo a los pies de ambos jóvenes. Para su suerte, había caído sobre el escudo otorgado por el moribundo caballero de Astora. Este instrumento había absorbido gran parte del impacto, que si bien, no ayuda demasiado aterrizar sobre una placa de hierro, es mejor que caer en seco sobre puntiagudas rocas.

-Adrian: (quejándose adolorido) Ge…genial, perdido y solo en medio de un bos…(percatándose de ambos chicos que lo miraban con desconfianza y confusión)…que.

Velozmente la chica preparo su prana para rebanar el cuello de Adrian, hasta que vio el símbolo en su escudo.

-Ram: el símbolo de la familia Astora…ALTO, no muevas un musculo!

-Adrian: Disculpe señorita, no era mi intención interrumpirla a usted y su pareja…solo dígame hacia donde es la salida y felizmente yo…

-Ram: Cállate. Has un movimiento en falso y no dudare y cortarte la garganta.

El chico levanto sus manos a la altura de su cabeza. Las palabras de la chica lo habían asustado en gran medida. En cualquier otro momento, no dudaría en salir corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí, pero teniendo en cuenta lo vivido hace algunas horas, con aquella criatura que su mente jamás habría asumido la posibilidad su existencia, lo más sensato parecía hacer caso a la chica que apuntaba con su mano abierta en su contra.

-Subaru: Oye Ram, la ropa de este sujeto se me hace conocida…

-Ram: AGACHATE! (Gritando)

Sin dudarlo, Adrian se lanzó al piso a la vez que un monstruo con forma de lobo pasaba sobre él. La chica usando su técnica de viento corto a la mitad a la criatura, provocando que una gran cantidad de sangre callera sobre el ahora más nervioso que nunca Adrian.

-Adrian: AAAAH MALDITA SEA!

La sangre había bañado por completo al joven, tornando su camisa de rallas blancas y negras en rojo en negro. Invadido por los nervios y conteniéndose lo máximo posible, Adrian pregunto.

-Adrian: Que…que quieren de mí?

-Ram: Levántate y síguenos, si intentas cualquier cosa…ten en cuenta que el único que saldrá lastimado serás tú.

-Adrian: Bien…bien, entiendo.

Comenzaron a caminar por el bosque casi consumido por la oscuridad. Adrian, caminando detrás de ellos venía como ocasionalmente compartían murmullos. De un momento a otro aquel chico, Subaru, ralentizo su paso para ponerse a su lado.

-Subaru: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Natsuki Subaru.

-Adrian: eh…es un gusto? Solo dime Adrian…

-Subaru: Debes estar confuso, yo también lo estaba cuando llegue, pero tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien (dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro).

-Adrian: Ósea que tampoco eres de aquí? Cómo llegamos? O mejor dicho quién nos trajo?

-Subaru: Eso…no lo sé. Pero ahora tienes otras cosas de que preocuparte.

-Ram: (Deteniendo su paso) Sabes usar esas armas?

-Adrian: qué?

-Ram: El escudo y espada, supongo que sabrás usarlos.

-Adrian: (Tomando el escudo con ambas manos) No voy a mentirte, me lo entregaron para que me defienda, pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo usarlos.

-Ram: Bien…entonces levanta tus manos (dijo apuntando con su mano) Balse, quítale la espada.

El chico obedeció a la sirvienta de pelo rosado y levanto ambos brazos, posicionando sobre su cabeza al escudo mientras Subaru le quitaba la espada de su cinturón.

-Subaru: No puedo llevar dos, úsala tu Ram (lanzándole el arma)

-Ram: La espada de la familia Astora…Quien te la entrego?

-Adrian: Fue un tal Aldo de Astora…Lo conoces?

La chica puso la espada sobre su hombre y reanudo el paso sin decir otra palabra. Subaru no parecía muy contento con la actitud de la chica, pero no podía decir demasiado sobre ello.

-Subaru: Tranquilo, siempre es así.

-Adrian: Oye…

-Subaru: Si?

-Adrian: Aquel sujeto, Aldo de Astora…menciono algo sobre los hijos de una bruja o algo así…y que tenían la capacidad de regresar de la…

Antes de siquiera poder terminar de decir la oración, un fuerte dolor golpeo el pecho tanto de Adrian como de Subaru provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo de rodillas. Al mismo tiempo, un olor fétido y nauseabundo invadió la nariz de la chica. Instantáneamente volvió a usar la sincronización de su visión para ver a su alrededor. Decenas de aquellas criaturas, los Juggernauts, se acercaban rápidamente a su encuentro.

-Ram: QUE HAS HECHO?

-Adrian: Yo…NO FUI, LO JURO!

-Subaru: Él dice la verdad Ram, yo sé lo que ocurrió, no lo lastimes por favor.

Rápidamente un Juggernaut salto al ataque en dirección a Ram. Con su magia, rápidamente pudo repeler el ataque. Más de esos monstruos saltaron desde la maleza, la chica se defendía de manera esplendida, pero Subaru y Adrian no tenían mayor defensa que una espada y un escudo. Adrian velozmente se levantó y empuño el escudo con ambas manos para aturdir a una de las criaturas que salto en busca de Subaru. Este último de una rápida estocada atravesó en cuello del animal, haciendo que caiga muerto al instante.

-Ram: Más vale que sepas lo que haces Balse.

-Subaru: Escucha, esas cosas hueles el olor a la bruja verdad? Entonces si logramos atraerlas hacia aquí también atraeremos a Rem. (Respiro hondo antes de gritar) PUEDO REGRESAR DE LA…

Una vez más, el intenso dolor golpeo el pecho de ambos jóvenes. Las criaturas aullaron con ira en respuesta a esto y saltaron al ataque. Una de ellas derribo a Adrian y se puso sobre el intentando destrozar su cuello. Este con su escudo logro bloquear fácilmente sus ataques, pero las garras del monstruo rasgaron su camisa y causaron heridas menores en él. Subaru respondió blandiendo su espada y cortando la cabeza de la criatura mientras Ram seguía limpiando el paso con su magia de viento. Subaru extendió la mano a Adrian para levantarlo y este respondió a la invitación.

-Subaru: Vamos arriba.

Las criaturas comenzaron a acumularse alrededor de la sirvienta. Esta lanzo un fuerte grito seguido de una explosión a su alrededor.

-Ram: EL FURA!

La onda expansiva afecto a Subaru y Adrian, lanzándolos al piso mientras una nube de polvo se juntaba a su alrededor. Su vista se nublo, el pulso le temblaba y sentía como perdía el control de sus piernas, Ram había usado demasiado prana para mantenerse a salvo y ahora como consecuencia su cuerpo se debilitaba. Cayó fuertemente al suelo mientras los 3 Juggernauts restantes se agrupaban a su alrededor, dispuestos a devorar. Se lanzaron al ataque, pero a su vez uno de ellos fue derribado por el impacto de un escudo. Seguido a esto, el chico lanzo el escudo contra una de las mabestias alejándola de Ram mientras Subaru demarcaba el terreno de la restante con su espada. Rápidamente Adrian tomo el arma que la chica le había arrebatado y se colocó en una pose erguida.

-Subaru: Creí que no sabías usar eso.

-Adrian: Hay una primera vez para todo verdad?

Dos Juggernauts saltaron en dirección a Subaru. Ambos jóvenes con un movimiento rápido de espadas lograron bloquear el ataque las bestias. El restante, habiendo quedado fuera del campo de visión de Adrian aprovecho para atacar por la espalda a este, sin embargo una técnica de viento basto para acabar con las 3 criaturas.

-Ram: Que te quede claro…no confió en ti, pero no tengo de otra…

-Adrian: Ese es el espíritu. Ven, deja que te levantemos.

Adrian ayudo a Ram a subir a la espalda de Subaru. Seguido a esto, el chico prosiguió a recoger su escudo. En la distancia se oyeron rápidas pisadas de perros, junto con ladridos estridentes que hacían erizar la piel de los jóvenes. Rápidamente comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta, dejando atrás la pila de cadáveres descuartizados y decapitados de los Juggernauts.

-Adrian: A dónde vamos?

-Subaru: A donde sea menos con esas cosas.

El jadeo agitado de los monstruos se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. El golpear de sus garras contra el suelo y su insaciable sed de sangre hacia que aquella persecución pareciese sacada de una película de horror. La persecución llevo a los jóvenes a la caída ciega de una elevación. Oculta entre la maleza, Adrian y Subaru simplemente cayeron a lo largo de aquella estructura de tierra y rocas. Subaru fue rápido y uso su espada para detener la caída, mientras que Adrian uso el escudo para minimizar los daños al resbalar por la pared. Una de las rocas detuvo el corte de la espada de Subaru, enganchándose entre esta y la pared y provocando el quiebre de la hoja. Por otro lado, Adrian logro sostenerse de una de las salientes de aquel acantilado, quedando sostenido a la mitad de la caída.

Subaru y Ram cayeron sin control una distancia peligrosamente alta. Afortunadamente la chica uso la poca magia de viento que le quedaba para amortiguar el impacto.

-Subaru: Ram…OYE RAM?

Como consecuencia, la chica quedo inconsciente y a merced de las mabestias que se amontonaban alrededor de Subaru.

-Adrian: Esto no se ve bien…Desearía poder hacer algo…

Ante los ojos del impotente chico, una figura con cabello azul bajo en picada, aterrizando sobre uno lo aquellos monstruos que acechaban a la pelo rosada sirvienta y a su amigo.

-Subaru: REM! (Dijo con felicidad y alivio)

La mirada de la chica se posó sobre Subaru, reflejando una falta de emoción y entendimiento hacia este, más el chico no pareció entenderlo. Rem levanto una cadena con un mazo en su extremo y lo lanzo hacia el chico y su hermana, fallando el golpe por poco pero lastimando el brazo de Subaru.

-Subaru: Rem vamos soy yo, Subaru…siempre les causo problemas a ti y a Ram, el molesto chico, ya sabes.

La chica preparo otro ataque, más los Juggernauts a su alrededor comenzaron a desviar su atención hacia ella, por lo que esta reacciono de la misma manera. Aprovechando esto, Subaru se movió dirección opuesta a la chica ciega de ira en un mar de sangre.

-Subaru: Que le pasa? Porque nos ataca?

-Ram: No puede oírte…

-Subaru: Ram! Despertaste!

-Ram: Ha pasado mucho tiempo en la forma demoniaca…debemos golpearla en su cuerno para hacerla reaccionar.

-Subaru: Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…pero tengo una idea…Ram que estarías dispuesta a hacer por tu hermana?

-Ram: Es mi hermana…haría lo que fuese por ella…

-Subaru: Bien…OYE REM! ESCUCHA BIEN! PUEDO REGRESAR DE LA…

Nuevamente un fuerte dolo en el pecho ataco a ambos jóvenes y tanto los Juggernauts como Rem centraron toda su atención en Subaru lanzando un rugido de ira y odio. Rem se acercó rápidamente golpeando a las bestias a su lado, rompiendo huesos, sacando viseras y aplastando cabezas. Era una verdadera dama de la muerte.

-Subaru: AHÍ VAS! A VOLAR!

El chico tomo de los pies a Ram y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a su hermana. Está volviendo momentáneamente en sí, atrapo a la chica en medio del aire. Rápidamente Subaru apareció tras esta y blandió su espada en dirección al cuerno de Rem. Sin embargo con un rápido movimiento, esta fue capaz de esquivarlo sin demasiados problemas.

-Subaru: MALDICION…NO ME ATREVI A DAR EL ULTIMO PASO!

Pero el cuerno si fue impactado. Es más, el impacto fue tan fuerte y tan repentino que una pequeña parte de esta se vio fracturada y callo en medio de la tierra, junto con el cuerpo magullado y golpeado de un chico. Momentos antes de que Subaru intentase golpear a la chica, Adrian se lanzó desde la cornisa y empuñando su escudo en ambas manos golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el brillante cuerno de la demonio. Sin embargo, nadie detuvo su caída, por lo cual el impacto lo dejo herido e inconsciente…y además, sin ningún tipo de defensa contra las mabestias que comenzaban a reagruparse.

-.-

"Tuve un sueño muy extraño. Estaba en medio de un campo, como el que mis padres solían llevarme para que juegue cuando era más pequeño. Era de noche, pero podía verse perfectamente por el reflejo de la luna sobre el basto pastizal. Ante mí, postrada sobre una roca se encontraba la silueta oscura de una mujer…estaba completamente sumida en las sombras, pero sus ojos…esos ojos estaban llenos de…miedo."

Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el chico despertó. Atado en una silla de manos y pies, se vio sumergido en la penumbra de la habitación, solo iluminada por una inmensa ventana que revelaba un hombre pálido, de pelo azulado y que sostenía la espada y escudo de Astora.

-Roswaal: Oh, veo que despertaste, permíteme me presento. Soy Roswaal , el dueño de este lugar.

Adrian forcejeo unos instantes tratando de escapar del destino incierto que le esperaba.

-Roswaal: Tranquilo chico, no tengo intenciones de lastimarte…a no ser que tus intenciones no sean las que aparentas. (Poniendo su atención en las armas) La familia Astora…Un linaje ligado a la nobleza, conocido por gran parte del territorio de Luginica por ser los defensores del asilo de los condenados…

Rápidamente lanzo un corte hacia adelante en dirección al indefenso chico. Este cerró los ojos esperando el inmenso dolor de una herida abierta…pero esta nunca llego. El ataque había caído unos centímetros lejos de él, incrustándose en el suelo.

-Roswaal: Y también por ser los poseedores de uno de los metales más resistentes del reino. Un título extra que no resta valor, pero que tampoco suma en mi humilde opinión.

-Adrian: (con cierto nerviosismo en su voz) Señor Roswaal…

-Roswaal: Dime pequeño.

-Adrian: Yo…solo quiero volver a casa, no entiendo la mayoría de cosas que usted dice…por favor no me lastime.

El hombre rio fuertemente antes de continuar.

-Roswaal: Oh por favor, por supuesto que no entiendes lo que digo. Eres un hijo de Satella después de todo, no eres de aquí. Por otro lado, no tengo intenciones de lastimarte como ya dije. Como podría herir a alguien que ayudo a mis queridas sirvientas? Por otro lado chico déjame decirte algo que tal vez te desaliente…estas muy lejos de volver a casa.

-Adrian: (esta vez con un poco más de valor) Aldo de Astora dijo que buscase a Satella, dijo que ella me ayudaría a regresar.

-Roswaal: Es una creencia vaga la que dice que la bruja de los celos sigue con vida. Yo no apostaría por ello.

-Adrian: Entonces…que puedo hacer? (con gran desaliento)

-Roswaal: (extendiendo su mano) No tienes un lugar a donde ir…no tienes familia, ni amigos. Yo te ofrezco una salida fácil, pero a un gran costo.

El chico sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda mientras levantaba la mirada para mirar a los ojos al siniestro hombre que sonreía alegremente.

-Roswaal: Se mi caballero. Hay personas dispuestas a matar por tener a un hijo de Satella como su caballero personal. La mayoría les temen, los ven con odio y pena, pero yo veo el potencial en ellos…y sobre todo en ti hijo.

-Adrian: Que es un hijo de Satella?

-Roswaal: Me alegra que preguntes. Por mucho tiempo se creyó que eran un mito. Pero rápidamente comenzaron a aparecer individuos con conocimientos prácticamente imposibles. Ellos sabían hechos terribles que ocurrirían momentos más tarde, catástrofes, cosas imposibles de predecir para alguien promedio. Era como si ya lo hubiesen vivido.

Todo comenzaba a encajar en la cabeza del chico a medida que hablaba. Lo ocurrido en aquella prisión, como Aldo no lo reconoció cuando lo vio por segunda vez y como se repitieron los sucesos.

-Adrian: Yo puedo…regresar de entre…

Un fuerte puntazo en su pecho provoco que el chico se inclinara hacia adelante por el dolor. Y Roswaal asintió con la cabeza.

-Roswaal: Ram tenía razón…si eres uno de ellos.

El hombre prosiguió a desatar al chico. Este rápidamente se froto las muñecas en reacción al dolor que sentía debido a la presión que estas provocaban.

-Roswaal: Escucha, si quieres buscar a Satella eres dueño de hacerlo. Pero no duraras mucho ahí afuera sin absolutamente nada. Entonces qué me dices chico, aceptas mi propuesta o no? Vamos mi tiempo es oro.

Nuevamente el hombre extendió su mano nuevamente hacia el chico esperando un apretón que cerrase su trato. Que más podía hacer Adrian? Esta oportunidad parecía extrañamente engañosa, pero no tenía más opciones. Lentamente levanto su mano y dio un fuerte apretón a Roswaal, quien sin quitarle la sonrisa, formo una frase fría y siniestra que helo la sangre del chico.

-Roswaal: Tu entrenamiento empieza mañana…disfruta tu estadía, caballero Adrian.

"Ese día un trato se selló. Una conveniencia mutua no siempre es justa para ambas facciones…en ese momento no lo sabía, pero ese día había nacido…el caballero esclavo."


	3. Capítulo 2: Sacrificio

Capítulo 2: Sacrificio.

Las dos gemelas demonio esperaban pacientemente a un lado de la puerta doble que llevaba a la habitación donde Roswaal y Adrian se encontraban. Una de ellas expresaba cierta inquietud con su lenguaje corporal. La chica intentaba ocultar esto, pero fue inútil ya que su hermana se percató de esto rápidamente.

-Ram: Te ocurre algo Rem?

-Rem: Nada fuera de lo común hermana…solo pienso en ese chico.

-Ram: No confió en él, es un sujeto extraño.

-Rem: Llevaba una ropa muy parecida a la que trajo Subaru.

-Ram: De seguro es otro fracasado como él. Me pregunto dónde habrá conseguido el escudo y espada de Astora…de seguro los habrá robado antes de irse del asilo.

-Rem: Lo que me inquieta es, el arriesgo demasiado solo para ayudarnos. No tenía motivos para hacerlo pero de igual manera lo hiso.

-Ram: Es un hijo de Satella Rem, no tiene nada que arriesgar. De cualquier forma, no tenemos que preocuparnos más por él.

Un olor repulsivo lleno sus narices. Sus instintos se activaron al instante y estuvieron a punto de entrar a la fuerza a aquella habitación. Pero respetando las órdenes de Roswaal, ambas volvieron a su puesto.

-Rem: Tranquila hermana, el señor Rosewaal puede sin problemas contra él. Es solo un chico sin idea de combate, poco puede hacer contra un hechicero como él señor.

Momentos más tarde la puerta se abrió, y dos figuras aparecieron frente a las sorprendidas chicas que rápidamente miraron a Roswaal.

-Roswaal: Señoritas, es un placer presentarles a Adrian (dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro) el trabajara aquí como mi caballero personal. Por lo tanto, es nuestra misión enseñarle lo que eso conlleva. Pero hoy, háganme el favor de enseñarle la mansión. (Desviando su mirada hacia la demonio peli rosada) Ram, ustedes dos ya se conocen, por lo tanto recae en tus manos poner en forma este saco de huesos.

-Ram: S-Si…señor.

La mirada de la chica se torció un poco a medida que respondía. No hace falta decir que la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto. El chico amablemente prosiguió a presentarse amablemente.

-Adrian: Es un placer conocerlas señoritas...?

-Rem: Rem.

-Ram: Que te importa.

-Roswaal: Me alegra que se lleven bien. Si me disculpan, tengo algunos asuntos que atender…oh y Rem, vigila a nuestro "nuevo inquilino", por lo que pueda pasar.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, ambas sirvientas se quedaron a un lado de Adrian mientras Roswaal volvía dentro de su cuarto. Sin decir una sola palabra, Ram se adelantó a su hermana y al expectante chico mientras señalaba las salas con cierto desánimo.

-Adrian: Tu hermana no parece el tipo de persona que le agrade socializar con la gente.

-Rem: A mi hermana no le gustan las caras nuevas, y menos si son de las que se quedan en la mansión.

-Adrian: Me recuerda a mi hermana…bueno a alguna de ellas en realidad.

-Rem: Usted tiene hermanas?

-Adrian: Unas 7 hermana y 8 hermanos para ser exacto. Somos una familia extensa.

La normalidad con lo que dijo esto sorprendió a la pequeña demonio. Por su parte el chico mantenía una sonrisa de amabilidad en todo momento. Ocasionalmente Ram miraba de reojo con cierto recelo al chico. Sus ojos se encontraron en un momento, la chica intentando intimidarlo, le clavo una mirada fría mientras aceleraba el paso a través de los extensos pasillos.

-Adrian: (confuso por el irreverente odio hacia él) Señorita Ram, si en algún momento hice algo para ofenderla…sepa disculparme.

-Ram: (se detuvo en seco y volteo bruscamente) Que hiciste para que Roswaal te dé el título de caballero? No sabias usar la espada y su físico no parece mejor que el de Balse.

-Adrian: Supongo que tu podrás responderme eso. Si él quisiese un caballero hijo de no sé quién, bien podía haber elegido al chico ese…como era su nombre? SUBARU!

-Subaru: Alguien dijo mi nombre?

Saliendo de improviso desde una de las puertas del corredor se encontraba Subaru, vestido esta vez con una ropa más casual.

-Subaru: Oh eres tú. Emilia se encargó de sanar las heridas que te hicieron ayer, tienes que conocerla, es una chica maravillosa…por cierto, que haces aun aquí?

-Ram: Roswaal nombro a este enclenque como su caballero personal.

-Subaru: QUE HIZO QUE? Pero espera…Y YO QUE? ESTOY PINTADO?

El chico se sintió terriblemente ignorado en ese momento. De manera dramática se tomaba la cabeza y repetía frases para sí mismo que solo Adrian y el podían entender.

-Beatrice: Ya cálmate.

Desde el mismo cuarto, una niña de aparentemente no más de 12 años hizo acto de presencia. Vestía unos ropajes muy extravagantes, junto con unas medias largas y poseía un cabello que era proporcionalmente enorme en comparación a su cabeza.

-Beatrice: Roswaal no te nombre su caballero porque tienes la protección de Emilia. Ser un caballero no es trabajo fácil, requiere un inmenso sacrificio y dedicación. (Mirando a Adrian) Y tú, ven aquí, hay algo que necesito corroborar.

-Adrian: Eh…como quiera señorita.

El chico se acercó al cuarto de la niña mientras esta con su mano tocaba delicadamente la parte inferior de su vientre a través de su ropa. Instantáneamente sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, paralizándolo por completo y dejándolo con un inmenso dolor a su vez que este derribaba su cuerpo. Más tan rápido como comenzó, el dolor acabo.

-Beatrice: Bien, está limpio.

-Adrian: (respirando fuertemente) Que…Que me hiciste?

-Beatrice: Solo reuní el prana de tu cuerpo para corroborar que no tienes malas intenciones. Felicidades, si eso fuese verdad te habrías freído ante todos nosotros.

-Adrian: Wow…gracias? Supongo?

-Subaru: (extendiendo su mano) Pasaste la prueba de la loli taladro, felici…

Antes de siquiera poder terminar su frase la misma corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Subaru, al igual que hizo con Adrian.

-Beatrice: No tientes a la suerte.

Unas risas femeninas se escucharon proceder desde espaldas de ambos chicos. Lentamente estos giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con una chica de pelo plateado, ojos morados y vestida con un vestido rosado, muy casual y de época.

-Subaru: (rápidamente levantándose) Emilia-Tan!

El chico expresaba su completa felicidad al ver a la chica frente a él. Mientras tanto, Adrian quedo perplejo ante esta, examinando minuciosamente su cuerpo de arriba abajo y juntando partes en su cabeza. Tantas historias sobre reinos místicos, dragones, caballeros y princesas le habían dado los conocimientos necesarios para realizar la siguiente afirmación.

-Adrian: Se…señorita…ES USTED UNA ELFO?

Sorprendida a la vez que avergonzada por la pregunta, la chica no supo que responder al tremendamente emocionado Adrian que sonreía como todo un fanático. Las palabras salieron disparadas como balas de su boca hacia los oídos de la pobre chica.

-Adrian: Oh dios santo, no puedo creer que realmente estoy hablando con un elfo. Es todo un placer conocerla señorita, mi nombre es Adrian y seré el caballero personal del señor Roswaal, tengo tantas preguntas que me gustaría hacerle y tan poco tiempo, oooooh dios esto parece un sueño.

En un movimiento rápido, Subaru tomo del cuello a Adrian y lo alejo de Emilia con cierto aire de celos en sus actos.

-Subaru: (hablándole al oído) Escucha amigo, Emilia-Tan es de MI propiedad y no creas que dejare que cualquiera se le acerque así como así…este es mi territorio, que te quede claro.

-Adrian WOOOW MOMENTO! (Alejándose del chico y reorganizando su postura) ejem…Ciento lo que acaba de ocurrir…es que, de pequeño me han contado historias maravillosas sobre ustedes los elfos y siempre fue mi sueño conocer a uno. Es realmente un honor estar en su presencia señorita…POR OTRO LADO, no tienes por qué estar celoso mi amigo, no tengo ese tipo de intenciones con la señorita aquí presente…o por lo menos no aun (dijo intentando provocar de manera chistosa al chico)

-Subaru: SI CLARO, ESO MISMO LE DIJERON A MI HERMANO Y AHORA SOY TIO!

La pequeña discusión de ambos jóvenes causo gracia tanto a Emilia como Rem y aunque no quisiera que se dieran cuenta, Beatrice dejo escapar una risa silenciada mientras volvía a su habitación.

"Las personas de este mundo son bastante peculiares, pero en realidad son bastante parecidas a mi familia. Emilia es como la típica hermana adorable y tímida, Beatrice la chica pequeña pero mandona, Rem y Ram son tan unidas que me recuerdan a mis tías, Subaru es el clásico chico enamorado que haría cualquier cosa por su chica y Roswaal…me recuerda a mi padre de una manera muy oscura…al menos no me siento tan lejos de casa"

La demonio peli rosada acompaño a Adrian hasta su cuarto mientras los demás marchaban al pueblo. Subaru tenía las intenciones de que todos conocieran a Emilia y no se sientan inseguros de ninguna manera con ella cerca. Esto se debe a su parecido físico con la bruja de los celos.

Ram abrió la puerta de la nueva habitación del chico. Este, al entrar pudo admirar las dimensiones de aquella habitación. Su elegancia era una que solo parecía descrita, nuevamente, en los libros que el tanto amaba.

-Adrian: Aquí dormiré?

-Ram: Pues sí, esta es la habitación de invitados, pero supongo que puedes quedártela por ahora.

-Adrian: Me parecen demasiados lujos para alguien que solo se quedara unos días…pero supongo que acomoda bastante para mí.

-Ram: Te quedaras solo unos días?

-Adrian: No, lo decía por lo de "invitados".

-Ram: Oh…bueno, de igual forma si quieres irte puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento. Bajo la cama tienes algunas prendas. Para que cambies esos harapos.

Ram dio media vuelta y lentamente se acercó a la puerta. Adrian por su parte quedo sumido en sus pensamientos mientras veía a la chica alejarse. Casi instintivamente, sus labios se movieron por si solos y aclamaron su nombre.

-Adrian: Oye…eh, Rem?

-Ram: Esa es mi hermana…que quieres?

-Adrian: Porque eres tan agresiva? no he dicho nada malo sobre ti desde que te vi por primera vez…

La peli rosada demonio guardo silencio unos momentos. Su rostro no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción ni reacción a las palabras del chico. Este último viendo que no obtendría ningún tipo de respuesta, manifestó su necesidad.

-Adrian: Al menos me gustaría saber tu nombre.

-Ram: Soy Ram y actuó de esa manera porque es mi forma de ser, si no me cae bien alguien no actuare como si fuésemos amigos ni mucho menos. Ayudaste a mi hermana y estoy agradecida por ello, pero no esperes tratos especiales de mi parte por ahora…Quieres ser tratado bien? Gánate mi confianza.

Y de manera brusca Ram abandono el cuarto cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás suya, dejando a Adrian solo con sus pensamientos. La respuesta de la sirvienta de pelo rosado había dejado frio al chico, pero con una expresión de felicidad que no podía explicar en su rostro. En su mente, hasta entonces en blanco, resonó un pensamiento. "Ese carácter…esa forma de ser y esa respuesta…dios, me encanta esa chica".

-.-

El comienzo del segundo día fue algo agitado. Ram entro a hurtadillas al cuarto de un inconsciente Adrian portando un balde lleno de agua con algunos cubos de hielo dentro. El pobre chico no se esperaba la ráfaga helada que azoto su espalda. Lanzando un grito se levantó rápidamente de la cama temblando mientras de quitaba el cubo de hielo que había ido a parar bajo su axila.

-Ram: Ya amaneció querido Adrian. Vamos, es hora del entrenamiento. (Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras arrancaba las sabanas mojadas y las cargaba en el cubo vacío)

-Adrian: Espera, al menos deja que me bañe o algo.

-Ram: No hay necesidad, volveremos antes de desayunar y podrás tomarte un descanso para hacer todas tus necesidades. Ahora, empecemos con 5 vueltas alrededor de la mansión. Es un buen comienzo.

-Adrian: 5 VUELTAS? PERO ES ENORME!

-Ram: Es la idea, así te acostumbraras más fácil…a no ser que ya no te interese el título de caballero. (Dijo con malicia en su voz)

-Adrian: Ya veo lo que tratas de hacer…dijiste 5 vueltas? Las tendrás.

-Ram: Esa es la actitud…pero pensándolo mejor, tengo una mejor idea.

Terrible idea la del chico al hacer tal declaración, ya que momentos más tarde se encontró corriendo con un tronco de medio metro cargado en su espalda. Ram había dicho al chico que corriese 5 vueltas que rápidamente se convirtieron en 15. Por cada vez que Adrian se detenía a descansar, Ram agregaba otra vuelta más al recorrido.

-Ram: Wow…estoy sorprendida, lo lograste.

Adrian se derrumbó a los pies de la sirvienta, dejando que el tronco rodase a lo largo de su cuerpo. Sus piernas latían con un dolor inhumano y su pecho ardía como si estuviese respirando el fuego ardiente de un volcán. Triunfante, la peli rosada chica sonreía mientras hablaba.

-Ram: Lo has hecho bastante bien para ser tu primera vez…ahora ve a bañarte, puedes tomar un descanso mientras preparo el próximo ejercicio. Oh por cierto, lamento decirte que te perdiste el desayuno…bueno supongo que no representara un problema para ti, verdad?

Débilmente, Adrian se levantó y camino lentamente hacia la mansión sin dar la cara a aquella orgullosa sirvienta tras de sí. Dentro de esta lo esperaban Subaru y Rem. La mirada de estos era algo muy lejano a la alegría esta vez. Tenían una expresión de sorpresa y exaltación al ver la manera en que caminaba el chico.

-Adrian: Tan mal me veo?...

-Subaru: Amigo parece que te hubiese pisado un camión.

-Adrian: Más o menos…más bien una sirvienta pelo rosada.

-Rem: Supuse que mi hermana haría algo así, así que rescate esto para ti. Considéralo un agradecimiento de mi parte por lo del otro día.

La chica saco desde detrás suyo una canasta con manzanas verdes, relucientes y limpias. A la hambrienta mirada de Adrian, esas cosas parecían forjadas en el mismísimo Valhalla y estaban siendo entregadas por una valkiria que se apiadaba de su sufrimiento. El muchacho lo pensó unos momentos, quería devorar cada centímetro cuadrado de esas frutas, pero si lo hacía probablemente terminaría vomitando por el trabajo que le quedaba.

-Adrian: Agradezco el regalo Ram…

-Rem: Rem.

-Adrian: Agradezco el regalo Rem, pero si no es mucha molestia podría dejarlas en mi habitación? Las comete cuando termine los ejercicios.

Sorprendida por la encomienda de Adrian, la joven sirvienta asintió con la cabeza y marcho escaleras arriba hacia su alcoba. El chico tomo rumbo hacia el baño, pero fue detenido rápidamente por Subaru. Quien ofreció su ayuda para llevarlo hasta allí. Nuevamente el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Adrian: Si puedo soportar el primer día…el resto serán pan comido…puedo hacerlo, en serio.

La afirmación de Adrian hizo emocionar a Subaru, quien de manera un tanto exagerada dio un saludo militar llevando su mano hacia su frente.

"Dicen que a todo uno se acostumbre, menos al hambre."

El largo pasillo parecía interminable a los ojos del cansado muchacho. Cada paso parecía haber sido dado sobre una brasas ardientes, pero nuestro chico se sostenía de las paredes, extremadamente determinado a encontrar aquella habitación. Pero finalmente callo en cuenta de la verdad inevitable.

"No sé dónde está el baño…"

Repitiéndose a sí mismo en su mente sobre el porqué había tantísimas habitaciones en aquel lugar si solo vivían unas cuantas personas, Adrian abría y cerraba cada puerta que encontraba. Una de aquellas puertas contenía algo bastante inusual a la vista del chico. Una pequeña dama jugando con un extremadamente pequeño gatito.

-Puck: Se le ofrece algo extraño?

-Adrian: AAAAAA UN GATO QUE HABLA! Que genial.

-Beatrice: Oh solo es el sujeto que Roswaal contrato como su nuevo caballero. Déjame adivinar, buscas el baño?

-Adrian: Pues si, como lo supiste?

-Beatrice: Nadie lo encuentra a la primera. Solo cierra y vuelve a abrir esta puerta.

La declaración de la niña dejo extrañado al chico, pero de igual manera lo hizo. Al abrirse nuevamente, la puerta revelo una enorme bañera que se extendían a lo largo de todo el lugar, rodeada de varias canillas que desprendían agua caliente.

-Adrian: Gracias! (Dijo a la nada en vos alta)

El cálido líquido y la atmosfera tranquila eran la cosa más reconfortante que el chico sintió desde que llego a aquel extraño mundo, lleno de las criaturas que alguna vez había soñado con conocer. Por otro lado, eso era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento. Su mente voló con todas las posibles criaturas que podrían hacerle daño por el solo hecho de no tener manera de defenderse. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron y el chico se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad del ambiente. "TOC TOC TOC"

-Ram: Se terminó el descanso.

Sin decir más, la chica entro al baño como si este estuviese vacío. Adrian, tomado por sorpresa, rápidamente volvió a abrir los ojos y miro desorientado a Ram.

-Adrian: Eh un poquito de privacidad por favor?

-Ram: Solo vine a traerte una toalla. Cuando salgas ven conmigo al cobertizo detrás de la mansión.

Como consiguiente prueba, Ram ordeno al muchacho que llevase cada una de las cajas que se encontraban en el cobertizo fuera de la mansión. En cuando la sirvienta abrió la puerta delantera, el chico comenzó. Si bien no hubiese sido un trabajo difícil, créanme cuando les digo que era un GRAN cobertizo. Esto le tomo a Adrian unas 4 horas. Al terminar el chico pregunto a la sirvienta de que servía hacer todo esto. Su respuesta fue bastante desalentadora.

-Ram: Lo que ahí se encontraba no eran más que maquinaria rota y armas desafiladas. Ahora que has limpiado todo, es hora de que llevemos todo al pueblo.

-Adrian: TODO? Ósea dices, todo TODO?

-Ram: No tendría sentido dejarlo aquí afuera tirado. Bien, comienza. Cuando vuelvas será la hora de la cena, así que apúrate.

-Adrian: Espera, podrías acompañarme? No sé dónde queda el pueblo.

-Ram: (suspiro) Lo dices en serio? Solo sigue el camino… (Alejándose)

-.-

La noche caía sobre la mansión. Roswaal y Ram veían ocultos tras la ventana de aquella gran habitación como un cansado Adrian volvía ya habiendo terminado la tarea que la sirvienta le había encomendado. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del chico, al mismo tiempo que Roswaal lo miraba con soberano entusiasmo.

-Ram: No se rindió a pesar de todo lo que le hice hacer…

-Roswaal: Ciertamente tiene un espíritu notable. Tus intentos para hacer que abandone fueron buenos, estoy impresionado.

-Ram: Realmente no esperaba que pasase de la mañana.

Adrian callo exhausto. Sin nadie que lo detuviese, cerró sus ojos e ignoro la inmensa hambre que sentía.

-¿?: Llevémoslo adentro.

Subaru y Rem salieron en a socorrerlo. Lo tomaron de ambos brazos y lo subieron por las escaleras para dejarlo plácidamente dormido en su habitación. Detrás de ellos, la hermana de la demonio peli azul traía un plato con algunos alimentos. Dejándolo en su mesita de noche, las tres personas abandonaron el lugar.

"Me desperté en medio de la noche. El dolor se había ido casi por completo, solo dejando aquella hambre insaciable que sentía. Al ver la comida que había junto a mí, seguida de las manzanas que Rem me había regalado, proseguí a devorar cada célula de estas. Mi cuerpo entero gritaba de dolor más yo me sentía más vivo que nunca. La satisfacción de haber logrado aquella tarea aparentemente imposible era simplemente embriagadora"

Tomando la última mañana, el chico se recostó mirando al techo mientras proseguía a acabar su comida. Más tarde, un tenue resplandor hacia acto de presencia a través de la ventana de las señoritas Ram y Rem. Esta última fue la primera en levantarse y prosiguió a despertar a su hermana abriendo por completo las cortinas. Sus ojos se ensancharon como platos. La chica parpadeo un par de veces mientras veía por la ventana.

-Rem: Her-Hermana?

-Ram: Que pasa Rem? (bostezando)

La chica de pelo rosado de asomo por la ventana para observar como un chico, un decidido chico corriendo con un tronco de medio metro en su espalda alrededor de aquella mansión.

"Esa mañana Ram no despertó antes que yo, por lo que decidí adelantarme. Nadie en ese mundo va a esperarme y Satella mucho menos"


	4. Capítulo 3: El libro

Capítulo 3: El libro.

Un rojizo carruaje se posaba en la entrada de la inmensa mansión. De su interior surgieron dos personas. Una figura humanoide con orejas de gato y vestido de mujer y un hombre mayor con cara de pocos amigos.

-Felix: Señor Wilhelm, usted espere aquí, yo iré adentro.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el hombre de edad pronunciada vio cómo su amigo entraba al antiquísimo edificio. En su interior residían Emilia y Subaru que rápidamente fueron interrumpidos por Ram.

-Ram: Un emisario de la capital vino a visitarla.

La chica no esperaba visitas de ningún tipo por lo cual esto la sorprendió. De manera un tanto grosera, la chica se alejó de Subaru y fue a recibir a su invitado. El chico se retiró del lugar sin más opción. Su atención fue captada por el carruaje en la salida. Rápidamente el chica salió de manera un tanto disimulada portando una bandeja con el mejor te de la mansión. A las afueras de esta se encontraba un cansado Adrian, realizando los trabajos encargados por la peli rosada sirvienta. Este último miraba de manera interesada al chico. Momentos antes había visto como por la misma puerta entraba una aparente mujer con facciones felinas. Vasillo unos momentos antes de acercarse lentamente a su joven amigo y a aquel anciano.

-Subaru: Es él te más costoso de la mansión. Si la sirvienta de pelo rosa se entera, se pondrá de mil colores.

-Wilhelm: Y qué esperas conseguir con esto?

-Adrian: Solo me interesa la razón de la visita.

-Wilhelm: Y a tu amigo espiando al otro lado del carruaje también?

Al ser descubierto, lentamente el chico camino para encontrarse con el anciano hombre. Cordialmente saludo extendiendo su mano.

-Adrian: Creo que me descubrieron. Mucho gusto, soy Adrian, futuro caballero del señor Roswaal.

-Wilhelm: Wilhelm Van Astrea, mayordomo de la señorita Crusch un gusto conocerlo. (Bebiendo otro sorbo de te mientras pensaba sus palabras) no los conozco suficiente como para decirles nuestro motivo, sin embargo vi que eres bastante cercado a la señorita Emilia (mirando a Subaru)

-Subaru: PARECE QUE LAS COSAS VAN EN SERIO CON EMILIA-TAN? (dando unos giros demasiado exagerados)

-Wilhelm: Tan?

-Adrian: Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo…

-Wilhelm: Pues está recorriendo un camino difícil, después de todo esa chica podría ser la próxima reina de Lugunica.

-Adrian/Subaru: QUEEEE?

La aclaración tomo por sorpresa a ambos chicos que lanzaron un grito con todo el aire en sus pulmones.

-Subaru: (reincorporándose en el lugar) Bien bien bien…parece que la balanza está en mi contra, sin embargo no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente. Aunque algo parezca imposible hay que esforzarse al máximo, y más si se trata de Emilia-Tan.

-Adrian: Hermano eres todo un romántico. Yo por mi parte tengo mi vista puesto en una sirvienta peli rosada con bastante mal carácter.

-Subaru: EH? Si sabes que es la que casi te mata con trabajo verdad?

-Adrian: Que puedo decir? Es simplemente encantadora.

-Felix: Ya volví viejo Wil!

La figura de aquella persona/gato se posó detrás de ambos jóvenes. Subaru analizo con sus ojos su cuerpo, mientras que rápidamente Adrian se percató de un detalle que lo dejo un poco perturbado.

-Felix: Espero que no se halla aburrido esperando aquí.

-Wilhelm: Para nada, estuve conversando con estos chicos.

Maullando de una manera bastante provocativa, Felix registro a Subaru mientras Adrian miraba atónito lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al terminar con Subaru, miro en dirección al nervioso chico quien rápidamente negó con ambas manos mientras retrocedía.

-Felix: Oh ya veo, deben ser quienes menciono la señorita Emilia Nya. (Acercándose) Tiene mucho que aprender si quiere ser un verdadero caballero, querido Adrian.

No hace falta mencionar que la actuación de Felix incomodaba bastante al chico. Habiendo acabado esto y sin siquiera presentarse, ambas personas subieron al carruaje y tomaron rumbo nuevamente hacia la capital. Una vez realizada su partida, Adrian se acercó rápidamente a Subaru.

-Adrian: Amigo…ese sujeto es muy raro, me perturba demasiado…

-Subaru: Solo es una chica un tanto exagerada, porque te pones así?

-Adrian: PORQUE ES UN HOMBRE!

-Subaru: QUE?

-Adrian: Subaru, compañero, estoy completamente seguro de esto…Esa caderas no son de mujer.

-Subaru: AAAAA CALLATE, ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE AHORA! (Poniéndose serio) Emilia…es candidata para el trono del reino. Eso significa muchas cosas y no todas son buenas.

-Adrian: hmmm (de manera pensativa, responde) porque no vamos adentro? Seguramente la señorita Emilia tenga algo que decirnos sobre ello.

Que gran acierto el del chico. Emilia había sido convocada para una reunión con las demás candidatas y estaba obligada a ir a la capital del país. Subaru por su parte, no tenía intenciones de quedarse atrás. La idea de acompañarla no le terminaba de agradar a la elfo de cabello plateado, pero la palabra del duque Roswaal pudo más. Este último logro convencerla de que llevase a Subaru con ella para sanar su puerta de prana con Felix. Escuchando la conversación se encontraba Adrian, quien por su parte no tenía muchos alientos de acompañarlos.

-Roswaal: No este tan distante señor Adrian, usted vendrá con nosotros.

-Adrian: Que? con todo respeto señor, es un asunto que no me incumbe de ninguna manera. No preferiría que mejor me quede aquí?

-Roswaal: De ninguna manera. No podemos dejarlo aquí solo caballero…además, conociste al anciano que vino con el invitado?

-Adrian: Eh si, Wilhelm, creo que ese era su nombre.

-Roswaal: Él es conocido por haberse casado con una "Santa de la espada", un título que solo se le entrega a expertos espadachines. Sin embargo el no queda de lado, logro rápidamente superar las habilidades de su esposa y recibir el título de "Demonio de la espada".

-Adrian: Usted intenta decirme que hable con un sujeto que podría haberme matado unas 15 veces antes que me dice cuenta?

-Roswaal: Efectivamente. Supongo que te interesa entablar una conversación más profesional con él…quien sabe, tal vez te enseñe algunos trucos.

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron al oír esa declaración. Rápidamente ocultando su emoción tras una expresión seria, el chico declaró.

-Adrian: (suspiro) Bien, será un viaje largo y aburrido…y podremos quejarnos como ancianos. Bien, cuando salimos?

-.-

La inmensa ciudad se alzaba a lo largo y ancho con inmensos edificios que, a sus pies, resguardaba un mercado repleto tanto de "gente común", como seres humanoides con facciones de múltiples animales. Como un niño pequeño, Adrian miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro a cada una de estas personas, lo cual desemboco en la vergüenza de Ram y la risa de Roswaal.

"Ese lugar me recordaba a las historias que nuestros padres nos contaban a mis hermanos y a mí. Si me hubiesen preguntado sobre vivir ahí en cualquier momento, mi respuesta probablemente hubiese sido una afirmativa. Pero mi situación hacia difícil el centrarme completamente en el lugar. Tenía que idear una manera para convencer a aquel anciano de que me enseñe algo de su maestría."

-Ram: Señor Roswaal…

-Roswaal: Si, me percate de ello.

La mirada de ambos se tornó fría a medida que el carruaje avanzaba por toda la ciudad. Los ojos de Ram giraban en todas las direcciones posibles, buscando algo…o más bien a alguien.

-Adrian: Eh, pasa algo?

-Roswaal: Nos están siguiendo. Detente aquí.

Roswaal bajo rápidamente del vehículo y comenzó a correr hacia los puestos de venta. Mientras se alejaba, el lanzo una mirada hacia nosotros y dijo:

-Roswaal: Ram, llévalo al destino, yo llegare por cuenta propia!

La mirada de Ram bajo mientras guiaba el curso del carruaje. En ese momento Adrian pudo ver a alguien corriendo sobre las casas. Alguien vestido únicamente por una túnica gris y desgastada. Volvió su mirada a la sirvienta para percatarse de que esta estaba sangrando de un ojo. No era una herida, sino más bien como si llorase sangre.

-Adrian: Rem! Que te pasa? Estas bien?

-Ram: Soy Ram…Solo mantente atento, dime si ves algo fuera de lo común.

-Adrian: Estas sangrando de un ojo y hay alguien en los techos.

Las venas en la cabeza de la chica comenzaron a marcarse fuertemente, latían al compás de su corazón, acelerado por la situación, reclamando su importancia y su dominación en ella misma. Ella forzó un rápido desvió hacia una calle lateral, retrasando el avance de su perseguidor. A medida que el tiempo avanzaba sus piernas comenzaron a moverse de manera completamente descontrolada, como si estuviese sufriendo una convulsión y su ojo expulsaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

-Ram: No puedo verlo con mi clarividencia…Adrian ves algo?

En la distancia, ganando terreno rápidamente, aquella persona sobre los techos se movilizo hacia el carruaje. Este no podía ir más rápido, a la velocidad que iban ya era muy difícil mantener el control y al estar dentro de una ciudad el peligro era demasiado. Por su parte, Ram estaba sufriendo en gran medida por aquella habilidad que debía mantener activa.

-Adrian: Ram deja de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo, vas a lastimarte!

-Ram: Un poco más…solo un poco más, debemos llegar con…

En una fracción de segundo, una sobra, una persona moviéndose a gran velocidad hizo su aparición por uno de los laterales del carruaje. El corazón de ambos jóvenes, latiendo a una gran velocidad, se estremeció. El tiempo parecía ralentizado, la adrenalina bombeada a todo el cuerpo como si fuese una droga dio la impresión de que aquel momento fuese eterno. En su mano aquella persona agito un objeto, imperceptible para la visión de ambos jóvenes. Momentos antes de poder lanzar dicho instrumento, Adrian salto en dirección a su amiga para intentar detener el ataque. Ram por su parte hizo un movimiento brusco para intentar cambiar nuevamente la dirección del vehículo. La velocidad del viaje, sumado al movimiento brusco de la chica hizo que el carruaje volcara y rodase rápidamente en aquella dirección. La criatura que estaba atada a este fue jalada hacia adelante y descuartizada por el impacto de la madera y el asfalto. Ram y Adrian salieron disparados en dirección contraria. El chico había tomado a la sirvienta y los había empujado fuera del carruaje momentos antes del vuelco de este. El estridente sonido de la madera y el metal impactando y resquebrajándose inundo el ambiente. Lo que antes era un carruaje ahora era una masa amorfa de muchos materiales esparcidos a lo largo de una casa aparentemente de clase alta. Por otro lado, Ram y Adrian rodaron a gran velocidad hasta impactar de espaldas contra un puesto de venta uno sobre el otro.

-Adrian: (quejándose fuertemente por el dolor) Ese…sí que fue un viaje…

-Ram: ...

Finalmente, Ram cedió al uso de su clarividencia, cayendo exhausta e inconsciente mientras la gente se agotaba alrededor de ellos y destruido carruaje. Caminando tranquilamente entre la multitud, con una sonrisa en su rostro, se asomó el duque Roswaal Mathers. Arrodillándose a los pies de ambos jóvenes, dijo al chico.

-Roswaal: Buena atrapada.

-.-

Las manos de Felix pasaron alrededor del cuerpo del chico. De manera incomoda este trataba de desviar sus pensamientos mientras la magia curadora del felino curaba sus heridas.

-Roswaal: Sean quien sean los que nos seguían, no encontraron lo que buscaban.

-Emilia: Probablemente me buscaban a mí.

Ram había sido curada momentos antes por Emilia, quien en entonces se encontraba conversando con Roswaal sobre lo ocurrido. Subaru se acercó al muchacho con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-Subaru: Hey Adrian…como te encuentras?

-Adrian: Extrañamente bien, no entiendo cómo funciona esto de la magia pero debo decir que es una maravilla.

-Felix: Nya, eres un sujeto bastante resistente. Te rompiste 4 costillas y te fracturaste la columna en 5 parte y seguiste consiente.

-Adrian: En serio?

-Felix: En realidad no, apenas si te lastimaste. Solo unos moretones de nada.

-Adrian: Maldito gato travesti.

-Felix: Hey…que es esto?

De la parte trasera de su saco sobresalía un libro azulado con detalles en negro. Adrian tomo este con sumo cuidado, debido a su aparente antigüedad. "The Wolf Knight" eran las palabras que en su portada yacían escritas a mano.

-Adrian: Esto no es mío, dudo que alguno de ustedes me lo haya puesto en modo broma.

-Wilhelm: Déjame verlo.

El anciano, cuya atención había sido captada por dicho libro, entro rápidamente y arrebato el pedazo de papel de las manos del chico. Su mirada se torcía a la vez que abría su interior y admiraba con sus ojos su contenido.

-Wilhelm: Me lo llevare.

-Adrian: Espera porque?

-Subaru: No puedes llevarte algo así como así, al menos explíquenos que es.

-Wilhelm: No puedo hacerlo, hice un juramento.

-¿?: Señor Wil!

La sala entera se tornó en silencio cuando una figura femenina, vestida con ropajes azules entro. En su mirada podía verse una seriedad sin igual a la vez que mantenía su femineidad.

-Crusch: Que ocurre? Porque está actuando de esa manera tan ajena a sí mismo?

Aquel hombre tomo su tiempo para sentarse a un lado de sus invitados y comenzar a narrar.

-Wilhelm: En mis tiempos en la guardia real, nos mandaron a buscar todos y cada uno de estos libros. Nunca nos dijeron su contenido. Decían que eran profanos debido a su letra inteligible.

-Subaru: Espera…es verdad, el titulo está escrito en inglés!

-Wilhelm: Ingles?

-Adrian: Es un idioma muy común en nuestro mun…

Subaru tapo con su mano la boca del chico antes de terminar hablar.

-Subaru: Si, es muy común en nuestras familias…porque ellos...NUESTRAS FAMILIAS, se dedicaban a estudiar mucho estas cosas. Es muy simple una vez lo entiendes.

-Crusch: Señor Subaru. El aire de las mentiras gira a su alrededor. No intente engañar a un mentiroso…

Roswaal, viendo el peligro de la situación intervino.

-Roswaal: De cualquier forma, le pido por favor que devuelva el libro al señor Adrian. Ya que puede entender su contenido, será mejor que él lo lleve…yo lidiare con cualquier problema que pueda haber de por medio.

-Crusch: Devolverle un libro que no sabe de dónde salió y que extrañamente solo sus hombres pueden leer? Eso me parece muy extraño señor Roswaal…le tengo otro propuesta. Descubra que dice ese libro y compártalo con nosotros y dejaremos esto como una pequeña alianza. Que le parece?

-Roswaal: Señorita Crusch, tan manipuladora como siempre…bien, es un trato.

-Felix: Bien, con eso debe bastar nya.

El chico se levantó de su silla y cortes mente pregunto a Crusch el lugar donde Ram se encontraba. Tranquilamente subió las escaleras para encontrarse de cara con Emilia. Esta lo detuvo.

-Emilia: Antes que nada, ten cuidado con lo que dices…

-Adrian: Porque? Tan mal esta?

-Emilia: No físicamente…

Confundido vio como la elfo de pelo plateado se alejaba por las escaleras. Vacilo unos momentos antes de abrir la puerta, mas esta se abrió por si sola. Ante él, una demonio peli azul con mirada un tanto confundida.

-Rem: Oh Adrian, no esperaba que vinieras.

-Adrian: Vengo a ver a la Ram de pelo rosado si no es mucha molestia.

-Rem: Eh…solo hay una Ram y es de cabello rosado…supondré que te equivocaste de nombres, así que pasa.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro el chico se encontró cara a cara con Ram. Por otro lado, la joven sirvienta no tenía muchas intenciones de intercambiar palabras con él. Al verlo, simplemente giro su cabeza, mirando directamente por la ventana mientras ignoraba a Adrian.

-Adrian: (sentándose a su lado) Como esta mi maestra favorita?

No hubo respuesta de su parte. Al ver lo que ocurría, Rem pensó si pedirle a Adrian que se retire sería una buena idea. Después de todo, aquel chico había salvado a su hermana y a pesar de esto ella no quería saber nada de su existencia.

-Rem: Hermana…los dejare a solas unos momentos.

La habitación quedo sumida en total silencio. De un lado de la cama se encontraba la incómoda y molesta muchacha y sentado en una silla a su lado el paciente Adrian que esperaba una respuesta, como mínimo grosera, a su mera existencia en ese lugar.

-Adrian: Eres muy distinta a tu hermana…

-Ram: (volteando rápidamente) No me compares con mi hermana!

Sus ojos se encontraron momentáneamente. Unos llenos de ira y tristeza y otros faltos de comprensión y entendimiento.

-Adrian: Sabes, me preocupaste mucho cuando caíste de esa manera del carruaje.

-Ram: (alejándose un poco) No deberías haberme ayudado, yo podía salir de esa por mí misma. De cualquier forma, no entiendo porque lo hiciste…

-Adrian: No hubiese sido humano dejarte a tu suerte ahí. Porque no dejaste de usar la clarividencia cuando comenzaste a ponerte mal?

-Ram: Estaba siguiendo el paso del señor Roswaal, el perseguía a dos más de ellos y planeaba llevarnos hacia él.

-Adrian: Bueno, lo importante es que estamos bien.

La mirada de Ram se frunció nuevamente al ver la optimista expresión del muchacho que la veía con ojos de felicidad.

-Ram: Tu y Subaru…Porque son así?

-Adrian: A que te refieres?

-Ram: …Olvídalo. Solo déjame sola. Quiero descansar un poco más…

"En sus ojos podía sentir un dolor inmenso, pero no podía saber el porqué de esto y ella no parecía con intenciones de decírmelo. Es una chica complicada, muy diferente a su hermana que por lo visto, es más abierta para con la gente y se expresa con mayor facilidad. Tendré que esforzarme al máximo si quiero conocer a la verdadera Ram"

-.-

Wilhelm: 1,2, 3, 1, 2, 3…

Finalmente Emilia pudo convencer a Wilhelm de que enseñe, por lo menos, lo básico en combate a Adrian. Esto no sería tarea sencilla, pues la manera de enseñar de Wilhelm era, por decirlo de alguna manera, a los golpes.

Blandiendo su espada de madera de izquierda a derecha, Adrian trataba de golpear al experto espadachín quien ni siquiera necesitaba usar su arma para defenderse. Cada vez que el chico fallaba, el anciano propiciaba un fuerte golpe en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Wilhelm: No, no, no, estas yendo demasiado a la ofensiva, dejas muchos puntos abiertos para un contraataque. El esgrima es como un baile, usa todo tu cuerpo…o sino (golpeando fuertemente su pie y derribándolo) cae.

-Adrian: (escupiendo un poco sangre) Creo que estamos yendo demasiado rápido, no podemos empezar más liviano?

-Wilhelm: Y que es "liviano" para ti? En una batalla real no habrá enemigos que busquen lo fácil joven Adrian…así que levántese.

Extendiendo su mano el anciano ofreció una ayuda para levantarse al muchacho. De manera desconfiada, este acepto el brazo del hombre. Rápidamente la espada de madera de Wilhelm se movió fuertemente en su dirección, pero fue esquivada por un rápido movimiento de Adrian.

-Wilhelm: hmmm aprendes rápido.

-Adrian: Se veía venir bastante.

-Wilhelm: Si…tal vez. Yendo a otro tema, has leído un poco del libro?

-Adrian: En realidad no, no hice demasiado anoche. Tome ese tiempo para entrenar un poco antes de ir a dormir. Ya sabes, para no quedarme atrás.

-Wilhelm: Es una gran dedicación la que tiene joven Adrian.

-Adrian: Bueno, es porque necesito encontrar a alguien lo antes posible.

-Wilhelm: hmmm entiendo. Le interesaría leer un poco ahora? Digo, solo usted y el señor Subaru pueden hacerlo y serviría como una especie de pago a mis enseñanzas.

-Adrian: Bueno, si puede traer al señor mitad gato, mitad travesti, para que me cure, yo estaría más que feliz de leer un poco de ese libro.

Lentamente, Wilhelm camino dentro de la casa y trajo el libro junto con algunos vendajes para las heridas del muchacho. El chico levanto la tapa del objeto azulado, revelando una hoja en blanco decolorada por el tiempo y el polvo. De la manera más delicada posible para intentar no romperlo movió a la siguiente página. Blanco, la siguiente también y la próxima y la próxima.

-Adrian: estoy viendo mal o están las páginas en blanco?

-Wilhelm: Es un libro antiguo, seguramente sus páginas se habrán borrado debido a esto. Bueno, es una pena.

Adrian pasó rápidamente las páginas observando cualquier tipo de marca o escrito que pudiese simbolizar algo. Una pequeña hoja de papel salió disparada de entre todas las demás, muy diferente a ellas por si sola. Esta era totalmente blanca como la nieve, resaltando el hecho de que era más nueva que las demás.

-Wilhelm: Y eso?

-Adrian No lo sé…

"El estadio, eran las únicas palabras que citaba aquel pedazo de papel. Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda al leer esas palabras. La incertidumbre nublo mi mente y mis acciones"

-Adrian: Señor Wilhelm, que es el coliseo?

-Wilhelm: Es una arena donde se juzga a quienes han cometido un crimen contra el reino.

-Adrian: Se juzgan?

-Wilhelm: Luchan a muerte con espadas contra los caballeros del reino.

-Adrian: LLEVAME AHÍ, AHORA!

Wilhelm guio al chico a través de la ciudad hasta una inmensa arena donde se disputaba un duelo entre un caballero de una de las candidatas a reina y un sirviente de otra de ellas. A la vez que llegaban, Emilia apareció junto a otros caballeros. Las puertas traseras se abrieron y ambos jóvenes corrieron a toda velocidad. En toda la arena podían escucharse los impactos de una espada de madera contra la piel de uno de los sujetos.

-Emilia: SUBARUUU!

La chica lanzo un grito a la vez que veía a su amigo recibir una paliza sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse contra un caballero con pelo morado y mirada de odio.

-Subaru: SHAMAC!

Una nube negra lleno el estadio a la vez que el chico arremetía contra el caballero con intención de propiciar algunos golpes. Más este estaba en otro nivel. Sin mucho esfuerzo, el sujeto limpio la nube y blandió su espada de madera a lo largo del vientre de Subaru, lanzándolo al piso inconsciente.

-Adrian/Emilia: SUBARU!

Adrian trepo la reja que separaba del estadio y salto para ayudar a su amigo, solo para ser rápidamente atrapado por los guardias antes de poder alcanzarlo.

-Adrian: Suéltenme maldita sea! Déjenme ayudarlo! Esta herido, que demonios les pasa?

El caballero de cabello morado se acercó a Adrian mientras lanzaba su espada al piso.

-¿?: Tu amigo acaba de aprender lo que ocurre cuando faltas el respeto a mi señora. Desiste de tu actitud a no ser que quieras correr su misma suerte.

-Adrian: Cobarde…SUBARU NO TENIA MANERA DE DEFENDERSE CONTRA ALGUIEN COMO TU! QUE CLASE DE CABALLERO ARREGLA UNA PELEA?

-¿?: No fue una pelea arreglada, tu amigo eligió esto. Si tienes algun problema con ello, bien puedes acompañarlo.

El muchacho presiono los dientes con ira ante la realidad de que no podía hacer nada contra aquel sujeto.

-Adrian: Tu nombre. Tengo que saberlo…

-Julius: Julius Juukulius.

-Adrian: Recuerda bien mis palabras Julius…cuando nos volvamos a ver, te hare pagar esto. Así que anota bien este nombre…Adrian Mercery.

-Julius: (sonriendo) Bien Adrian, acepto tu desafío a futuro. Estaré esperándote.

"Partimos de regreso a la mansión de Roswaal. Solo 3 de nosotros, para ser exactos. Subaru y Rem se quedaron en casa de Crusch como parte de su contrato con Emilia para curar su puerta de prana. Sentí cierta incomodidad al ver a Emilia. Su mirada parecía perdida en un mar de emociones, insensible de lo que pasase a su alrededor. La chica estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Me pregunto, de que habrán hablado con Subaru antes de partir…"

Roswaal bajo unos pueblos antes de llegar a la mansión. Explicando sus razones, el sujeto aclaro que debía pasar unos días lejos de casa por una importante reunión. Ante los ojos de todos ahí presentes, el hombre se elevó por los aires y salió impulsado en dirección opuesto al carruaje.

-Adrian: Hey yo también quiero aprender a hacer eso…

-Ram: Suerte con ellos, el señor Roswaal es el hechicero más poderoso de todo Lugunica y de igual manera le costó años aprender a volar correctamente.

-Adrian: Bueno, nada que sangre sudor y lágrimas no puedan solucionar.

Entre sus manos, el chico portaba aquel azulado libro antiguo. Las dudas sobre este eran demasiadas, por lo que decidió llevarlo a la mansión para estudiarlo. Delicadamente abrió la tapa de este. Unas letras tenues, apenas legibles resaltaban en la primera página. Él hubiese jurado que no estaban la primera vez que lo vio, pero podría haberlas ignorado tranquilamente.

"Solo aquel que vive entre las sombras valora brillo del sol. Una frase corta, pero claramente simbólica."

La mansión brillaba junto a los rayos del sol. Emilia bajo del carruaje con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-Adrian: Señorita Emilia? Si necesita hablar o algo, estamos aquí para ayudarla.

-Emilia: Gracias pero prefiero estar sola en estos momentos…

La chica subió escaleras camino a su habitación. Ram comenzó a desempacar el equipaje del vehículo acompañada por Adrian.

-Ram: Sube eso a la habitación de la señorita Emilia, yo guardare las cosas del señor Roswaal.

Sosteniendo con ambas manos una gran cantidad de equipaje Adrian subió las escaleras. Se tambaleo unos momentos al pisar en falso pero rápidamente se estabilizo nuevamente dando un pisotón. Esto provocó la caída de su libro, habiéndose de par en par en el proceso. Quejándose un poco, el muchacho dejo las cosas a las afueras del cuarto de Emilia para no molestarla y volvió para recuperar su antiquísimo instrumento. Noto algo extraño al levantar este. Una figura se dibujaba tenuemente entre las manchas creadas por la humedad y el tiempo. Unas pequeñas líneas? unas cajas? Unas escaleras…y una puerta bajo esta. Una vaga idea paso por su mente. Su mirada se centró en una pequeña grieta que yacía entre el papel tapiz y la pared debajo de las escaleras de la mansión. Rasgo un poco este, apenas visible por la luz que provenía del exterior, pero perceptible por sus ojos pudo ver que aquella grieta se extendía de manera horizontal hacia abajo y hacia los lados, formando un especie de pasaje secreto.

-Adrian: Oye Rem!

Grito el joven para llamar la atención de su amiga, pero no hubo respuesta. Ese libro tenía algo extraño en su interior y a aquel chico le encantaba lo raro, por lo que rasgo perfectamente el papel para formar por completo la entrada. Le traería problemas, pero estaba decidido a saber que era ese lugar.

"Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato. Jamás pensé que debería tomar en serio ese viejo dicho."

Aquella entrada lo llevo a unas escaleras lo suficientemente estrechas para caber apenas gateando. En la recta final, se encontró de cara con un tobogán que lo llevo de cabeza a una caída suficientemente dura como para lastimar un poco su hombro. A las afueras, la sirvienta peli rosada había escuchado su grito y acudió pensativa.

-Ram: Hola? Mi hermana no está en casa… (Dijo al aire sin percatarse de la entrada trampa)

El chico se levantó con moderada facilidad. Y observo a su alrededor la inmensa oscuridad del ambiente, solo iluminado por la penumbra proveniente de la entrada que el mismo abrió.

-Adrian: Bueno, no fue para tanto.

Unos ojos azules, brillantes como dos luciérnagas se hicieron notar en la oscuridad. Seguido de un leve gruñido. El corazón del chico se aceleró, rápidamente miro a la abertura en el techo, ahora imposible de alcanzar debido a su altura. El rasguñar de unas garras en el piso, seguido de aquellas dos luces aproximándose provocó el salto en diagonal de Adrian. De repente, sintió un dolor inmenso en sus piernas mientras caía derribado al piso. La luz ilumino a su atacante. Adrian lanzo un grito desgarrador mientras veía a aquella bellísima criatura. Un lobo gris que doblaba el tamaño del chico, portando una espada no más grande que el mismo, ahora bañada en sangre. El muchacho intento levantarse, pero sus piernas no respondieron. Hasta que vio a los pies del animal, para percatarse de que ya no formaban parte de su cuerpo. La desesperación lo invadió, su corazón latía como loco mientras el lobo dejaba la espada en el suelo para acercarse lentamente a él.

"Ese día experimente no solo el miedo en carne propia, no solo lo que es estar realmente arrinconado, no solo el filo de la muerte por primera vez mientras ese monstruo arrancaba cada segmento de mi con sus afilados dientes sino, la verdadera naturaleza de ese mundo…y entonces, silencio"


	5. Capítulo 4: El culto

Capítulo 4: El culto.

-Ram: Hey, estas bien?

La mano de la sirvienta peli rosada pasaba frente a los ojos de Adrian con el fin de hacerlo volver en sí. Este rápidamente callo en cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir y reacciono a su llamado.

-Adrian: Eh, si, solo un poco cansado por el viaje. Nada del otro mundo.

-Ram: Pues es una pena que estés cansado. Ven ayúdame con las cosas de la señorita Emilia, yo llevare lo de Roswaal.

Saliendo del carruaje, el chico saco de entre sus cosas el antiquísimo libro azul. Moviendo su gruesa tapa, aquel desgastado instrumento mostró lo que escondía su primera página. Ahora la puerta y las palabras sutilmente dibujadas se habían demarcado mucho más, mostrando en el interior de aquel portal a la muerte unos ojos profundos dibujados con tinta azul. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho. No hay manera de que vuelva a entrar a ese oscuro sitio. Por otro lado, aquel libro llamo su atención de sobremanera, por lo que lo guardo dentro de su saco para investigarlo mejor luego de ayudar a Ram con las valijas.

"Todo lo que rodeaba a esa entrada bajo la escalera me olía extremadamente mal. Quiero creer que el señor Roswaal nunca supo de la existencia de ese pasadizo, me pregunto que hubiese pasado si alguien que no fuese yo lo encontraba antes."

El piso crujió tras el dejar del equipaje de Emilia sobre este. Esta vez, de manera disimulada, Adrian poso su oreja en la puerta. Un débil sollozo resonaba a lo largo de toda la habitación. Puck acariciaba lentamente el cabello de la chica mientras esta apoyaba su cabeza sobre su montón de libros, ahora mojados por las lágrimas. Lágrimas de ira y odio hacia sí misma por no haber actuado de manera más comprensiva hacia Subaru.

-Puck: Esta bien Lia…lo de entonces no fue tu culpa y esto tampoco lo es…

-Emilia: Tal vez aun no sea tarde, tal vez si lo hablo con Crusch pueda traerlo de nuevo antes de tiempo.

-Puck: Si haces eso solo te perjudicaras. El estará bien, lo único que tiene que hacer es sanar su puerta y volver junto con Rem.

-Emilia: Lo se…pero sigo teniendo la sensación de que hice algo horrible.

-Puck: Hiciste lo correcto, el reacciono de mala manera y ahora tiene tiempo para pensar lo que hizo.

Secándose las lágrimas, Emilia levanto su cabeza sobre el mar de hojas y tinta que era su escritorio. Puck se posó en su mano, manteniendo una mirada directa a los ojos de su compañera.

-Puck: Lia…aun recuerdas su nombre?

La chica desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, admirando el extenso bosque que rodeaba la mansión. Con una voz tan seria que llego a sorprender al ancestral gato sobre su palma.

-Emilia: Siff…el caballero lobo.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Adrian saco el libro y rápidamente busco en su interior. La única frase que citaba en su primera página había extendido su contenido.

"Busca a quien camino sobre las sombras del Abismo. Quien cortejo a la muerte y cayó bajo el canto de su misticismo. Siff, el caballero lobo."

El plan de ese libro no le gustaba para nada al confundido muchacho. Si sus hipótesis eran correctas, entonces ese animal bajo las escaleras no era otro que quien mencionaron Emilia y el libro. Eso quiere decir que Emilia era totalmente consiente de la existencia de dicha criatura. Pero porque dejar algo tan peligroso en un lugar que cualquiera hubiese podido encontrar antes?

"Preferí dejar a la chica sola por el resto del día. Supuse que tendría mucho en que pensar y pasar ese tiempo a solas le sería mejor que un idiota recordando su pasado. Si me lo preguntan, en mi caso sería así."

La noche cayó, Adrian paso lo que quedaba del día haciendo los ejercicios proporcionados por Ram. Cansado, tomo su camino a través de la puerta principal. Un pútrido olor a quemado lleno las fosas nasales del chico al pasar bajo el marco de la puerta. Rápidamente levanto su camisa, tapando nariz y boca para disminuir la peste.

-Ram: Hora se cenar!

La voz de Ram resonó a lo largo de la mansión como un eco profundo a través de las paredes. Levantando sus hombros, el chico tomo camino hacia el comedor, donde la peste se hacía cada vez más potente. Lentamente asomo su cabeza por el comedor, revelando una mesa con dos platos y comida en un estado de dudosa comestibilidad.

-Adrian: Ehhh, creo que falta un plato para la señorita Emilia.

-Ram: La llame un par de veces, pero Puck me dijo que se salteara la comida.

-Adrian: Entonces seremos solo tú y yo?

-Ram: Eso parece…de igual forma no estás obligado a comer si no quieres.

Mas por amabilidad que cualquier otra cosa, el chico se sentó en la mesa y acompaño a la sirvienta con su comida. El sabor de esta era, en pocas palabras, nauseabundo. De alguna manera la carne estaba quemada por fuera y cruda por dentro. Adrian intentaba no hacer ningún tipo de mueca a la par que los alimentos entraban por su boca y bajaban por su garganta.

-Ram: Generalmente mi hermana me ayuda con la comida. No tienes por qué actuar, sé que esta horrible.

-Adrian: Ah, está bien, yo tampoco tengo idea de cocina. Hey tampoco esta tan mal, digo, al menos no te equivocaste y le echaste veneno para ratas.

La mirada de Ram se clavó en el muchacho sin ningún tipo de expresión. Solo estaba ahí sentada, mirándolo con sus fríos ojos con tintes rojos y rosa.

-Adrian: Eh…dije algo malo?

-Ram: No.

Su voz reflejaba una falta total de emoción. Era como estar sentado frente a un robot. Cualquier pregunta que hiciese el chico tenía como resultado una respuesta vacía y cortante, por lo que simplemente se concentró en terminar de comer e ir hacia su habitación.

-.-

El día siguiente fue muy calmado. Una paz embriagadora que llenaba el ambiente con tranquilidad y felicidad. Los niños del pueblo recibieron a Adrian cuando fue a comprar lo encargado por Ram. Al parecer Subaru les había contado sobre él, lo cual dio una muy buena impresión a todos los presentes. Una niña en concreto, "Petra", le entrego al chico una manzana y le dio como encargo el venir a visitarlos cuando volviera Subaru. El muchacho no era muy dado a la sociabilidad, pero la sonrisa de la niña era algo a lo cual no se podía negar. Además de esto, decidió dejar de lado un poco su entrenamiento para ayudar a Ram con la cocina. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos era muy bueno, al menos así tendría tiempo para caerle mejor. En la noche Emilia salió de su habitación para comer con ellos, aparentemente sintiéndose mejor.

-Emilia: Eh, no huele un poco raro?

-Adrian: Es el olor del esfuerzo. (Dijo orgulloso)

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, Emilia puso los alimentos en su boca y evitando toda mueca extraña que pudiese resaltar en su expresión, mastico y trago. La textura gomosa y el extraño sabor hicieron de la tarea un suplicio. Rápidamente la chica tomo el vaso de agua y se dispuso a bajar el horrible sabor con su contenido.

-Ram: Señorita Emilia, cuando vuelven Rem y Balse?

-Emilia: Deben regresar solo cuando la puerta de prana de Subaru este curada por completo...supongamos una semana.

-Ram: "suspirando" supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto hasta que vuelvan…tal vez debería volver a llamar a Frederica.

-Adrian: Frederica?

-Emilia: Ella era otra sirvienta que trabajaba aquí antes que tú y Subaru llegasen. Ella tuvo que marcharse por…asuntos personales.

-Adrian: No hay necesidad, yo puedo aprender a cocinar, solo necesito un poco de tiempo, unos libros y…

-Ram: ADRIAN!

El grito del demonio hizo callar al chico a la par que paraba los pelos de su espalda.

-Ram: CREES QUE NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA? ESTABAMOS MUCHO MEJOR ANTES DE QUE LLEGARAS, SOLO VINISTE PARA EMPEORARLO TODO!

-Emilia: RAM!

Los insultos de Ram iban acompañados de una rabia que había estado guardada en su pecho desde el primer día que el chico estuvo en esa casa. Su sola existencia en ese lugar irritaba mucho a la sirvienta de pelo rosado, que con cada palabra elevaba el volumen de su voz. Emilia intentaba calmarla, pero nada parecía hacer efecto en ella. Todo ese odio y frustración finalmente habían explotado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y la demonio peli rosada salió corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, como un niño al que sus padres habían castigado. Luego de eso el silencio lleno el ambiente.

-Emilia: Ram…

-Adrian: Porque…reacciono de esa manera? Porque me tiene ese odio tan irracional? Yo solo quiero caerle bien. Pero ella parece que solo tiene odio para mí.

-Emilia: (sentándose) Adrian…siéntate.

La voz de la elfo sonó seria y demandante a la vez que miraba al chico con toda falta de expresión en su mirada.

-Emilia: Supongo que sabrás que ella pertenece al clan de los demonios. Ella, junto con su hermana, son las últimas de su linaje. Su pueblo fue atacado por el culto de la brujo cuando eran niñas y fueron erradicados por completo. Luego el señor Roswaal las encontró y les dio su hogar.

-Adrian: Pero eso que tiene que…

-Emilia: Cállate y escucha.

Fue una simple sugerencia, pero lo dijo de tal manera que parecía más "Cállate o veras".

-Emilia: Cuando llegaste a este lugar hiciste entrar en razón a Rem golpeando su cuerno con tu escudo. El cuerno para un demonio es más que solo una transformación para volverse más fuerte…es mucho más que solo eso. Soy ignorante de los límites que posee…pero cuando el culto ataco al pueblo de las chicas…cortaron el cuerno de Ram. Desde entonces ella depende de su hermana para todo…es como si hubiese perdido su…

-Adrian: Su fuerza para vivir?

-Emilia: Algo así…por eso, al ver a alguien como tu esforzarse y superar lo que ella es capaz de hacer ella siente miedo de que a reemplacen. Siente miedo de perder su forma de vida, es por eso que te odia. No lo hace por tu forma de ser, ni porque la hayas molestado. Su mente lo hace instintivamente. Es como…como si…

-Adrian: Como si yo quisiera robarle su hogar…

"En ese momento lo asimile…al querer ayudarla, solo empeore lo que ella sentía y pensaba hacia mi…sé que no era mi culpa, pero no pude evitar sentirme terrible en ese entonces…entonces tome una decisión."

La silenciosa noche cubría con su manto al chico mientras entraba lentamente a la habitación de Roswaal. El escudo y espada del caballero de Astora, ese que lo recibió en aquel extraño y mágico mundo, descansaban a un lado del escritorio. Fríos al tacto, pero menos pesados de lo que Adrian recordaba. Calzándose ambas armas en su espalda, el muchacho dio media vuelta y busco la salida.

-¿?: Entonces nos abandonas?

Una figura pálida con pelo plateado lo esperaba parado en el marco de la puerta, salida de aquella habitación.

-Adrian: Mis disculpas señorita Emilia. Es solo que no quiero ser una carga. Además, ustedes nunca me necesitaron.

-Emilia: …entiendo…en ese caso toma esto.

La chica hizo entrega de un pesado saco que en su interior contenía algunas monedas de plata.

-Emilia: Te servirán para sobrevivir unos días.

"Tal vez estuviese exagerando…no había una razón realmente importante para irme, pero ya no quería quedarme sabiendo que hacía daño alguien más. Y eme aquí, nuevamente solo y perdido en un mundo hostil, crudo y desconocido."

En la distancia, el muchacho observo por última vez la mansión mientras caminaba lenta pero constantemente hacia su destino desconocido.

-.-

La luz del medio día golpeaba fuertemente sobre la cabeza del muchacho. El escudo en su espalda se tornaba más caliente a la vez que caminaba por el extenso camino de tierra. Sus labios, secos como pasa de uva gritaban por una gota de agua. Para su fortuna, en el horizonte pudo ver, débilmente un pueblo. Un pequeño asentamiento muy al estilo de la edad media.

"Intente pedir instrucciones a varias personas del poblado, pero la mayoría simplemente me ignoro. Al final fui a parar a un bar que estaba muy cerca de la plaza central. Era un sitio muy parecido a los que podías ver en películas del viejo oeste. Me senté en el bar y pedí lo que sea."

En una de las mesas cercanas, un grupo de individuos un tanto peculiares observaban al muchacho. Lentamente fueron acercándose a este mientras el bebía un vaso lleno de un extravagante licor.

-¿?: Adrian Merecy, hijo de Satella y caballero del duque Roswaal. Me equivoco?

Sorprendido por semejante declaración, el chico miro al sujeto sentado junto a él. Un hombre delgado, aparentemente de su edad y con cabello oscuro lo miraba sonriente.

-¿?: Por tu expresión deduzco que eres tú.

-¿?: Lo ves Dennis? Te dije que estaría aquí.

A su espalda, una chica cajita, con pelo alborotado color rubio oscuro y expresión de orgullo.

-Dennis: Permítenos presentarnos. Yo soy Dennis Vondur, y mi amiga aquí presente es la señorita Alice Scarlet. Seguramente no nos recuerdas, pero nos hemos presentado antes.

-Alice: Al igual que tú, somos hijos de Satella.

-Adrian: Si, es de suponerse. Adivino, también buscan a la bruja?

-Dennis: A…la bruja?

Ambos se miraron entre si confundidos. Rápidamente la chica contesto.

-Alice: Que te dijeron?

-Adrian: Cuando aparecí aquí estuve en una prisión con un sujeto en armadura de hierro.

-Dennis: El asilo de los condenados, si, ahí es donde todos aparecimos por primera vez.

-Adrian: El sujeto me dijo que si quería regresar a mi mundo necesitaba encontrar a la bruja de los celos, Satella.

-Dennis: Amigo, llevamos meses en este mundo, sin contar las veces que…bueno, "volvimos atrás" ya sabes.

-Alice: Es realmente una molestia no poder decirlo.

-Dennis: Satella murió hace mucho. El que sea que te dijo eso, no tenía idea de lo que decía.

-Adrian: Y que si todos se equivocan? Tal vez ella siga con vida, solo que escondida en algún lugar. Es un mundo donde la magia existe y los animales hablan y caminan como los humanos, porque es tan raro pensar que ella podría seguir con vida?

-Alice: Porque han pasado 300 años desde que se vio por última vez.

-Adrian: Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Alice estaba a punto de contradecir al chico, pero su amigo la detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro. Seguido a esto, aquel sujeto dio una propuesta muy interesante a Adrian.

-Dennis: Escucha…no sabemos si la bruja de los celos sigue con vida, pero si tenemos una forma de regresar a casa que la incumbe. Veras, cuando Satella se fue dejo atrás un el instrumento que nos trajo aquí.

-Alice: En distintas civilizaciones antiguas de nuestra historia hablan de él como un artefacto con la capacidad de viajar a través de diferentes mundos.

-Dennis: En la mitología escandinava se lo conoce como "el Bifröst".

-Adrian: Espera…antes de ir incluso más lejos con esto, dime como es que sabes todo esto?

-Dennis: Me alegra que preguntes.

De entre sus ropas, ambos individuos sacaron libros idénticos a los que el chico poseía. Una tapa azulada y extremadamente desgastado. Mas su interior no era el mismo. Este poseía escritos que no tenían el mínimo sentido para Adrian.

-Dennis: Estos instrumentos son algo muy diferente a lo que aparentan. Satella los creo como medio para guiar a sus hijos a través de escritos donde relata sus conocimientos del mundo. Para nosotros, son nuestra mayor arma en estos momentos. Pero no es tan simple…cada página trae no solo conocimiento, sino también una gran pena y dolor para quien descubra su contenido.

-Alice: Solo hemos encontrado uno con sus páginas completas…o bueno, casi.

-Dennis: En su página final, pudimos ver una parte del cuerpo de Satella, junto con un inscrito.

"En las hojas del olvido, los niños bailan. Sus libros los llevaron a su destino, sus…"

-Dennis: Las palabras se cortaron ahí.

"Las revelaciones que se me eran impuestas me parecían extremadamente difíciles de creer. Me ofrecieron viajar con ellos, conocer el mundo y ayudar a otros como nosotros. La oferta era muy tentadora, pero como estar seguro de que sus intenciones son benignas?"

-Dennis: Escucha, estaremos en el pueblo hasta mañana por la tarde, puedes pensarlo hasta entonces. Puedes quedarte en la estancia que hay a unas cuadras de aquí, el sujeto que renta es muy amable en verdad.

No hubo más acontecimientos en lo que restaba del día, por lo que el chico simplemente rentó una habitación en aquella estancia. El cansancio lo llevo a quedar completamente inmóvil sobre aquella cama, mas no tenía intenciones de dormir. Había mucho en que pensar como para perder el tiempo durmiendo. Saco el libro de entre sus cosas y hurgó entre sus páginas. Nuevamente comenzó a dibujarse lentamente unas siluetas alrededor del reverso de la primera página. Líneas de un color oscuro comenzaron a extenderse en forma vertical y horizontal, formando un cuadrado en medio de la hoja. Unos detalles simples revelaron que se trataba de una ventana. En el centro de esta, algo peculiar comenzó a aparecer, una figura ovalada que terminaba de forma puntiaguda en su extremo superior, con un extraño ojo y dos puntos en cada extremo. Lo más extraño de todo fue el hecho de que aquel ojo fue el único dibujo con color, un rojo claro, casi desgastado diría yo.

"Estuve un buen rato esperando que aquel libro dibujase algo mas o escribiera alguna frase para tener una idea más clara de que quería decir, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Solo estaba ese dibujo ahí, estático, sin un aparente significado más que el de darme una terriblemente mala espina."

El crujir de unas maderas se escuchó a las afueras. El sonido de unas ruedas de madera comenzando a moverse invadieron los oídos de Adrian mientras este lentamente se levantaba y abría disimuladamente la ventana de su cuarto. Un carruaje de madera se alejaba a toda velocidad de aquella vieja estancia. Su conductor, a simple vista el chico no pudo distinguir bien quien era, pero hubo un detalle que llamo su atención. El color del cabello de aquella persona era azul cielo.

"En ese momento pensé…No puede ser Rem…ella debería estar con Subaru y dudo mucho que viajen por la noche…y eso es otra cosa, donde esta Subaru? De cualquier forma, poco habia que yo pudiese hacer. Seguramente sería mi imaginación…Seguramente estaba comenzando a ver cosas debido al cansancio, por lo que deje mis cosas en la mesa de noche y me dispuse a dormir. Si tan solo supiese el problema en el que estaba metido…"

-.-

Un fuerte golpeteo despertó a Adrian de su profundo sueño. Un rabioso chico corrió rápidamente a través del pasillo. Subaru, tomo rápidamente por el cuello de su camisa al dueño de la asiendo.

-Subaru: DONDE ESTA LA CHICA DE PELO AZUL QUE VINO CONMIGO?

-Señor mayor: Eh…ella.

-Subaru: (presionando) NO TE ESCUCHO!

-Adrian: Subaru? Que haces aquí?

-Subaru: Que…Adrian?

El reencuentro de ambos jóvenes no fue tan agradable como hubiesen esperado. El pobre hombre cuya camisa era sostenida por Subaru aprovecho su distracción para aclararle.

-Subaru: Ella se fue durante la noche…de-dejo esta nota para usted.

Rápidamente arrebato el pedazo de papel de la mano del anciano. Adrian se acercó rápidamente al chico cuya mirada se tornaba cada vez más oscura a la vez que leía el contenido de la carta. Golpeo fuertemente la mesa con su mano y salió corriendo al exterior de la asiendo mientras maldecía a los cuatro vientos.

-Adrian: Subaru! Espera! (siguiéndolo)

El muchacho corrió hasta donde un grupo de mercaderes se encontraban. Intento de todas formas posibles que lo llevasen hasta la mansión, pero ninguno de ellos acepto. Un chico en concreto, Otto, fue quien al ver a Subaru yendo al encuentro de sus amigos aclaro que Rem le había pagado para llevarlo a casa por la mañana. Adrian por su parte, decidió pagarle con el resto de la bolsa de monedas para acompañar a su amigo. Mas Subaru no tenía ningún tipo de intenciones de hablar y su expresión ponía cada vez más nervioso al pobre Otto. El sujeto ignoro completamente la existencia de Adrian, no le importó absolutamente nada.

Llegaron a la entrada del pueblo en menos de una hora. El dragón que tiraba del carruaje se detuvo en seco y Otto expreso la imposibilidad de continuar. Subaru, por su parte se lanzó al camino y corrió en dirección al pequeño poblado.

-Otto: Ese sujeto me da mala espina…

-Adrian: Mejor iré con él.

Cada paso que el chico daba en aquel camino de tierra resonaba como un eco por todo el bosque. Una calma paranormal se cernía en el ambiente. Adrian había perdido de vista a Subaru, pero este de igual manera siguió corriendo hasta llegar al poblado. Nuevamente, una calma total y un silencio abrumador fueron las únicas cosas que lo recibieron. Y entonces fue ahí cuando lo peor llego…un olor nauseabundo llego a él como un camión de basura. Un olor pútrido y…quemado…fue ahí cuando lo vio, una nube de humo saliendo de entre las casas y elevándose al cielo. Trago saliva y rápidamente corrió en aquella dirección mientras la peste se intensificaba. Tuvo que tapar su nariz con su camisa para no vomitar, pero nada lo preparo para lo que encontró allí.

"Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear a medida que el humo entraba por estos, mi estómago se revolvía por el pútrido y nauseabundo olor de la carne quemada y mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver aquel espectáculo que solo un demente podría propiciar."

Ante el chico, múltiples pilas de cadáveres, quemados como si de simples animales se tratase, descansaban clavados por una estaca que los mantenía unidos. Niños, ancianos, adultos, ninguno de ellos se salvó, no fue una batalla, no hubo un objetivo que conseguir ni un mensaje que enviar…fue una matanza a desmedida.

Un pensamiento paso por la cabeza del chico "la mansión". Rápidamente corrió en dirección a la inmensa estructura. Cuerpos empalados por las mismas dagas llenaban el camino. Los que antes era marrón y verde, ahora es rojo y negro. Las puertas principales, abiertas de par en par, el chico desenvaino la espada y coloco el escudo en su brazo mientras rápidamente entraba. Pero ya era tarde, nada había que se pudiese hacer…

"No había ningún enemigo restante…ningún ejercito reclamando sus nuevas tierras, ningún héroe luchando para proteger su hogar…fue ahí cuando me quedo todo claro. Al ver a mi amigo, arrodillado a los pies del inerte cuerpo de la sirvienta de pelo azulado. Gritando a los cielos y maldiciendo de ira e impotencia. Fue entonces, dejando caer mi escudo y espada, que me di cuenta…En este mundo no hay héroes…solo supervivientes."


	6. Capítulo 5: Lucha

Capítulo 5: Lucha.

Un siniestro silencia azotaba la misión y sus alrededores. El humo proveniente de las pilas de cadáveres se subía hacia lo alto de las nubes, tapando el sol y señalizando el horrible acontecimiento vivido horas antes. Y ahí mismo es donde nuestros protagonistas se encontraban.

-Subaru: No…no, no, no, no…

El muchacho golpeaba el suelo a un lado de su amiga fallecida, lamentándose y tratando de reordenar sus pensamientos. En ese momento, solo había tristeza, pena y desesperación en su corazón. Nada parecía importarle. Lentamente levanto su mirada hacia la inmensa estructura que una vez lo recibió como punto de hospedaje.

-Subaru: Ayuda…ayuda…ayuda…

Repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra, Subaru camino con la inexistente esperanza de que alguien siguiese con vida. Adrian por su parte, no estaba mejor. Sus manos temblaban a la vez que veía los cuerpos de quienes enfrentaron anteriormente a Rem. Todos vestidos con una túnica morada y una capucha que tenía como símbolo aquel ojo que vio en su libro.

-Adrian: Esto…no podemos dejar esto así…SUBARU!

Grito mientras corría en dirección a su amigo que en ese momento ya había entrado en la desolada mansión. Un camino de sangre se extendía a lo largo de uno de los pasillos. El sonido que producían sus pasos resonaba por todo el lugar, junto con los latidos de su corazón. Aquel silencio arrollador lo ponía más nervioso que nunca, era como estar en medio de un bosque, en medio de la noche y a sabiendas de que bestias desalmadas acechan por tu cabeza.

-Adrian: REEEEEEM! SEÑORITA EMILIAAAAA! ROSWAAAAAL!

El grito de Adrian se esparció por todos lados, pero no hubo respuesta a su llamado. Lo único que pudo oír fue un leve sollozo al otro lado de una puerta. Lentamente la abrió, revelando a su amigo, sosteniendo un frio y tieso cadáver, muy pequeño para ser de las personas de la mansión.

-Subaru: Porque…esto no debía ser así…porque tiene que ser así…

-Adrian: Subaru, amigo, quien…

-Subaru: NO TE ACERQUES!

El grito en sí, no fue demasiado fuerte, pero el eco del lugar lo hizo resonar por todos lados.

-Subaru: Tu…porque te fuiste…porque los dejaste solos? Después de que te dieron la bienvenida…tú los abandonaste como si nada…

-Adrian: Subaru, déjame explicarte por favor.

-Subaru: No me lo expliques a mi…explícaselo a ella.

Subaru señalo a un cuerpo recostado sobre una de las paredes de la habitación. Tieso, helado y con una expresión de dolor y pena absoluto en su rostro.

-Adrian: No…

La oscuridad de la sala impedía la visualización del cadáver, pero a medida que la visión de Adrian se empezaba a acostumbrar a esta la identidad de esa persona era revelada. Su cabello y ojos rosados y su ropa de sirvienta, ahora bañados completamente en sangre, eran una puñalada al pecho del muchacho que cayó de rodillas ante la espantosa imagen que se presentaba ante él.

"No había nada que hubiese podido hacer por ella. El estar ahí, solo habría representado mi muerte junto a Ram, pero eso no le importó a Subaru. El sujeto ni siquiera quiso escucharme, solo se levantó y camino hacia afuera de la habitación, sabrá dios a donde. Yo solo me quede ahí, arrodillado, consciente de lo que debía hacer, pero incapaz de llevarlo a cabo."

La espada de Astora relucía con imponente filo entre los dedos del nervioso chico. Todo eso podía evitarse. Él podía cambiar ese futuro, aquella gente inocente no tendría por qué morir y tal vez, incluso arreglar las cosas con Ram…solo debía tomar la ruta fácil. De repente, el aire a su alrededor comenzó a ponerse cada vez más helado. El metal del arma comenzó a empañarse y donde antes se reflejaba su rostro, ahora se encontraba una capa de hielo formada por la humedad del aire.

-Adrian: Debo…debo moverme, antes de que…

El piso bajo sus pies comenzó a resquebrajarse y una parte del techo fue abierta por completo, dejando caer una gran pila de escombros, madera y muebles. Estos se incrustaron por todo el cuerpo del muchacho, dejándolo inmóvil en el sitio, pero sin hacer el daño suficiente como para matarlo. Un grito ahogado se escuchó por toda la mansión mientras Adrian levantaba su mirada al cielo para encontrarse con un cielo gris, del cual caía una nieve tan fría que el solo contacto con su piel lo petrificaba. Poco a poco su respiración fue disminuyendo su velocidad, los latidos de su corazón se calmaron y el dolor de sus heridas fue reemplazado con un sueño maravillosamente siniestro. Lo último que escucho antes que todo se fuese a negro, fue una imponente voz que resonó hasta el pueblo.

-¿?: Duerme…junto a mi hija.

-.-

-Ram: Hey, estas bien?

Nuevamente, la mano de la sirvienta peli rosada pasaba frente a los ojos de Adrian con el fin de hacerlo volver en sí. El chico rápidamente salto hacia ella y la tomo por los hombros. Por un momento, Ram estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la cara, pero rápidamente sus intenciones cambiaron al ver la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Adrian.

-Adrian: Escúchame por favor, algo horrible está a punto de pasar, tenemos que avisar a Emilia ahora mismo!

-Ram: Te golpeaste en la cabeza en el viaje o algo? Espera…no me digas que…

-Adrian: En unos días, unos hombres encapuchados llegaran al pueblo y no dejaran a nadie con vida, debemos avisarles, DEBEMOS HACER ALGO REM! VAN A MORIR TODOS SI NOS QUEDAMOS AQUÍ!

-Ram: (Abofeteándolo) Primero, soy Ram. Segundo, cálmate y vayamos con la señorita Emilia, ella sabrá que hacer.

Rápidamente ambos jóvenes subieron escaleras e irrumpieron en la habitación de la elfo de cabello plateado. Sorprendida por las acciones de las personas paradas frente a ella, Emilia exclamo.

-Emilia: Que…Que está pasando?

-Ram: El señor Adrian dice…

-Adrian: EN UNOS DIAS VA A VENIR UNA SECTA LLENA DE DEMENTES Y NOS VAN A MATAR A TODOS!

Luego del grito del chico, la habitación se sumió en completo silencio. Emilia tomo asiento en la silla de su escritorio mientras guardaba en este los libros de sus estudios.

-Emilia: Bien, cuéntanos que paso?

-Adrian: (respirando fuertemente) Yo…me había ido de la mansión por una pelea que hubo la noche anterior con Ram y en el viaje encontré a Subaru y al verlo en un estado de ira total decidí acompañarlo de regreso aquí y cuando volví…

-Emilia: Si?

-Adrian: Cuando volví todos estaban muertos y amontonados unos sobre otro mientras se quemaban…debemos avisar al pueblo antes de que lleguen.

Ram y Emilia se miraron entre sí sin decir una palabra. Solo cruzaron sus miradas de manera instintiva, como si supieran lo que estaban pensando.

-Emilia: Adrian…en que tiempo ocurrirá lo que nos estas diciendo?

-Adrian: Exactamente dentro de tres días.

-Emilia: mmm entiendo…bien, Ram (mirando seriamente a la sirvienta) usemos el plan de Roswaal para situaciones así.

-Ram: Entendido. Adrian, ayúdame con las cosas de la señorita Emilia.

-Adrian: Bien, que debo hacer?

-Emilia: Sigue a Ram, ella sabe el procedimiento. Con calma, tenemos tiempo y no queremos asustar a nadie.

Esa última frase llamo la atención del chico y se paró bruscamente frente a la puerta.

-Adrian: Un momento, a que se refiere con "No queremos asustar a nadie"? no piensa avisar a la gente del pueblo?

La elfo de pelo plateado guardo silencio mientras miraba con una expresión triste a Adrian. Lentamente se acercó a este y puso una mano en su hombro mientras hablaba.

-Emilia: No podemos ayudarlos de ninguna manera. Si les decimos que atacaran el pueblo, lo único que lograremos será crear caos entre ellos. Algunos no querrán abandonar sus hogares y otros simplemente nos llamaran mentirosos y farsantes.

-Adrian: Está diciendo que dejara morir a esta gente porque si? Ram por favor, dile algo, hasta entrar en razón.

Los ojos del muchacho reflejaban cierta ira que a su vez intentaba reprimir para no expulsarla contra las jóvenes. Ram por su parte, frunció el ceño por unos momentos, pero rápidamente volvió a su inexpresividad y contestó.

-Ram: Yo…creo que lo mejor sería hacer caso a la señorita Emilia.

Un dolor inmenso se sintió en el pecho de Adrian mientras presionaba con fuerza sus puños y dientes para reprimir la ira por la falta de importancia que parecía darle sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. No paso mucho hasta que decidió dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de la mansión en dirección al pueblo. Nadie lo detuvo, no hubo un grito gentil diciendo "Adrian detente por favor", nadie se interpuso entre él y el acto que estaba a punto de realizar.

El joven corría a través de las calles gritando para llamar la atención del poblado y hacer que salieran a atender su llamado. Un grupo de personas, algunos molestos, otros asustados por la actitud del chico se reunieron a su alrededor en la plaza central mientras el gritaba de manera que todos lo escucharan. En el camino, invento una mentira bastante creíble para desviar toda culpa de Emilia por lo que pudiese pasar.

-Adrian: Vengo de parte del ejercito de la capital, nuestros hombres descubrieron planes de un culto de gente muy peligrosa que vendrá a invadir este lugar. Necesitamos que evacuen el pueblo de inmediato para poder preparar una emboscada sin poner en riesgo la vida de nadie.

Las miradas de los habitantes se cruzaron entre si mientras compartían sus pensamientos los unos con los otros. Algunos reflejaron el miedo en sus acciones, otros la incertidumbre y la desconfianza hacia las palabras del chico.

-Adrian: Tranquilos, ellos están a gran distancia de aquí. Tienen tiempo para tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

-¿?: Un momento.

Un hombre emergió de entre la multitud. Su aspecto era el de una persona adulta con cabello color marrón oscuro, vistiendo una camisa color gris y portando una expresión de pocos amigos.

-Hombre: Yo te conozco, tú eres el que trajo toda esa chatarra inservible de la mansión Roswaal.

-Adrian: Si, estuve quedándome allí unos días como encomienda de mis superiores. Por mientras tuve la necesidad de hacer unos favores para el dueño del lugar, nada importante.

-Hombre: Oh ya veo…y supongo que ahora en la capital se aceptan hijos de Satela como militares, verdad?

El muchacho se sorprendió ante las palabras del hombre. Al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto, rápidamente pensó en una excusa.

-Hombre: Veo que acerté. Dime, que tienen en mente tus "SUPERIORES" como los llamas? Acaso los Roswaal volverán a la vieja costumbre de robar territorios?

-Adrian: Que? NO! Escúchenme por favor, esto es serio…

-Hombre: Sabia que esa familia no eran gente de confianza, pero contratar a un hijo de Satela para que haga el trabajo sucio por ellos? Eso es muy bajo.

La multitud a su alrededor comenzaba a impacientarse y a ponerse de lado de aquel hombre que atacaba a la familia de Roswaal con un odio intenso que no podía ser entendido por Adrian.

-Adrian: Por favor, escúchenme, esto no tiene que ver con Roswaal, sus vidas están en riesgo.

-Hombre: El único que está en peligro eres tu muchacho, te recomiendo que abandones lo antes posible esas mentiras que aquel demente de la mansión puso en tu cabeza.

La gente alrededor del muchacho comenzó a gritar y abuchear a la vez que comenzaban a levantar piedras para lanzarlas en dirección al joven aprendiz de caballero. Al ver que las primeras fallaban, Adrian comenzó a correr en dirección a la mansión mientras algunos de esos duros proyectiles impactaban con su espalda, causando daños menores pero dolorosos en él.

"En ese momento no supe que hacer. Aquel odio que expresaba esa gente hacia mí, alguien que solo quería hacer un bien, me daba tanta rabia, tanto dolor por el hecho de que no quisieran escucharme…pero supongo que ellos eligieron lo que les pasaría."

El sol casi se ponía sobre la inmensa estructura de la familia Roswaal. En las puertas de aquella mansión, Ram esperaba a su pupilo con su expresión típica de desinterés.

-Ram: Déjame adivinar, no te creyeron.

-Adrian: Peor aún. (Dijo levantándose la camisa y mostrando las heridas causadas por los aldeanos)

-Ram: Oh…Bien, ven conmigo vamos a curarte.

Mientras subían por las escaleras e iban camino a la habitación del muchacho, este recordó aquella noche donde Ram exploto en ira y odio hacia él. Sentándose en aquella lujosa cama y de forma bastante desvergonzada, Adrian se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto aquellas heridas. Algunas chorreaban un poco de sangre y otras simplemente se demarcaban como moretones morados que latían con dolor.

-Ram: Bien, deja saco esto de aquí.

Desde dentro de la mesa de noche la sirvienta saco unas vendas junto con algunos medicamentos artesanalmente preparados.

-Ram: Lo ideal sería sanarte con magia, pero haciendo esto ayudara a que te acostumbres de mejor manera al dolor. Considéralo parte de tu entrenamiento.

-Adrian: No será un problema, puedo soportarlo.

Vertiendo un poco del líquido sobre un pedazo de trapo, Ram pasó lentamente el paño húmedo por las heridas sangrantes del muchacho, causando un dolor punzante mucho mayor al que ya sentía antes.

-Adrian: Oye…Rem?

-Ram: Esa es mi hermana, yo soy Ram.

-Adrian: Ram…

-Ram: Que ocurre?

-Adrian: Yo…lo siento si hice que te sintieras incomoda de alguna manera desde que llege…

-Ram: A que te refieres?

-Adrian: Una noche antes de que todo lo de aquel culto ocurriera tú…te pusiste un poco loca y me insultaste de manera desmedida. Luego la señorita Emilia me explico tus razones y…de cierta manera lo entiendo…

-Ram: Mis razones? Creo que te estas confundiendo. Las únicas razones que yo tendría para insultarte son por lo irritante que eres tratando de caerme bien…es que…(presionando fuertemente el paño húmedo) Eres irritante…muy irritante, es como si no pudieses entender cuando a alguien le caes mal…solo…(suspirando) Que más te conto Emilia?

-Adrian: Sobre lo que le ocurrió a tu hermana y a ti de pequeñas y como llegaron aquí.

-Ram: Oh…bueno, no es un secreto. Pero hubiese preferido que no te lo contase. Es algo…más bien complicado para nosotras.

Ram soltó el paño y tomando los vendajes hizo una seña para que Adrian levantase los brazos. Lentamente comenzó a poner estos alrededor del cuerpo del chico mientras ajustaba con su brazo para que el extremo inferior no se cayese.

-Adrian: Si te hace sentir mejor, no eres el único que perdió a una familia…aunque más bien, fue por culpa mía.

-Ram: Escuche cuando dijiste que tienes muchos hermanos, debió ser difícil para tus padres mantener a tantos como tú.

-Adrian: En realidad…mi padre huyo de casa poco después de que nació mi cuarto hermano, dejando a mi madre embarazada y con 16 hijos que cuidar…años más tarde ella falleció de camino al trabajo en un accidente de tránsito…los forenses dijeron que el enorme cansancio la llevo a quedarse dormida frente al volante y…bueno, ocurrió lo inevitable.

-Ram: No…entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres, pero me quedare con la parte en la que tu madre murió…que paso luego? (dijo de manera un tanto intrigada)

-Adrian: Dependió de mí y mi hermana mayor cuidar a nuestros hermanos. Lamentablemente y como podrás adivinar, yo no era de mucha ayuda por lo que ella estaba en gran parte sola. Poco tiempo pasó hasta que el gobierno nos los arrebato uno por uno y los llevo a un orfanato.

-Ram: El gobierno se llevó a tus hermanos?

-Adrian: En mi mundo si tienes a niños que no puedes mantener de manera correcta pasa a ser propiedad del estado y estos los ponen en adopción para familias más capases…uno a uno se fueron y nosotros tuvimos que ver como ellos nos abandonaban de manera forzada para nunca volver a verlos…finalmente, yo y mi hermana tomamos caminos separados.

Terminando de cubrir cada herida, Ram hizo un moño en la parte frontal uniendo la parte inicial de la venda con el otro extremo.

-Ram: Bien, con eso basta…podrías responderme algo?

-Adrian: Seguro.

-Ram: Porque esa necesidad de salvar a la gente del pueblo? No conoces a nadie de ahí y seguramente ellos hubiesen hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.

-Adrian: Esa es una lección que mi hermana me dejo. Nunca hagas lo que no te gustaría que te hagan. A ti no te gustaría que te tratase con odio o desagrado, por eso mi respuesta nunca es agresiva.

Ram miro al suelo con su expresión típica, pero pensando en lo que acababa de oír.

-Ram: Eso…es estúpido. (Levantándose) El "Ser bueno con otros para que lo sean contigo" es como pensar que un depredador no va a comerte solo porque tú no lo harás.

-Adrian: No digo que no vaya a hacerlo. Pero en ese caso, será el quien haya atacado y no yo. Uno sabe que tarde o temprano van a lastimarlo y sin embargo nunca está preparado para cuando esto ocurre. Pero depende de uno elegir cuando lastimar a otros.

-Ram: Bueno, sigo creyendo que eso es estúpido.

La sirvienta peli rosada se paró en la puerta y dio las instrucciones al muchacho para que a primera hora del día se encuentren fuera de la mansión para preparar el equipaje. Seguido a esto, abandono el lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Adrian simplemente se recostó mientras pensaba en la charla que acababan de tener. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se decía para sí mismo.

-Adrian: Dios…esa chica es increíble.

-.-

Cuatro maletas perfectamente alineadas cubrían los asientos del carruaje, dejando lugar solo para una persona. Ram y Adrian acababan de completar la tarea de ordenar el equipaje, lamentablemente el vehículo era demasiado pequeño como para guardar todo en el compartimento trasero, por lo que se vieron obligados a comenzar a rellenar el interior.

-Ram: Y con esta acabamos, cuando la señorita Emilia esta lista saldremos.

-Adrian: No creo que haya lugar para mí allí dentro, supongo que tendré que ir junto a ti mientras conduces.

-Ram: Genial…no sabes la ilusión que me hace.

Su voz se escuchó sarcástica y muy desalentada, aunque realmente poco le importaba. Emilia salió de la mansión portando aquel escudo y espada que le fueron a Adrian cuando apenas había llegado a la mansión.

-Emilia: Joven Adrian, esto le pertenece.

-Adrian: No creo que pueda hacer mucho con ellas, aun no tuve la oportunidad de aprender a usarlas.

-Emilia: No podemos dejarlas en la mansión y además ahora te pertenecen.

Haciendo entrega de ambas armas la chica espero a que Adrian acomodara ambas en su espalda, solo para detenerlo momentos después.

-Emilia: Espera. Ajusta la espada en tu cinturón. En un momento de necesidad será más rápido sacarla de esa manera.

-Ram: Señorita Emilia, estamos ya están los preparativos listos.

-Emilia: Bien, en ese caso vámonos.

-Adrian: Esperen que no había una niña pequeña que desaparecía entre las habitaciones?

-Emilia: Supongo que te refieres a Beatrice. Tranquilo, ella estará bien, no podrán encontrarla fácilmente, además que es una hechicera muy capaz.

Subiendo sobre el lujoso carruaje del señor Roswaal, nuestros protagonistas abandonaron aquella mansión, dejando atrás consigo a las personas que no quisieron escuchar las advertencias del joven Adrian y eligieron su destino fatal en aquel desolado espacio de tierra.

"Mientras pasábamos por aquel pueblo había algo que no me dejaba estar tranquilo. Asumí que era el hecho de que mi cerebro recordaba con miedo los acontecimientos de "mi vida pasada" por decirlo de alguna manera. Decidí no darle más importancia de la que debía, así que simplemente guarde silencio y Ram continuo conduciendo"

-Ram: Si te hace sentir mejor, tampoco me agrada la idea de dejar a esta gente a su suerte. Pero lamentablemente es mejor así…

-Adrian: Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora…

"Un pensamiento llego a mi mente en cuanto estábamos saliendo del poblado. REM…había olvidado completamente que ella volvió por si sola al pueblo cuando Subaru y ella salieron de casa de Crusch"

-Ram: Demonios…no de nuevo…

-Adrian: Que ocurre?

-Ram: Nos están…CUIDADO!

Rápidamente Ram empuja a Adrian fuertemente fuera de la carreta. Este cae rodando al camino mientras el carruaje acelera rápidamente. Confundido, el chico se levanta rápidamente e intenta seguir al vehículo. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de dar más de dos pasos hasta darse cuenta del inmenso dolor en su brazo derecho. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron su velocidad a la vez que descubría la falta de su brazo y una gran cantidad de sangre saliente de este junto con astillas y trozos de madera destruida del carruaje. El grito del muchacho resonó alrededor de todo el bosque, lo cual llamo la atención de personas indeseadas.

-¿?: Pero que tenemos aquí? Una oveja descarriada.

Una voz chillona a la vez que profunda y extraña resonó a espaldas del joven quien lentamente comenzó a darse la vuelta. Una figura fantasmal pálida y perturbadora se paraba imponentemente y realizando poses extrañas mientras hablaba de manera casi imposible.

-Petelgeuse: Joven abandonado, déjeme presentarme…Soy el arzobispo de culto de la bruja, representando a la pereza…Petelgeuse Romanee Conti!

El dolor por la pérdida de su brazo hizo retorcer en su lugar a Adrian mientras hombres encapuchados lo rodeaban rápidamente y aquel hombre continuaba su siniestro baile que no parecía más que una burla a su sufrimiento.

-Petelgeuse: Tú debes ser el sujeto del que me contaron…(acercándose rápidamente y oliendo su cabello) Si…hueles a pereza…ES UN HIJO DE SATELA!

Grito a los cuatro vientos mientras sus seguidores comenzaban a girar a su alrededor, formando un torbellino de color morado que poco a poco se fue cerrando hasta dejar cara a cara al hombre y al chico.

-Adrian: Si vas a matarme…adelante…QUE ESPERAN?

-Petelgeuse: Matarte? Oh…quieres que te matemos para que corras con tus amiguitos y les cuentes nuevamente de nuestra llegada verdad? Como hiciste la última vez…realmente…eres pereza.

Un rápido golpe en el mentón del joven fue propiciado por una fuerza oscura proveniente del siniestro hombre. Lentamente, unas manos oscuras y largas comenzaron a emerger de la espalda de aquel ser y envolvieron al muchacho. Este solo pudo sentir como su brazo restante era presionado con fuerza para detener hemorragia y como una de esas cosas golpeo su cabeza nuevamente para dejarlo inconsciente.

-.-

-¿?: Interesante…muy interesante…

Una tenue corriente de agua pasaba entre las rocas de aquella celda y caía directamente en la cabeza del muchacho en forma de heladas. Lentamente Adrian volvió a ser capaz de moverse. La cabeza le daba vueltas, la herida de su brazo había sido curada y ahora solo un simple muñón ocupaba su lugar, las imágenes en frente suya eran borrosas y difícilmente sería capaz de defenderse de nada en esas condiciones. Pero la figura frente suya no tenía esas intenciones.

-¿?: Pobre muchacho, que destino tan horrible es el que te han impuesto…oh mejor dicho, que afortunado eres.

Los ojos del muchacho se centraron en un joven de su aparente edad, vestido de blanco y con un cabello plateado, muy parecido al de Emilia.

-Adrian: Quien…eres?

\- Regulus: Oh ya has despertado! Déjame me presento…soy Regulus Corneas, arzobispo del culto de la bruja representando a la avaricia. He llegado aquí de pura casualidad pero al ver que ese demente de pelo verde te traía aquí…(extendiendo su mano) he decidido venir a saber sus intenciones.

-Adrian: Culto…de la bruja? Porque hacen esto? Que les han hecho esas personas de ahí afuera?

-Regulus: Oh ellos…es una pequeña costumbre que tienen los de nuestra…"organización". Pero esto fue algo más que solo eso… Al parecer mi compañero…Pete? Putel? Ya no recuerdo su nombre, da igual, ha encontrado un recipiente perfecto para albergar a nuestra querida Satella.

-Adrian: Un recipiente? Eso quiere decir que…Satella está muerta…

-Regulus: Si…desafortunadamente así es…pero no será por mucho muchacho y cuando ella regrese…todo volverá a ser su voluntad…todo lo que alguna vez fue suyo, le será devuelto.

-Adrian: Le será devuelto? A que te refieres con eso?

-Regulus: hm? No lo sabes? La respuesta es muy simple. Se refiere al mundo entero y por consecuencia…ustedes, sus hijos. Ella los creo con un propósito, con el propósito de que cuando alguien con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad surgiera de entre todos ellos y liberara su alma del cello que la retiene.

-Adrian: Y porque alguien querría hacer algo así? Qué sentido tendría eso?

-Regulus: (sonriendo) Simple…poder, gloria, amor, dinero…los humanos son seres débiles de mente y corazón chico…es fácil corromper su camino si tienes los medios necesarios. Mírate por ejemplo a ti, piensa en lo que te llevo hasta aquí, a vivir con una de las candidatas a reina de Lugunica…no fue ESA tu razón para convertirte en caballero en primer lugar?

-Adrian: Yo solo quería regresar a casa! Me prometieron que si encontrase a Satella ella me llevaría de regreso!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos del pobre muchacho. No de tristeza ni remordimiento, sino de ira por tener que afrontar la realidad de que ya no solo ya no podría regresar…sino que estaba a merced de todo y de todos.

-Regulus: Esas lagrimas…(meneando la cabeza de lado a lado) ya te has dado cuenta verdad? Creíste que tú habías elegido el camino y la verdad es que no lo hiciste. NADA de lo que hagas tiene peso aquí.

Habiendo terminado su discurso, Regulus camino unos pasos a un lado de la celda donde Adrian se encontraba y saco un arma, un pequeño cuchillo curvo, oxidado y malgastado, pero con el filo suficiente como para matar. Aquel sujeto lanzo el cuchillo dentro de la celda y espero pacientemente mirando a Adrian.

-Regulus: Dicen que los hijos de Satella mueren definitivamente cuando ya no tienen por qué vivir. Tal vez ese sea un mejor destino que morir de hambre.

Regulus sonrió maliciosamente mientras lentamente abandonaba el lugar y dejaba al muchacho con el puñal en su única mano restante. Un grito de rabia hizo eco por todo el lugar. Grito y grito de furia y resentimiento hasta que simplemente se quedó sin voz. Paso una hora, dos horas, incluso tres y comenzaba a ser evidente que nadie vendría en su ayuda…nadie lo rescataría.

"En ese momento, muchos se hubiesen desmoronado, hubiesen perdido toda fe y esperanza debido a la dificultad de la situación, del hecho de que ya no había un hogar o una familia a la que acudir para pedir ayuda o por lo menos algún tipo de consejo para tranquilizar…"

El muchacho presiono fuertemente el puñal en sus manos a la vez que medio su filo.

"Yo ya no tenía nada…nada por que vivir."

Tomo la distancia entre el filo del arma y su cuello y alejo el cuchillo a la vez que expulsaba todo el aire de sus pulmones para dar una última puñalada.

"No tenía nada por que vivir, por lo que en ese momento decidí que buscaría una razón para hacerlo. Decidí que no iba a dejar que ese fuese el futuro que deparaba a Emilia, Rem, Ram, Subaru y a la gente de la aldea."

La sangre salió disparada como un torrente, bañando pareces y barrotes de aquella celda. El dolor era inmenso pero no se comparaba con la desesperación de ahogarse con su propia sangre.

"Debe haber una forma de arreglar todo esto. Debe haber una salida…y si no la hay…"

El muchacho callo, desangrado en el piso mientras todo se iba a negro y luego volvía a estar sentado en aquel carruaje, con la sirvienta pasando su mano frente a él.

-Ram: Hey, estas bien?

"Si no hay una salida, entonces creare una con mis propias manos."

-Adrian: (Sonriendo) Estoy de maravilla.


	7. Capítulo 6: Malas decisiones

Capítulo 6: Malas decisiones.

La noche del primer día se cernía sobre la mansión. Un somnoliento muchacho se encontraba en su habitación, realizando los ejercicios encomendados anteriormente por Ram y repasando los acontecimientos por venir a futuro.

"En este punto acababa de darme cuenta algo muy importante. El culto de la bruja, como se hacían llamar, había llegado un día antes de lo planeado en mi último intento. No soy consciente de como funcionen las reglas de los viajes en el tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que la historia no puede alterarse de esa manera a no ser que alguien intervenga. Lo más probable sería que hubiese alguien en el pueblo que avisara de mí intento de ayuda a las personas que allí viven."

Habiendo terminado dificultosamente las 30 flexiones diarias, Adrian saco el libro de su mesa de noche y se dispuso a analizar meticulosamente sus primeras dos páginas. Allí se encontraban de forma simbólica los acontecimientos que ocurrirían en los días venideros. Su atención de centro en el dibujo del lobo en la primera página y sobre lo que dijo Emilia en cuanto se detuvo a escuchar su conversación con Puck.

-Adrian: Siff el caballero lobo…así que ese es su nombre…Debería preguntarle a Emilia sobre esto…aunque será difícil sacarle información.

El muchacho no les había contado a Emilia y Ram sobre lo que estaba por ocurrir. Supuso que sería mejor organizar un plan antes de actuar sin más, por lo que prefirió tomar el primer día para pensar en ello. Por otro lado, también había otro factor externo, Subaru y Rem. Adrian no conocía los conocía lo suficiente como para saber de qué forma reaccionarían, pero de una manera u otra, habría que jugar en torno a una posible desaparición de estos dos. No por desconfianza, sino por asumir el peor de los casos.

"TOC TOC TOC"

-Adrian: Adelante!

La puerta se abrió para revelar a una Ram con un pijama color rosada que resaltaba por ser del mismo color que su cabello. La llegada de la chica no había ocurrido las veces anteriores, por lo que esto sorprendió al muchacho y le hizo replantearse muchas teorías en su mente.

-Adrian: Rem? (Quebrando un poco su voz en este punto) Que haces aquí?

-Ram: Soy Ram, una mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué estás haciendo levantado tan tarde? Acabo de terminar los trabajos de mi hermana…tienes idea de la hora que es?

-Adrian: No puedo dormir…acabo de descubrir algo muy importante. (Una idea surgió en su mente)

-Ram: (bostezando) Tal vez deberías dejarlo para mañana, tu entrenamiento no esperara.

-Adrian: Esperan Ram, esto es serio. La señorita Emilia podría estar en peligro.

-Ram: Peligro? A que te refieres?

-Adrian: (levantando el libro) No es un libro cualquiera, aquí se encuentran escritos acontecimientos importantes que ocurrirán, lo que para ti es el futuro.

-Ram: Ese no es el libro que estaba en blanco?

-Adrian: Como dije, no es un libro cualquiera. Lo sé, es difícil de creer y me costó trabajo entenderlo. Pero es necesario que me ayudes con esto.

La mirada de la sirvienta se frunció un a la vez que cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, tal vez por el cansancio, tal vez por simple desprecio. Tomo lugar detrás de donde se encontraba sentado Adrian y juntos observaron el libro mientras el muchacho explicaba.

-Adrian: Debajo de esta mansión, pasando por una puerta secreta ubicada bajo las escaleras principales, se encuentra esta criatura. (Señalando la imagen del lobo)

-Ram: Una puerta secreta bajo las escaleras? He vivido años aquí y jamás he encontrado semejante estupidez.

-Adrian: Pues yo si lo he hecho. Y no fue una experiencia del todo agradable ser despedazado por esa cosa.

Los ojos de Ram se ensancharon un poco al escuchar tal declaración, para luego volver a fruncir el ceño y proseguir con desconfianza.

-Ram: Supongamos que te creo y que lo que dices no es ningún delirio causado por lo que sea que te esté ocurriendo. En ese caso no esperaras que te acompañe ahí abajo…

-Emilia: No. (Dijo de manera fría) Quiero que me acompañes a preguntarle a la señorita Emilia sobre esto.

-Ram: Y que podría saber ella? Ella vivió aquí casi por tanto tiempo como yo y mi hermana, pero de haber encontrado una entrada bajo las escaleras estoy segura de que no se lo hubiese guardado.

-Adrian: El nombre "Siff el caballero lobo" te es familiar?

-Ram: Siff…de cierta manera creo recordar a alguien llamado así…pero es un recuerdo vago y borroso… (Mantuvo silencio y se lo pensó unos momentos antes de continuar) Escucha, muéstrame la entrada que dijiste y tal vez te ayude.

-Adrian: Bien, vam…

La muchacha lo tomo fuertemente del brazo antes de siquiera poder levantarse y susurro fríamente en su oído la siguiente condena.

-Ram: Pero si esto llega a ser una trampa o algo por el estilo…el único que saldrá lastimado serás tú.

-Adrian: Entiendo.

-Ram: Espero que así sea.

El sonido de sus pisada en medio de la noche alertaron a un ente externo a ellos, pero que de cierta manera, estaba metida profundamente en todo el asunto. Lentamente haciendo presencia detrás de ambos jóvenes bajando las escaleras, Beatrice asoma su cabeza por una de las intercepciones de la casa para espiar bajo el abrigo de la oscuridad protectora. Sus ojos se abrieron y dejo escapar un grito callado por sus manos contra su baca cuando Adrian rompió el papel tapiz para revelar aquella entrada.

-Ram: Entonces si es cierto…Escucha, dejemos esto entre nosotros por ahora. Mañan…

La sirvienta dio un respiro profundo antes de caer de rodillas ante Adrian y ser rápidamente atrapada por este antes de golpear su cara contra piso. Al examinarla más de cerca, logro ver que no estaba herida de ninguna manera, sino que más bien parecía haberse quedado dormida de la nada. Más temprano que tarde sintió como el sueño lo atacaba fuertemente y su conciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse en un mar de eco provocado por las pisadas de una pequeña niña que bajaba las escaleras. Los parpados le pesaron y rápidamente se encontró durmiendo junto a Ram.

-Beatrice: (susurrando) Lo siento…pero no puedo dejarlos hacer eso.

-.-

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana golpeando la cara del muchacho que descansaba tranquilamente sobre su cama. Un inmenso dolor de cabeza le provocó llevar rápidamente su mano a su frente y frotar lentamente su entre cejo mientras se levantaba dificultosamente. Tratando de recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, solo una nube oscura se cernía en sus recuerdos impidiéndole tener una idea del encuentro con Ram. Pero rápidamente esta nube fue despejada al observar su libro abierto en la mesa de noche. Rápidamente lo tomo y corrió fuera de la habitación, solo para ser detenido por una figura de baja estatura y ojos fulminantes.

-Beatrice: Detente.

-Adrian: Que? tú me trajiste hasta aquí? Ósea que viste lo de anoche.

Beatrice guardo silencio mientras avanzaba lentamente dentro de la habitación del muchacho, obligando a este a retroceder.

-Adrian: Lo siento señorita, pero si no es mucha molestia tengo que hablar con…

-Beatrice: No deberías recordárselo. Solo volverá a ocurrir lo mismo.

Adrian unió las piezas en su cabeza y finalmente formo lo que había ocurrido realmente.

-Adrian: Tu hiciste eso verdad?

-Beatrice: Es parte de mi contrato con la familia Roswaal.

-Adrian: Contrato? De que estas…Escucha, es probable que no entienda muchas cosas, pero debes entender que este libro…

-Beatrice: Ese libro solo te causara dolor. (Arrebatándoselo de sus manos) Solo olvídalo, olvida todo lo que sabes de esto, será mejor para ti.

-Adrian: Espera!

El joven se abalanzo sobre la pequeña niña intentando recuperar su libro. Esta no tuvo que hacer más que simplemente reunir el prana del cuerpo de Adrian para paralizarlo en su sitio. Instantáneamente, este cayó al suelo.

-Beatrice: No tengo nada en contra tuya, pero si sigues con esto solo lograras hacerte más daño.

-Adrian: No lo entiendes…Emilia y Ram están en peligro…la gente del pueblo también…necesito eso para ayudarlos.

-Beatrice: Sea cual sea el problema, no necesitas esto. (Tomando rumbo fuera de la habitación)

-Adrian: ESPERA!

Rápidamente pensó en una excusa para convencer a la niña, pero ninguna mentira que pudiese decirle funcionaria con ella. Estaba arrinconado entre las posibilidades de decir la verdad y el destino que pudiese correr al perder el libro. Así que asumió que mentir no sería la solución esta vez.

-Adrian: EL CULTO DE LA BRUJA ATACARA EN DOS DIAS!

Beatrice paro en seco y volteo a ver al muchacho que lentamente levantaba su cuerpo del piso. Su expresión era un de seriedad, no como la de Ram, sino más parecida a una enojada.

-Beatrice: A ver…ven conmigo.

Beatrice y Adrian se movieron fuera de la habitación y la niña cerro lentamente la puerta de esta, solo para volverla a abrir y revelar una biblioteca inmensa, llena de libros de toda forma, letra y color que se esparcían a lo largo y ancho de gigantescos estantes de madera.

-Beatrice: Aquí estaremos más seguros…a veces las paredes oyen sabes? (tomando asiento frente a Adrian) Tienes idea de que se encuentra bajo esa puerta?

-Adrian: (pensando sus palabras meticulosamente) Siff el caballero lobo.

-Beatrice: Error.

La declaración de Beatrice sorprendió a Adrian de tal manera que le provocó una mueca extrañada realizada por pura memoria muscular.

-Beatrice: Ahí abajo se encuentra su tumba. (Suspirando) Siff…pobre Siff. Él era, al igual que tú y Subaru, un hijo de Satella…pero muy distinto a ustedes. Él fue el aliado más leal que pudo tener la señorita Emilia en su infancia…extrañas lenguas decían que había algo más entre ellos. Lamentablemente, su destino seria el peor que hubiese podido desear.

"La historia que me conto Beatrice me demostró que mi situación en ese mundo no era tan benefactora como yo pensaba. Aparentemente estaba metido en más problemas de los que hubiese imaginado."

-Beatrice: Ella no recuerda esto, pero su pueblo fue atacado por el culto. Ella y Siff lograron escapar e internarse en el bosque que luego compraría la familia Roswaal. Siff nunca pudo perdonarse a sí mismo por no ser capaz de proteger a la familia de la chica…la culpa lo carcomió por dentro.

-Adrian: Pero que ocurrió con él? Se suicidó? No se supone que los hijos de Satella no pueden morir?

-Beatrice: Así es…ellos no pueden morir…pero eso está lejos de ser una bendición. Cuando un hijo de Satella pierde las ganas de vivir…se transforma en un saco de piel y huesos sin conciencia…y una vez esto haya ocurrido, son consumidos por la emoción más fuerte que hayan tenido en su vida…

-Adrian: Déjame adivinar…Emilia tubo que asesinarlo cuando lo vio así?

Beatrice asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar.

-Beatrice: Meses antes de este hecho, la familia Roswaal había encontrando a ambos en el bosque en que te encontraron a ti. Mi contrato entonces consto de dos partes. Proteger esta librería y cuidar que nadie se acerque a la tumba del caballero lobo.

-Adrian: Pero hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto…como es que hay un lobo ahí abajo y porque me ataco de esa manera cuando me vio?

-Beatrice: Desconozco los detalles de tu encuentro con la criatura. Pero sé que es…en vida, Siff hizo un trato con un espíritu que juro protegerlo incluso en la muerte. Este constaba en que Siff le brindase un tercio de su sangre, una vez al mes durante la luna llena para saciar su hambre. A cambio, la criatura juro lealtad y protección.

-Adrian: Entonces, eso quiere decir que podría convencer al espíritu de hacer un trato conmigo?

-Beatrice: No escuchaste lo que dije? No puedo permitir que entres ahí abajo, además, ya te mato una vez, no puedes razonar con él.

-Adrian: Por eso espero que hagas una excepción conmigo. Se razonable, si el culto de la bruja llega a este lugar, no solo destruirán la tumba de Siff, sino que además mataran a todos. Además…tu misma lo dijiste, ya me mato una vez, no tienes nada que perder.

Silenciosamente, Beatrice bajo de su asiento y toco delicadamente el vientre del chico. Esperando algún tipo de choque de energía, este cerro sus ojos y espero el impacto, pero este nunca llego.

-Beatrice: Puedes marcharte.

-Adrian: Me ayudaras?

-Beatrice: Jamás dije eso.

Entonces, una fuerza comenzó a jalar al muchacho fuera de la habitación. Era como ser empujado por el viento, solo que este no ejercía ningún tipo de presión más que el mero sentimiento de que algo lo estaba moviendo. Finalmente, la puerta de madera se cerró frente a él, dejándolo fuera del lugar.

-Ram: Al fin te encuentro.

Ram, quien en ese momento se encontraba pasando por el pasillo, se paró de manera exigente detrás de Adrian.

-Ram: Acabas de perder un buen tiempo del entrenamiento, no esperes que te lo perdone. Hoy trabajaras el doble de duro.

"Mis opciones se agotaban con este imprevisto. Por lo que no me quedaba otra que tomar la decisión más simple, pero a la vez más conveniente."

-Adrian: Ram…vayamos con Emilia…

-Ram: Perdon?

-Adrian: Vayamos con Emilia, hay algo que necesito decirles.

-.-

Emilia juntó sus papeles de estudio y los puso dentro de una maleta. Su mirada se posó sobre Adrian con cierto orgullo y confianza debido a la reacción que este ocupo tras contarle su plan.

-Adrian: Llevare esto al carruaje señorita Emilia… (Dijo con una voz apagada)

-Emilia: Esta bien.

A las afueras de la casa, Ram se encontraba sentada sobre la escalera principal, con sus ojos cerrados y usando su clarividencia para observar toda entrada alrededor de la mansión para evitar el espionaje de cualquier persona indeseada. Un ave que surcaba los cielos fue el centinela perfecto para realizar esta tarea. Su visión se distrajo con el chico poniendo el equipaje dentro del vehículo y volviendo rápidamente dentro de la mansión.

-Adrian: Hey, como te encuentras?

-Ram: Estoy bien de momento, puedo aguantar así un rato más.

-Adrian: De igual forma no creo que sea necesario, ya me encargue de las demás maletas…

Los dedos de ambas manos del muchacho se entrelazaron uniendo ambas y formando un "nudo de nervios" como él lo llamaba.

-Ram: Estas nervioso por el viaje?

-Adrian: No…estoy nervioso porque siento que no debería ser de esta manera…es como…estar haciendo algo mal, saberlo y aun así continuar…

-Ram: Si te hace sentir mejor…

-Adrian: No estás de acuerdo con dejar a esta gente a su suerte. Ya me lo dijiste en un intento pasado.

-Ram: Un intento?

-Adrian: Si…es una manera de llamarlo.

-Ram: Te dije alguna otra cosa?

-Adrian: Mas o menos…

La sensación de deja vu se hizo presente en el muchacho antes de continuar.

"Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de la realidad de que, en cada intento, siempre teníamos la misma charla con Ram. Aunque si bien, no era exactamente la misma, nuestra conversación rondaba siempre el mismo ámbito, por lo que podría decirse que se repetía. Entonces…era esto una señal de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal?"

-Ram: Como sea…saldremos en la mañana. Empaca lo que necesites y estate listo antes de q…que demonios…

-Adrian: Que? qué ocurre?

-Ram: Ba…BALSE?

El chico no entendía las palabras de Ram, hasta que salió junto a ella a las afueras de la mansión y pudo entender lo que decía. Caminando de manera lenta pero constante se acercaba Subaru, con una mirada perdida y cansada de tanto andar. Ante la mirada incrédula de ambos jóvenes, el chico se desmayó de cansancio y fue socorrido por sus dos compañeros.

"¿Que significaba eso que estaba ocurriendo? Mi amigo…eso es el resultado de las malas decisiones…"

Llevaron al muchacho dentro de la mansión y lo pusieron sobre una cama al cuidado de Ram. Llegaron al acuerdo de que esperarían a que Subaru se despertase para marcharse del lugar y en caso de que no lo hiciese a tiempo lo cargarían con ellos.

"Es increíble como las condiciones se dieron perfectamente para impedir nuestra partida la mañana del próximo día. Fue en ese entonces que los nervios comenzaron a atacarme. Decidí quedarme junto a Ram hasta que mi amigo despierte. No voy a mentir, no fue porque me importara lo que le hubiese pasado…sino que fue un intento egoísta por apurar una mala decisión."

El tiempo pasaba, la luz de la mañana entro por la ventana junto con una pregunta que se hacía cada vez más frecuente en la mente de Adrian "donde esta Rem?". Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que Ram no parecía inquieta ni mucho menos por la ausencia de su hermana.

-Adrian: Oye Rem.

-Ram: Ya te dije que soy Ram.

-Adrian: Bien lo siento, es que quería preguntarse sobre tu hermana, no pareces nerviosa en lo absoluto por ella.

La chica fijo su mirada en el por unos segundos. Nadie dijo nada durante ese periodo de tiempo, lo cual a la larga se volvió incómodo.

-Adrian: Dije algo malo?

-Ram: Mi hermana?

-Adrian: Si, tú hermana, ya sabes la chica de pelo azul que se parece a ti.

Nuevamente el silencio lleno el ambiente, cosa que comenzó a asustar a Adrian.

-Adrian: Porque no respondes? Ella se quedó con Subaru en la casa de la señorita Crusch.

-Ram: No sé de qué hablas…yo no tengo hermana.

Esa última declaración dejo frio a Adrian. Que podía significar esto? Como era posible que esta chica no recordase a su propia hermana?

-Ram: Tal vez el sueño te esté afectando…deberías…

-Adrian: NO…estoy bien, solo…iré a corroborar algo.

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta y luego de cerrarla de manera delicada, corrió por el pasillo abriendo puertas como un loco, buscando a la pequeña niña de pelo rubio.

-Beatrice: que estás haciendo?

La pequeña figura miro al muchacho desde el pasillo mientras esta seguía en su frenesí de abrir y cerrar puertas.

-Adrian: TU! A ti te buscaba, algo ocurrió, algo cambio, no sé muy bien qué, pero esto no debía ocurrir de esta manera.

-Beatrice: Cálmate, no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

-Adrian: Escucha…(respirando hondo) En una línea de tiempo pasada, Rem y Subaru volvían al pueblo, pero Rem lo abandonaba en el pueblo antes de llegar a este. Por lo que ella llegaba aquí en el momento en que el culto de la bruja atacaba.

-Beatrice: Quien es Rem?

-Adrian: Tu tampoco la recuerdas? Vamos niña, la chica de pelo azul idéntica a Ram. Es como ver dobles, son iguales!

-Beatrice: Escucha, Subaru es un hijo de Satella al igual que tú, que no se te olvide. Eso significa que él también puede cambiar el curso de la historia, puedes adjudicarle a él estos cambios. Por otro lado, lo que esa chica, "Rem" como la llamas…es como si hablaras de alguien que fue tragada por la autoridad de la gula.

-Adrian: La autoridad de la gula? Qué significa eso?

-Beatrice: Significa que nadie de este mundo tendrá recuerdos de esa persona y todos los acontecimientos que la hayan involucrado quedaran borrados de la memoria general.

-Adrian: Entonces porque aun puedo recordarla?

-Beatrice: Simple, no perteneces a este mundo, por lo cual su autoridad no tiene poder sobre ti.

-Adrian: Entonces Subaru aun la recuerda.

-Beatrice: Es lo más probable.

Un fuerte golpe resonó a lo largo de todo el pasillo y un muchacho de pelo oscuro salió caminando con una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

-Adrian: Subaru!

El grito de Adrian llego a oídos de Subaru y este volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con su amigo. Un fuerte apretón de manos dio como consiguiente un fuerte abrazo de remordimiento por parte de ambos.

-Subaru: Lo siento…

-Adrian: Esta bien…te entiendo…pero no es momento para esto. Emilia te espera.

-Subaru: No creo que este muy feliz de verme.

-Adrian: Estarás bien, pero debes avisarle que despertaste, debemos marcharnos de aquí lo antes posible.

Subaru dio media vuelta y se encamino a las escaleras, pero entes de eso había algo más que debía preguntar.

-Subaru: Adrian…

-Adrian: Si?

-Subaru: Recuerdas a Rem?

-Adrian: Oh…sobre eso…te explicare en el camino. Ahora ve con Emilia.

Una mano muy pequeña tomo el borde la camisa de Adrian mientras veía a su amigo alejarse por el amplio pasillo. La mirada de Beatrice pasó de ser una desinteresada a reflejar una genuina preocupación. El muchacho comenzó a sentir nuevamente el nerviosismo al ver su expresión.

-Adrian: Que…que ocurre?

-Beatrice: Ven conmigo…

La chica abrió una puerta cualquiera y condujo al chico hacia su biblioteca. Ahí, busco una estantería en concreto, una extensa, larga y alejada de la entrada. Algo empezaba a saberle mal a Adrian mientras caminaba a través de todos esos libros escritos en lenguajes inteligibles para él.

-Bratrice: El libro azul de arriba del todo. Bájalo por mí. (Dijo señalando la punta del estante)

Al entregarle aquel pedazo de conocimiento, Beatrice instintivamente abrió una página que se encontraba marcada con un marcador de cartón.

-Beatrice: Repite después de mi…

La cerró su mano derecha formando un puño e inclinando este hacia abajo mientras extendía su brazo había abajo. Al mismo tiempo, doblo su brazo izquierdo y direcciono su mano hacia la misma dirección mientras levantaba el brazo derecho para chocar ambos y formar una cruz.

-Beatrice: Apréndetela de memoria, te será necesaria.

-Adrian: (aceptando las ordenes de la niña y haciendo el extraño movimiento) Que significa esto?

-Beatrice: Se llama "Señal de luna oscura" no cuestiones, solo ten en cuenta que es de suma importancia que te la aprendas de memoria.

-Adrian: Señorita, estamos pasando por un momento delicado, esto puede esperar.

-Beatrice: NO! NO PUEDE!

El grito de Beatrice liberó una onda expansiva de viento que empujo al muchacho al suelo. Libros cuya existencia se remontaba milenios atrás cayeron sobre el cómo ladrillos. Su contenido extenso hacía del tamaño de estos más grande que el de los libros convencionales que él solía leer.

-Beatrice: Repítelo, te lo ordeno, REPITE LA SEÑAL!

-Adrian: Esta bien, tranquila!

Parándose firmemente, Adrian apunto con su brazo derecho a la pequeña niña mientras que con su otro miembro formaba una cruz a lo largo del primero. La mirada de Beatrice pasó de una de ira, a ser nuevamente neutral.

-Beatrice: Eso era todo…puedes retirarte.

Adrian, confundido por la extraña actitud de la niña, simplemente le dio la espalda y camino a la salida.

-Beatrice: Ah y Adrian…(llamando nuevamente su atención) Deberías…ir a ver que todo esté bien con Subaru y Emilia…

La mirada del muchacho se frunció con cierto aire de confusión mientras abandonaba el lugar. La salida había aparecido a un lado de las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Emilia. En un principio, pensó que las palabras de Beatrice no serían más que nerviosismo por la llegada del culto, por lo que decidió ignorarlas. Rápidamente su pensamiento cambio al mirar el resplandor que dejaban pasar las ventanas. Una luz anaranjada, señal del crepúsculo dándole lugar a la noche iluminaba las afueras mientras aquella aterradora calma volvía a cernirse sobre todo el poblado.

-Adrian: No puede ser…PERDIMOS DEMACIADO TIEMPO!

Con suma desesperación subió las escaleras gritando el nombre de Emilia, Ram y Subaru. Repitiendo en su mente que aún tenían tiempo para escapar de ahí, que esta vez sería diferente y no tendría por qué ver a todos…fríos y tiesos…

"Nadie respondió a mi llamado, no hubo una voz que me tranquilizase y sellase mi necesidad de escuchar un "todo pasara". Solo un silencio mordaz, solo una calma engañosa y maléfica."

Las puertas dobles de la habitación de Emilia residían fríamente en el final de aquel pasillo de las pesadillas que parecía interminable. Sin esperar más, Adrian lanzo una patada que abrió de par en par aquella celda en la que residía la elfa de pelo plateado. Pero al encontrarse con aquel paisaje…simplemente se dio cuenta que este no sería más que otro intento fallido.

-Adrian: Su…Subaru…amigo…que has hecho?

Sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte y helado de la candidata al trono se encontraba Subaru, con lágrimas en sus ojos y un inmenso dolor en su pecho, el cual no podía adjudicar a nada, más que a sus meros fallos.

-Subaru: Yo solo le dije la verdad…Yo…no pensé que ocurriría esto…no es mi culpa…no por favor…Emilia-tan…

-.-

El llanto de Subaru rápidamente dio lugar a aquel silencio desgarrador que tanto atormentaba a Adrian. Este último se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, completamente inmóvil y sin intenciones de mover un musculo. Nada podía hacerse ya, la historia estaba condenada a repetirse.

-Beatrice: Bien…supongo que al final paso lo inevitable.

Sobresaltado, Adrian giro para encontrarse de cara con Beatrice en su expresión típica de altanería y desinterés.

-Beatrice: No te preocupes por el culto de la bruja…hay algo mucho peor ahora.

-Adrian: Algo mucho peor?

La niña se acercó a Subaru, no para reprimirlo ni atacarlo por la situación en la que se encontraba, sino más bien, estaba ahí para despedirse. El cristal verde en forma de rombo que Emilia portaba como si fuese un collar se resquebrajo en las manos de Subaru.

-Beatrice: Bien, ahí está. El pacto se ha roto.

-Subaru: Por favor…mátame.

-Beatrice: Yo no soy Roswaal, ya he visto suficiente dolor y muerte…ya lo he visto todo.

La mano de la niña se levantó y en medio de la habitación comenzó a formarse un portal de energía oscura. Adrian rápidamente se aferró al marco de la puerta, lo cual lo salvo de haber sido tragado por semejante despliegue de habilidad mágica. Subaru por su parte, fue tragado por este y en cuanto esto ocurrió se cerró en seco y de nuevo, silencio. Con una triste expresión en su rostro, Beatrice volteo a ver a Adrian.

-Adrian: Que ocurrirá ahora?

-Beatrice: Puck volvió a su forma original en cuanto abandono el pacto de Emilia, lo cual significa que ahora es infinitamente más fuerte que todos aquí presentes.

-Adrian: Pero eso es algo bueno, no es así? Ahora con todo ese poder podrá ayudarnos, podrá vencer al culto de la bruja.

-Beatrice: Las apariencias engañan Adrian. A pesar de que el Puck que conoces es una criatura noble y tierna, su verdadera forma es un ser oscuro y malicioso, la desventaja de esa forma es que usa todo su prana para mantenerlo así. Por otro lado, gracias al contrato que tenía con Emilia…él se encuentra en derecho de congelar el mundo entero hasta que no sea más que una simple bola helada y muerta.

Al mismo tiempo que decía esto, una fuerte nevada comenzó a golpear la mansión. El frio polar tan deprisa que Adrian fue incapaz de percatarse de cuando fue que comenzó a temblar. Las ventanas comenzaban a empañarse, pero algo resaltaba en aquel lúgubre horizonte, un ser gigantesco con forma animal y ojos color oro brillantes como dos faros en medio de aquella noche de tinieblas.

-Adrian: Ese es…

-Beatrice: Puck la bestia del fin.

El frio infernal comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más potente, entumeciendo las arterias de Adrian y congelando la saliva de sus vías respiratorias formando fragmentos de hielo sólido.

-Beatrice: En tu próxima vida…quiero que me cumplas una promesa… (Metiéndose a sí misma en un domo creado con su prana restante para protegerse)

-Adrian: …

El muchacho no pudo responderle, sus cuerdas vocales habían sido completamente congeladas y convertidas en una pieza más del pequeño iglú que antes era su cuerpo entero.

-Beatrice: Libéralo de su tormento eterno, dale la oportunidad de ser libre una vez más…te lo ruego.

Dando un último respiro profundo, Adrian sintió como la vida le era arrancada de su cuerpo y regresaba a ese cálido carruaje donde aquella hermosa sirvienta agitaba su mano frente a su rostro.

-Ram: Hey, estas bien?

"Las ideas se me acababan, ese último intento abrió una puerta en la cual no estaba seguro de querer abrirme paso."

Siguiente el mismo patrón que había tomado la última vez, Adrian espero a que Ram subiese las escaleras principales rumbo a la habitación de Roswaal. Dejo las maletas a un lado de los primeros escalones y con ambas manos rompió el papel tapiz que escondía la entrada secreta a la tumba de aquel pobre y desdichado caballero.

"No sé qué tipo de consecuencias podrán traer mis actos. Pero espero que valgan la pena."


	8. Capítulo 7: El caballero caído

Capítulo 7: El caballero caído.

El sonido de fuertes pisadas y garras impactando contra el piso resonaba por todo el subsuelo de la mansión. Ocasionalmente el silencio acudía para dar lugar a un leve goteo de sangre proveniente de un pobre muchacho mal herido y cansado.

-Adrian: 7…

Rápidamente el gigantesco animal se abalanza ferozmente sobre Adrian, blandiendo la espada en su hocicó y dando un corte de 180% para rebanar limpiamente su carne y dividir su cuerpo en dos partes. Seguido a esto, y ya cansado por el combate, prosigue a beber la sangre que emana del cuerpo para reponer fuerzas luego de tantísimo tiempo.

-Ram: Hey, estas…

-Adrian: (interrumpiendo) Bien, si estoy de maravilla.

La mirada confusa de la sirvienta se posó sobre el muchacho mientras tomaba las maletas de Emilia y caminaba rumbo a su habitación.

"Siete veces…siete veces había caído ante las afiladas garras de aquella bestia bajo el suelo de este mundo de dolor al cual podría llamar "mi nuevo hogar". Habiendo llegado tan lejos, sería algo estúpido detenerme ahora. Es pensar en que he enloquecido y todo esto no es más que un cruel sueño es fácil, lo difícil será encontrar la manera de escapar de el."

Habiendo perdido la percepción real del tiempo, Adrian repasaba meticulosamente los movimientos y ataques de aquella criatura. Habiendo caído tantas veces ya, descubrió una realidad bastante interesante. Si bien la masa muscular que ganaba con los ejercicio de Ram se perdía cada vez que regresaba, la memoria muscular creada por sus movimientos se mantenía intacta. Los reflejos adquiridos actuaban como un musculo adicional de su cerebro. A diferencia de esa cosa, el muchacho poseía algo más fuerte que cualquier arma u magia que pudiese utilizar y eso sería su mero intelecto. Solo debía encontrar el momento justo para atacar y todo estaría hecho…sin embargo, su intención no era lastimar al pobre espíritu.

Un fuerte sonido retumba a través del amplio pasillo sacando de su concentración a Adrian y haciéndolo voltear rápidamente. Descansando a sus pies, tieso y frio como una roca se encontraba aquel oscuro y maligno libro azulado que de manera un tanto inútil intentaba ayudarlo. Lentamente el muchacho se extiende para levantarlo, dejando a un lado las maletas de Emilia y tomándose un tiempo para inspeccionar nuevamente sus páginas. Sus ojos se posan sobre el amarillento papel que tantos años había aguardado para su llegada, este comienza a dibujar una frase de forma lenta pero clara.

"La luna oscura se alza, las llamas de la verdad se apagan y el guerrero emerge de entre las sombras para vencer a la luz cegadora."

-Adrian: Wow, gracias libro…eso es muy útil…

Lanzando aquel comentario en voz alta de manera sarcástica, el joven tomo el libro y lo coloco con aires de odio en su abrigo. Seguido a esto, el muchacho se resignó a llevar las valijas a la habitación de Emilia y desde ahí partió a la habitación de Roswaal para tomar el escudo y espada de Astora. El metal de sus armas rebotaba con su espalda a la vez que caminaba lentamente por los pasillos y bajaba las escaleras haciendo que estos resuenen todavía más.

"3…2…1…"

-Ram: Eh, debo preguntar?

-Adrian: Sobre el escudo y espada? Tenía en mente que podría practicar un poco con ellos como lo hice con Wilhelm en la capital.

-Ram: Qué sentido tendría practicar esgrima si no podrás mover la espada con libertad? Primero entrena tu cuerpo y luego aprende a usar tu arma.

-Adrian: No es una espada muy pesada, puedo blandirla con bastante facilidad. Vamos, solo unos intentos.

La chica de pelo rozado clavo su mirada inexpresiva en Adrian mientras cambiaba su expresión a una más pensativa. Suspirando, dio unos pasos hacia adelante encaminándose a las afueras de la mansión.

-Ram: Hay algunos espanta pájaros que te servirán de muñecos de practica en el cobertizo…iré a instalarlos…

Poniendo una sonrisa falsa, Adrian agradeció a la sirvienta mientras esta se retiraba de mal humor y caminaba rumbo a la estructura antigua del cobertizo.

-Adrian: Bien, tengo unos 15 minutos. (Se dijo a si mismo)

Velozmente se levantó y troto hacia la entrada bajo las escaleras.

-Beatrice: DETENTE AHORA MISMO!

La voz de Beatrice dejo paralizado al muchacho, quien no esperaba de ninguna manera de aparición en ese momento. Esto no había pasado en los intentos anteriores y sabía lo que esto significaba. Lentamente giro su cabeza para descubrir a la pequeña pero mortal niña mirándolo con exigencia y aires de decepción.

-Beatrice: Se puede saber qué demonios estabas por hacer?

-Adrian: Yo…

El chico ya se encontraba sosteniendo el papel tapiz arrancado de la pared y mostrando parte de la entrada. No había manera de que pudiese convencer a Beatrice de que no estaba haciendo nada.

-Adrian: Puedo explicarlo…

-Beatrice: Intentaste luchar contra el verdad?

-Adrian: (soltando el papel y restándose la nuca en señal de vergüenza) Solo…un par de veces…

-Beatrice: No entiendo como hiciste para convencerme en alguna de tus…como quieras llamarlo ¿Vidas pasadas?

-Adrian: El termino, "pasado" es más sutil.

-Beatrice: Da igual, el punto es que por algún motivo tengo un trato contigo que te permito el paso a la tumba de Siff. Un trato con un espíritu no aparece de la nada, así que supongo que habrá sido obra tuya en "el pasado" como lo llamas.

-Adrian: Solo tocaste mi ropa y la habitación me empujó hacia el exterior. Y luego me mostraste un extraño baile de la luna de sombras o no sé qué…

-Beatrice: Se dice "Luna oscura" y no es un baile. Es una señal antigua, es para demostrar respeto e identidad.

-Adrian: Bienes a detenerme?

-Beatrice: Me temo que no puedo hacerlo, el trato está hecho y de romperlo las consecuencias serían terribles para mí. Solo dime, que esperas lograr haciendo esto? Nunca podrás vencer a Heimdal de esta manera.

-Adrian: Quiero hacer un contrato con él.

-Beatrice: Un contrato?

La niña levanto sus cejas sorprendida por la inesperada declaración.

-Beatrice: Sabes las consecuencias que podría tener hacer o romper uno verdad?

-Adrian: Las viví en carne propia de mano del amigo Puck.

-Beatrice: Así que Puck…ya veo a dónde quieres llegar. Un futuro oscuro se avecina y crees que podrás evitarlo con ayuda de Heimdal.

-Adrian: Mi plan es luchar con él hasta lograr cansarlo y hacer que escuche lo que tengo para decirle.

-Beatrice: Lo que dices carece totalmente de sentido. Heimdal es conocido por luchar por días completos sin cansarse y tú apenas puedes completar las tareas que te da Ram.

-Adrian: Bien, entonces que recomiendas?

-Beatrice: Evita la confrontación y demuéstrale que eres de confianza.

-Adrian: (suspirando) Podrías ser más específica? Solo intento ayudar…

-Beatrice: Podría pero estaría rompiendo mi contrato. Depende de tu comprensión.

-Adrian: Genial…y hasta cuando dura nuestro trato?

-Beatrice: Hasta que consigas tu objetivo.

Haciendo una mueca extraña, el muchacho abandono sus armas y se deslizo por el tobogán que daba paso a la inmensa y oscura habitación donde se encontraba la criatura. Rodó al caer para minimizar el daño y se posiciono mirando al espacio de oscuridad donde se encontraba su objetivo. Los ojos del lobo brillaron entre las sombras y su gruñido se hizo nuevamente presente.

-Adrian: Bien, intento numero 8…no quiero hacerte daño pequeño.

Instantáneamente luego de oír esto el lobo salto y lanzo un corte con la espada que tenía entre sus mandíbulas. A sabiendas de esto, Adrian salto hacia adelante y rodo en medio del aire esquivando el sablazo y pego su cuerpo a tierra al caer para esquivar el segundo. El lobo salto hacia atrás para reposicionarse frente a él y comenzó a rodearlo lentamente mientras gruñía como un depredador que asecha a su presa.

"Aunque no fuese la primera vez, el gruñido de Heimdal era grave e intimidante lo cual me ponía la piel de gallina cada vez que lo oía. A partir del tercer intento, comencé a contar sus pisadas…3…4…5"

A la quinta pisada, un estridente sonido de garras rasgando el sueño dio lugar a otro ataque del lobo que fue esquivado por Adrian pegándose a tierra y rodando en dirección opuesta al ataque. Cada una de estas acciones parecía hacer enfurecer cada vez más al espíritu. Lanzando un ladrido y dejando caer su espada, la criatura cargo en dirección a Adrian con su mandíbula abierta. El corrió lo más rápido que pudo en su misma dirección y derrapo bajo las patas del lobo, esquivando la mordida que impacto contra el suelo, clavando sus colmillos y destruyendo parte de la estructura. Usando su mano como agarre, Adrian se reposiciono en su lugar esperando al consecuente ataque del espíritu que, ahora más que nunca, gruñía con ira y desprecio.

-Heimdal: No puedes esquivar para siempre. Da lo mismo a que hayas venido, no dejare que perturbes el descanso de Siff. Sean cual sean tus intenciones, no saldrás de aquí vivo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Adrian mientras escuchaba por primera vez la estridente y profunda voz de aquel monstruo y se apretaba un costado por el dolor del derrape. Nunca había llegado tan lejos hasta ahora, sentía que estaba cada vez más cerca de lograrlo y esto puso muy feliz al muchacho. Mas esta sonrisa fue borrada al darse cuenta que el dolor que sentía no solo no desaparecía, sino que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Levanto su mano para tomar uno de los rayos de luz que entraban por la abertura y pudo apreciar que esta estaba bañada en sangre.

-Heimdal: Como puedes ver, ya no tienes esperanza. Nunca la tuviste desde que entraste aquí. Pero está bien, tu sangre servirá como un buen alimento hasta que otros insensatos vengan a intentando profanar el lugar de descanso de mi compañero.

Lentamente el sonido de las pisadas de Heimdal comenzó a escucharse más y más cerca de Adrian. La intención de este no era acabarlo rápido, sino, hacerlo sufrir, hacer que tenga miedo e intente escapar. De manera nerviosa y lenta, Adrian movía sus pies hacia atrás, intentando ganar un poco de tiempo para pensar en algo, pero esto era inútil. La tensión del momento hacia que pensar en cualquier cosa fuese imposible para él.

-Adrian: Es-Espera…solo trato de ayudarte…gen-gente mala vendrá para intentar…dañar este lugar…

-Heimdal: (interrumpiendo) Pues al igual que tú, ellos caerán ante la autoridad de la luna oscura.

-Adrian: La luna oscura?

"Fue ahí cuando las palabras de Beatrice comenzaron a cobrar sentido. No tenía mucho tiempo, pero si esto no funcionaba, ya nada lo haría."

Parándose lo más firme que podía extendió un brazo, lo levanto lentamente hacia Heimdal mientras con el otro terminaba de formar una cruz. Las pisadas se detuvieron y comenzó a recitar las palabras que había leído esa misma mañana en su libro.

-Adrian: La luna oscura se alza, las llamas de la verdad se apagan y el guerrero emerge de entre las sombras…

-Heimdal: Para vencer a la luz cegadora…(su voz se escuchó más calmada en este punto) Solo un miembro de la luna oscura puede conocer esa danza y ese cantico. Quien eres y que quieres?

Dificultosamente y ya mareado por la pérdida de sangre, Adrian explico la situación lo más rápido que pudo al espíritu. Y este escucho en silencio mientras permanecía en la oscuridad.

-Heimdal: El culto de la bruja…esos bastardos.

-Adrian: Vine aquí buscando tu ayuda, eres el único que puede evitar el horrible destino que nos espera a todos…por favor, debes ayudarme…incluso si no es por mí, la señoría Emilia sigue con vida…me contaron que era muy cercana Siff…por favor…

Adrian callo de rodillas, dejando de lado todo orgullo que pudiese tener e implorando por la ayuda del solitario lobo.

-Heimdal: Lo siento. No puedo abandonar esta lugar, es parte de mi contrato con Siff. El sigue vivo, atrapado en un bucle entre la vida y la muerte, moviéndose a través de las líneas del tiempo y la culpa que suponía perder a todos los que fueron amados alguna vez por él.

-Adrian: debe haber algo que podamos hacer…

Heimdal rodeo al muchacho nuevamente, observando como a pesar del dolor y la pérdida de sangre este se mantenía firme y buscando una salida a todo esto. Chasqueo sus colmillos a la vez que dejaba salir una risa apagada.

-Heimdal: Eres realmente interesante muchacho…te propongo lo siguiente.

Curare tus heridas e intentare ayudarte contra el culto de la bruja, pero solo si tu tomas el contrato de Siff y lo liberas de su tormento eterno.

-Adrian: Bien…solo dime hasta cuando durara el contrato?

-Heimdal: Digamos que…no vivirás para verlo terminado. Aceptas? (dijo sentándose y extendiendo una de sus pata)

-Adrian: Si acepto (apretando su pata y sellando finalmente aquel tratado de paz entre el y la criatura)

La sangre que emano de su cuerpo y ahora se encontraba esparcida por el suelo comenzó a levantarse y a crear un vórtice que acababa en la boca de Heimdal. Este último trago cada gota del fluido carmesí mientras la herida en el costado del muchacho se cerraba y era reemplazada con el símbolo de una luna perfectamente circular, decorada con diversos garabatos atreves de todo su tatuado.

-Heimdal: Bien, ya está hecho. Tu y yo ahora…eh? Espera, no te…

"Su voz se hizo cada vez más distante, como un susurro en la distancia. Mi cuerpo perdió totalmente su fuerza y caí a los pies de Heimdal mientras este seguía con su discurso…o eso creo. Lo último que pude ver, fue como las antorchas de aquel oscuro cuarto se encendían y dejaba ver la verdadera naturaleza de aquella antigua tumba."

Ese lugar no era solo el lugar de descanso de Siff el caballero lobo, además era también algo muy parecido a una prisión. Un lugar creado para retener al pobre Siff en un limbo infinito de existencia, condenado a estar ahí hasta que alguien lo saque de tan horrible destino.

-.-

"En este lugar, no hay vida ni muerte, solo existes, consciente de lo que hiciste e incapaz de hacer nada para cambiarlo."

Sus ojos se abrieron y pudo observar ante el un bosque profundo, lleno de sonidos familiares. Las aves cantando, el sonido de la copa de los arboles rasgando el viento, niños jugando en la lejanía. Lo más extraño de todo era sin duda, era su visión. Esta hacia parecer a todo de un color marrón y negro, con distintas tonalidades de estos últimos dos, pero siempre repitiéndose.

-Adrian: Holaaaa?

Grito esperando la respuesta de alguien, pero todo aquel mundo parecía ignorarlo. Comenzó a caminar, mientras los sonidos comenzaban a callarse hasta quedar sumergido en un silencio mortal. Un pequeño pueblo podía distinguirse entre los árboles, lleno de personas de largas orejas y aspectos imposibles para unos simples humanos.

-¿?: Señorita Emilia, le repito que esto no es…apropiado…

De entre las casas, una figura joven de cabello largo y plateado salía arrastrando con su mano a un muchacho vestido con una armadura plateada y una bufanda azul oscuro.

-Adrian: Señorita Emilia? Que es este lu…

-Emilia: Siff esa armadura te queda increíble, porque no quieres que la gente te vea así?

-Siff: Es que…no es la armadura…

-Adrian: Emilia?

Nuevamente las palabras del chico fueron ignoradas tanto por la chica como por todos ahí presentes.

-Emilia: Entonces cual es el problema?

-Siff: Es que…tengo miedo que malentiendan nuestra relación al portar tan costoso regalo…

-Emilia: (abrazándolo rápidamente) Siff…

-Siff: EH SEÑORITA EMILIA!...le pido que se detenga, esto…es inapropiado para una dama de su…

-Emilia: Siff si no te callas hare que tengas que dormir con la armadura puesta.

Las palabras del joven se detuvieron a la vez que expresaba cierta exaltación por las acciones de Emilia…y a su vez, cierto agrado.

-Emilia: Tal vez no sea apropiado…tal vez no sea debido y sea mal visto por todos…pero esto es lo que quiero Siff…

Lentamente los brazos del caballero se posaron de manera dudosa alrededor de la joven elfo a la vez que la presionaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Siff: No me malentienda…he deseado eso desde el día que la conocí…pero es un amor imposible. Si las demás personas se enteras de que un hijo de Satella y una elfo están juntos…

-Emilia: Si es lo que quieres…porque te importa lo que piensen los demás…porque estas tan preocupado por lo que puedan decir personas que no conoces…

La voz de la muchacha comenzó a quebrarse mientras abrazaba cada vez más fuerte la armadura del caballero.

-Siff: Temo por usted…mi señora. Le temo a lo que futuro incierto e inmisericorde pueda hacerle a…

-Emilia: Siff…

El caballero dejo de sostener momentáneamente a la chica y retiro rápidamente su casco, dejando ver una cabellera larga y oscura y un rostro lleno de cicatrices.

-Siff: A la mujer que amo.

Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que unían sus labios formando un largo beso lleno de pasión y sentimiento. Seguido a esto, ambos reanudaron su abrazo y Emilia continuo.

-Emilia: Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo…

-Siff: (acariciando su cabello) Lo prometo…

Ante los ojos de Adrian, el tiempo menso a acelerarse, mostrando ante el cada acontecimiento que ocurría en el pueblo como una rápida transición sacada de alguna película de viajes en el tiempo. Todo se detuvo en un momento muy preciso.

"Las casas a mi alrededor eran consumidas por un fuego incesante que además arrasaba con la vida de las personas con la mala fortuna de estar dentro. Ríos de sangre emergían de las entradas, dagas forjadas con una misma base eran incrustadas sin piedad en la piel de personas inocentes por desalmados vestidos con capuchas y trajes carmesí."

Siff el orgulloso caballero, lanzaba ataques incesantes contra los integrantes de aquel oscuro culto. Los atacados simplemente esquivaban y contraatacaban con todo tipo de magia y maleficios, pero el joven seguía firme. Una rápida lanza de hielo a travesó a varios ocultistas que estaban a punto de atacarlo por sorpresa.

-Emilia: SIFF! POR AQUÍ!

-Siff: Señorita Emilia!

El encuentro se dio de manera muy distinta a los que Adrian había leído en sus libros de historias. Lo que debía ser un encuentro romántico y heroico, estaba siendo una pelea entre la supervivencia y el deber.

-Emilia: NO PODEMOS ABANDONAR A ESTA GENTE!

-Siff: SI NOS QUEDAMOS, MORIREMOS AL IGUAL QUE ELLOS, NO PODEMOS HACER NADA!

Puck al igual que Emilia, usaba su magia destructiva para defenderse de los ocultistas que poco a poco comenzaban a rodear a los jóvenes. En un acto de desesperación, Siff tomo por el brazo a Emilia y tiro de ella para llevarla sobre la espalda de Heimdal, quien esperaba impaciente.

-Emilia: SUELTAME, NO ME IRE DE AQUÍ, SIFF ES UNA ORDEN! DEJAME!

El caballero presiono su mano en señal de frustración y rabia por lo que estaba obligado a hacer.

-Siff: Mi misión…es protegerla…y lo hare sea cual sea el costo!

"Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como Siff, en un intento de ayudar a Emilia, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a esta con su escudo, dejándola inconsciente. Nadie ahí parecía notar mi existencia y lo que yo hiciera por alguna razón no tenía importancia alguna, por lo que no pude hacer más que mirar como con su armadura rota y una gran rabia e impotencia en su interior, Siff subía a Emilia a espaldas del gigantesco lobo y salía a toda velocidad de aquel pueblo en ruinas."

Las llamas comenzaron a apagarse y el entorno perdió poco a poco su color hasta quedar transformado en una simple hoja en blanco carente de vida. Y entre todo ese paisaje blanco como la nieve y vacío como el desierto, un caballero, un resquicio de lo que alguna vez fue un hombre, descansaba en medio de su lamento.

-Siff: Quien…quién eres?

Al ver que había sido finalmente notado, Adrian se acercó lentamente al caballero con una mirada de respeto a su vez que pena.

-Adrian: Soy amigo de Emilia.

-Siff: Emilia? La…la señorita Emilia? Ella está bien?

-Adrian: Lo está y aun se acuerda de ti.

-Siff: Oh…ha pasado…tanto tiempo…

Un leve sollozo pudo oírse mientras Siff llevaba sus manos a su rostro.

-Siff: Todo es por mi culpa…si hubiese sido más fuerte…si hubiese acallado el llamar de mi estúpido corazón…nada de eso habría pasado…ella seguiría con su familia y yo…yo al menos estaría con ella…

-Adrian: Nada de eso fue tu culpa. El culto de la bruja buscaba un cuerpo nuevo para regresar a la vida a la bruja de los celos. Tus actos no tuvieron importancia en lo más mínimo.

-Siff: Que? per…

Siff se sorprendió al ver como el muchacho le extendía su mano en señal de presentación.

-Adrian: Soy Adrian, mucho gusto. Tu amigo lobo me mando aquí.

-Siff: Heimdal? Él está bien?

-Adrian: Cuida tu…"tumba". Ha estado ahí desde que…bueno, no conozco los detalles, pero tú seguramente sí.

-Siff: A qué has venido?

-Adrian: He venido para liberar tu espíritu, como encomienda de Heimdal…y de Beatrice, se podría decir.

-Siff: Beatrice…(rio unos momento para sí mismo) Hace mucho no oía ese nombre…Entonces…esto fue para nada…ja…jaja…JAJAJA!

La risa de aquel caballero resonó por todos lados y el mundo a su alrededor comenzó poco a poco a desvanecerse en oscuridad. Como cuando un sueño termina, es hora de despertar.

-Siff: Adrian yo…no te conozco de nada, pero puedo confiar en que eres un hombre de bien. (Miro su mano y pudo apreciar como esta comenzaba a desaparecer) Puedo pedirte un favor? Si no es mucha molestia.

-Adrian: Si…lo que quiera.

-Siff: Cuida bien de ellos… Y dile a Emilia… ek elska þik.

-Adrian: Que?

-Siff: Ella lo entenderá…

Las últimas chispas del mundo comenzaban a evaporarse y el piso bajo los pies de ambos jóvenes había desaparecido casi por completo.

-Siff: Tal vez algún día volvamos a vernos…amada mía…hasta entonces…estaré esperando.

Siff el caballero lobo, amante y sirviente eterno de Emilia. Guerrero de corazón dorado y armadura plateada…había dejado de existir.

"Abrí mis ojos para contemplar cuatro figuras. Una elfo de pelo plateado, una sirvienta peli-rosada, una pequeña niña con risos dorados y un lobo blanco. Todos ahí discutían sobre lo ocurrido hasta que vieron que me levantaba dificultosamente. Hubieron reproches de parte de Ram, preguntas nerviosas de Emilia y una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Beatrice."

Ignorando todo lo que las chicas decían, Adrian miro a Emilia directamente a los ojos y dijo.

-Adrian: Hable con Siff…dijo que…ek elska þik.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro mientras usaba ambas manos para disimular el hecho de que estaba llorando.

-Heimdal: Has actuado bien chico, ahora tenemos un contrato ¿Qué prosigue?

Mientras esto ocurría…en la distancia, en medio de la fría y oscura noche, una figura gigantesca era confrontada por un determinado chico y una enamorada demonio de pelo azul. La alarma del celular de Subaru sonó, anunciando el inicio de la batalla.

-Crusch: Tropas! En guardia!

Una ballena gigante, con ojos brillantes como el fuego del infierno surcaba los cielos, esperando al ataque de las tropas lideradas por Subaru y Crusch.


	9. Capítulo 8: Fin de semana

Capítulo 8: Fin de semana.

-Emilia: Con cuidado, llévalo a su cuarto…

Habiendo ya salido de aquella lúgubre tumba, la joven sirvienta cargo a Adrian hasta su habitación. Por su parte, una sonrisa de victoria se dibujaba en su rostro mientras débilmente intentaba caminar por su cuenta.

-Ram: Perdiste una peligrosa cantidad de sangre, espero que tengas claro lo que has hecho.

-Adrian: Es lo de menos, la tendré nueva mañana por la mañana. Ahora tenemos otros problemas de qué preocuparnos…

"En mi mente quería creer que esta vez sería diferente, digo teniendo a Heimdal de nuestro lado y habiendo cumplido las demandas del libro aumentaba mucho nuestras posibilidades de no terminar siendo fríos cadáveres, aunque la verdad es que no estaba muy convencido de como un espíritu lobo ancestral iba a ayudarnos…"

-Adrian: Por cierto, donde está mi nuevo amigo?

-Heimdal: Me llamaban?

Un pequeño lobo del tamaño de una palma salió flotando desde la espalda del joven. Su apariencia era muy parecida a la de Puck solo que este, evidentemente, poseía las características de un canino.

-Adrian: AAAAAA QUIEN ERES? DONDE ESTA MI SUPER LOBO GIGANTE ASESINO?

-Heimdal: Lo estás viendo chico (estirándose y recostándose sobre el hombro de Emilia) oh chica, hace mucho que no estaba en esta forma…había olvidado lo cómodo que era.

Su voz se volvió un poco más aguda de la que tenía cuando estaban en media su pelea, aunque de igual forma seguía siendo en gran medida muy profunda.

"Sep, estamos jodidos…"

-Puck: HEIMDAL!

-Heimdal: PUCK!

De la nada ambos espíritus comenzaron a girar rápidamente alrededor de la Elfo, quien con un rápido movimiento de manos sostuvo a ambos por la parte trasera de sus cabezas.

-Emilia: Oigan, ya vivimos esto demasiadas veces, conténganse!

-Heimdal: Es que el comenzó!

-Puck: No es cierto. Perro malo!

Al notar el evidente nerviosismo de Adrian, Emilia declaro:

-Emilia: No te preocupes, cuando sea necesario el volverá a su forma de combate.

-Heimdal: Así es muchacho, esta forma es mucho más cómoda y tranquila, especial para viajes y descansos largos…por desgracia no es momento de descansar, porque no le dices a la Emilia lo que charlamos?

Habiendo llegado a la habitación del chico, Ram y Emilia dejaron a este último sobre la cama mientras ambas muchachas lo rodeaban y clavaban sus miradas acusadoras y juzgantes. Llevando sus manos a su cara, Adrian denoto una cierta debilidad en sus movimientos, seguido de un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-Heimdal: Tranquilo muchacho, perdiste una gran cantidad de sangre en el contrato.

-Adrian: No es nada que no pueda manejar. Ahora…nuestra situación es demasiado delicada…

-.-

El sol iluminaba la entrada del pueblo, guiando a un grupo de caballeros, encabezados por Subaru a través del antiquísimo camino de tierra. Un grupo formidable, organizado por el muchacho que horas antes había sido estado involucrado en la caída de uno de los espíritus más antiguos y poderosos de aquella tierra. Aunque si bien, en gran medida el no tuvo mucho que ver en la pelea, fue gracias a él que esta tarea pudo llevarse a cabo. Ahora, el muchacho junto con el legendario espadachín Wilhelm se había adelantado al grupo, tomando rumbo hacia la mansión Roswaal, con el fin de evitar un problema inusual.

Por otro lado, Adrian había formado un plan con la señorita Emilia. A sabiendas que si intentaban escapar serian atacados antes de tiempo por el culto, Ram propuso buscar al traidor en el pueblo y desde ahí, escapar al santuario lo antes posible. Más la llegada del grupo conformado por Subaru lo cambio todo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Adrian reconoció a su amigo, ahora vestido con una capucha que cubría parcialmente su rostro. Extendiendo su brazo, los jóvenes compartieron un fuerte apretón de reencuentro.

-Adrian: Te ves ridículo.

-Heimdal: Y este quién es?

El pequeño espíritu se posó sobre el hombro derecho del muchacho mientras miraba con desconfianza al anciano y a Subaru.

-Subaru: Podría preguntar lo mismo…

-Adrian: Veo que has estado ocupado.

-Subaru: Y qué decir de ti? Ahora tienes un Puck pero en versión perro.

-Heimdal: HEY! No me compares con esa bola de pelos.

-Wilhelm: Señorita Ram. (Dijo haciendo una reverencia a la sirvienta) Hemos venido a hablar con Emilia…es un poco urgente, así que agradecería que no gastemos el tiempo en charlas triviales (mirando a ambos jóvenes).

-Adrian: Tenemos tiempo de sobra, el problema ahora mismo es otro. Hay un traidor en el pueblo, un infiltrado del culto.

-Subaru: Un infiltrado? Sera mejor decirle al grupo. Señor Wilm! Encargase de que Emilia-tan venga sana y salva, nosotros nos ocupamos de la rata.

-Heimdal: Huele a sangre…

-Adrian: Oh perdón, soy yo, no tuve tiempo de bañarme después de lo de anoche.

-Ram: Ah por cierto, Adrian.

Girando rápidamente por el llamado de la chica, Adrian logra tomar en medio del aire un afilado instrumento de cocina. Una cuchilla de un tamaño compacto, reducido lo suficiente como para ocultarla entre las ropas de cualquiera, pero tan filosa como para rebanar su carne con el solo tacto de su hoja.

-Ram: Bien, tus reflejos han mejorado un poco. Eso te servirá en caso de que necesites defenderte.

-Adrian: No podría simplemente llevar mi espada?

-Ram: No crees que la gente desconfiaría más de ti si te viera con una espada en mano?

-Adrian: Supongo que no puedo discutir con esa lógica. (Guardando el arma entre sus ropajes) Tenemos…mucho de qué hablar cuando esto termine.

-Ram: Tu y yo? Dudo mucho que eso ocurra.

-Adrian: Bueno…ha ocurrido unas cuantas veces…

La mirada de Ram se torció un poco y comenzó a alejarse al escuchar esa última frase.

-Adrian: NO ESPERA, NO ME REFERIA A…

-Subaru: (tomándolo del hombro) YA, después tendrás tiempo para explicar, vámonos.

Mientras ambos muchachos tomaban su camino nuevamente hacia el pueblo, el grupo de Subaru ya había llegado ahí y se encontraban calmando a la multitud que sumada a su inquietud, estaba el hecho de que una siniestra figura alentaba al desorden y el caos.

-Hombre: Quien demonios creen que son? Viniendo como así como si nada, como si todo fuese suyo con armas y soldados a exigirnos que abandonemos nuestras tierras…POR TODO LO QUE HEMOS TRABAJADO?

-Julius: Señor, le pedimos que por favor se calme. Esto es por su bien, se avecinan…

-Hombre: Cállese!

La multitud entera apoyaba al hombre cuyas palabras ardían con odio en dirección a los soldados. Estos últimos simplemente podía mantener la distancia para no crear ningún conflicto mayor con los aldeanos. Rápidamente, Subaru llego para intentar calmarlos. Al ser un gran amigo de estos, era más probable que lo escuchen a él antes que a cualquier otro.

-Subaru: Por favor, escuchen!

El muchacho se paró sobre la fuente de la plaza central, llamando la atención de la gente ahí reunida. Explicando con palabras suaves lo que estaba por acontecer y haciendo uso de su habla, Subaru parecía conectar con las personas ahí presentes, hacer que entren en razón y no se dispongan a revelarse contra quienes quieren ayudarlos.

-Hombre: Puras falacias! Un momento…

Aquel siniestro sujeto miro con desconfianza mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Hombre: Creo que te conozco…ah sí, ya lo recuerdo, eres…

Un rápido movimiento de una persona detrás de hombre logro rasgar su camisa, haciendo que este reaccione saltando hacia adelante y dejando caer un objeto circular de color dorado con una piedra azulada incrustada en su superficie.

-Hombre: Q-QUE DEMONIOS HACES? MALDITO DEMENTE!

-Adrian: Que hago yo no es importante, una mejor pregunta sería porque tienes esto?

El muchacho había usado el cuchillo entregado por Ram para rasgar la camiseta del hombre y dejar caer una daga que tenía guardada entre esta y sus pantalones.

-Adrian: Pude verla al acercarme, quería asegurarme de que no intentases nada raro, pero no pensé que encontraría algo como esto…es una daga del culto de la bruja. (Exclamo a la vez que levantaba el arma a la vista de todos)

El ahora nervioso hombre miraba hacia toda dirección posible a la vez que poco a poco formaba una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja.

-Subaru: ADRIAN! CUIDADO!

Rápidamente, el pequeño espíritu escondido detrás del chico voló en dirección al hombre, cambiando de lindo y adorable a la forma del gigante y mortal lobo blanco. El animal mordió el cuello del hombre, desgarrando su yugular y salpicando sangre sobre el muchacho que se encontraba a menos de un metro de él.

-Heimdal: Lo siento…necesitaba hacerlo, él iba a hacer una estupidez.

Al presenciar tal atrocidad, los aldeanos ahí presentes quedaron inmóviles, paralizados ante las acciones de la criatura frente a ellos. Sin esperar un segundo, Subaru volvió a hablarles.

-Subaru: Como pueden ver, no es ningún engaño. El culto de la bruja está en camino, pero no es nada que no podamos enfrentar. Tienen tiempo suficiente para buscar sus cosas y subirse a las carretas, ellos los llevaran hasta un lugar seguro.

Incluso de esta manera, la gente se miraba entre ellos con miedo e inseguridad en sus ojos. Como podían estar seguros después de presenciar estos acontecimientos. Lentamente una pequeña niña se acercó a Subaru. Cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro la distinguían del resto de niños.

-Petra: (tomando su mano) Subaru nos ha ayudado antes…no estaría aquí hoy de no ser por él, al igual que los demás niños…

"Todos sus amigos comenzaron a acercarse y a unirse a Petra para alentar a Subaru. El agradecimiento que le tenían era inmenso, no era algo fácil de encontrar y menos en niños tan pequeños. Es algo que sinceramente no podría en casa. Lanzo una sonrisa a la vez que levanto el pulgar en dirección a Subaru. La gente a nuestro alrededor parecía haberse calmado, por lo menos ya no estaban gritando, solo un poco nerviosos a la vez que entraban a sus casas y salían con ropa y comida. Bien, eso era un problema menos…solo queda el culto ahora."

-Subaru: Oigan…que es esto?

El muchacho levanto el extraño instrumento dejado caer por aquel hombre. Deteniéndose junto a Adrian, ambos analizaron la estructura de aquella herramienta. Al percatarse de una abertura en medio de este intentaron abrirlo, solo para ser rápidamente detenidos por el caballero de cabello morado.

-Julius: Es un comunicador, el culto de la bruja los utiliza para mantenerse al tanto de nuevos hallazgos o movimientos grupales.

-Subaru: Eso podríamos haberlo averiguado nosotros…de cualquier modo, que hubiese pasado si lo hubiésemos abierto?

-Julius: Lo más probable es que te hubiesen visto los del culto de la bruja y nos atacarían antes de tiempo. (Percatándose de la presencia de Adrian) Oh veo que estas con nosotros, bien en ese caso supongo que nuestro pequeño duelo tendrá que esperar.

-Adrian: Solo tengo una pregunta…nos conocemos de algo?

La mirada de Julius y Subaru cambio rápidamente a una de sorpresa al ver que el joven no recordaba a quien juro un odio abismal.

-Adrian: Lo digo en serio, quién eres?

-Subaru: Bueno, no tiene importancia por ahora…sin embargo lo que hiciste fue muy precipitado, que hubiese pasado si aquel demente decidía inmolarse en su sitio?

-Adrian: Es poco probable, lo que el quería es que nos mantuviésemos aquí hasta que sus amigos lleguen, por lo que lo más seguro seria que intentaría difamarte y hacer que la gente pierda la confianza en ti. Lo sé, créeme…

Rascando su mentón con uno de sus dedos, Subaru miro a cielo mientras ponía una expresión pensativa. De un momento para otro, este se detuvo y ensancho sus ojos en señal de exaltación.

-Subaru: OH DIOS, COMO PUDE OLVIDARLO!

-Adrian: Que? qué ocurre?

-Subaru: Adrian, (tomándolo de los hombros) te tengo una misión en específico, NO TE CEPARES DE RAM.

-Adrian: Que? pero porque yo? No debería ir alguien más capacitado?

-Subaru: Puedes hacerlo bien, tienes a tu amigo el lobo carnívoro de por halla.

-Heimdal: Hola.

-Subaru: Además, solo será un inconveniente…pero debes apresurarte.

El nerviosismo en la mirada del muchacho le dio a entender que lo que decía no era ningún tipo de broma. Rápidamente Adrian corrió hasta donde su compañero se encontraba e intentó subir a su espalda para montarlo como si de un caballo se tratase, solo para ser derribado por este.

-Heimdal: Nunca dije que te dejaría hacer eso.

-Adrian: Vamos amigo es una emergencia.

-Heimdal: Pues te estas tardando, mi ayuda no es "ESE" tipo de ayuda…

-Adrian: Demonios Heimdal…

Corriendo en dirección al castillo, el chico pudo escuchar un grito desesperado de su compañero antes de alejarse lo suficiente para que fuese imperceptible.

-Subaru: ES HACIA EL OTRO LADO!

-.-

Movilizándose lentamente a través de las carretas, dos siluetas admiraban el trabajo de Subaru mientras compartían una sonrisa confiada entre sí. Un hombre joven, delgado y de cabello oscuro y una chica bajita con cabello alborotado de color rubio oscuro.

-Caballero: Señor, no puede bajar de las carretas.

-Dennis: Oh nosotros no venimos en ellas. Estamos buscando al señor…como era su nombre? (mirando a la pequeña a su lado)

-Alice: Creo que era "Subaru".

-¿?: Buscan a Subaru?

Una voz femenina surgió de entre las carretas seguida de una mujer de pelo plateado asomándose levemente a través de la salida de esta.

-Alice: Ella es la semi-elfo, la postulada a reina.

-Dennis: Señorita Emilia, debo suponer. (Haciendo una reverencia)

-Emilia: Debo preguntar, qué relación tienen con él?

-Dennis: Aun nada. Solo puedo decirle que…él es alguien muy importante.

-Alice: O más bien lo será. Ya puede darse cuenta por usted misma, mire todo lo que ha logrado.

-Emilia: Alguien importante…

Esas palabras dejaron muy pensativa a la chica, quien llevo su mano contra sus labios mientras pensaba en cómo era posible que el muchacho que él conocía lograse todo esto por sí solo. Mientras tanto, Ram miraba atentamente desde la carreta a ambos individuos. Algo en su forma de actuar y en su actitud no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Rápidamente y sin que estos se percaten, la chica activo su clarividencia, invocando la visión de un ave que se encontraba sobre los árboles. Rápidamente su habilidad se cortó, como si algo hubiese interferido con la conexión entre ambos.

-Emilia: Pues lamento decirles que no sé dónde se encuentra, seguramente este con los demás caballeros.

Nuevamente trato de conectar su visión, esta vez con una pequeña oruga que trepaba por una de las ramas. Pero de nuevo, su habilidad fue cortada y volvió a ver a ambos individuos, acercándose lenta y disimuladamente a la carreta. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa a la vez que hacia señales a los niños que estaban junto a ellas para que retrocedieran.

-Dennis: Ahhh (estirándose) una pena la verdad, tendremos que seguir buscando. Bien Alice, vamos más ade….aunque pensándolo bien.

De la nada, los caballeros que rodeaban tanto la carreta de Emilia como las consecuentes fueron atacados por miembros del culto de la bruja. Habiendo sido tomados por sorpresa, estos fueron rápidamente eliminados sin mayor posibilidad de defensa.

-Dennis: Tal vez no necesitemos a ese inútil.

Rápidamente Ram salto al combate usando su magia de viento para intentar rebanar al chico. Este levanto su brazo, activando un interruptor que desplego un escudo transparente frente a él. Este objeto absorbió el ataque de la chica como si ni siquiera hubiese impactado.

-Ram: Que…diablos.

-Alice: Nada mal eh? los llamo Vernil Shield, una maravilla.

El muchacho saco una daga curva, muy distinta a las que usan los del culto y velozmente corrió en dirección a Ram. Lanzando diversas puñaladas en su dirección, este logro hacerle algunos cortes alrededor de su piel antes que la chica atrape su brazo en medio del aire.

-Dennis: Nada mal, pero ya hemos vivido esto.

Una flecha lanzada por la pequeña chica detrás suyo paso volando junto a su cabeza y se incrusto completamente a través del hombro de Ram, haciendo que esta suelte a Dennis. Esta última lanzo un quejido ahogado mientras Dennis levantaba la daga y la bajaba rápidamente en dirección a su pecho. Sin embargo esta se incrusto en un escudo de hielo creado por Emilia. Sin decir una palabra, la semi elfa comenzó a crear una capa de huelo alrededor del brazo del muchacho.

-Dennis: No esta vez.

Dennis volvió a activar su escudo, destruyendo la capa de huelo formada por Emilia y dando un golpe a esta en la cara. Seguido a esto, lanzo rápidamente un corte destinado para Ram. La sirvienta esquivo el golpe que en un principio la golpearía en medio del pecho, pero al hacer esto la hoja de incrusto en su pierna, causándole un gran dolor y dejándola incapacitada para seguir luchando. El grito de dolor de Ram resonó por todo el bosque, alertando a los demás caballeros.

-Alice: Bien hecho Dennis, ahí vienen más.

-Dennis: Cállate y terminemos el trabajo antes que vengan los demás.

La chica cargo la flecha mientras Dennis corría en dirección a Emilia. Esta última lanzaba lanzas de hielo mientras retrocedía lentamente. El chico solo tenía que mantener el escudo al frente para borrar por completo las creaciones de la semi elfa.

-Emilia: Que…porque nada le afecta?

-Dennis: Tecnología inmortal pequeña.

Dando un gran salto Dennis uso el escudo como punto de apoyo para golpear nuevamente a Emilia, esta vez con suficiente fuerza como para derribarla.

-Dennis: Y tu vendrás con nosotros.

El golpe había dejado inconsciente a la muchacha. Dennis, con una sonrisa en su rostro, estiro su brazo para tomar su premio por aquella victoria. Una ráfaga de viento pasó a toda velocidad por entre sus dedos, desgarrando estos por completo y manchando de sangre a la semi elfo. El chico se retorcía de dolor mientras miraba con desprecio a una Ram con su brazo extendido en su dirección. Sin esperar otro momento, Alice lanzo la flecha atravesando la mano de la chica, causándole incluso más dolor que antes.

-Dennis: Podría haberte perdonado chica demonio. Parece que no supiste apreciar mí piedad…grave error.

Alzando en alto su daga, aquel desalmado lanzo una puñalada a toda velocidad en dirección a la chica. Los ojos de la joven reflejaron el filo del arma, su mente hizo parecer una eternidad mientras aquel pedazo de acero bajaba en búsqueda de su vida. Sus parpados se cerraban a la misma velocidad que aquella arma se acercaba a su pecho…pero no hubo dolor. El sonido del hierro se escuchó fuertemente y las chispas saltaron por todas partes mientras el filo del arma impactaba con el metal de un escudo.

-Dennis: No puede ser…

Un muchacho se interpuso entre la daga y Ram. El escudo de Astora, con su gran resistencia había hecho una protección impecable al ataque de Dennis. Un furioso rostro se escondía al otro lado de este, presionando los dientes y aguantando el peso del golpe.

-Adrian: No te a través…A TOCAR A MI MAESTRA!

Seguido de un grito de furia, Adrian lanzo un fuerte movimiento hacia un lado, sacando de equilibrio a Dennis y mandando a bolar el arma que anteriormente sostenía con tanta fuerza. A continuación, lanzo un puñetazo con toda su fuerza directamente al rostro del desarmado chico, derribando a este. Reincorporándose velozmente, Dennis volvió a activar el escudo y corrió hasta su arma tirada.

-Alice: DENNIS!

Giro para encontrarse con su amiga, ahora capturada por el espada demoniaca Wilhelm, quien apuntaba con su espada al cuello de la pequeña y miraba con una expresión fría al ahora acorralado muchacho.

-Wilhelm: Todo acabo…como quiera que te llames, le he olvidado.

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en el rostro de Dennis mientras con un odio inmenso presionaba sus dientes y movía sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de la daga.

-Dennis: Valla, esta campaña está llena de personas interesantes…me emociona saber hasta dónde llegaran.

Con un rápido movimiento Dennis llevo la daga hasta su cuello, rasgando débilmente la piel de este sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Dennis: Saluda a Satella de mi parte.

Un corte limpio abrió completamente la yugular de Dennis, quien a pesar de estar ahogándose con su propia sangre, nunca borro aquella aterradora sonrisa de su rostro.

"Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras veía el final de aquel hombre. Estaba presenciando algo que era simplemente espantoso, como un hombre había acabado con su propia vida para escapar del destino…y aun así era incapaz de sentir nada por esa persona. Ni odio, ni tristeza, ni sorpresa…solo una melancolía que me consumía por dentro y me hacía darme cuenta de que…así era cuando le pasa a otro."

-.-

La batalla de Subaru contra el culto había sido más corta de lo esperado. Sus constantes intentos habían hecho que la pelea fuese extremadamente ventajosa para ellos, al saber dónde y cuándo estarían en todo momento. La caravana de carretas se había detenido a las afueras del pueblo. Felix se encargaba de atender a Emilia y Ram, ellas habían sido derivadas a una carreta aparte a la de los niños para tratar sus heridas. En una esquina, mirando atentamente a Ram se encontraba Adrian, quien no podría evitar pensar que esa pinta que tenía la muchacha era en parte su culpa. En concreto, la mirada de esta última reflejaba un vacío inmenso, una falta de emoción y ausencia que harían preocupar a cualquiera.

-Felix: Bien, ya estas nya. Aunque tu puerta de prana sigue rota, esto te servirá para moverte nya.

No hubo respuesta de la peli-rosada sirvienta. Adrian se acercó lentamente al caballero gato y a la semi elfa, este junto a ambos para susurrarles que lo dejaran solo con Ram. En un principio. Emilia se negó rotundamente, pero una breve explicación de los acontecimientos hizo que esta recapacite, con cierto aire de preocupación obviamente. El silencio y la oscuridad de la noche ahogaban el ambiente, sumado a los brillantes ojos de la chica, hacían sentir acorralado al chico.

-Adrian: Ram…

Su mirada se clavó rápidamente en el joven. No una mirada cualquiera, sino más bien, esta estaba repleta de odio y furia, solo por su mera existencia en aquel lugar. Ignorando el sentimiento de miedo que estos ojos causaban, Adrian continuo.

-Adrian: Ram, yo…no soy bueno con las palabras. Pero…

-Ram: Mejor guárdate tus palabras…

-Adrian: Ram…

-Ram: Oh, al fin te aprendiste mi nombre…que vas a decirme ahora? Vas a echarme en cara que eres más fuerte que yo? Más útil? Crees que Roswaal va a quererte más o…

-Adrian: RAM CALLATE Y ESCUCHA MALDITA SEA!

El grito del joven dejo sorprendida a la sirvienta, quien no esperaba una reacción así de su parte. Después de todo el trabajo que le había dado, todos los insultos que había recibido de parte de Ram, todo el desprecio por su parte y el sacrificio que había hecho para lograr que ella estuviese ahí en ese momento y ella no era capaz siquiera de escuchar lo que quería decirle. Qué clase de hombre no sentiría desprecio por una persona después de eso?

-Adrian: Ram, yo te respeto más que a nadie más aquí.

"YO, era ese hombre."

La mirada fría y de odio de la sirvienta cambio a una de sorpresa luego de oír semejante declaración. Mas no duro mucho, pues rápidamente esta volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero antes que siquiera pueda decir algo, Adrian continuo.

-Adrian: Eres una gran maestra, eres leal, decidida, tienes un carácter increíble y a pesar de tus limitaciones te las arreglas para hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedes. Eso es increíble, TÚ eres increíble mujer.

-Ram: No intentes alabarme, no lograras que mi opinión hacia ti cambia con simples…

-Adrian: VOY A ALABARTE LO QUE YO QUIERA, te lo mereces.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del muchacho mientras seguía hablando con la joven demonio. Esta última finalmente comenzaba a cambiar su expresión a una de intriga. Por otro lado, Adrian comenzó a recordar lo vivido en sus últimos días. Todo lo que tuvo que luchar y aprender, todo lo que vivió para que al final realmente no hiciera mucha cosa.

-Adrian: No tienes idea…de cuanto he pasado para llegar aquí…Todas las veces que he tenido que ver a esta gente…mutilada y quemada por unos dementes y su culto…yo…

Con palabras entre cortadas y gran emoción, comenzó a contarle a Ram. Esta última, escucho cada palabra que dijo Adrian mientras juntaba sus manos y no lo perdía de vista ni por un momento.

-Adrian: Y es por todo eso, porque YO, siendo un inútil, siendo alguien que no tiene ni mísera idea de lo que hay ahí afuera, de igual forma me enfrente a todo esto y salí triunfante. Es por eso que creo firmemente que eres mejor que yo. Porque si yo soy capaz de lograr esto…que te detiene a ti para lograr diez veces más?

-Ram: Detente…

-Adrian: Tú sabes usar magia, sabes luchar, eres fuerte, valiente…

-Ram: Basta!

-Adrian: Y además…la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron ruborizar un poco a la chica, quien sin demostrar sus verdaderas emociones, continuo con una expresión seria y fría hacia quien expresaba lo que realmente sentía hacia ella.

-Ram: Pero…nada de eso tiene sentido…porque seguiste luchando después de todo eso? No tienes nada porque hacerlo, no tienes a nadie, qué sentido tendría continuar?

-Adrian: Tu misma lo dijiste. No tengo nada, por lo tanto nada que perder. Solo tenía cosas que ganar y la recompensa final…es enorme.

-Ram: No tiene sentido, lo que dices no tiene ningún tipo de sentido, ERES UN IDIOTA POR PENSAR DE ESA MANERA!

-Adrian: Entonces porque seguiste luchando cuando perdiste tu cuerno, tu familia y tu forma de vida?

-Ram: … (Ladeo un poco su cabeza a la vez que intentaba hablar pero sus palabras no salían)

-Adrian: Lo entiendes? Eres increíble…ahora levántate y sonríe.

"Llevo apenas una semana en este mundo y he experimentado lo peor."

-Adrian: (sonriendo) Sonríe porque eres la dueña de tu destino y solo tú eres consciente de lo que eres capaz, pero no podrás sacarlo si te escondes detrás de tus miedos.

"Pero a pesar de todo, es un lugar maravilloso…"

El muchacho se levantó de la carreta y extendió su mano en dirección a la sirvienta. Sus ojos, abiertos como platos por la increíble actitud de su amigo, se encontró a si misma sonriendo más fuerte de lo que había hecho nunca. Se levantó velozmente y apretó fuertemente la mano de Adrian, este la jalo hasta donde él se encontraba y la acerco mientras rodeaba su cintura con su brazo.

-Ram: A-ADRIAN, QUE HACES?

-Adrian: Ram… ek elska þik.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, ambos compartieron un rápido beso, forjado por la euforia y emoción del momento. No había nadie a su alrededor para ver tal espectáculo, más que las estrellas y la luna que brillaban a su alrededor creando un ambiente ideal para la ocasión.

"Nadie festeja en este mundo a no ser que quiera hacerlo. Y eso es algo maravilloso. Dejando de lado la magia y la espada…es un lugar hermoso para vivir."

Al finalizar, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Pero lamentablemente, no todo puede ser de color rosa. La expresión de Ram cambio, de una sonriente a volver a ser inexpresiva y fría.

-Ram: Lo siento…(Empujando fuertemente al muchacho) pero…le pertenezco a alguien más.

Al escuchar esas palabras y luego de aquel momento, el chico sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho. Más duro que cualquier otro que hubiese sentido antes. Solo que este no era algo físico.

-Adrian: Oh…entiendo…

-Ram: Hey (tomándolo del hombro) Sonríe…yo creo que eres increíble.

Mientras se alejaba lentamente, Adrian dibujo nuevamente una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se rascaba la cabeza y repetia la escena anterior en su mente.

-Adrian: Oye Ram! Si no te molesta, no hables de esto con tu hermana jajaja.

Las palabras anteriores del muchacho habían sido dichas en un tono burlón y en broma. Pero la mirada de Ram dijo algo que dejo completamente frio al chico.

-Ram: Mi hermana?

"Nadie festeja en este mundo a no ser que quiera hacerlo…lamentablemente pocas veces hay razones para hacerlo."


	10. Capítulo 9: Llegada al Santuario

Capítulo 9: Llegada al Santuario.

La mirada tranquila de Alice se clavaba en los ojos de aquellos caballeros encargados de sacar información de la siniestra e inteligente muchacha. Habiendo pasado apenas unas horas y estando los residentes del pueblo en camino de regreso a sus hogares originales, lo mejor que podían hacer de momento es conseguir toda la información posible que pudieran en caso de que el culo tuviese un plan de contingencia para posibles fallos en su invasión. Y que mejor lugar para realizar dicha tarea que el cobertizo de la mansión?

-Adrian: A ver…Alice era tu nombre verdad?

-Alice: Ya nos hemos presentado con anterioridad Adrian, deberías saberlo tu mejor que nadie…aunque tal vez tantas muertes dañaron un poco tu memoria. (Dejando escapar una pequeña risa)

-Felix: Adrian, conoces a esta demente?

Exaltado por la declaración de Alice, Felix miro con un poco de desconfianza a Adrian mientras este no despegaba sus ojos de la joven atada frente a él.

-Adrian: Es una larga historia. Solo diré que nos encontramos de pura casualidad e intentaron reclutarme para yo que sé que…debo suponer que por ende tienes algo que ver con el culto de la bruja?

-Alice: mmm (moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de burla) si…no…más bien, sí y no.

-Felix: No estás en posición de hacer bromas, deberías decirnos lo que queremos saber antes de que…

Adrian detuvo a Felix con su brazo mientras hacia una señal con su mano, expresando su detenimiento para pensar.

-Adrian: Si y no…eso quiere decir que son una facción aparte pero ligada al culto?

La sonrisa de Alice se amplió al oír las palabras del muchacho. Sus ojos no reflejaban miedo en lo absoluto, más bien, estos parecían tener una expresión de victoria. Era imposible ver esto y no sentir que algo horrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Adrian: Escucha…(tomando asiento frente a ella) Escucha, todos aquí sabemos que tienes algo oscuro entre manos Y NO ES UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO.

Alice dejo salir una carcajada extremadamente sonora al escuchar la frase del joven, pero rápidamente fue acallada con un "lo siento, lo siento solo continua".

-Adrian: (suspirando) Porque no simplemente acabamos con esto? Dinos que tenían en mente cuando atacaron de esa manera y te prometo que todo saldrá bien para ti.

-Alice: No puedes amenazarme con eso chico, vas a tener que ofrecerme algo que me interese si quieres un poco de mi valiosa información.

-Felix: Siempre podemos torturarte hasta que decidas hablar…conozco maneras de expandir el dolor por mucho tiempo…

-Alice: Estas hablando con un hijo de Satella que lleva AÑOS en este mundo, en serio creer que el dolor es la manera de hacerme hablar?

-Adrian: Eso es lo que me temía…mira, tú nos ayudas y yo te prometo mover los hilos para que salgas impune por tus actos y los de Dennis. Te lo juro por mi título de caballero.

Nuevamente Alice volvió a reír fuertemente ante la propuesta de Adrian, esta vez golpeando la suela de sus pies contra el suelo y moviéndose hacia todas direcciones.

-Adrian: Que es tan gracioso?

-Felix: Vamos Adrian, en serio quieres engañarme con eso? Se perfectamente que no eres más que un aprendiz de caballero. Juras sobre un título que no te pertenece y negocias con un criminal que intento matar a tus amigos e incluso le propones impunidad, JAJAJAJA Y TU QUIERES SER CABALLERO JAJAJA!

-Adrian: En realidad para mi es solo un título, no estoy para nada interesado en ser un caballero.

"El silencio lleno la sala, Alice y Felix clavaron su mirada en mí, seguramente pensando en lo ilógico que sonaban mis palabras. A decir verdad no intentaba engañar a nadie. La única razón que tenía para ser un caballero seria porque de esa manera podría lograr sobrevivir por más tiempo en aquel extraño mundo, pero fuera de eso, el mero título me parecía vago y poco interesante."

-Alice: (suspirando) Eres un sujeto muy interesante a decir verdad. Me gustaría saber mas sobre ti, si no es mucha molestia…a cambio responderé lo que quieras. Pero no con el aquí.

Dijo señalando al caballero gato parado detrás de Adrian. Poco había que pudiese hacer aquella muchacha, por lo que sin muchos problemas Felix abandono el cobertizo, dejando a solas a Adrian y Alice.

-Adrian: A ver…dime la verdad, de que se trata esto? Porque te interesa saber cosas sobre mí?

-Alice: Una chica no puede interesarse por un joven y atractivo muchacho? (lanzando una mirada seductora)

-Adrian: No en caso de que horas antes tratase de matar a sus amigos.

-Alice: (riendo entre dientes) Bien me atrapaste…nos enviaron aquí a buscar a tu amigo Subaru. Mis superiores supieron sobre la batalla con la ballena blanca y quedaron muy interesados en su existencia…luego te encontramos a ti…y bueno.

-Adrian: Eso no responde demasiado…

-Alice: Tú todavía no respondes ninguna de mis preguntas.

"Me di cuenta de que esto no llegaría a ninguna parte si no seguía su extraño juego. Este no es el tipo de personas con las que es fácil negociar y menos engañar, por lo que tendré que ser muy meticuloso con ella."

-Adrian: Adelante, pregunta.

-Alice: Cuantas veces has muerto en tu primera semana?

-Adrian: Alrededor de unas 12 o 14 veces.

Sus ojos se abrieron y de sus labios salió un silbido muy agudo, implicando su asombro por la respuesta.

-Alice: Y lo dices como si nada…interesante…

-Adrian: Me toca. Porque buscaban a Subaru?

-Alice: Que predecible…Supongo que estarás al tanto de la profecía del hijo de Satella. El legendario guerrero elegido que llegara para liberarla de su letargo y bla bla bla…

-Adrian: Ve al grano.

-Alice: El punto es que, nuestro "GRUPO" se encarga de buscar a dicha persona. Y bueno, al enterarnos de que un simple humano derroto a la ballena blanca, era muy predecible que intentásemos hacer que…se nos uniese por las buenas o por las malas.

-Adrian: Y matando a la mujer que ama lograran que se una a ustedes?

-Alice: Así que la mujer que ama…lo tendré en cuenta.

Al darse cuenta del error que había cometido, el chico presiono sus dientes y entre cerro sus ojos. Aquella pregunta había salido más como un reflejo que como algo voluntario, pero había revelado algo muy valioso.

-Alice: Bueno, eso responde una de mis preguntas…adelante, puedes preguntar algo más si quieres.

-Adrian: Si, quiero saber quiénes son tu grupo.

-Alice: Nosotros? (recostando su espalda sobre el espaldar de la silla) Nosotros somos la Senda Solar.

Irrumpiendo en aquel intercambio de conveniencias, Wilhelm y Felix entraron y se dispusieron a llevarse a Alice a la capital.

-Alice: Parece que nuestra charla ha acabado cariño. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver será entonces…

-Adrian: Dudo que eso ocurra.

Dejando solos a Felix y el muchacho, Wilhelm retiro a la siniestra chica y la subió sobre uno de las carretas que habían quedado libres luego del regreso de algunos aldeanos.

-Felix: Y bien, te dijo algo útil nya?

-Adrian: Mas o menos, puedo encargarte algo?

-Felix: Nya!

Aquel hombre gato cerró el ojo e hizo una pose extraña con ambas manos demostrando la aprobación a la petición que se le imponía.

-Adrian: Maldita sea Felix, justo cuando empezaba a verte de forma más masculina tu…da lo mismo. Escucha, necesito que busques todo lo que puedas sobre un grupo llamado "La senda solar".

-Felix: La senda Solar? Que tienen de importante?

-Adrian: Podrían estar fuertemente relacionados con el culto de la bruja.

-Felix: Nya! Déjalo en mis manos! (haciendo nuevamente aquella extraña pose)

-Adrian: lo haces solo para molestarme verdad?

-Felix: Nya!

-Adrian: Maldito gato travesti…

En la distancia podía verse una a dos sirvientas caminar en dirección al muchacho y al hombre gato, ambas portando una mirada seria y calmada. Una de ellas, la que era totalmente desconocida para Adrian, portaba en sus manos un gran paquete, del tamaño de su pecho, dejando únicamente visible parte de su rostro y su cabello. Dejando caer su misterioso objeto, ambas hicieron una reverencia en honor a Felix y luego solo una de ellas lo hizo por Adrian.

-Ram: Adrian, ella es Frederica, era la ama de criadas de la mansión hasta hace unos meses.

-Frederica: Un gusto conocerlo señor Adrian.

-Adrian: El gusto es todo mío…por cierto "Era"?

-Frederica: Así es señor, me vi en la necesidad de abandonar mi puesto. Pero viendo la necesidad, estoy dispuesta a volver para ayudar al maestro Roswaal y…

Mientras la chica hablaba, Adrian había quedado abrumado por la apariencia de esta. Desde su espalda, podía verse una oculta, pero parcialmente visible, larga y esponjosa cola de perro. Unos ojos color verde, cabello rubio y muy largo y por ultimo pero no menos importante…

-Adrian: Esos son…colmillos?

Interrumpiendo la presentación de la muchacha, esta clavo su mirada escaza de sentimientos en el muchacho cuyos ojos comenzaban a iluminarse y de su rostro emergía una sonrisa de genuina emoción.

-Adrian: QUE GENIAL! (Exclamo) Una verdadera mujer licántropo…oooooh dios, primero los elfos y ahora los hombres lobo, este lugar es increíble!

Exaltado, el joven se movilizo rápidamente hacia adelante y tomo una mano de la muchacha y la junto entre las suyas mientras exclamaba con euforia.

-Adrian: Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarle, que genial por el amor de…

Rápidamente, el pie de Ram descendió fuertemente hacia uno de los pies de Adrian, haciendo que esta volviese en sí y se quejase del dolor.

-Ram: Compórtate Adrian, a ella no le gusta hablar sobre el tema.

La mirada de Frederica, sonrojada por la actitud del chico, rápidamente cambio a una de hilarante sonrisa que fue tapada por su mano mientras dejaba escapar una escasa risa.

-Heimdal: Oye Felix, parece que al chico le gustan más los perros que los gatos…no quiero implicar nada jajaja.

-Felix: Nya…me siento relegado…ADRIAN! YO PENSE QUE TENIAMOS ALGO ESPECIAL…

Realizando una dramática actuación, el caballero gato se desplomo lentamente en el suelo mientras el espíritu lobo se posaba sobre él y fingía un grito de agonía a la vez que miraba al cielo. Esto causo más risa a la nueva sirvienta, quien ya no se contenía y simplemente rio a carcajadas mientras Adrian ponía cara de "como los odio". Incluso Ram, dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que lanzaba una toz fingida para volver a su expresión seria.

-Ram: Dejando a un lado las bromas. Señorita Frederica, trajo lo que le encargue?

-Frederica: Así es…

Delante de los tres muchachos, las dos sirvientas abrieron la gran caja transportada por Frederica, revelando cuatro brazaletes que destacaban por sus inscripciones en el idioma nativo de Lugunica. Así mismo, estas significaban cosas como "valor, fe, esperanza, fuerza y sabiduría.

-Adrian: Y eso?

-Ram: Un regalo, podrías llamarlo así.

-Adrian: Un regalo? Esto me huele mal…

La expresión sonriente de la sirvienta daba escalofríos al muchacho. Tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos anteriores, era realmente difícil definir el tipo de relación que ambos jóvenes compartían, por lo que Ram continuo antes de siquiera dejar reaccionar a Adrian.

-Ram: Veras, estas cosas te ayudaran a…adelantar tu entrenamiento por decirlo de alguna manera. Cuando te pongas todas las partes se activara la bendición de estas, adoctrinando tu cuerpo para que te sea más fácil ganar fuerza y agilidad.

-Adrian: Me gusta cómo suena eso pero (moviendo de arriba a abajo las partes) no parecen muy pesadas, como va a ayudarme esto?

-Ram: Lo sabrás cuando te las pongas.

"Las palabras de Ram no terminaban de convencerme del todo, pero supuse que podía confiar en ella después de todo lo ocurrido. Mientras me ponia las partes de aquella…"armadura", pude ver como aquella sirvienta nueva, "Frederica" se frotaba las manos con cierta inquietud por verme hacer esto mientras la sonrisa de Ram seguía amplia y juzgante."

-Frederica: Eh…Ram tal vez deberías decirle todo sobre…

Al terminar de abrochar el cierre del chaleco, la armadura sello sus aberturas, convirtiéndose en una pieza completa que cubría muñecas, tobillos y torso de Adrian y cobro un peso descomunal, derribando rápidamente a este.

-Frederica: La armadura de titanio…

-Adrian: Q-QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?

-Ram: Bien, veo que pudiste soportar los primeros segundos. Eso quiere decir que la armadura no te aplasto con tu propio peso como era de esperarse. Ahora empezara tu verdadero entrenamiento.

-Frederica: (mirando con pena al muchacho) La armadura de titanio multiplica el peso de su usuario y no puede retirarse hasta que este domine por completo su uso…fuera de eso, no tiene otra utilidad.

-Adrain RAAAAAAAAAAAAM! ¿COMO DEMONIOS ES ESTO UNA BENDICION?

-Ram: Ya me lo agradecerás, así podremos centrarnos en entrenar tus habilidades en combate. Estarás listo mucho antes de tiempo.

Golpeando fuertemente el suelo y poniendo toda la fuerza posible en sus extremidades, el muchacho se levantó de forma erguida y miro directamente a los ojos de la sirvienta. Una sonrisa se clavó en su mirada mientras repetía las mismas palabras en su mente.

"Dios, me encanta esta chica."

-Felix: Bien, creo que es hora de que también me valla, salúdenme a Subaru de mi parte cuando vuelva.

-Adrian: Subaru…

"La sola mención de Subaru me recordó el hecho de que Rem ya no volvería con él. No me terminaba de sentir mal por ella, sino más bien por su Ram. Yo mejor que nadie se lo que es perder a tu familia y no sabía si sería lo correcto decirle lo que ocurría o dejar que ella lo descubra por si sola."

-Frederica: Señor Adrian? Se encuentra bien?

-Adrian: Que? oh, si…oigan puedo preguntarles algo? El nombre "Rem" no significa nada para ustedes?

-Ram: Si, significa que mi nombre se pronuncia "RAM".

-Adrian: No, no me refiero a…oh, da igual.

"Preferí no ser yo quien se lo dijera."

Dificultosamente las sirvientas acompañaron a Adrian mientras este daba una ligera caminata para acostumbrarse a la armadura. Deteniéndose momentáneamente en la entrada del pueblo, fue imposible para el chico no despejar sus dudas.

-Adrian: Oigan, a todo esto me parece muy extraño que Roswaal no haya aparecido por aquí hasta ahora.

-Frederica: El marques tendrá sus razones…aunque de cierta manera, es verdad.

-Ram: Él tenía una importante reunión en las cercanías del Santuario, estoy segura de que esta mejor que nosotros.

-Adrian: No lo dudo, pero mi extrañes se debe a que…no les parece familiar el chico que viene en ese carruaje?

Su mirada se fijó en las personas sentadas frente a un lento y humilde vehículo guiado por dos dragones de tierra, uno claramente adiestrado para transportar mercancías y el otro siendo más delgado y aerodinámico, seguramente pensado para ser un animal de guerra. Sobre el asiento de conductor, 3 personas abrumadas por un incómodo silencio tan denso que podría ser cortado con un cuchillo. Subaru, Emilia y un tercer muchacho dueño del carruaje y actualmente amigo de este primero, Otto.

-.-

Vestida con un delantal azul del mismo tono que su cabello, yacía una durmiente y preciosa chica que había dado hasta lo último por proteger a la persona que amaba. Subaru sentía un terrible remordimiento y dolor a la vez que contemplaba la consecuencia de sus actos. Tal vez, si hubiese vuelto con ella, o si la hubiese dejado ir con el esto no habría pasado. Poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del adolorido muchacho, Adrian expresó sus condolencias.

-Adrian: Lo siento…me di cuenta que algo estaba mal en cuanto Ram no recordaba a su hermana…

-Subaru: No todo está perdido…podemos hacer que regrese…

-Adrian: Subaru…

-Subaru: Solo debemos encontrar al culto de la bruja y…

-Adrian: SUBARU! Reacciona, no tenemos oportunidad contra ellos.

La sola mención del culto había hecho estremecer los pensamientos del joven. Supongo que era algo inevitable, después de todo, fueron ellos quienes murieron más de diez veces en sus manos y esto no es una experiencia que quieras repetir.

-Adrian: Rem no hubiese querido que corras a tu muerte.

-Subaru: ¿Y QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE HAGA? (Sacándose bruscamente la mano de Adrian de su hombro)

-Adrian: (Sacando de entre sus ropas su libro azulado) este libro fue creado por la bruja de los celos, los sectarios que atacaron a Ram y Emilia me lo dijeron. Si seguimos sus páginas, probablemente logremos encontrar los restos de su pasado, estoy seguro que su magia será lo suficientemente fuerte como para traer de regreso a Rem.

-Subaru: Estas diciendo que piensas seguir los pasos de una bruja ancestral que casi destruye la tierra misma?

-Adrian: No digo que nos transformemos en alguien de su calaña, solo digo que tenemos la posibilidad de conseguir nuestros objetivos en nuestras manos.

-Subaru: "Nuestros objetivos"?

La mirada del joven se torció aún más al escuchar las extrañas palabras de su amigo.

-Adrian: Yo…yo solo quiero volver a casa Subaru. Este mundo es increíble, hay todo lo que alguna vez soñé con conocer y aún más…pero no es para mí, no soy el tipo de persona que le interesa hacer tal cosa como "convertirse en caballero" o "rescatar princesas". Solo quiero una vida tranquila, me entiendes?

Palabras faltas de verdad salieron de los labios de Adrian mientras miraba con cierto compadecer a Subaru.

-Subaru: Y qué tal si el destino te eligió para esto? Qué tal si hemos venido a este mundo para realizar grandes cosas? Renegaras del destino que se te está siendo impuesto?

-Adrian: El destino?...(caminando hacia la puerta) el destino no es más que el que nos auto imponemos Subaru, no lo olvides.

Ante los ojos del muchacho, Adrian abrió la primera página de aquel libro azul, revelando nuevamente la imagen del lobo dibujado a lo largo de toda su blanca expansión. La suciedad y mugre del antiguo pedazo de papel comenzó rápidamente a limpiarse a la vez que sus palabras ya leídas tomaban fuerza y se plasmaban nuevamente en aquella página. Volteando las demás hojas, el chico pudo ver como ocurría lo mismo con el dibujo del culto de la bruja y se dibujaba una nueva y extraña profecía sobre el papel de la siguiente hoja. Primero pudo ver un cuadrado, luego, unos simples garabatos que poco a poco fueron tomando forma hasta revelar completamente el aspecto de aquel trazado. Un templo del cual desprendían cadenas que mantenían aferrados a su origen a multitud de personas, de todos colores, formas y tamaños. Una de ellas fue la que llamo la atención de Adrian, un hombre alto, delgado con cabello azulado y largo y un color de piel blanquecino que resaltaba por unos tatuajes en su rostro.

-Adrian: Un momento…ROSWAAL?

-Subaru: Roswaal? Deja ver.

Ante los ojos de ambos jóvenes, unas inscripciones en ingles se dibujaron bajo el antiguo pero futuro trazado. "Un nuevo día comienza y una tumba disfrazada de santuario espera para ser liberada. Seis brujas, un monstruo, un destino".

-Subaru: Que crees que signifique?

-Adrian: No lo sé, (cerrando fuertemente el libro) pero si se mi objetivo. Si tú quieres dejar dormir a esta pobre chica por toda la eternidad pues haya tú…yo me voy a casa.

Saliendo desde su espalda, aquel espíritu lobo que ahora estaba ligado a el expreso su intriga por las acciones del muchacho.

-Heimdal: Chico, cuando algo huele demasiado mal es visible en su persona…

-Adrian: A que te refieres?

-Heimdal: Porque no le dijiste la verdad a tu amigo?

-Adrian: (acomodando sus pensamientos en silencio) Es algo…más bien personal…

Mientras el joven se alejaba de Subaru, este último aunque asqueado por la decisión que había tomado su amigo, se da cuenta de que lamentablemente no podría ayudar a Rem por sí solo. Acariciando lentamente su rostro adormecido con el reverso de su mano, Subaru susurra unas palabras en voz baja antes de salir del cuarto e ir a buscar a su amigo.

-Subaru: Juro…que voy a salvarte.

-.-

El carruaje esperaba junto a la sirvienta peli rosada con su típica expresión de pocos amigos. Un emocionado pero a su vez serio Adrian salía por la puerta principal de la mansión, siendo erguido por el peso de su nueva adquisición y de igual manera portando una mochila con algunos objetos que podrían ser de utilidad mientras era acompañado por la señorita semi humana que había conocido hoy.

-Frederica: Señor Adrian, ya le dije que puedo ayudarlo a cargar sus cosas si es necesario (mirando de manera molesta).

-Adrian: Y yo dije que no…un hombre…debe demostrar su valía…(tambaleándose) aunque le duela…

El sonido de un fuerte impacto contra el suelo dio paso a un Adrian extendido de brazos y piernas en todas direcciones, forcejeando por levantarse y a una Ram riendo silenciosamente en la distancia.

-Frederica: Vamos, arriba.

Con una mano, Frederica levanto al muchacho mientras que con su pie pateaba la mochila y la enganchaba en su espalda.

-Adrian: Bien…eso fue genial.

-Frederica: Tranquilo, te acostumbraras rápidamente. Mi preocupación seria como te defenderías en caso de un ataque sorpresa de… de lo que sea realmente.

-Adrian: Siempre se ve mal al principio pero luego encuentra el camino. Es una frase que solía decir mucho mi hermana.

Con un rápido movimiento, Frederica abrió la puerta del carruaje y metió la mochila del muchacho dentro solo para volver a cerrarla delicadamente momentos luego. Mientras esto ocurría, Adrian hacia uso de un esfuerzo inhumano para lograr subir al asiento del conductor junto con su amiga. Un alarido cansado provoco otra pequeña risa a Ram mientras esta ponía el vehículo en marcha y ambos jóvenes saludaban a la sirvienta que los miraba alejarse desde la cercanía de la mansión.

-Ram: Bien, tenemos una horas hasta llegar. Ponte cómodo.

-Adrian: Bueno, al menos no tenemos que caminar hasta haya. Crees que Roswaal esté bien?

-Ram: Ya te lo dije, es el mago más grande de todo Luginica, si él está el problemas entonces no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer…sabes, en realidad hay algo que estaba pensando sobre eso…

-Adrian: Sobre Roswaal?

-Ram: No exactamente. Cuando luchamos con esos dos sujetos, el muchacho saco un escudo muy extraño, pudo bloquear tanto la magia de Emilia como la mía sin ningún problema.

-Adrian: Lo único que pudimos confiscar del cuerpo de Dennis fue un brazalete que cubría su antebrazo por completo. Era lo único que tenía fuera de lo común.

-Ram: Fue algo…extraño, no sabría cómo explicarlo. Parecía magia pero él nunca lanzo ningún conjuro ni nada que se le pareciera.

-Adrian: Te asustaste? (sonriéndole juguetonamente)

-Ram: Que tú te hubieses asustado en una situación parecida no quiere decir que yo lo hiciera.

-Adrian: Oh vamos, no tendría nada de malo.

-Ram: Que NO!

-Heimdal: Ahh…sus peleítas de parejita me enferman.

Un silencio incomodo lleno el ambiente en el momento que Heimdal dio su opinión sobre la actitud de ambos jóvenes. Ninguno de los dos quería dar su opinión sobre ello, por el simple hecho de como reaccionaria el otro. En ese momento ambos estaban en una posición delicada, una palabra mal dicha del otro y podrían padecer las consecuencias de aquel arrebato que ocurrió la noche anterior.

-Heimdal: Eh dije algo que no debía?

-Adrian: No, tu solo…da igual…

El carruaje se movió rápidamente fuera del pueblo. El joven aprendiz de caballero fue rápidamente sucumbiendo al aburrimiento y cansancio causado por aquella armadura maldita que se aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo como un ancla que impide el avance de un barco. Reposando su cabeza sobre el borde del asiento del conductor, cerro sus ojos dejando que la oscuridad de Morfeo se adueñe de todo su ser. Y llevándolo frente a alguien a quien no quería confrontar.

"Decir que aquel sueño fue extraño seria decir poco. Estaba en una enorme llanura. El suelo verde se extendía infinitamente en todas direcciones, dejando apreciar un corte completamente recto en este. Miré a mí alrededor, intrigado por el vacío inmenso que me rodeaba y la extraña sensación que todo ello me proporcionaba. Rápidamente me percate del cielo…un ciclo infinito y veloz de día y noche. El sol y la luna bailaban entre sí como si de alguna manera interpretaran una danza mortal destruyendo todas las estrellas en su paso. Oh no lo mencione, estas últimas aparecían y desaparecían constantemente. Parecían las luces de navidad que mi familia colgaba del árbol cada maldito año…dios, como las odiaba…en fin. Llegado esta punto me percate de una figura en la lejanía, una silueta oscura y femenina, voluptuosa por si sola. Girando a mí alrededor, pude ver que esta no se encontraba sola. Seis siluetas oscuras e indiferenciables se encontraban rodeándome en la lejanía, pero su distancia duro más bien poco. Estas mujeres parecían moverse al compás del sol y la luna y realizar movimientos imposiblemente rápidos en función de la ubicación de estas. Poco a poco las estrellas fueron apagándose y el sol y la luna se acercaron cada vez más el uno a al otro al mismo tiempo que las bellas figuras comenzaron a acercarse a mí. Finalmente, girando en un círculo de velocidad y odio sin fin, ambos planetas formaron un espiral infinito mientras el cielo se cubría de un color rojo apocalíptico y las figuras femeninas chocaron la una con la otra, formando una sola silueta que de forma lenta tomo asiento en una roca formada por el poder de los sueños."

-¿?: Hijos míos…cuan obstinados pueden llegar a ser…

"Su voz resonó por todos lados, como una explosión de proporciones bíblicas que expresaba el odio hacia todo lo que tocaba."

-¿?: No son más que niños que han perdido el camino…y como todo niño…su madre debe mostrarles el camino.

-Ram: Oye, despierta ya hemos llegado.

Ligeros y delicados toques en el brazo de Adrian fueron proporcionados por la peli rosada sirvienta que conducía el carruaje a su lado. Bajando lenta y cuidadosamente del vehículo, ambos jóvenes admiraron la belleza de aquel paramo boscoso en el que sobresalían edificios entre toda la vegetación. Maravillado por esto, Adrian miraba boquiabierto en todas direcciones posibles. En más de una ocasión se encontró a si mismo mirando el suelo y emocionado por esto.

-Ram: Adrian! Es por aquí! (señalando una casa indiferente de todas las demás)

Dentro de aquel edificio, recostado sobre una cama pobremente armada y rodeado de vendajes y mirando con una expresión que reflejaba confianza y orgullo, se encontraba el conde Roswaal L. Mathers, recibiendo con ambos brazos extendidos a los jóvenes que llegaban a su encuentro.


	11. Capitulo 10: La Tumba

Capitulo 10: La Tumba.

La llegada de Adrian y Ram a las cercanías del santuario dio como resultado el reencuentro con Roswaal, el cual como tratándose de un siniestro y malévolo plan ya se encontraba esperándolos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Unos blancos y rojos vendajes tapaban por completo su cuerpo y llamaron rápidamente la atención de ambos jóvenes quienes ya habían entrado en pánico por las implicaciones de que había alguien mucho más fuerte que Roswaal en las cercanías y seguramente no sería del todo amistoso.

-Adrian: VAMOS A MORIII!...bueno como si fuese la primera vez.

-Roswaal: Oh espera tú crees que…oh jajaja tranquilo, no pasa nada. Todo es una fachada, una mentira.

-Adrian: (confuso) Una mentira?

Con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, el lastimado duque comenzó a explicar la situación.

-Roswaal: De que otra manera lograría que ustedes vinieran aquí? Debía crear una situación lo suficientemente grave como para hacer que mis leales aliados se preocupen por mí y vengan a ver qué ocurre por aquí.

-Adrian: en realidad eso no es lo que…

-Ram: (interrumpiendo) Señor Roswaal, estábamos muy preocupados por usted. Es un alivio que este bien.

Posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la sirvienta, Roswaal cerró sus ojos y acaricio suavemente su cabello. Esto último incomodo un poco a Adrian, pero no iba a manifestarlo.

-Roswaal: Por cierto, me entere lo que ocurrió en la aldea. (Aplaudiendo) Estoy muy impresionado la verdad, nunca espere tal hazaña del joven Subaru. Realmente creo que estoy en deuda con él.

-Adrian: Si…sobre eso, como decirlo…MORIMOS MAS DE DIES VECES HASTA PODER SALVAR NUESTRO PELLEJO! De no ser pos Subaru seguiría en un bucle infinito de vida y muerte o cargando con el peso de la muerte de cientos de personas inocentes.

-Roswaal: Pero no es así, verdad? Chico, son dos hijos de Satella. Si ustedes no pueden resolver el problema, pues estamos en un serio problema en ese caso.

-Adrian: No intente alagarme…lo que yo hice fue de poca utilidad realmente.

Saliendo desde la espalda del muchacho, el adorable espíritu lobo se estiro mientras volaba alrededor de su cabeza y se recostaba sobre su alborotado cabello. Los ojos de Roswaal se abrieron como plato al reconocer las facciones del pequeño animal.

-Roswaal: Es…Ese es…

-Adrian: Sip, Heimdal el espíritu lobo.

-Heimdal: Hola de nuevo Roswaal, ha pasado tiempo.

-Roswaal: (mirando a Ram) Ram…estoy entendiendo mal o este joven acaba de liberar el espíritu de Siff el caballero lobo?

-Ram: Así es Señor Mathers, aunque me cueste admitirlo…fue Adrian quien libero a Siff de su letargo y creo un nuevo pacto con Heimdal.

-Heimdal: No me pregunten a mí, tampoco soy capaz de entender cómo es que lo logro.

-Adrian: Mi idea era usarte para enfrentar al culto de la bruja…luego llego Subaru y hubo un cambio de planes. Oh por cierto, también evite que mataran a Ram…eso supongo que es importante.

-Roswaal: Es eso cierto querida? (mirando a la sirvienta)

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente clavo una fría mirada a Adrian. Más que de odio u resentimiento, esto se debía a la desconfianza de que el joven dijera algo más que no debiera. Por su parte, este último no quería hablar del tema por miedo a incomodarla, por lo que simplemente actuaba como si eso no hubiese ocurrido. Por otro lado, Roswaal extendió sus manos en ambas direcciones y lentamente golpeo sus palmas unas cuantas veces.

-Roswaal: Ustedes están llenos de sorpresas por lo que veo. (Recostándose mientras Ram acomodaba una almohada detrás de su espalda) Bien, entonces cuando Subaru y la señorita Emilia lleguen comenzaremos las pruebas.

-Adrian: Pruebas?

-Roswaal: Si, veras, digamos que tenemos un inconveniente un poquitito mayúsculo por aquí.

-Adrian: Oh vamos que tan malo puede ser?

-Roswaal: El resto de los aldeanos no pueden volver a casa hasta que alguien pase las pruebas de la tumba de la bruja y destruya la barrera que deja aprisionados a los habitantes del santuario.

-Adrian: Bueno, porque no simplemente vamos y las completamos?

-Roswaal: Pues es debido a ello que me encuentro así y además la única que podría completar las pruebas aquí seria…

-Adrian: Por favor no digas que Subaru o yo.

-Roswaal: Pues no, sería la señorita Emilia.

-Adrian: Bufff bueno, no esta tan mal en realidad. Digo no es como que Emilia sea una inútil ni mucho menos. Solo necesita un buen empujón y estoy seguro que Subaru estará encantado de ayudarla con ello. (Dejando ver una sonrisa optimista)

-Roswaal: Pero ya que te incluyes en la situación también había planeado algo especial para ti. Veras, has mejorado mucho más de lo que esperaba, bueno mejor dicho, de lo que cualquiera esperaría.

-Adrian: Bueno, es sabido que detrás de un buen estudiante hay un gran maestro verdad? (mirando sonriente a Ram)

-Roswaal: Oh es lo que quería escuchar. Puesto que este maestro…es un poco estricto por llamarlo de alguna manera. Por cierto veo ella también te dio la armadura de titanio, bien eso acelerara aún más las cosas.

-Ram: Pues sí, él estuvo muy emocionado por ponérsela. Ni siquiera tuve que convencerlo.

-Adrian: Esta cosa casi me aplasta.

-Ram: La adora.

El duque rio suavemente tras la afirmación de ambos a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos y señalaba a la puerta delantera de la casa. Rápidamente la sirvienta la abrió, revelando al otro lado de esta a un hombre calvo de ojos profundos y gran musculatura y cabello a lo largo de su cuerpo.

-¿?: Veo que llegue en buen momento.

Adrian se sintió un poco intimidado ante la presencia y ojos juzgantes del gigantesco hombre que analizaba al muchacho con una mirada petrificante y pesada.

-Roswaal: Gerd! Me alegra que aceptaras mi petición.

-Gerd: Aun no he aceptado nada. Vengo a ver quién es el muchacho por el que te interesaste de manera tal que necesitas pedirme mi instrucción.

-Adrian: Mucho gusto señor Gerd (extendiendo su mano en señal de respeto).

El gran hombre ignoro el saludo mientras ponía una mirada fría sobre los ojos del joven que se mantenía inmutable ante su figura.

-Gerd: hmmm…eres raro. Esto es todo? Un enclenque incapaz de valerse por sí mismo?

-Roswaal: No subestime al joven Adrian señor Gerd, tiene una grandes capacidades. Seguramente terminara sorprendido de sus logros si deposita un poco de su confianza en él.

-Gerd: Hmmm lo dudo. Acepto el trabajo Mathers, pero solo por la ganancia. Y tu enano (mirando a Adrian) te veré a primera hora a un lado del Santuario, más vale que desayunes bien, lo vas a necesitar jajaja.

Dando un fuerte portazo la gigantesca figura del hombre desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. La atención de Adrian y Ram se había perdido en aquella afirmación tan fuerte que había dejado Gerd.

-Ram: Señor Mathers, entiendo que usted tenga fe en Adrian, pero tal vez esto sea un poco demasiado para él.

-Roswaal: (cambiando su mirada a una de intriga) Ram…estas cuestionándome?

-Adrian: Señor Roswaal, por favor, escúchela. Casi no puedo moverme con esta armadura y ese sujeto tenia cara de que va a matarme apenas tenga la oportunidad. No creo poder con lo que sea que valla a encargarme.

-Roswaal: (sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro) Tranquilos los dos. Se lo que hago, Gerd es un amigo de hace años, a pesar de su actitud y sus métodos, estoy seguro de que te entrenara en tiempo y forma y estarás libre de esa armadura antes que te des cuenta.

"Aquella puesta de confianza por parte de Roswaal me daba una terrible sensación de que estaba planeando algo. Una persona simplemente no te regala las cosas porque si y menos alguien como Roswaal. Pero supongo que no puedo quejarme. Gracias a él tengo un lugar donde quedarme y sentar cabeza…por lo que de momento lo mejor será hacerle caso."

-Adrian: Bien, supongo que estaremos aquí unos días…

-Ram: Si debemos esperar hasta que Balse se dé cuenta que no estamos podemos tranquilamente morir de viejos.

-Adrian: (levantándose) GENIAL, voy a explorar los alrededores. Alguna advertencia de que no hacer en caso de que no quiera morir?

-Roswaal: Bueno, básicamente si encuentras a un chico con facciones felinas…dile que vienes de mi parte y mándale saludos. De lo contrario seguramente te arranque la cabeza.

-Adrian: Lo tendré en mente…

"A lo largo de mi camino pude ver el tipo de personas que habitaban este lugar. En el centro era donde se encontraban los aldeanos del pueblo de Irlam, a lo largo del resto del terreno, personas mitad hombre mitad animal de todo tipo, forma, color y tamaño poblaban cada rincón de aquel lugar lleno de vida. Amablemente estos me saludaron como si de a una persona conocida o un amigo se tratase. Un lugar precioso y tranquilo en medio de un bosque aparentemente místico y lleno de personas con un carácter extremadamente amable a simple vista. Sin duda un lugar donde cualquiera estaría feliz de vivir."

-¿?: Hey, tu cara no me suena…

De repente Adrian fue detenido por el llamado de un joven de cabello rubio, mal carácter y cejas extremadamente pequeñas. Destacaba más que nada por dos cosas, su físico el cual era marcado y rígido como una de esas antiguas esculturas griegas y lo más importante…

-Adrian: Tú eres el conocido de Roswaal? Te esperaba…más alto?

-Garfiel: Garfiel Tinsel, el más fuerte de todos para ti, Y A QUE TE REFIERES CON "MAS ALTO"?

-Adrian: No nada, nada…

-Garfiel: Acaso quieres que te mande de regreso a tu casa de una patada en el tracero?...momento…eres conocido de Roswaal?

-Adrian: Dijo que te mandaba saludos y que si no te decís me arrancarías la cabeza.

El esbelto muchacho levanto su cabeza y dejo salir una risa estridente, dejando a la vista sus puntiagudos y filosos colmillos. Seguido a esto puso su mano sobre el hombro de Adrian quien se mantenía confundido e inmóvil ante la forma de actuar de este.

-Garfiel: El viejo siempre haciendo sus bromas…si yo quisiera arrancarte la cabeza ya lo habría hecho.

-Adrian: Viejo? Cuantos años tiene? No aparenta demasiado con ese maquillaje que lleva puesto en todo momento.

Nuevamente, la risa estridente de Garfiel invadió sus oídos mientras este último daba pequeñas palmaditas sobre el hombro de Adrian.

-Garfiel: Wufff, me caes bie…tu, quien quiera que seas. Solo evita meterte en problemas y todo ira como la seda, pillo?

-Adrian: Pillo?...eh, si, pillo, supongo… Soy Adrian por cierto.

-Garfiel: Adrian? Bien "Adrian" pórtate bien, no robes nada, come tus vegetales y tal vez algún día seas tan duro como yo.

Seguido a esa frase, aquel extraño joven salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que Adrian se dirigía, saludando de espaldas mientras lo hacía. Este último simplemente se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreír agraciado por la actitud tan agradable de Garfiel. Aunque por otro lado, una pequeña pregunta surgió de su ser.

"Qué relación tiene este sujeto con Roswaal?"

-.-

El sol se alzaba sobre la inmensa estructura del santuario. Su Desgastada pero resistente base de roca estaba decorada con el musgo y la vegetación que se expandía a los alrededores, dándole una apariencia incluso más sagrada de lo que ya representaba.

-Adrian: Entonces esta es la tumba de la bruja de la avaricia… (Dijo por lo bajo)

Una figura imponente y seria se acercaba con aires de desagrado mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la inmensidad de la tumba.

-Gerd: Bien, supongo que es mi deber darte la bienvenida al Santuario, mejor conocido como la tumba de Echidna. Hace cientos de años, nuestra señora de la avaricia fundo estas tierras como un lugar lleno de paz y armonía para su gente.

-Adrian: No se supone que las brujas eran temidas?

-Gerd: Hijo, no todas las manzanas están podridas…Echidna por su parte aunque tenía su lado maligno, se la recuerda con buenos ojos por sus nobles actos y por preocuparse por todos quienes alguna vez la rodearon. Así que más te vale respetar este lugar si no quieres tener graves problemas.

-Adrian: Hey, no sé qué imagen tengas de mí, pero nunca me atrevería a destruir la tumba de alguien, a pesar de que esa persona fuese el mismísimo Hittler.

-Gerd: Sabes que no sé quién es Hittler verdad?

-Adrian: Fue alguien malo, dejémoslo ahí. (Estirando sus brazos) Bien…por dónde empezamos?

Haciendo una pausa para acercarse a la tumba, Gerd poso su mano sobre la fría pared que sostenía la entrada. Cerró sus ojos a la vez que bajaba su extremidad acariciando lenta y suavemente aquella helada superficie.

-Gerd: Muchacho, cuál es tu objetivo?

-Adrian: Mi objetivo?...

-Gerd: Si, la razón por la que Roswaal te mando conmigo en primer lugar.

"Pensé detenidamente en la razón de aquella pregunta. El hecho de que me trajese a las entradas de un lugar tan importante, probablemente significaría que tiene alguna clase de prueba mágica u condición que quiera hacerme cumplir antes de siquiera poder comenzar el entrenamiento real. Por lo que fui por una respuesta segura."

-Adrian: Mi objetivo es convertirme en su caballero personal.

-Gerd: Mientes. (Dijo sin dudar)El hecho de que Mathers te diera esa meta no quiere decir que sea tu objetivo a cumplir, sino más bien un medio por el cual lograras…

"Es más inteligente de lo que parece. Supongo que me atrapo con eso…de igual forma, no es como si me jugase algo diciéndole la verdad."

-Adrian: Quiero volver a mi mundo.

Gerd asintió con la cabeza mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón y ponía una expresión pensativa.

-Gerd: (suspirando) Mathers…sigues con tus extrañas ideas…bien escucha. Hable con el guardián de la tumba anoche, dijo que estaba de acuerdo con dejarte entrar al menos una vez. Pero si te reusabas, en ese caso ya no tendrías otra oportunidad como esta. Ese sujeto sí que odia los cobardes, lo conozco bien, así que mejor haz caso a lo que te digo.

-Adrian: Porque lo dices como si fuese algo peligroso? Digo…es solo una tumba, que puede ser lo peor que pueda ocurrir? Revivirá e intentara matarme?

-Gerd: En todo caso, si fuese a revivir serias afortunado de poder conocer a Echidna, pero ese no es el caso. La cosa es que en cuanto entres…bueno, digamos que tendrás un sueño muy extraño que no podrás evitar.

-Adrian: Bueno, como si fuese la primera vez. Tranquilo, puedo soportarlo. Solo dime, para que hacer esto? Qué sentido tiene hacerme entrar a la tumba de una bruja ancestral?

-Gerd: Es solo para corroborar que no te volverás en nuestra contra. En ese caso, entraras en un sueño del que jamás podrás despertar. Y quedaras a merced del espíritu de la bruja de la codicia.

-Adrian: Y luego qué?

-Gerd: Nadie lo sabe.

"La frialdad con la que dijo eso ultimo logro darme un escalofrió. Es un sujeto muy extraño a decir verdad, pero esta armadura es pesada y hasta que no domine su peso no podré quitármela, por lo que lo mejor será hacerle caso. Por otro lado…estoy ciertamente emocionado por lo que pueda haber aquí dentro."

-Gerd: Oh una última cosa, asegúrate de salir antes que caiga la noche.

-Adrian: Que pasara si no lo hago?

-Gerd: Nada, es probable que tu cuerpo sea cercenado y desaparezcas para siempre. Solo eso.

-Adrian: Oh, solo eso…bien, me quedo más tranquilo entonces. (Tono sarcástico)

El joven entro lentamente a través de los antiguos pasillos llenos de vegetación. El primer cuarto a simple vista estaba muy bien mantenido para ser tan antiguo como Gerd decía. Podían verse algunas pequeñas grietas que dejaban entrar un poco de la luz del sol mañanero y pequeños insectos rastreros que se escondieron en ellas apenas vieron a Adrian caminar a través de la entrada. Sentándose a escasos metros de la entrada, esta ultimo simplemente clavo su mirada en la pared más cercana y espero a que algo ocurriese.

-Adrian: Bien…ya estoy aquí. Lo que tenga que ocurrir ahora...que simplemente ocurra, estoy preparado para lo que venga.

¿?: Oh…un visitante.

Una voz gutural sonó a través de los oídos del muchacho, pero esta no provenía de ningún lado. Era más bien, un sonido creado a partir de su mente, como si algo hubiese entrado en esta y estuviese hablando a través de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente, un inmenso cansancio inundo su cuerpo, obligando a este a desplomarse en el helado suelo y llevándolo a un reino de maravillas imposibles.

-.-

-¿?: Oye…oye, levántate.

-Adrian: (bostezando) No mami, no quiero ir a la escuela…

-¿?: Mami?

Una voz femenina, hipnótica, casi seductora llamo su atención haciendo que Adrian se levantase rápidamente y mirase a la extraña pero conocida figura delante suyo. Al hacer esto, se encontró cara a cara con una silueta delgada con un vestido oscuro, cabello plateado y mirada intrigada.

-Adrian: Oh lo siento…déjame adivinar, Echidna bruja de la avaricia?

-Echidna: Efectivamente joven.

-Adrian: Adrian Mercer, mucho gusto.

El muchacho extendió su mano en dirección a la bruja quien en vez de devolver el apretón uso ambas manos para doblar y envolver el puño de Adrian como si estuviese tomando la mano de un paciente terminal. Un incómodo silencio invadió el lugar mientras Echidna posaba sus ojos sobre los del impaciente joven.

-Adrian: Eh…señorita…me devuelve mi mano?

-Echidna: Oh claro, lo siento…

Rápidamente soltó el puño mientras se movía hacia atrás con una excreción avergonzada y sonrojada. Nuevamente el silencio lleno todo el inmenso vacío oscuro que rodeaba la habitación.

-Adrian: Eh…que pasa con el lugar? Está un poco…no se…vacío?

-Echidna: Oh eso? Pfff es solo por comodidad. Puedo hacer que este lugar se vea como yo quiera, aunque no es fácil tener siempre invocado un salón lujoso ni mucho menos. Por lo que es una razón de conveniencia. Quieres té? (extendiendo la tetera frente a él)

-Adrian: Si, porque no…

Luego de llenar la blanquecina tasa Adrian llevo esta hasta sus labios y dio un largo sorbo mientras tragaba el líquido que entraba por su boca. El raspar del sabor del té daba lugar a una sensación de agrado por el sabor. Era un toque acido pero que al mismo tiempo llegaba a ser dulce y delicioso, como una naranja azucarada.

-Adrian: Hey está muy bueno, que es exactamente?

-Echidna: Me alegra que te guste, son mis fluidos corporales.

La muchacha mantenía una sonrisa en todo momento mientras hablaba, incluso al decir esto último lo había hecho con una ternura tal que haría sonrojar al más amargo de los hombres. Por su parte, al escuchar esa última declaración, Adrian levanto sus hombros mientras torcía un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha, expresando su falta de importancia por el origen del té.

-Adrian: Un buen té es un buen té, eso no se lo quita nadie.

Echidna dejó escapar una risa elegante y silenciosa tras la reacción del joven.

-Echidna: Sabes…acabas de tomar con toda tranquilidad algo que una bruja te dio. No temes a lo que pueda ocurrirte?

-Adrian: Porque lo haría? Primero, me han hablado de ti. Me dijeron que eres una buena persona y que le diste casa a todas esas agradables personas de ahí afuera. Segundo, si quisieras hacerme algo, ya lo habrías hecho, digo este es tu mundo, no es como si yo pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Y tercero, quiero más té por favor.

Al terminar esa última frase Adrian extendió la tasa mientras sonreía amablemente a la sorprendida chica. Rápidamente la excreción de esta última cambio a una agraciada por el comportamiento del joven y dejo escapar nuevamente una risa elegante y altanera.

-Echidna: Entonces, que te trae por aquí? Si vienes a traer alguna especie de sacrificio, en la entrada hay una bandeja donde los aldeanos vienen a traer sus ofrendas.

-Adrian: Que? oh no, me envía un tal Gern. Dijo que era para corroborar que no fuese un hijo de perra.

-Echidna: Gern?...oh supongo que dirás el sujeto alto que dejo una especia de…confesión amorosa en la entrada.

-Adrian: El que es alto y con mal carácter?

-Echidna: Así es.

-Adrian: Seh, es el.

-Echidna: Bien hagamos esto, como me caíste bien te presentare a las demás y luego podrás irte en paz.

-Adrian: Las demás?

-Echidna: Pues sí, hay otras brujas. No pensaras que he pasado todo este tiempo en soledad verdad?

-Adrian: Pues a decir verdad no parece que tengas visitas muy seguidas.

-Echidna: Porque no las tengo. Solo las personas con el gen de la bruja pueden entrar a hablar con nosotras, deberías sentirte honrado.

-Adrian: Me siento honrado de estar tomando el té con una chica tan linda.

-¿?: ECHIDNAAAAAA DEJA DE ACAPARAR AL VISITANTE!

-Echidna: (suspirando) Bien parece que se acabó mi tiempo.

El cuerpo de Adrian atravesó el asiendo donde estaba sentado como si este en un principio jamás hubiese existido, y callo rápidamente al inmenso vacío oscuro que tenía bajo sus pies. De un momento para otro su caída se vio interrumpida por algo que sostuvo su camisa desde la parte trasera, levantándolo como su fuese un niño pequeño.

-¿?: Al fin nos conocemos señor…

-Adrian: Adrian Mercer mucho…

Levantando su cabeza pudo ver a una muer alta, más de lo común, vestida completamente con ropajes oscuros con tonos morados, sumados a su cabello el cual era más un de un color fucsia brillante. Su rostro reflejaba cierto cansancio, sueño o simplemente falta de interés. Poniendo su mano sobre sus labios la chica lanzo un largo bostezo mientras dejaba nuevamente a Adrian en el suelo.

-Adrian: Gusto.

-Sekhmet: Soy Sekhmet, bruja de la pereza, el gusto es mío.

-Adrian: Señorita, déjeme decirle que…

-¿?: Oh, así que este es el extraño que cayó del cielo?

Detrás del muchacho, otras dos brujas hacían su aparición a la vez que miraban a este con cierta intriga. Una de ellas, una chica de cabello rubio, ropas blancas y azules con cierta decoración en sus puños que hacia parecer que tenía flores saliendo de estos.

-Minerva: Minerva, bruja de la Ira. (Extendiendo su mano en presentación)

-Adrian: Mucho gusto señorita Minerva. (Aceptando su saludo)

-¿?: Ho-hola señor…yo soy…

Detrás de Minerva, una pequeña chica de cabello rosado muy parecido en color al de Ram, con un delantal de color blanco con detalles rojos. También portaba una bufanda demasiado larga para ella, sus puntas tocaban el piso y hacia parecer que fuesen una especie de extremidades. Mantenía su mirada clavada en el piso y nunca se movió desde detrás de Minerva.

-Minerva: Lo siento, ella no es muy buena socializando. Es Carmilla, bruja de la lujuria.

Los oídos de Adrian se agudizaron al oír esa última declaración.

-Adrian: Eh? Bruja de la lujuria?...bueno…cada quien supongo… (Golpeando sus palmas y sonriéndole a las 3 chicas delante suyo) Bien señoritas, es un placer conocerlas y me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ustedes, pero lamentablemente no quiero terminar sin extremidades, por lo que si serían tan amables de dejarme ir…

-Sekhmet: Espera.

La voz gutural de Sekhmet hizo erizar los cabellos del muchacho a la vez que esta ponía su mano en su hombro para captar su total atención. Sus palmas eran heladas, como las de un cadáver y su rostro seguía reflejando un aburrimiento abismal. No hubo intercambio verbal en lo que Sekhmet sostuvo el hombro del muchacho, solo uso sus ojos para dar un análisis rápido a la apariencia de este. Al finalizar, la chica lanzo una extraña sonrisa mientras fruncía el ceño y susurraba algo en voz baja.

-Adrian: Q-Que?

Rápidamente Sekhmet se acercó al oído de Adrian, poniendo su otra mano en su hombro para aferrarse a él y evitar que se aleje.

-Sekhmet: Dije que…Porque tan serio?

Alejándose, Sekhmet dejo salir una risa elegante y silenciosa, muy distinta a la de Echidna, pero a su vez muy perturbadora. Por otro lado, la expresión que había puesto causo gracia a Adrian y antes que se diera cuenta estaba riendo junto a ella. Minerva y Carmille se miraron entre sí, confundidas por los acontecimientos que ocurrían delante de ellas.

-Echidna: (cayendo desde el cielo) Oh por dios, lo siento. Fue un descuido y… Sekhmet?

-Sekhmet: No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo controlado. Aunque si yo no hubiese estado por aquí, probablemente el chico hubiese explotado contra el suelo.

-Adrian: Eh…sigo aquí.

-Minerva: Por cierto Sekhmet, que haces aquí? No creo que hayas venido solo para evitar que este joven "explote" como dijiste.

La mirada de Sekhmet se tornó oscura y seria a la vez que miraba a las tres brujas con aires de aburrimiento o cansancio. Bostezando, Sekhmet balbuceo:

-Sekhmet: Echidna, devuelve a este joven…será peligroso por aquí…

-Echidna: Pero todavía no le presento a las…

-Sekhmet: Echidna…

Frunciendo el ceño, la enorme bruja dio a entender sus intenciones con solo una mirada demandante hacia la pelo plateada muchacha.

-Adrian: Oh…bueno, supongo que puedo volver otro día si no es mucha molestia.

-Echidna: (suspirando) No…no creo que el guardián de la tumba te lo permita…como sea, voy a tener que pedirte que no hables de lo que viste aquí.

-Adrian: Que? pero no es nada malo, porque?

-Echidna: Ejem…un caballero no pregunta y una dama no responde.

-Adrian: Pero…(suspiro) está bien, no diré nada. Tampoco tengo mucho que contar.

Sekhmet se acercó nuevamente a Adrian y de un momento para otro, tomo a este del hombro y lamio su mejilla rápidamente sin que este pueda evitarlo.

-Adrian: Q-QUE DEMONIOS?

-Sekhmet: Eso ayudara a quitarte esa armadura. Me lo agradeces cuando vuelvas, sé que lo harás. (Sonriéndole)

"Seguido a eso mi visión comenzó a volverse cada vez más pesada y el mundo a mi alrededor desaparecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Finalmente, me vi envuelto nuevamente en tinieblas mientras mi cuerpo dejaba de responder y caía en un profundo y pesado sueño."

Mientras el joven recuperaba su cuerpo, una figura sombría llegaba para hacer acto de presencia ante las cuatro brujas que estaban ahí reunida. Cabello largo y plateado junto con unos ojos luminosos era la única manera con la cual podía distinguirse a la maligna y celosa criatura que tenían en frente.

-Echidna: Satella…


	12. Capítulo 11: Magia y determinación

Capítulo 11: Magia y determinación.

"Esa mañana me levante más rápido que de costumbre. Fue algo muy extraño, era como si mi cuerpo simplemente nunca hubiese estado dormido. Abrí mis ojos y me senté sobre el borde de la cama, recordando lo último que había hecho antes de caer inconsciente."

-Ram: Al fin despiertas. El señor Roswaal estaba preocupado de que ya no despertaras.

Sentada en el lado contrario, Ram había estado cuidando al joven durante toda la noche, no por una decisión personal, sino más bien una orden de su señor. Su mirada, insensible como de costumbre, se posaba cansadamente sobre Adrian mientras este estiraba sus músculos y bostezaba tapándose la boca.

-Adrian: Buenos días. (Bostezando) espera, cuanto tiempo estuve en la tumba? Hubiese jurado que fueron menos de 30 minutos.

-Ram: Pues la señorita Lewes tuvo que entrar a sacarte antes que la noche callera sobre el santuario. En que estabas pensando cuando entraste de esa manera sin antes consultar a nadie.

-Adrian: No fue mi culpa, lo hice porque Gern me lo pidió. Además, como sabría que me encontraría con…

"No puedes hablar de lo que viste aquí" las palabras de la bruja de la avaricia resonaron en la memoria del joven a la vez que detenía sus palabras antes de romper aquella promesa realizada a la fuerza.

-Ram: Te encontrarías? (dijo con intriga)

-Adrian: Con un destino tal…ósea, como podría saber qué ocurriría eso?

-Ram: hmmm…de igual manera, me parece extraño que Gern no te lo haya dicho.

-Adrian: Bueno, cosas que pasan. (Parándose y estirando aún más brazos y piernas mientras daba pequeños saltos sobre si mismo) Dijo que eso sería para comenzar mi entrenamiento, supongo que hoy no será tan agradable conmigo y…

-Ram: (interrumpiendo) Adrian…te sientes…bien?

La mirada de la sirvienta reflejaba sorpresa e impresión ante los calentamientos del muchacho. Sus ojos se clavaron en el hipnótico movimiento de las danzarinas piernas que subían y bajaban rítmicamente al compás del movimiento de sus brazos.

-Adrian: Solo me siento demasiado enérgico. Siento que podría correr una maratón entera sin cansarme.

-Ram: No te sientes algo…pesado?

-Adrian: Porque lo haría?

-Ram: Porque todavía tienes la armadura de titanio puesta.

Deteniéndose en seco, Adrian miro hacia abajo, comprobando que en efecto aquel pedazo de tela titánicamente pesado seguida unida a su cuerpo sin embargo él se encontraba inmutado ante este. Mirando con atención los detalles, buscando alguna señal mística o alguna explicación del porque era incapaz de sentir algún tipo de cansancio o repercusión en relación a sus vestiduras, un recuerdo fugaz paso por su mente, la lamida de Sekhmet. Las palabras "bruja de la pereza" se incrustaron en su cerebro como una bala atravesándolo a toda velocidad.

"Tal vez, al ser la bruja de la pereza esa chica tenía la capacidad de aumentar o reducir la pereza del cuerpo de las personas? Esa fue la respuesta más lógica que se me ocurría. Al no poder hablar de lo ocurrido en el santuario, la única manera que tenia de poder conseguir respuestas seria volviendo a entrar."

Mientras el muchacho reflexionaba, una extraña dama se acercaba lentamente a la habitación donde se encontraba. Su cabello rojo pálido, acompañado de una gabardina negra con detalles en rosa hacían que su apariencia fuese como la de una especie de guardián místico o hechicero antiguo. El problema era solo uno y ese era su tamaño. Era extremadamente baja, incluso más que Ram la cual si comparases a ambas, esta última probablemente le sacaría una cabeza de sobra.

-Ram: Señorita Lewes.

Haciendo una reverencia, Ram demostró respeto hacia la pequeña líder del santuario.

-Adrian: Oh, usted debe ser quien menciono Ram al principio. Mucho gusto soy…

-Lewes: (interrumpiendo rápidamente) Adrian Mercer, si, Roswaal me conto algunas cosas sobre ti. (Mirándola) Yo fui quien dio permiso a este joven para que entrase al santuario en primer lugar, por lo que lo ocurrido podría ser en parte mi culpa.

-Adrian: No señorita (interrumpiendo rápidamente) acepto toda la responsabilidad por lo ocurrido. Después de todo, nadie me obligo a entrar. Si lo hice, fue por cuenta propia, Gern en ningún momento dijo nada que me atase a esa decisión.

La pequeña chica miro de arriba abajo a Adrian mientras guardaba un extraño silencio analítico. Lo que ella estuviese pensando, escapaba completamente a la comprensión del joven, pues su mirada en ningún momento dio indicios de nada. Era como hablar con una especie de máquina.

-Adrian: Además, no ocurrió nada malo. Me siento de maravilla, incluso mejor que cuando entre. (Dando pequeños santos con la punta de sus pies)

-Lewes: Hmm ya veo…bien, en ese caso supongo que no te importara que haga esto.

Lewes toco el pecho del joven con la punta de su bastón, empujándolo apenas unos centímetros hacia atrás mientras decía unas palabras en un idioma extraño.

-Lewes: Shamak.

Instantáneamente, el cuerpo de Adrian recupero todo su peso e impulso a este hacia el suelo, como una bala disparada desde un cañón. El impacto causo que el chico golpease su cabeza contra el suelo y sintiese una gran jaqueca mientras intentaba analizar lo ocurrido.

-Lewes: Como suponía, fuiste maldecido.

-Adrian: Maldecido? Porque juraría que la que me lanzo la maldición seria usted…

Lewes toco nuevamente al joven con su bastón, provocando que este volviese rápidamente a su estado anterior. Rápidamente Adrian intento levantarse, pero fue detenido por aquellas demandantes miradas de las dos chicas paradas frente a él. Ram y Lewes, debido a su forma de actuar parecían tener algún tipo de familiaridad más allá del simple parecido físico.

-Ram: Señorita Lewes, continúe por favor.

-Lewes: Este muchacho fue maldecido con la falta de pereza. Generalmente una maldición otorgada por los seguidores de Sekhmet o incluso ella misma.

-Adrian: Pues a simple vista no parece algo tan malo, digo no…

Antes de siquiera poder concluir, Ram propicio un fuerte pisotón al pie de Adrian, haciendo que lance un quejido adolorido mientras se tomaba con ambas manos el lugar del golpe.

-Ram: Continúe por favor. (Mirando a Lewes)

-Lewes: Como decía. Gracias a esto eres incapaz de sentir el cansancio, podrías correr por todo Lugunica y seguirías sin sentirte agotado en lo más mínimo.

-Adrian: Y eso es malo?

-Lewes: Peor de lo que crees. Como no sientes el cansancio, eres incapaz de saber cuándo tu cuerpo exija un descanso, por lo que podrías estar al borde del colapso y no lo sabrías.

-Adrian: Genial…los problemas nunca vienen solos dice el dicho…bien, que puedo hacer?

-Lewes: Para tu fortuna estas maldiciones tienen un corto plazo de tiempo, como mucho le doy una semana. Hasta entonces, podrías de cierta manera aprovecharte de esto, Gern seguramente sepa cómo. Solo ten cuidado de no esforzarte demasiado o terminaras mal.

-Adrian: Puedo decir algo? (mirando a Ram)

-Ram: Cual es la palabra mágica?

-Adrian: Puedo hablar señorita hermosa y perfecta Ram que todo lo puede y todo lo quiere?

-Ram: Hubiese bastado un por favor, pero si adelante.

-Adrian: Bien, solo quería saber que dijo Roswaal sobre todo esto?

-Ram: Justamente él está esperando que te levantes, así que lo mejor será no hacerlo esperar.

-Roswaal: Él ya está aquí, querida Ram.

Apareciendo sorpresivamente de entre las sombras (oculto tras la puerta) Roswaal hizo su aparición con su set de movimientos característicos de su persona. Su mirada se posó rápidamente sobre todos los presentes en aquella sala mientras buscaba las palabras indicadas para expresar sus deseos.

-Roswaal: Señoritas, podrían dejarme a solas con el muchacho por favor?

Sin siquiera objetar, Lewes y Ram abandonaron la habitación, dejando solos al pálido hombre de cabello azul con el futuro caballero. Delicadamente, Roswaal acerco su mano hasta el pecho del joven y con un rápido movimiento arranco al pequeño espíritu lobo de entre la ropa.

-Roswaal: Tu también pequeñín.

-Heimdal: Oh disculpa, creí que solo iban a hablar…los dejare solos, solo no me lo maltrates demasiado Rosqui.

Guiñando el ojo, el pequeño animal salió volando por la ventana mientras cerraba esta tras de sí.

-Adrian: No me gusta cómo se escuchó eso…

-Roswaal: Joven Adrian…

Lentamente, Roswaal se acercó al muchacho, poniendo su mano sobre el centro de su pecho y empujando a este sobre la cama, provocando que este callera de espaldas.

-Adrian: SEÑOR, QUE ESTA…

-Roswaal: (tapando su boca con un dedo) No te muevas y no te dolerá.

La mirada de Roswaal, sonriente y a su vez tan indiferente de lo que ocurría daba una sensación horrible a Adrian. Lentamente aquel hombre comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mientras hacía contacto visual. Dejando solo la armadura de Adrian, Roswaal acaricio suavemente su pecho mientras lentamente llegaba a la zona abdominal.

-Roswaal: Si…bien, eso era lo que quería.

Rápidamente, como si nada hubiese pasado el hombre volvió a pararse lejos del confundido y asustado Adrian.

-Adrian: Q-Que fue eso?

-Roswaal: Oh, solo estaba viendo qué tipo de prana predomina en tu cuerpo…espera…tu pensaste que…oh jajajaja.

-Adrian: Demonios hombre, no me des esos sustos…

-Roswaal: Oh vamos Adrian, yo no soy ese tipo de hombre…además, mi querida Ram nunca me perdonaría si me encontrase en brazos de otra persona.

-Adrian: MI QUERIDA RAM?

-Roswaal: Si, no lo sabias?

Aquella declaración había dejando al joven con un mal sabor de boca a la vez que recordaba las palabras de la chica aquella noche pasada "Le pertenezco a alguien más".

-Roswaal: Se encuentra bien querido Adrian?

-Adrian: Que? oh…si, si…solo reorganizaba algunos pensamientos.

-Roswaal: Lo siento si usted tenia algunos sentimientos encontrados hacia la hermosa muchacha…es que como no tenerlos…

-Adrian: Que no es eso, solo estaba pensando en…dah, olvídelo…

-Roswaal: No te sientas mal chico, es parte de la vida.

-Adrian: Por cierto, a que vino eso del tipo de prana?

El palido hombre chasqueo sus dedos, haciendo que de sus manos surjan pequeños destellos de colores, cada uno con un tamaño, intensidad y brillo diferente, estos comenzaron a girar alrededor de todo su cuerpo, formando un torbellino de arcoíris que comenzó a levantar el viento alrededor de toda la habitación.

-Roswaal: Esto, mi amigo, es lo que tu gente conoce como "MAGIA". Esta es posible gracias al "prana" termino con el que ya debes estar relacionado, el cual puede ser tanto absorbido como expulsado de nuestros cuerpo por medio de nuestra puerta. La "magia" se divide en dos tipos de usuarios. Los usuarios mágicos y usuarios espirituales, diferenciados por la forma en la que utilizan sus habilidades.

-Adrian: Momento…usted quiere decirme que yo soy capaz de hacer todo ese espectáculo de luces?

-Roswaal: La pregunta ofende…pues claro que eres capaz, todo ser vivo existente en la tierra de Lugunica es capaz de usar el prana a su alrededor. Por otro lado, tus habilidades se extienden hasta los límites de tu talento, los cuales por lo que puedo suponer, son desconocidos para ti.

-Adrian: Bueno, es la primera vez que escucho tal explicación.

-Roswaal: Es por eso que quise ver qué tipo de prana predomina en tu cuerpo. Al saber esto, podemos centrarnos mejor en tu tipo de habilidad y así explotar mejor tu potencial.

-Adrian: Genial y cuál es mi elemento?

-Roswaal: Eso es lo extraño…pareces manifestar en menos medida todos los elementos.

-Adrian: Eso es bueno?

-Roswaal: No, todo lo contrario. El hecho de tener más de un elemento significa que tendrás menos habilidad que si tuvieses uno solo. Ósea que al tenerlos todos puedes hacerlo todo, pero no eres bueno en nada.

-Adrian: Ah mierda…

-Roswaal: Por otro lado…tu cantidad de prana es un poco más alta que lo normal, por lo que podríamos trabajar en algo alrededor de eso.

-Adrian: En serio? Usted va a enseñarme?

-Roswaal: Otra vez, todo lo contrario. Esa es la labor de Gern, fue el en un principio quien me pidió que vea que clase de elemento posees.

-Adrian: Ah…doble mierda…

-Roswaal: No desprestigies sus enseñanzas muchacho. Puede que sea un hombre estricto y entrado en años, pero es un gran maestro. Y por cierto, llegas tarde a su clase, te sugiero que corras a él no le gusta que se tarden.

-Adrian: Aaaaah triple mierda.

-.-

El carruaje-dragón de Otto, incluso habiendo sufrido un percance momentos antes de entrar al pueblo, seguía transportando fielmente tanto a Subaru como a una inconsciente Emilia que, sin saberlo, se acurrucaba tiernamente en los brazos del muchacho que tanto la amaba. Al frente del vehículo, un chico de cabello dorado con mal carácter y músculos marcados se encargaba de llevarlos hasta su destino.

-Otto: Señor Subaru…en qué piensa?

La mirada del muchacho se había clavado en un punto en concreto, el cabello de Emilia. Su mente se había desprendido de su cuerpo hace un largo rato, esta divagaba con mil pensamientos al mismo tiempo, en su mayoría, relacionados con Rem, Adrian y la pelea que tuvieron días atrás.

-Otto: No estará pensando cosas extrañas sobre la señorita Emilia verdad?...

-Subaru: (rompiendo su concentración) Otto, que clase de enfermo crees que soy? Abusar de una chica inconsciente e indefensa…de verdad me crees capas de algo así?

-Otto: OIGA, YO SOLO DIGO LO QUE PIENSO…su mirada no se veía nada amigable, parecía que estaba teniendo algún tipo de…debate interno o algo así.

-Subaru: Mis pensamientos no son de tu incumbencia.

Al hacer esa última declaración, la mirada del joven se tornó oscura y llena de odio hacia el pobre mercader que los acompañaba. La reacción del joven no se hizo esperar, su rostro cambio a uno de nerviosismo y dudas, característicos de Otto. Subaru, al percatarse de su inconsciente respuesta, intento remediarla pero antes de siquiera poder decir una palabra, el carruaje se detuvo en seco.

-Otto: Q-Que? porque nos detuvimos?

Delante del vehículo, Garfiel se había detenido delante de un joven con mirada aburrida y desinteresada por sus alardes.

-Garfiel: (riéndose en voz alta) Me entere de tu pequeño paseo por el santuario, no fue muy placentero verdad?

-Adrian: Fue tan placentero como una visita al proctólogo.

-Garfiel: No sé qué sea eso, pero de seguro no debe ser muy agradable jajaja.

-Subaru: OYE! Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras pero por lo menos déjanos pasar!

El grito de Subaru había llamado la atención de ambos jóvenes, el muchacho ni siquiera se había percatado de que su amigo se encontraba ahí, pero rápidamente esta último le hizo entender.

-Adrian: SUBARU? Que haces aquí?

-Garfiel: Los conoces?

-Adrian: Si, es amigo mío.

-Garfiel: Ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas.

Exaltado por la aparición de su amigo, Subaru grito el nombre de Adrian a la vez que Emilia despertaba exaltada de su sueño.

-Emilia: SUBARU?

-Subaru: Emilia?

-Adrian: Emilia?

-Emilia: Adrian?

-Subaru: Adrian!

-Adrian: Subaru!

-Garfiel: Garfiel!

-Adrian: NO, Garfiel las pelotas.

Bajando del carruaje, Adrian y Subaru compartieron un incómodo apretón de manos simbolizando su reencuentro. La mirada de Adrian era una de frio resentimiento por las decisiones de su amigo. Aunque la mera aparición de este en el Santuario simbolizase una aceptación de su idea, tanto para despertar a Rem como para que este mismo volviese a casa, la desconfianza entre ambos, formada por los distintos roces en el pasado, habían hecho que ese reencuentro fuese algo peligroso para ambos.

-Subaru: Oye, a que se debe esa cara?

-Adrian: Dímelo tú, deberías saberlo…Roswaal está en la casa del fondo, seguramente te esté esperando.

-Subaru: Espera a dónde vas?

-Adrian: Tengo cosas que hacer.

Respondiendo de espaldas, Adrian se alejó de Subaru de una manera muy grosera para su persona. Heimdal, nuevamente saliendo de entre sus ropas, cuestiono sus razones.

-Heimdal: Chico, te noto algo nervioso. Pasa algo?

-Adrian: Nada…solo no quiero hablar con el…

-Heimdal: Oh, no será que solo estas nervioso porque el Rosqui te gano a la peli rosada?

-Adrian: Tampoco quiero hablar contigo, así que por favor lárgate.

-Heimdal: WOW disculpe su majestad, si me necesita estaré…ya sabes…organizando mis asuntos.

Volviendo a meterse dentro de su ropa, Heimdal se acurruco en el espacio entre la tela y la piel del muchacho, desapareciendo rápidamente en la marca que el mismo había creado días atrás. Adrian suspiro y retomo su camino hacia la tumba de Echidna.

-.-

Arrodillado delante de la entrada de aquel antiquísimo lugar, cabizbajo mientras susurraba unas palabras se encontraba aquel gigantesco hombre peludo y malhumorado, pero lleno de conocimiento.

-Gern: Llegas tarde.

-Adrian: Lo sé, tuve un inconveniente por el camino. Oh, Roswaal te manda saludos, me dio un discurso esta mañana sobre que tengo todos los elementos del prana y que soy un bueno para nada.

-Gern: Todos los elementos? Bien, eso será de utilidad. Ahora ven conmigo.

"Gern me llevo hasta la parte trasera de la tumba. Es increíble lo extenso que el lugar es, juraría que estuvimos unos quince minutos caminando alrededor de todo el lugar. He de decir que sigo maravillado por la hermosura del lugar, pero a donde este sujeto me llevo…lo único que puedo decir es que supera toda expectativa que pudiera haber tenido. Una entrada muy típica de la cultura japonesa demarcaba el paso hacia un gigantesco árbol que extendía sus ramas a lo largo de todo el lugar, tapando el cielo como un techo creado artificialmente. Este lugar desprendía una sensación de paz inexplicable, simplemente tendrías que estar aquí para saber lo que se siente estar cerca de aquel árbol."

-Gern: Tu gente lo llamaba "Yggdrasil".

-Adrian: Mi gente?

-Gern: Si…Los hijos de Satella que poblaron este lugar antes de ti. Ellos llamaban a este lugar "El árbol de la vida". Cuentan las leyendas que ellos tenían la peculiaridad de hablar con la bruja a través de este lugar. Fue por ello que Echidna creo la barrera que nos separa con el exterior, para protegerlos a ellos y a Yggdrasil de…bueno…hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

-Adrian: No lo sabes?

-Gern: Mis predecesores decidieron que era mejor que no sepa lo que hay fuera de los muros…antes de irse, me dejaron a mí como encargado de proteger la santidad de este lugar.

-Adrian: Entonces hay otros hijos de Satella vivo a través de Lugunica, a donde fueron?

-Gern: Que si los hay? Hay muchísimos, están escondidos entre la multitud, apartados de la vista promedio para escapar de quienes quieren "usar su poder" para el mal. Al tener la capacidad de regresar de la muerte, dudo que necesite decirte las utilidades que esto podría tener.

-Adrian: No crees que haya alguien más buscando la manera de regresar a casa? Tal vez podría ayudarme, digo, desde cuanto tiempo existen los hijos? Tal vez pueda encontrar alguno que…

-Gern: (interrumpiendo) Chico…nadie ha llegado tan lejos…de haber ocurrido tal cosa, el mundo entero lo habría sabido. Escucha, sé que es difícil, pero deberías recapacitar. Empieza desde cero, haz una nueva vida aquí, olvida ese sueño suicida de regresar a un mundo que te ha expulsado.

-Adrian: NO! (gritando mientras se ponía cara a cara con el gran hombre) Debe haber alguna manera…estoy seguro…que importa si nadie lo ha logrado antes, eso no significa que no sea posible.

-Gern: Se razonable, este mundo no es tan malo. Ya trabajas para Mathers así que ya tienes un lugar asegurado. Busca una bonita chica y vive felizmente con ella, créeme será lo mejor.

-Adrian: Tu no lo entiendes…no puedo quedarme…mi familia me necesita…solo quiero volver a verlos.

-Gern: Familia…no me hables de familias…la mía me abandono cuando apenas era un bebe…desconozco el destino que tuvieron, pero estoy seguro de una cosa. Si ellos me abandonaron, fue porque nunca me quisieron. Lo que logre fue gracias a mi esfuerzo y dedicación, no tuve a nadie que me dejara nada…todo esto…no se lo debo a nadie.

Las palabras del hombre se volvieron frías y llenas de odio al decir esas últimas palabras. Su mano se cerró y fue presionada con fuerza a la vez que su mirada se perdía en un vacío de odio y rencor.

-Adrian: Yo…en parte te entiendo.

-Gern: Tu? Que podrías entender tú?

-Adrian: Mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mis hermanos cuando apenas era un niño. Por su culpa, fui perdiendo progresivamente a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia. Tuve que ver cómo eran arrancados de mi vida para dejarme solo e indefenso en un mundo que desconocía…Pero sabes qué? a diferencia de ti…yo quiero volverlos a ver. Quiero ver a mi hermana y decirle que la amo y estoy agradecido por todo el tiempo que me cuido. Quiero recuperar lo que alguna vez perdí. Y nadie, ni la bruja de no sé qué carajos, ni su grupito de maniáticos podrá impedirme que cumpla mi deseo.

Pisando fuertemente el suelo bajo sus pies, Adrian golpeo su pecho mientras presionaba sus dientes y reunía las palabras en su mente. La ira había tomado el control de su cuerpo y ya no estaba actuando por sí mismo sino que simplemente se dejó llevar por las emociones existentes en ese momento.

-Adrian: Aunque tenga que convertirme en el esclavo de mi destino, siguiendo las locuras de un libro maldito…aunque tenga que encadenarme para seguir caminando, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo…YO SOY EL CABALLERO ESCLAVO! SOY ADRIAN MERCER!

Las palabras de furia exclamadas por el joven recorrieron todo el bosque a través de un eco incesante que llevo su declaración a cada extremo del lugar. Gern mantuvo su expresión seria a la vez que levantaba lentamente sus brazos y golpeaba una mano con la otra en sentido de respeto.

-Gern: Esa furia…

Dando un salto colosal hacia adelante y pasando por lo alto del joven Adrian, Gern llego a los pies de Yggdrasil. Acaricio lenta y suavemente la corteza del árbol, solo para volver a mirar seriamente al joven haciendo su distancia. Levantando su brazo, Gern recito una palabra, una única y divina palabra.

-Gern: Himikatsu Inyo.

De la extremidad de aquel hombre, comenzaron a emerger líneas de colores, simbolizando el poder y fuerza que este poseía y dejando entender que más allá de los aspectos que el poseía, era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba. Lanzando un puñetazo hacia adelante, una onda expansiva de viento ataco de inmediato al joven Adrian, derribándolo y haciéndolo rodar hasta la entrada del santuario.

-Gern: Esa furia, es tu arma. Debes dominarla, conocerla bien y ser uno con ella, solo de esa manera podrás maximizar tu potencial y dominar el arte del movimiento espiritual.

Levantando la cabeza, Adrian se percató de que aquel hombre estaba frente a él, sonriéndole con una mirada confiada y orgullosa que representaba tantos sentimientos frustrados su corazón.

-Gern: Y YO! (Golpeando su pecho) YO SERE TU MAESTRO, JOVEN CABALLERO ESCLAVO!


	13. Capítulo 12: Nuevos enemigos

Capítulo 12: Nuevos enemigos.

Una siniestra reunión daba lugar a los pies de un oscuro bosque en las cercanías de la mansión Mathers. Tres personas, un chico y dos mujeres, indiferenciables entre si más que por sus voces. Vestidos con túnicas negras, idénticas a las del culto de la bruja, este extraño grupo escondía sus rostros tras blanquecinas mascaras indiferentes entre sí. El joven cerro su dispositivo comunicador con un movimiento rápido y comunico su situación a su la persona al mando.

-Recluta 1: Mi señora Lisa, me temo que el joven no se encuentra en el área. Como mucho habrá dos personas, una semi-humano y una pequeña niña.

-Lisa: Alguna idea de a dónde podría ir?

-Recluta 1: No. Pero sabemos que volverá tarde o temprano. Tenemos información de una chica de cabello azul en estado de inconciencia, según nuestros informantes es la misma chica demonio que lo acompaño durante su estadía en la capital.

-Lisa: Bien…caballeros, pónganse cómodos. Ya tenemos una carnada, ahora solo queda esperar a la presa.

Una sombría y hermosa figura se asomaba por entre las sombras, haciendo uso de su voluptuosa figura para cortejar al joven recluta tras la máscara a la vez que jugaba con una de sus dagas curvas que tantas veces había usado para arrancar las entrañas de sus enemigos.

-Elsa: Entonces solo nos quedaremos aquí hasta que decidan volver? Que aburrido…

-Lisa: Querida, todo a su tiempo. Tendrás tu venganza y nosotros tendremos un peso menos encima.

-Elsa: Todavía no entiendo, porque les importa tanto ese muchacho? La primera vez que lo vi no resalto en lo más mínimo. Era un simple chico con miedo de su propia sombra.

-Lisa: No tienes idea del poder que posee. Imagina una persona con la determinación y el valor para enfrentar a la muerte una infinidad de veces y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado…imagina alguien capaz de alterar el flujo de la historia como se le dé la gana…ahora imagina a una persona con todo lo anterior y además ligado al poder de las brujas del pecado…me da escalofríos de solo pensar en lo que ese…"sujeto" podría hacer.

Tapando delicadamente sus labios con la palma de su mano, Elsa lanzo un largo y silencioso bostezo mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Lisa.

-Elsa: No tienes por qué preocuparte…"solcito", yo me encargare de el tal Subaru o como se llame. Me lo debe, después de lo que me hizo pasar.

-Lisa: Eso no es lo que me preocupa.

-Elsa: Oh, entonces?

-Lisa: Que harás si viene con ayuda? Como te enfrentarías a un hipotético enfrentamiento contra el dueño de la mansión? Digo…ese sujeto no es ni más ni menos que el duque Roswaal .

-Elsa: Déjalo en mis manos…por otro lado, puedes disfrutar del espectáculo o si quieres puedes tomar algo de todas sus pertenencias…después de todo, él no las necesitara.

-Recluta 2: Estas tomando a la señorita como una vil ladrona? Como te atre…

Las palabras de la joven recluta fueron cortadas por el filo amenazante de la daga de Elsa, la cual apoyaba su mortal borde contra su piel mientras la sádica chica en el otro extremo clavaba sus seductores y fríos ojos en la blanca cascara.

-Lisa: Hermana…deberías saber cuándo es tu momento de hablar…y cuando debes guardar silencio.

Un movimiento rápido del arma lanzo un torrente de sangre en dirección a la voluptuosa dama que la empuñaba. Un corte limpio de punta a punta a través del cuello de la pobre recluta que apenas si tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada.

-Lisa: Como dije antes. Tenemos un trato y yo prometo cumplir. (Extendiendo su mano)

-Elsa: Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, espero lo mismo de ti.

Formando un fuerte apretón de manos, Elsa y Lisa formaron una alianza mortal en contra de Subaru. Las cosas solo se complicaban para ambos jóvenes mientras estos tranquilamente cumplían órdenes en el santuario.

-.-

Roswaal dio un largo sorbo al verdoso te dé yerbas que su querida sirvienta había preparado minutos antes. El dulce y acido sabor del líquido paso por su garganta, haciendo un bien mayor que cualquier medicina que hubiesen podido darle anteriormente para sus heridas. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que miraba a Ram y procedía a honrar su trabajo.

-Roswaal: Un te magnifico querida, en que momento has mejorado de esta manera?

-Ram: Solo use algunas plantas que encontré en el santuario señor, él te de calidad se acabó así que tuve que improvisar un poco.

-Roswaal: Pues déjame decirte que es una maravilla. (Dando otro sorbo mientras guiñaba un ojo) Por cierto, has visto a nuestro querido aprendiz de caballero últimamente?

-Ram: Quien? Oh Adrian…en realidad, llevo algunos días sin saber nada sobre él.

-Roswaal: Seguramente debe estar muy ocupado entrenando con el señor Gern, la última vez que lo vi estaba yendo camino a encontrarse con él, por lo que supongo estarán juntos.

Mientras el pálido hombre terminaba su desayuno, Ram guardo silencio mientras recordaba con ciertos sentimientos enfrentados lo ocurrido aquella noche luego de la pelea contra esos dos bandidos. "Fue solo la euforia del momento, no tiene por qué irse a mas…" pensó a la vez que sentía un gran arrepentimiento, acompañado de un extraño y contradictorio morbo por volver a sentir al joven cerca de si cuerpo.

-Roswaal: Cuéntame…qué opinas sobre él?

Mirando seriamente a la chica, Roswaal mantuvo su expresión jovial y risueña mientras apartaba la tasa con el poco de te restante.

-Ram: Pues me parece un perdedor como Balse…pero de cierta forma, tiene algo que lo diferencia mucho de él. De cierta forma, él es un poco menos…

-Roswaal: Egocéntrico?

-Ram: No era la palabra que buscaba pero, podría decirse. De cualquier modo, ambos tienen una manera muy extraña de reaccionar a los problemas, pero a Adrian parecen no afectarle en lo más mínimo. Es como si el no tuviese motivos para estar nervioso ni mucho menos…es extraño.

-Roswaal: No todos demuestran su preocupación querida. Algunas personas simplemente prefieren guardárselo para ellos mismos para evitar involucrar a otros. Te has puesto a pensar en todo lo que tuvo que pasar? Todas las veces que debo ver morir a la gente cercana a él en estos últimos días? Para ti puede que haya sido una semana, pero para él fue mucho más tiempo. Al igual que Subaru y ya has visto cómo ha cambiado luego de la última vez que lo viste en la capital.

-Ram: El…dijo que hablo conmigo muchas veces en ese tiempo.

-Roswaal: Te dijo algo sobre ello?

-Ram: No…

-Roswaal: Ya veo (Acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de Ram). Ahora te tengo una misión especial…

-Ram: Una "misión"? de que se trata?

-Roswaal: Es verdad que nuestro muchacho tiene sentimientos encontrados hacia ti, pude descubrirlo días atrás cuando tuvimos nuestra pequeña charla.

Ram sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda a la vez que escuchaba eso. Disimulando sus nervios, continúo.

-Ram: Oh…y que fue lo que le dijo?

-Roswaal: No es importante en este momento. Lo interesante es saber que el confía en ti, así que quiero que lo sigas y aprendas todo lo posible sobre sus…"habilidades".

-Ram: Pero…porque quiere eso?

El hombre saco de entre las sabanas un oscuro y maligno libro, bien conocido por Subaru y que seguramente levantaría maliciosas sospechas en contra de su portador si se descubría su posición. Con la palma de su mano dio una lenta caricia a la portada del objeto y regreso su mirada a la preocupada sirvienta a un lado de la cama.

-Ram: Señor…su curiosidad comienza a incomodarme…

-Roswaal: No debería querida. Después de todo…jamás he hecho nada para hacerte desconfiar de mi verdad? (acomodando el cabello de Ram con un dedo) Solo quiero saber lo máximo posible sobre este…"tema" tan interesante.

Una mirada un tanto desconfiada se dibujó en el rostro de la sirvienta mientras tomaba la sucia taza con el poco te que descansaba en el fondo.

-Ram: Señor Roswaal…mi lealtad hacia usted es ilimitada…pero me temo que si usted opta por seguir un camino que lo llevara a su destrucción, me veré forzada a interferir.

-Roswaal: (sonriendo alegremente) Confió en que nunca te verás en esa situación.

Ram cerró la puerta de la casa tras de sí, pero sus piernas no se movieron. Ella simplemente se quedó allí, estática y pensativa. Que debía hacer en ese momento? Su vida había empezado a cambiar drásticamente desde la llegada de los dos hijos de la bruja y ahora incluso su señor y amante la estaba obligando a relacionarse incluso más con ellos. No es que no quisiese, pero es sabido que tener cualquier tipo de relación con un hijo de Satella solo trae problemas y percances.

-Garfiel: Pero mira que tenemos por aquí.

Cayendo desde el techo de la casa, Garfiel sorprendió a la sirvienta, sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que esta volviera en sí.

-Ram: Oh, eres solo tu…Iba a ver como estaba Adrian. Por cierto, se puede saber que hacías arriba del techo?

-Garfiel: Estaba persiguiendo a mi presa, lamentablemente parece que se me escapo…esta vez…pero bueno, parece que encontré algo más interesante…quieres que te llame al cielo? Porque parece que se les cayó un…

Sin quedarse a esperar que Garfiel terminase su frase, Ram continúo su camino mientras mantenía su mirada firme y seria al frente. "Porque últimamente todos están sobre mí?" se preguntó a si misma mientras ignoraba al muchacho que la seguía rápidamente por detrás.

-Garfiel: Oye! Me estas escuchando?...oh la ley del hielo verdad? Pues ya verás…nadie se resiste al gran Garfiel…momento, dijiste algo de ir a ver a Adrian?

-Ram: Si, que hay con eso?

-Garfiel: Si sabes donde esta verdad?

-Ram: La última vez dijo que iría al santuario, no creo que este muy lejos.

-Garfiel: Pues…digamos que puede que yo sepa dónde está.

-Ram: (deteniéndose) Me dirás?

-Garfiel: Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que ahora si tengo tu atención.

-Ram: No? Pues bien. (Retomando el paso)

-Garfiel: HEY ESPERA, ESTA BIEN TE DIRE!

-.-

-Gern: Vamos, demuéstrame de que estas hecho.

-Adrian: (respirando fuertemente) Eso…intento…

Durante los pasados dos días en los que Adrian había estado con Gern había entrenado sin descanso, haciendo uso continuamente de distintas medicinas para sanar las heridas autoinfringidas por la maldición de la bruja de la pereza.

-Adrian: Aun no me rendiré…VAMOS!

Corriendo en dirección a Gern, Adrian levanto sus puños e intento asestar un golpe contra el fornido y gigantesco hombre que sin mucho esfuerzo, hacia rápidos movimientos de columnas esquivando sus ataques. Levantando su mano y abanicando en dirección a su espalda, el semi-humano derribo al joven de un solo golpe.

-Gern: Bien. Es suficiente, terminamos por hoy.

-Adrian: No…aun puedo continuar.

-Gern: Sé que estás dando lo mejor de ti, pero la auto flagelación no es una manera de mejorar. Así que mejor detente.

Levantándose lentamente del sueño, Adrian miro con desafío a su maestro mientras cerraba su puño con determinación y un aura brillante comenzaba a emanar de este.

-Adrian: Te demostrare…lo que he aprendido.

A la vez que el muchacho se disponía a atacar, Ram y Garfiel se aproximaban al actual campo de entrenamiento de Gern, ubicado delante del gigantesco árbol Yggdrasil. Sus ojos se postraron rápidamente en la pelea y las pupilas de Ram se ensancharon al ver a un cansado Adrian preparando un ataque de prana con la poca energía que le quedaba.

-Gern: CHICO NO! AUN NO ESTAS…

-Adrian: HIMIKATSU INYO!

Adrian lanzo un puñetazo en dirección a Gern, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta favorable de su cuerpo en relación a tal esfuerzo máximo. Al contrario, el ataque cargado solo exploto en el lugar antes de salir del brazo del joven, lanzando a este rápidamente en dirección opuesta e impactando su espalda contra Yggdrasil y haciendo que el árbol perdiera algunas hojas debido al impacto.

-Ram: ADRIAN!

-Garfiel: Pero que…

Ram se aproximó rápidamente hacia el cuerpo del joven mientras veía como este lentamente perdía la conciencia en un mar de cansancio y dolor muscular. Las manos de la sirvienta tocaron su espalda mientras trataba de transferir un poco de su prana para evitar que muriese por debilidad.

-Gern: Demonios…maldito chico irresponsable.

-Ram: Q-Que le enseñaste?

-Gern: Estará bien, tranquilízate. El arte del movimiento espiritual es una magia muy básica. En vez de utilizar prana para lanzar conjuros, esta técnica canaliza ese poder para potenciar sus músculos. El problema es que el intento…por así decirlo, masticar más de lo que puede tragar y su cuerpo simplemente libero toda esa energía antes de tiempo.

Ram se cargó rápidamente a Adrian a sus espaldas y camino rápidamente en dirección a la salida de aquel lugar.

-Gern: No sobrevivirá si te lo llevas de aquí.

Los pasos de Ram se detuvieron frente a Garfiel en la salida de aquel lugar. La mirada del semi-humano era de sorpresa al ver la reacción de la chica pero rápidamente esta se convirtió en una sonrisa de descubrimiento. "Ya entiendo" dijo para sí mismo mientras la ayudaba a cargar al joven en dirección al gran árbol en que Gern se encontraba. El gran semi-humano busco de entre sus cosas un balde de distintos tipos de hojas y plantas y velozmente organizo los materiales necesarios en el recipiente para comenzar a molerlos. El instrumento que utilizaba era muy parecido a una cuchara, solo que este era completamente esférico, forma perfecta para aplastar rápida y eficientemente los ingredientes.

-Gern: Rápido, abre su boca.

A la vez que la sirvienta obedecía, Gern vaciaba un poco del contenido del molde en la boca del joven y moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba para que el amargo y extraño liquido bajase por su garganta. Al cabo de unos segundos de acabado esto, Adrian abrió los ojos y miro a las 3 personas reunidas a su alrededor.

-Adrian: (suspirando) Paso otra vez?

-Ram: Otra vez?

-Gern: Ha estado repitiendo esto durante el tiempo que lleva aquí. (Mirando a Adrian) Hijo, tu cuerpo no es el de un semi-humano, no puede soportar ese nivel de esfuerzo.

-Adrian: Si…ya lo sé…

-Gern: Podrías morir si sigues jugando de esta manera, tu puerta ya debe estar muy dañada por tanto intento fallido…escucha, acabemos por hoy. Ve a descansar, estoy seguro de que tus amigos quieren hablar contigo.

"No es como si la amenaza de 'Vas a morir horriblemente' me asuste ni mucho menos. Llegado a este punto, dudo que pueda tener alguna desventaja más haya tener que volver desde unos días atrás."

-Adrian: A todo esto, que hacen ustedes aquí?

-Garfiel: Pues esta preciosa señorita de aquí, estaba muy preocupada por ti, señor suicida, por lo que supongo deberías oír lo que tiene que decir.

-Ram: Que demonios tienes en la cabeza? Como se te ocurre hacer algo tan irresponsable?

-Adrian: Tranquila, estoy entero no es así? Pues que importa entonces.

-Ram: No se trata de si lo estás o no, lo importante es que hubieses podido morir y entonces…

-Adrian: Ooow, te preocupas por mí?

La mirada de Ram se oscureció y una silueta de rabia se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que tomaba por el cuello de su camisa a Adrian.

-Ram: Mejor cuida tus palabras si no quieres que acaben perjudicándote. El señor Roswaal ya está en demasiados problemas como para que vengas a empeorar las cosas con tus delirios.

-Adrian: (Quitándose las manos de Ram) WOW, tranquila solo fue una broma…

-Ram: No es momento de hacer bromas…tienes idea la presión que hay en el pueblo? Esa gente quiere volver a su hogar, la palabra "REENES" está siendo bastante recurrida, cualquier mínimo problema podría desatar un caos total…y tu jugando con tu vida como si fuese cualquier cosa.

-Adrian: Entiendo lo que quieres decirme, pero por otro lado, que importa? Voy a volver para cambiarlo todo. No es como si fuese a…

-Ram: Y tienes idea de lo que ocurre cada vez que mueres?

-Adrian: Pues…no…no me había puesto a pensar en ello.

-Ram: Cuando ese bandido que nos atacó se suicidó, el tiempo no se reinició para nosotros. Todo siguió como si nada, lo cual significa que aunque mueras, nosotros seguiremos aquí…lo que acabas de decir, es algo extremadamente egoísta.

Adrian se detuvo unos momentos antes de decir nada. Era verdad, cada vez que el moría el tiempo seguía fluyendo detrás de él. Cada vez que volvía de la muerte, no era el tiempo el que se reseteaba, sino que se creaba otra línea de tiempo diferente. El darse cuenta de esto, dio mucho en que pensar para el joven aprendiz de caballero. Su mirada se perdió en el vacío a la vez que pensaba en todo lo que esto implicaba.

-Adrian: Demonios…

-Ram: Ahora lo entiendes?

-Adrian: Bueno es verdad, la culpa fue mía por no haber previsto eso. Ahora, que podemos hacer para evitar que todo se vaya al demonio?

-Ram: Tu, nada. Balse ya se encargó de completar la primera prueba del santuario para abrir la barrera que nos separa del exterior.

-Adrian: Entonces ya pueden dejar libres a los aldeanos?

-Ram: No es tan simple. El trato era que fuese la señorita Emilia quien completase la prueba…pero ella…

-Adrian: No pudo hacerlo verdad?

-Garfiel: La princesita tubo un duro momento ahí adentro. La primera prueba hace que te enfrentes a tu pasado, lo que sea que eso signifique, y por lo que veo ella no fue capaz de hacerlo.

-Adrian: De igual forma podrían intentar una negociación por la libertad de los aldeanos. Digo, ellos no tienen nada que ver en todo esto y el que estén aquí solo provocaría problemas, por lo que no hay razón para impedir que se vayan.

-Ram: La negociación ya fue sugerida por el señor Roswaal y se llevara a cabo esta noche. Sería un gran detalle tenerte ahí.

-Adrian: Entonces vinieron solo para decirme que vaya a su reunión?

-Garfiel: A mí no me mires, yo me la encontré de camino y la traje contigo.

-Ram: Yo solo…"suspiro"…no importa. Solo asegúrate de venir esta noche.

Dijo antes de alejarse lentamente en dirección a Gern. Adrian se levantó con ayuda de Garfiel, a la vez que mantenía su mirada fija en la lejana chica que lo había confundido de manera súbita.

-Garfiel: Estas bien amigo?

-Adrian: Hermano, te lo juro. No entiendo a esa chica...pero como encanta y no puedo evitarlo. (Sonriendo fuertemente al final de esta frase)

-Garfiel: Lo sé, es un sueño hecho realidad…una lástima que ya este registrada en la propiedad Mathers.

-Adrian: (tragando saliva) Y que lo digas…

-.-

"Naturalmente, la negociación fue algo que ocurrió con aires de tención y debate sobre lo que sería correcto y lo que es necesario. Por un lado teníamos "LA FACHADA" creada para que Emilia completase los desafíos del santuario y liberase a sus habitantes para poder conseguir más seguidores y por el otro teníamos a mi buen amigo Subaru, que por alguna razón había logrado realizar las pruebas a pesar de que este no contaba con los requisitos necesarios para esto. Obviamente, este último fue quien causo más problemas, realizando preguntas y dudando sobre la integridad del chico y las posibles implicaciones que podían tener el hecho de que un simple humano tomase las pruebas. Afortunadamente, la señorita Lewes nos dio el visto bueno y accedió a dejar ir a los aldeanos con la condición de que Subaru completase las demás pruebas…no sé hasta qué punto estoy feliz por esto. Al fin y al cabo, es Emilia quien necesita completarlas, aunque supongo que el que uno de sus sirvientes lo haga es igual de bueno…Me llamo la atención el hecho de que fue Garfiel quien dio esta condición, supongo que de alguna manera convencido por Subaru"

La mañana comenzaba de forma movida, con el sonido de carretas y los alegres aldeanos de Irlam subiendo a los transportes de madera que los llevaban hacia sus hogares. Dos muchachos se encontraban sentados sobre la cerca de la salida del pueblo. Un felino de cabello rubio e hijo de Satella que sostenía la mochila que apenas había tenido la oportunidad de desempacar días atrás.

-Garfiel: Bueno y que tal fue tu estadía aquí? No está nada mal el santuario eh?

-Adrian: A decir verdad es un lugar muy acogedor. No estaría nada mal vivir aquí, aunque tengo ciertas…dudas acerca de cómo es tu mantención.

-Garfiel: Trabajo duro amigo, puro y duro jajaja (dándole palmadas en la espalda)

"Soy un fanático de la naturaleza. Nunca me gusto vivir en la ciudad, todo ese ruido y molestia por doquier, toda esa gente ensuciando todo y gritando por ahí me daba mucho asco. Lamentablemente luego que mi familia se separara tuve que conseguir un trabajo a tiempo completo para poder siquiera mantenerme. Era duro, pero necesario…lo bueno es que entre los tiempos libres podía llevarme mis libros para pasar el tiempo. Eran mi escape a la realidad."

-Garfiel: Espera…que es eso?

Tomando rápidamente la mochila del chico, Garfiel saco de entre sus cosas aquel brazalete que le fue arrancado al cuerpo sin vida de Dennis días atrás.

-Adrian: Oh eso? Se lo quite a un tipo que intento matar a Ram y Emilia.

-Garfiel: Me sorprende la normalidad con lo que lo dices. Tienes idea de que es esto? (señalando una piedra en la parte superior del objeto)

-Adrian: Una piedrita brillante?

-Garfiel: No idiota…bueno si, pero además de eso. Es una piedra de absorción, se usa para absorber el prana al contacto.

-Adrian: Al contacto? Ósea que si toco esa cosa se chupara mi prana?

-Garfiel: Pues sí, generalmente se usa para interrogatorios por lo cómodas que son. El problema es que si se excede su uso pueden llegar a ser letales. Esta por otro lado, parece estar protegida por un cristal, dudo que pueda usarse de esa manera desde ahí dentro.

-Adrian: Hmmm Ram dijo algo sobre que Dennis bloqueo sus ataques mágicos con un escudo. Tal vez esta piedra tenga más utilidades de las que creen?

-Garfiel: Un escudo que pueda absorber ataques mágicos? Bufff pagaría por uno de esos…bueno, no es como que lo necesite. Hey, te recomiendo que lo guardes bien. No es fácil conseguir una de estas y podría resultarte útil. (Extendiéndole el objeto)

-Adrian: Gracias amigo. Por cierto, donde fue Subaru?

-Garfiel: Ah ese cabeza hueca, seguramente está empacando sus cosas.

-Adrian: También se va? Pensé que se quedaría a completar las pruebas.

-Garfiel: Tiene que acompañar a los aldeanos…pero le deje muy en claro que regrese a este lugar lo antes posible. Por cierto, que tal es tu relación con él? Lo digo por lo del otro día.

-Adrian: Bueno…somos bastante cercanos…

-Garfiel: Eso no se escuchó muy convencido.

En la lejanía, un carruaje se acercaba lenta pero constantemente transportando a dos jóvenes que compartían alegremente una pequeña charla entre sí.

-Subaru: Oye Adrian, tu también vienes o qué?

Dijo sonriendo como si hablase con algún familiar o persona cercana.

-Adrian: Bueno, planeaba hacerlo pero no creí que fuese en el mismo vehículo que ustedes.

-Subaru: Oye sigues enojado? Caramba hombre, tranquilízate un poco. Está bien que sigas enojado por lo de "YA SABES QUIEN" y por "YA SABES QUE", (Guiñando un ojo mientras sonreía) pero ya encontraras a la persona indicada.

-Adrian: Debo suponer que tienes algo que ver con eso ultimo?...

-Garfiel: Bueno…puede que hablase un poco de más jeje…

El joven subió a la parte trasera del carruaje dragón a la vez intentaba no hacer contacto visual con Subaru.

-Adrian: Oye Subaru.

-Subaru: Si?

Adrian lanzo un puñetazo rápidamente hacia el hombro de Subaru, quien al no esperar dicha acción, lo recibió sin siquiera intentar esquivarlo.

-Adrian: Eres un imbécil.

-Subaru: AAAAAAA, oye eso si me dolió…has estado entrenando?

-Adrian: Pues sí, que crees que he estado haciendo estos últimos días? Correr detrás de una princesita de cabello plateado?

-Subaru: Bueno, no he estado muy atento a lo que tu…OYE ESO VINO CON OFENSA?

-Adrian: (Riendo entre dientes) No sé, tal vez jajaja.

-Garfiel: SUBARUUUUU! (corriendo detrás del vehículo) MAS TE VALE VOLVER AQUÍ LO ANTES POSIBLE!

-Adrian: No te preocupes amigo, (presionando la cabeza de Subaru con un brazo) yo me encargo de que cumpla, déjalo en mis manos.

-¿?: No se olviden de mí!

Detrás de Garfiel, una figura pequeña pero veloz de abalanzo sobre él, saltando a toda velocidad y haciendo una maniobra para caer delicadamente sobre la parte trasera del carruaje, a un lado de Adrian.

-Ram: No pensaron en irse sin mi verdad?

-Otto: Señorita Ram, ese fue un salto esplendido…

-Adrian: RAM? PERO…

-Ram: Alguien debe cuidar que ustedes dos no se metan en problemas, ya que dudo mucho que tomen en serio al pobre Otto.

-Otto: Oiga…

-Adrian: Neh, es un buen punto.

-Subaru: Si, estoy de acuerdo.

-Otto: OIGAN!

Garfiel por su parte vio al vehículo alejarse detrás de toda una caravana idéntica de carretas llenas de personas felices y risueñas por al fin volver a sus hogares. El muchacho rio entre dientes mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos bajo su nariz.

-Garfiel: Que grupito más inusual no crees abuela?

De entre la maleza, Lewes apareció poniendo su mano tras la espalda del chico y afirmando con la cabeza.

-.-

El viaje duro apenas unas 7 horas. No hubo percances por el camino y el regreso fue más calmado de lo que hubiesen esperado. Gritos y celebraciones de felicidad se escucharon a lo largo y ancho de la aldea de Irlam, las personas ahí presentes se habia reencontrado con sus familias y estaban finalmente en completa tranquilidad. Realizando un pequeño estiramiento, Adrian y Subaru lanzaron un largo bostezo afirmando el cansancio y aburrimiento por el viaje. En la entrada de la mansión Emilia los recibía con una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que entraba nuevamente al lugar para descansar.

-Adrian: Bien caballeros, fue un largo viaje y quiero pegar la pestaña…avísenme cuando planeen volver, estaré en mi habitación.

-Ram: No estarás para la cena?

-Adrian: Nah, no me siento con hambres…solo…muy cansado…

"Mi cuerpo comenzaba a pesarme nuevamente. La maldición de la bruja de la pereza finalmente estaba acabando y estos eran los primeros efectos de esto."

El crepúsculo del cielo anunciaba el final del día. La poca luz que entraba por las ventanas daba a la mansión la apariencia de cuadros pintados por alguno de los artistas que inspiraron famosos libros de fantasía antigua, de los cuales nuestro chico era fanático. Como si de un objeto se tratase, Adrian se dejó caer sobre la suave cama perfectamente tendida. El silencio ya había dejado de representar algo horrible y ahora era asociado como un símbolo de paz y tranquilidad. Abrumado por esto, dejo escapar una pequeña frase de entre sus labios.

-Adrian: Este lugar…es maravilloso…

-¿?: A que si lo es?

Una desconocida voz femenina, tranquila y comprensiva a la vez que siniestra y amenazadora resonó en la solitaria habitación. Sobresaltado, Adrian rápidamente se reincorporo sobre su cama y miro a la figura ubicada frente a la puerta. Una túnica negra y un rostro oculto tras una máscara blanca eran los únicos rasgos que tenía esa persona.

-Lisa: Déjame adivinar, tú debes ser Adrian Mercer verdad?

No hubo respuesta por parte del chico.

-Lisa: Si…llevamos un tiempo vigilándote jovencito. No necesitas presentarte, pues ya sabemos todo sobre ti.

-Adrian: De que manicomio te escapaste?

-Lisa: Palabras muy valientes para alguien acorralado. Aplaudo eso.

La figura movió sus manos de arriba abajo golpeando sus palmas en señal de burla.

-Adrian: Adivino…buscas a Subaru.

-Lisa: Oh que observador. Si y no…buscamos a Subaru? Sí, es lo único que queremos? NO.

Adrian poco a poco se ponía en posición defensiva, ubicando lentamente sus pies al borde de la cama y canalizando el prana a través del puño invisible a la vista de aquella mujer. A pesar de lo peligroso que esto era, de no hacerlo probablemente no sobreviviría.

-Adrian: Entonces…

-Lisa: Buscamos…erradicar este lugar.

En un rápido movimiento la mujer saco una daga de entre sus ropas y procedió con un ataque en desliza hacia adelante. Adrian salto, esquivando el golpe y haciendo que el cuchillo se clave en medio de la cama. Aquel salto había sido muy pesado, no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle frente a esta mujer, por lo que la mejor idea sería escapar. Abrió la puerta y corrió a través del largo pasillo, ignorando el hecho de que detrás de él, otro sujeto, vestido de la misma manera había saltado en su búsqueda.

-Adrian: AAAAA…MALDITA SEA….

Un golpe seco se escuchó a la vez que el chico caía al piso rodando a toda velocidad. Sentía un gran dolo en sus pantorrillas a la vez que intentaba a toda costa mover sus pies sin que estos respondiesen. Mirando hacia atrás, pudo apreciar como sus tendones había sido cortado limpiamente, como si de un pedazo de mantequilla se tratase.

-Lisa: (caminando lentamente fuera de la habitación) Bien…parece que con este es uno menos. Elsa ya debió haberse encargado del otro, por lo que podemos proceder a la segunda parte del plan.

-Adrian: Aun…no estoy derrotado.

Presionando nuevamente su puño, Adrian se empujó a si mismo hacia arriba con un brazo a la vez que con el otro, lanzaba un ataque canalizado.

-Adrian: HIMIKATSU INYO!

La energía expulsada por aquel desmedido ataque lanzo a volar al chico nuevamente hacia atrás, golpeándose y rodando fuertemente contra el suelo. Al caer, sintió una debilidad inmensa y una imposibilidad de mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Solo podía ver como la nube de polvo que había levantado se dispersaba y de entre esta salía aquella mujer, inmutada por el ataque, como si ni siquiera hubiese impactado su cuerpo.

-Lisa: Estuvo bien, si…pero lamentablemente la idea de un ataque es GOLPEAR, no hacer un espectáculo de tierra esperando que el enemigo caiga muerto sin más. Lo siento chico…MEJOR SUERTE LA PROXIMA.

La navaja se movió rápidamente a través del cuello de Adrian, cortando este sin ningún problema y dejando a su alrededor un inmenso charco de fluido rojo y espeso.


	14. Capítulo 13: Furia interna

Capítulo 13: Furia interna.

Debajo de aquel inmenso árbol, el joven Adrian descansaba tranquilamente sobre un colchón improvisado por su maestro. Agitadamente, este despertó lanzando un grito ahogado por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

-Adrian: Q-Que demonios…no de nuevo…maldita sea mi mala suerte. Es que no puedo tener un día de tranquilidad?

En un ataque de ira, el chico golpeo fuertemente el piso a un lado del colchón, arrancando un poco de pasto en el proceso y llamando la atención del durmiente Gern a su lado.

-Gern: Pasa algo chico? Es muy temprano para esto… (Dijo de manera cansada)

-Adrian: (quejándose) Daaaa…nada, solo iré a ver cómo están Ram y los demás.

-Gern: Pero no te tardes demasiado, tu entrenamiento comenzara en unas horas…

Seguido a esto, el gigantesco hombre volvió a tumbarse en su colchón y procedió a reanudar su sueño.

"Es increíble cómo es que los problemas buscan a quienes intentan a toda costa evitarlos…este por desgracia, es mi caso. Ahora estoy nuevamente atrapado en un ciclo de vida y muerte con unos psicópatas que buscan a toda costa…a Subaru…"

-¿?: Adrian!

Una voz reclamo su atención frente a la antigua estructura de la tumba. Desde el interior, Subaru corría en su dirección, con mirada seria y decidida.

-Adrian: Subaru!

Re encontrándose, ambos jóvenes compartieron un apretón de manos, ya siendo una tradición por cada vez que se volvían a ver y comenzaron con su recuento de datos.

-Adrian: Amigo, estamos nuevamente jodidos.

-Subaru: Un momento, tú también moriste?

-Adrian: Eh? Pues sí, esos dementes quieren matar a todos los que vivan en la mansión, pero tienen una fijación especial hacia ti.

-Subaru: ESOS? (Sobresaltándose) Genial…simplemente genial!

Moviéndose de lado a lado, el chico sostuvo su cabeza a la vez que se quejaba y murmuraba en voz baja. Sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Adrian prosiguió a calmar al joven a pesar de que en ese momento él era quien estaba más nervioso.

-Adrian: Wow wow wow tranquilo… Vamos por partes, que día es hoy? Tomemos un punto de referencia. No lograremos nada entrando en pánico ni quejándonos. Si trabajamos juntos, probablemente podamos resolver esto de manera rápida y concisa.

-Subaru: Un punto de referencia?...bien, desperté en el santuario, lo cual significa que ayer complete la primera prueba. Por lo tanto, tenemos alrededor de una semana hasta poder negociar la liberación de los aldeanos. Días más…días menos…

-Adrian: Bien…

Llevando su mano a su barbilla, el joven comenzó a pensar en sus posibilidades en ese momento. Desconocían el número de personas que invadirían la mansión, por lo que pensar en un enfrentamiento directo sería prácticamente suicidio. Además, existen factores de peligro, como pueden ser la utilización de civiles como escudo humano o carnada…las capacidades físicas de Frederica eran un misterio, al igual que las de sus oponentes, pero podían estar seguros de que la chica no sería capaz de hacer frente a varios oponentes por si sola. Y por último, el factor más importante, el hecho de no tener como hacer frente a nadie. Ósea, Adrian intento defenderse y fue fácilmente derrotado, por lo que Subaru y Otto serían incapaces de hacer nada. Tal vez Ram podría ayudar, pero suponiendo que tengan más escudos como los que tuvieron en su primer encuentro, el resultado sería el mismo.

-Adrian: Mierda…está complicado…No tendrás algún haz bajo la manga como lo hiciste contra el culto?

-Subaru: Lamentablemente, carezco de uno de esos actualmente…dudo que alguien de aquí nos ayude así como si nada. La primera vez pude convencerlos ofertando pertenecías de la campaña de Emilia-tan…pero dudo que esta gente caiga en algo como eso…Un momento, no tenías un espíritu guardián como Puck?

-Adrian: Heimdal…es verdad, me había olvidado completamente de él. (Chasqueando los dedos y haciendo sonidos con su boca como si llamase a un perro) Heimdal, compañero ven, te necesitamos.

El silencio invadió la escena mientras el joven miraba a su alrededor en busca del pequeño espíritu y daba palmadas alrededor de sus ropas para sacarlo de donde sea que se metiese cuando no estaba haciendo un comentario sarcástico a su alrededor.

-Heimdal: Oh, ahora si quieres hablar no?

La voz del lobo resonó como un eco en el ambiente, pero no hubo acto de presencia de su parte.

-Adrian: Heimdal! Dónde estás? No te veo.

-Heimdal: Pues que es una pregunta un poco difícil de responder. Digamos que estoy dentro de tu cuerpo…no espera, eso se escuchó feo…estoy dentro de tu alma, sí, eso mismo.

-Adrian: Pues podría salir un momento? Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Subaru: (Confundido) Amigo…con quien hablas?

-Adrian: Momento, ya vuelvo contigo. (Señalando a Subaru)

-Heimdal: Recuerdas hace unos días cuando me dijiste que no querías hablar conmigo? Pues aproveche esto para entrar en modo de hibernación.

-Adrian: Y eso quiere decir?

-Heimdal: Es como, un pequeño descanso que me todo para recargar fuerzas.

-Adrian: En serio? Y no puede esperar? Esto es algo urgente.

-Heimdal: Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando para esto? Hace décadas no me tomo un descanso. Además, no puedo salir de este estado hasta que haya terminado, de hacerlo perdería gran parte de mis poderes y tal vez…me desvanezca en la nada.

-Adrian: Genial…estamos solos supongo…Si le decimos a Roswaal crees que nos ayude?

-Subaru: Con sus heridas y estando bajo la esclavitud del santuario lo dudo.

-Adrian: Que hay de Garfiel?

-Garfiel: Así te quería agarrar rata inmunda…

Dando un salto a una distancia impensable para ambos muchachos, Garfiel llego a pocos metros de ambos mientras mostraba una expresión de desagrado y hostilidad.

-Adrian: Garfiel, amigo que bueno ver…

-Garfiel: Tú cállate.

Clavando una mirada de inmenso odio, Garfiel mostro sus colmillos al pobre chico quien era incapaz de entender a que se debía tal nivel de agresividad a su persona.

-Subaru: Oh…demonios…es verdad, lo había olvidado…

-Adrian: Q-Que olvidaste exactamente? (exponiendo cierto nerviosismo en su voz)

-Garfiel: Te dije muy bien lo que te haría si te veía cerca de la tumba…No solo no me hiciste caso…(Comenzando a acercarse lentamente mientras mostraba sus colmillos con agresividad) sino que además, estas aquí con este otro…resquicio de hombre, murmurando cosas sin sentido y planeando a espaldas de todos…

-Subaru: Garfiel espera, podemos explicarte!

El semi-humano se preparó para saltar a la vez que Adrian canalizaba el prana de su cuerpo en su brazo y se preparaba para una pelea imposible.

-Lewes: Garfiel espera.

El movimiento de ambos hombres fue detenido por la voz de una mujer a espaldas de Subaru y Adrian. Lentamente el sonido de unos pequeños pasos dieron lugar a la llegada de la pequeña mujer de cabello rojo pálido.

-Lewes: Yo fui trajo a Subo hasta aquí. Él quería encontrarse con Adrian, por lo acompañe hasta aquí para asegurarme de que hiciera nada extraño. Lamentablemente me encontré con esto (mirando a Subaru). Por otro lado, si es verdad que su conversación fue un poco extraña, por lo que tendré que pedirles que explique todo aquí y ahora.

-Adrian: No hay problema.

"La charla duro alrededor de una media hora en la cual nos refugiamos a la sombra del árbol más cercano y nosotros les contamos lo que estaba por ocurrir. Por alguna razón, Garfiel no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Subaru, mostrando casualmente sus colmillos cada vez que este hacia contacto visual por demasiado tiempo. Lewes por su parte, clavo su mirada de manera estática en nosotros. No había cosa en el mundo que pudiese evitar que esa mujer perdiese su concentración."

-Lewes: Ya veo. Si entendí bien, esa gente busca especialmente a Subaru, por lo que bien podría ir Adrian por su cuenta y avisar sobre el ataque y de paso traerlos aquí por un tiempo.

-Adrian: El problema radica en lo siguiente…no sabemos en qué momento llegaran, incluso podrían estar haya en este momento y no lo habríamos.

-Subaru: Ahí es donde nosotros tenemos la ventaja. Cuando entramos con Ram a la mansión, tome una parada para en la habitación de Rem. Al estar en el mismo estado en que la dejamos, puedo suponer que iniciaron el ataque en el momento en que vieron nuestra llegada.

-Lewes: El objetivo es Subo, eso está claro. Por lo que supongo que no habrá problema con que Adrian llegue por su cuenta. Quiero decir, si las demás criadas de la mansión estuvieron todo ese tiempo sin ser atacadas entonces es porque ellas no son objetivos importantes.

-Adrian: Dios bendiga la irrelevancia. Bien, ahora solo necesito a alguien que me lleve hasta la mansión y de regreso.

-Subaru: Otto puede encargarse de eso. El único problema supongo que sería convencer a Frederica de venir.

-Adrian: Déjalo en mis manos, sé que hacer.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Garfiel se levantó y se alejó lentamente en dirección opuesta a la que nos encontrábamos.

-Garfiel: Por cierto Subaru…(Volteándose) te estaré vigilando. (Mirando a Adrian) Y a ti también.

Seguido a esto, dio un salto en dirección a los árboles y siguió moviéndose hasta perderse entre la maleza.

-Adrian: Eh…dije algo malo?

-Lewes: No creo que sea por algo que hayas dicho.

-Adrian: A que te refieres con eso?

No hubo respuesta por parte de la pequeña mujer, solo desvió unos momentos su mirada en dirección a Subaru.

-.-

El sol se cernía sobre la mansión, al igual que la última vez los pocos rayos de luz que quedaban alcanzaban para iluminar la entrada a la mansión y dar un ambiente otoñal típico de las películas románticas.

-Adrian: Agradezco que me hayas traído hasta aquí.

-Otto: Hey, mi intención era la de poder tener un momento de privacidad con el señor Mathers. Pero si me necesitan para algo tan importante estoy dispuesto a ayudar…(susurrando) Y más si incumbe al caballero personal del señor Roswaal…

-Adrian: Ooooh ya, entiendo… y para nada estás haciendo esto para quedar bien con el Rosqui verdad? (guiñando un ojo)

-Otto: NO! No…para nada…

-Adrian: Jajaja me caes bien. Eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas, eso me gusta.

-Otto: Es el primero comentario amable que escucho desde que estoy involucrado con el señor Subaru.

-Adrian: Tendremos que trabajar en tu bajo autoestima muchacho, pero por lo pronto…(bajándose del carruaje) Si ves a cualquier persona extraña por las cercanías, solo grita como el infierno y corre hacia adentro. Yo sacare a las chicas y volveré lo más rápido que pueda, CAPISCE?

-Otto: No sé qué sea capisce…pero escuche bien.

-Adrian: (Corriendo hacia la mansión) Me alegra escuchar eso!

El muchacho entro dando un golpe a ambas puertas, expresando su presencia en el lugar y asustando a la persona que estaba detrás de esta.

-Adrian: FREDERICAAAAAA!

-¿?: Eh…bienvenido señor?

Una pequeña niña con un vestido de criada idéntico al que usan Ram y Frederica se escondía detrás de las escaleras, nerviosa por la actitud tan agresiva con la que Adrian había entrado por la puerta.

-Adrian: Eh…disculpa…quién eres? Un momento, yo te conozco, eres Petra la amiga de Subaru.

-Petra: Si señor, el mismo fue quien me ofreció este trabajo para ayudar con las tareas a la señorita Ram.

-Adrian: Ese bastardo, haciendo trabajar a una niña pequeña…VERGÜENZA DEBERIA DARLE!

-Petra: NO SEÑOR, NO MALENTIENDA, YO FUI QUIEN ELIGIO TRABAJAR AQUÍ!

-Adrian: Da igual, no importa, hay cosas más importantes ahora. Podrías llamar a Frederica por favor?

-Petra: Debe estar en la habitación de la señorita inconsciente.

-Adrian: Gracias, quédate cerca de la puerta y si Otto entra gritando corran con nosotros.

-Petra: Espere porque?

"Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, sin siquiera preocuparme por lo que podría ocurrir en caso de que cayera. Corrí a toda velocidad por los inmensos y oscuros pasillos apenas iluminados por la luz del crespúsculo hasta llegar a la entrada de aquella habitación donde se encontraban la dama durmiente y la sirvienta semi-humano. Vacile un momento, antes de darme cuenta que si entraba de manera agresiva, probablemente solo cause más problemas de lo que necesitaba, por lo que golpee gentilmente la puerta antes de oír una voz calmada y tierna que decía…

-Frederica: Adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando al joven con mirada seria y decidida.

-Frederica: Señor Adrian? Llegaron antes de lo previsto.

-Adrian: Frederica, no tenemos mucho tiempo, necesito que tomes a Rem y ambas me acompañen al carruaje. Debemos volver al santuario.

-Frederica: Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

-Adrian: Son ordenes de Roswaal, necesito que vengan.

-Frederica: Como maestra de criadas debo proteger las pertenencias de mi maestro.

-Adrian: No lo entiendes, atacaran el castillo. Son demasiado fuertes no tendrás oportunidad.

-Frederica: No me trates como si no pudiese hacer nada.

Extendiendo su mano, la joven criada hizo surgir unas enormes garras de animal de sus dedos y su brazo completo se recubrió de un pelaje duro y largo.

-Frederica: Yo puedo cuidarme sola. Llévate a Petra y Rem, yo estaré bien.

-Adrian: Eso…es increíble. (Un brillo de emoción ilumino los ojos del joven mientras una sonrisa recubría su rostro)

Un grito chillón resonó a lo largo de toda la mansión, alertando a Adrian y Frederica. Esa voz, era imposible no darse cuenta de quién era su propietaria.

-Adrian/Frederica: PETRA!

Dando un salto hacia la puerta, Frederica transformo completamente su cuerpo en una especie de felino gigante. Sin perder tiempo, la chica rasgo el suelo de madera a la vez que tomaba velocidad rumbo hacia la entrada.

-Lisa: Niña gritona…esto te enseñara a cerrar tu sucia boca.

El sonido del cuchillo cortando la piel de la pobre niña se escuchó como un eco ante los oídos de la atónita semi-humana criada. Esta, dejando guiar por sus instintos y por su ira, salto con su gigantesco cuerpo pobre los invasores, ahora, cubiertos en la sangre de la pequeña niña. Las maderas de las cuales estaba hecho el piso fueron completamente arrancadas de su lugar con el impacto de los pies de Frederica. Astillas y pedazos de escombro volaron por todo el lugar, más la joven no había podido atrapar a nadie entre sus garras.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los 3 individuos lanzaron sus dagas en dirección al animal, rasgando partes de su cuerpo y creando heridas menores en este. Son veloces y certeros movimientos, estos monstruos lanzaban y recogía las dagas mientras giraban alrededor de la histérica chica que intentaba desesperadamente atacar a alguno de ellos, sin resultado alguno. Su velocidad era demasiada, como para que la joven pudiese hacerles frente. Sus inmensos músculos, ahora potenciados por su forma bestial, impedían la rápida ejecución de sus movimientos y la hacían una presa fácil. Intentando acabar rápidamente con ella, uno de los cultistas dio una certera estocada en dirección a la cabeza de Frederica. Mas esta pudo moverse en el último momento, haciendo que la hoja se clavase directo en su hombro. Aprovechando este movimiento, Lisa, la líder del grupo, cayo rápidamente frente a la cabeza de la chica y lanzo una puñalada en dirección a su cuello.

-Adrian: Aléjate de ella!

Adrian, llegando en el momento justo, tomo a Lisa del ante brazo y de un rápido movimiento la lanzo a una distancia considerable sobre su cuerpo, alejándola del grupo. Frederica aprovecho esto para reposicionarse, volviendo a su forma original y capturando el brazo de uno de los cultistas.

-Recluta: Oh no…NO DENUEVO!

Lanzando un rugido de odio, Frederica transformo sus manos en garras y partió por la mitad el cuerpo de aquel joven, bañándose con su sangre y ensuciando su largo cabello con sus viseras e intestinos. Adrian cubrió su boca al ver esto, estaba a punto de vomitar por ver tal espectáculo visceral, pero no era momento para eso, así que se puso serio y junto a Frederica se dispusieron a enfrentar a los cultistas restantes.

-Lisa: Veo que tienen algo de habilidad. Bien, eso lo hace más interesante.

-Adrian: Que demonios es lo que quieres…SUBARU NI SIQUIERA ESTA AQUÍ!

-Lisa: Ya lo sabemos.

Aquella respuesta, dicha con tanta normalidad y falta de emoción desconcentró a Adrian, haciendo que este pierda su concentración. Aprovechando esto, el recluta restante encaro a Frederica con su daga, distrayendo a esta con saltos a su alrededor y burlándose de ella cada vez que fallaba algún ataque. Mas su objetivo no era vencerla, sino entretenerla. Mientras esto ocurría, Lisa lanzó una estocada en dirección a Adrian. Este pudo atrapar el golpe sin demasiado problema y con su otro brazo intento lanzar un puñetazo que fue atrapado de la misma forma por la chica.

-Lisa: Pero que podría motivar más a un hombre que el hecho de que persigamos a sus seres queridos? Y quien mejor que mandar nuestro mensaje que otro hijo de Satella sino? Si después de todo…qué valor tiene la vida de una persona si esta no es reflejado por la gente que ama? Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie…Adrian.

-Adrian: Ustedes…cobardes…basuras…como se atreven…AAAAAAAAA!

En un inmenso ataque de ira, el joven lanzo un cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas a la mujer, agrietando su máscara y haciendo que esta pierda momentáneamente el equilibrio. Seguido a esto, presiono con fuerza su puño, como nunca lo había hecho antes, y canalizo en este el prana de todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo brillar intensamente y gritando a todo pulmón aquellas palabras de poder.

-Adrian: HIMIKATSU INYO!

El piso se rompió bajo sus pies, las tablas de madera fueron completamente arrancadas de su lugar al mismo tiempo que el puño impactaba con el pecho de la joven y rompía huesos y cartílagos con cada milisegundo que pasaba. Un estruendo inmenso dio lugar al cuerpo de Lisa volando a toda velocidad y creando un cráter en la pared detrás suyo. Pero algo paso…algo no salió como debería haber ocurrido.

-Adrian: Mi-Mi brazo…Mi maldito brazo…maldita sea, como duele…

Un grito ahogado por tan horrible sensación resonó a pocos centímetros del joven quien, seguido a esto, caía de rodillas y admiraba su extremidad, ahora completamente roja y débil como gelatina. El dolor era inmenso, algo que simplemente era inexplicable, parecía que hubiese sido arrollado por una aplanadora. Apretando los dientes, Adrian simplemente se vio obligado a soportar aquel suplicio sin poder siquiera moverse.

El recluta restante intento aprovechar la situación, corriendo en dirección al joven y lanzando una estocada con su daga. Pero este fue detenido por una garra atravesando su pecho, como si de una espada o arma de hierro puro se tratase. El filo del arma quedo a centímetros de su cuerpo y el cuerpo sin vida del último recluta yacía empalado en el brazo de Frederica. Dejándolo caer como si de un pedazo de trapo sucio se tratase, la sirvienta volteó a ver a Adrian con una mirada triste y desoladora.

-Frederica: Yo…lo siento…no sé cómo voy a explicarle esto al señor Subaru…

Lagrimas salían de los ojos de la joven a la vez que intentaba ocultar su rabia mirando hacia otro lado y limpiándose el agua que salía de sus ojos con las todavía existentes garras.

"Saben…siempre he odiado ver a otra persona llorar…no soy bueno en este tipo de situaciones y siempre digo algo que no debería…pero, intente hacer mi mejor esfuerzo esta vez."

Levantándose adolorido y sin poder mover su rojiza extremidad, Adrian envolvió el cuerpo de Frederica con su otro brazo mientras acariciaba su cabello gentilmente. Con la voz más tranquila que podía, el joven intentaba calmar a la sirvienta.

-Adrian: Tranquila…todo estará bien…no es tu culpa.

-Frederica: Yo no pude protegerla…

Su voz se quebrantó y unas simples lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos mientras clavaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico y devolvía el abrazo con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, intentando no tocar su extremidad malherida.

"No será fácil explicar esto a Subaru cuando regresemos…aunque por lo menos…Rem está a salvo. No todo está perdido."

Y de la nada…el infierno se les cayó encima.

-Frederica: AAA…aaah… (Lanzando un grito ahogado)

-Adrian: FREDERICAAAA NOOOOOO!

Una dama, una voluptuosa y hermosa mujer de cabello y ropajes negros sonreía sádica y seductoramente mientras atravesaba el vientre de la chica con su daga por detrás. Con un rápido giro, hizo un corte perfecto a través del estómago de Adrian, despojando a este de sus órganos y dejándolo tendido en el piso.

-Elsa: Muy conmovedora su batalla. La coreografía, las lágrimas, los sentimientos…la verdad casi me hacen llorar. (Tomando sus intestinos) Mírate nada más…tu interior es realmente adorable.

Al contemplar esa falta de humanidad, ese odio por la vida que existía en la mirada de aquella mujer, Adrian solo pudo decir una sola frase.

-Adrian: E…ata…re

-Elsa: Que? habla un poco más alto muchacho.

-Adrian: Te…matare…TE MATARE…VOY A MATARTEEEEEE!

El dolor existente en el cuerpo del joven había desaparecido, opacando completamente por una furia asesina, un odio inmenso que crecía a cada momento al contemplar la sonrisa de aquel monstruo parado frente a él. Y de la nada, una ráfaga de viento fue esquivada con un salto de la doncella mortal.

-Beatrice: Oh…no…

"Beatrice…si tan solo no la hubiese olvidado…si tan solo hubiese recordado a esa niña…Frederica seguiría con vida…podríamos haber ganado esta batalla."

Al girar su cabeza Adrian, pudo notar algo…escalofriante en la jovencita. Su mirada…no era la mirada de un guerrero, no era la de alguien preparado para luchar, ni siquiera estaba enojada. Tenía miedo, un miedo inmenso que recorría todo su cuerpo y no la dejaba procesar nada de lo que ocurría. Fue ahí cuando nuestro chico cayó en cuenta de la situación. Cuatro personas yacían muertas delante de él e incluso una de estas había sido asesinada por sus manos y lo único que el quería era tener la fuerza para arrancarle la vida a otra más. Su corazón se aceleró, haciendo que volviera rápidamente en sí mismo y apreciara el visceral espectáculo que se había formado a su alrededor. Sus propios órganos, arrancados de su vientre y expuestos para el deleite de la demencial dama de negro, sus amigos muertos, sus enemigos masacrados…y la muerte tocando a su puerta.

-.-

Despertando nuevamente bajo aquel inmenso árbol, la mirada de Adrian se clavó las hojas de este, perdiendo sus pensamientos en la inmensidad de la nada y sintiendo un gran temor por lo que ese siniestro mundo estaba haciéndole.

-Heimdal: No es momento para sentirse así muchacho…

-Adrian: Heimdal?

-Heimdal: No sé qué sea lo que te haga estar de esa manera, pero sea lo que fuere seguramente es algo más grave que un simple problema con una niña…verdad?

-Adrian: Ojala mis problemas giraran en torno a Ram. Tengo…tengo miedo amigo…miedo a convertirme en algo horrible…

-Heimdal: Y que tan malo podría llegar a ser alguien que ha muerto tantas veces para salvar a gente que desconoce? No le debías nada a ninguno de ellos, bien podrías haberte ido y estarías incluso mejor, pero tú no querías eso. Tú quisiste tomar el camino del héroe y permanecer a su lado. Incluso si no pudiste hacer mucho, tus actos fueron muy nobles.

-Adrian: No lo entiendes…estaba tan lleno de odio. Mi cuerpo…estaba siendo movido por una ira asesina…ni siquiera puedo asegurar que esa persona era yo…y sin embargo ahí estaba, rodeado de cadáveres y luchando para seguir dando pelea.

-Gern: Podría preguntarte porque estabas tan enojado?

La pregunta del expectante Gern sobresalto a Adrian, haciendo que este se despierte rápidamente y mire con aires de nerviosismo al gigantesco hombre parado a metros de él.

-Gern: Hablar solo no es nada bueno sabes?

-Adrian: Lo siento…es que…insulte a Heimdal y ahora el…

Nuevamente, la rabia comenzaba a invadir el subconsciente del muchacho. Rabia causada por sus propios errores, por no haber expresado lo que pensaba en su momento y dejarse llevar por sus ideales de hombría impuestos por tantos libros de fantasía que había leído en su pasado.

-Gern: Tranquilízate. Solo dime, porque tanto odio?

-Subaru: Con permiso, estoy buscando a alguien llamado…Adrian!

"Entrando a toda velocidad, Subaru había llegado acompañado por Lewes. Por su mirada, podría estar convencido de que era el mismo Subaru que me había detenido en las puertas de la tumba la vez anterior. Por lo que puedo suponer, el no murió en mi intento anterior. Acercándose a nosotros, tanto el como Lewes tomaron asiento junto a mí y Gern mientras yo comenzaba a narrar nuestro predicamento."

-Lewes: hmmm pues sí, es una situación difícil la que los atrapa.

-Gern: Ya veo…Es entendible tu odio, mi pupilo. Al igual que tus acciones.

-Adrian: Que?

-Gern: Es verdad, no cualquier persona hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera al ver a una pequeña niña y a un amigo morir ante sus ojos. Pero eso significa algo muy importante y grávatelo bien en tu mente. Eres VALIENTE Adrian Mercer, y esto es una prueba de ello.

-Lewes: Gern dice la verdad, pero por otro lado, el reaccionar de esa forma tan precipitada podría traerte problemas. Está bien que sigas a tu corazón, pero no ciegamente.

-Gern: Como ya te dije antes, tu furia es tu arma y como toda arma, debes aprender a usarla con sabiduría. Tú eres quien porta el arma y no ella a ti. Demostraste que tienes el poder para vencer a esos demonios, pero no lo lograras solo. Necesitaras ayuda de tus compañeros.

Subaru puso una mano en el hombro de Adrian mientras levantaba su pulgar y daba una sonrisa de aliento.

-Adrian: Jeh (sonriéndole de regreso) supongo que es lo máximo que puedo esperar de ti, no Subaru?

-Subaru: Hey no pidas demasiado, no soy bueno con las palabras de aliento.

-Adrian: Tranquilo, no necesito más palabras de aliento por ahora…pero a quien si necesito…es a Garfiel.

-Subaru: A Garfiel? Y como pretendes conseguir su ayuda?

-Adrian: Tengo un plan. Déjalo en mis manos.

-.-

Una iracunda dama encapuchada golpeo fuertemente uno de los árboles del inmenso bosque de Irlam. Presionando los dientes, camino de un lado a otro recapitulando su derrota a manos de Adrian y Frederica.

-Recluta: Mi señora Lisa, lamentamos nuestro fallo. No estuvimos a la altura de esa semi-humana…

-Lisa: No…el fallo fue de todos. Yo también falle al subestimar a Adrian.

-Elsa: Reconoces tu error? Bien, así por lo menos podrás evitar cometerlo cuando te enfrentes a él nuevamente.

-Lisa: Solo fue un pequeño percance…debí haberme imaginado que vendría mejor preparado cuando me entere que sería la segunda vez que me enfrentaría a él…

-Recluta: Mi señora, podríamos atacar la mansión ahora mismo y de esa manera eliminar a la semi-humana para que no interfiera.

-Elsa: No será necesario.

Los tres individuos miraron a la voluptuosa mujer mientras explicaba el porqué de esas palabras.

-Elsa: Ya había supuesto un posible fallo de los acontecimientos. Es algo que aprendí cuando enfrente al joven Subaru la primera vez. La aparición del grandioso espadachín Reinhard fue sin duda algo inesperado, pero todas las piezas encajaron cuando me contaron sobre los hijos de Satella…por lo que esta vez, vine preparada.

Una pequeña figura apareció de entre la maleza, como si se tratase de algún tipo de presentación de una obra de teatro. Cabello azul oscuro, ojos verdes y una feliz sonrisa carente de empatía eran la mejor manera de describir a la niña. Haciendo una reverencia, Meili se presentó ante los tres cultistas.

-Meili: Señorita Meili, encantadora de ma-bestias de la organización de asesinos. Es un placer.


	15. Capítulo 14: Adrian vs Garfiel

Capítulo 14: Adrian vs Garfiel.

Ram acerco tazas de te a ambos muchachos sentados sobre la mesa. La estancia en la que se encontraba Roswaal, estaba siendo cede de el plan de Adrian por convencer al joven Garfiel para que lo ayude a defender la mansión de aquellos cultistas. En aquella habitación había solo 3 personas, Ram, Adrian y Garfiel. El silencio entre ellos daba una impresión muy parecida a la que se reflejaba en películas del viejo oeste. Ya saben a cual me refiero, esa ansia que sentimos cuando se están por enfrentar a duelo.

-Garfiel: Gracias preciosura. (Guiñando un ojo a la sirvienta)

La chica de cabello rosado simplemente clavo una mirada seria en respuesta al piropo del joven mientras se alejaba silenciosamente en dirección a la puerta. Abandonando la sala, Ram dejo solos a ambos individuos, sumergidos en aquel tenso silencio. Garfiel tomo un largo trago de te y termino exhalando el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, a modo de romper el hielo entre los dos.

-Garfiel: Y bien? Que era tan importante como para que tuvieras que invitarme a su fiestecita del te?

-Adrian: Iré directo al grano. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Garfiel: Mi ayuda? (levantando una ceja en señal de intriga)

-Adrian: Veras. En la mansión del señor Roswaal nos están esperando un equipo lleno de individuos peligrosos. No hay manera que yo y Subaru los enfrentemos por nuestra cuenta.

-Garfiel: Oh y entonces pensabas llamar al poderoso Garfiel para que haga el trabajo sucio por ustedes? (frunciendo el ceño y mostrando sus colmillos) Pues que te hace pensar que yo tengo razones para ayudarlos?

-Adrian: Es verdad. No tienes razones para hacerlo. Es por eso que tengo una oferta que hacerte.

-Garfiel: Una oferta?

Sacando desde debajo de la mesa su mochila, Adrian revelo parte de su contenido feroz joven delante suya. Poniendo sobre la mesa aquel brazalete que en su centro portaba aquella gema a la que Garfiel había demostrado cierta atracción, el chico continuo.

-Adrian: Esto es un escudo anti magia. Es un artefacto que puede succionar los ataques mágicos que le lances a través de una piedra de absorción.

-Garfiel: Un escudo anti magia? Eso se escucha muy difícil de creer…por otro lado, la piedra me atrae. Antes que nada…COMO LA CONSEGUISTE. (Clavando una mirada fría)

Adrian se mantenía indiferente ante cualquier tipo de acción que pudiese realizar Garfiel. A sabiendas de que clase de hombre era, lo mejor era estar lo más calmado posible para no despertar su mal carácter. Aunque incluso esto resultaba peligroso.

-Adrian: Se lo quite a unos sujetos que intentaron matar a la señorita Emilia. No sé muy bien cómo se usa, pero lo he visto en acción. Puedo asegurarte que es 100% fiable.

-Garfiel: (chasqueando sus colmillos mientras hablaba) Deja ver si entiendo…me invitas a tomar el te con la intención de sobornarme porque eres incapaz de hacer tu trabajo por tu cuenta y además de eso quieres que mate a personas que ni siquiera conozco?

"Esto se está tornando difícil…intentare jugar mi última carta."

-Adrian: Hay una persona en la mansión. Una chica de cabellos largos y dorados. Semi-humana, como tú. Ella está en peligro, luche junto a ella para intentar salvar la mansión, pero lamentablemente fuimos asesinados.

-Garfiel: Que clase de hombre crees que soy para que intentes convencerme con…

-Adrian: Es tu hermana.

Garfiel guardo silencio en el momento justo que fue interrumpido por aquellas tres palabras. Sentándose bruscamente y poniendo una mirada de confusión, hizo una señal con las manos implicando que siga hablando.

-Adrian: Gern me conto sobre ti y…sobre tu familia. No eres el único que fue abandonado. Mi padre nos dejó a mí y a mis hermanos cuando apenas era un bebe. No tengo recuerdos de él, no llegue a conocerlo. Y mis hermanos…bueno, historia para otro día…el punto es que…

-Garfiel: Que te hace pensar que me interesa lo que le pase a mi hermana? Ella me abandono al igual que nuestros padres. ME DEJARON SOLO, UN NIÑO EN UN MUNDO PELIGROSO Y CRUEL, COMO PODRIA IMPORTARME LO QUE LES PASE?

Garfiel dio un golpe con su mano abierta en el medio de la mesa, partiendo esta por la mitad y levantando una pequeña nube de tierra.

-Adrian: Como ya dije, te entiendo completamente. No sé cómo fue tu vida, no sé lo que hizo que llegases a ser de esta forma, pero créeme cuando te digo que se lo que se siente y lo entiendo.

-Garfiel: Lo único que sé es que mi verdadera familia es la gente de este santuario y voy a protegerlos a toda costa, porque sé que ellos nunca me abandonaran…son gente buena, gente fiel que no traicionaría a sus hermanos.

-Adrian: Yo también protejo a mi gente. Y si estoy pidiéndote ayuda, es porque reconozco que la situación me supera y no quiero que nada le pase a esta gente, tu hermana entra en esta categoría por cierto. Deberías pensar en ello.

El joven semi-humano acerco su mirada lenta y agresivamente en dirección a Adrian mientras presionaba sus puños y mostraba nuevamente sus afilados colmillos. El muchacho por su parte, no se inmuto, mantuvo su expresión tranquila e indiferente.

-Garfiel: (escupiendo hacia un lado) No eres el tipo de persona fácil de intimidar eh?

-Adrian: Nunca fui de esos.

-Garfiel: Bien señor valiente. Tú me hiciste una propuesta, ahora yo te hare otra (Golpeando su puño con su palma). Un duelo.

-Adrian: Un duelo?

-Garfiel: Si, tu y yo. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo dentro de una arena. Las reglas son simples, si uno logra mover al otro fuera del campo o si alguno queda inconsciente, el otro luchador gana la batalla. Si tú ganas, iré contigo y te ayudare a defender la mansión del viejo Roswaal. Al ser un cuarto humano, podre salir de la barrera sin ningún problema. Si yo gano…me darás el escudo y ese viejo libro que escondes dentro de tu bolso. (Señalando el libro azul de Adrian)

-Adrian: Para que lo quieres? Es solo un libro viejo…

-Garfiel: No hagas como que no sabes lo que es…ahora decide. Aceptas mi propuesta o no? (extendiendo su mano)

"Gern me conto de las dimensiones de la fuerza bruta de este sujeto. No es alguien a quien se deba jugar y el hecho de que este haciendo esta proposición es porque sabe que no tengo oportunidad contra él. Por otro lado, él es el único que puede ayudarme a vencer a esa asesina maniática de la mansión…Tan solo recordar aquella expresión fría en su rostro cuando arranco mis órganos de mi cuerpo…me da escalofríos. Supongo que no tengo opción."

Adrian acepto el apretón de manos de Garfiel, presionando fuertemente la mano del semi-humano y mirando a sus brillantes y verdosos ojos. Este último, por su parte, dejo ver una confiada sonrisa maliciosa.

-Garfiel: Pues que así sea. El combate será mañana al atardecer, en el medio del pueblo. No te preocupes, le diré a la abuela que prepare una arena.

-Adrian: Hasta entonces.

-Garfiel: Si…(golpeando el pecho de Adrian con su mano y derribándolo) hasta entonces jajaja.

-.-

-Ram: QUE HICISTE QUEEEEEE?

Todas las miradas en la sala estaban posadas sobre el joven aprendiz de caballero sentado a un lado de la cama donde Roswaal se encontraba.

-Subaru: Amigo…cuando dijiste que tenías un plan, NO PENSE QUE ESE PLAN SERIA SUICIDARTE!

-Adrian: (levantando sus manos) Oigan! Sé que la cosa se ve mal, sé que nadie aquí cree que yo pueda lograrlo, pero de igual manera sé que debe haber alguna forma.

-Roswaal: La fuerza bruta de Garfiel dobla tus capacidades unas cuantas veces, tiene experiencia en combate y además tiene un control completo de sus habilidades. Y según lo que he escuchado, tú apenas puedes utilizar el Himikatsu Inyo.

-Adrian: Ahí es donde yo tengo la ventaja. En los últimos reinicios, he tenido la oportunidad de practicar el Himikatsu en batallas reales. Eso me da un poco de experiencia en peleas y además un arma muy potente que Garfiel desconoce. El problema es que…

-Roswaal: Si?

-Adrian: Cuando lo utilice la última vez…mi brazo que do hecho puré.

-Roswaal: Bueno, es de esperarse. Tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a canalizar prana, por lo que pasar de 0 a 100 de un momento a otro tendría resultados catastróficos.

-Adrian: Que me recomiendas?

-Roswaal: Nada. A la larga tu cuerpo se acostumbrará y podrás usarlo sin problemas.

-Adrian: Y QUE HAGO HASTA ENTONCES? (exaltado)

"Algo me dice que Roswaal no es el mejor para dar consejos…"

-Ram: Podrias practicarlo. En teoría si no lo usas contra objetos físicos no tendría por qué ocurrirte nada. El problema es que gastarías prana a lo tonto y podrías llegar a necesitarlo realmente más tarde.

-Adrian: Esa también es una solución a largo plazo…

-Roswaal: Porque no vas con Gern? Tal vez él pueda ayudar…de alguna manera. Oh y por si te interesa saberlo, puedes cancelar el duelo. Pero perderías lo que apostaste.

-Adrian: No es algo recomendable…necesitamos la ayuda de Garfiel y seguramente cancelar el duelo solo traería más problemas. (Levantándose de la silla) Bien, lo mejor será irme. Se está haciendo de noche y quiero ver que me dice Gern…

A continuación, Ram acompaño al joven a la salida mientras mantenía si típica expresión indiferente. El sol, ahora cubierto por el horizonte lejano y desconocido, había desaparecido del firmamento dejando solo un pequeño rayo de luz que iluminaba el pueblo a través de las hojas de tantísimos árboles. Nuevamente, la vista parecía la de un cuadro.

"Note la ausencia de palabras en Ram como algo extraño. Esperaba alguna especie de reprimenda por tomar aquella decisión sin consultar a nadie. Pero su silencio simplemente se mantuvo hasta que nos movimos fuera de la casa."

-Adrian: Ram?

-Ram: Si?

-Adrian: Ocurre algo?

-Ram: Porque debería?

-Adrian: Pues…no, no importa.

-Ram: Oye.

"Planeaba comenzar mi camino a la tumba cuando la chica me tomo fuertemente de la manga de mi camiseta."

-Ram: Porque lo haces?

-Adrian: Porque hago qué?

-Ram: Porque vuelves a la mansión? Sabes lo que te espera haya y ya nos dijiste a todos. No tienes motivos para regresar. No conoces a Frederica lo suficiente como para que te importe, tampoco a Petra y mucho menos a la chica inconsciente.

-Adrian: No espero que lo entiendas…

-Ram: De igual forma quiero saber. (Presionando aún más fuerte su muñeca)

-Adrian: La cosa es que…si me importa. Si nunca puedo volver a mi mundo…esa es mi casa y quienes viven ahí, son mi nueva familia, cosa que incluye a Frederica, Rem e incluso a Petra…Y para colmo…dos de ellas son hermanas de dos amigos míos. Yo más que nadie se lo que es perder a tu familia y hogar…no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras esto vuelve a ocurrir.

Diciendo esto, Adrian volteo, poniéndose de rodillas y tomando la mano de Ram con ambas palmas como si de una escena de un libro se tratase. Ram la princesa y Adrian el caballero que llega jurando lealtad.

-Adrian: Simplemente eso. Un hombre debe proteger lo suyo…

La fantasía fue rápidamente destruida por una fuerte bofetada de la chica con su única mano suelta. Marcando su palma en el rostro del pobre muchacho.

-Ram: No te pases de listo conmigo. Ya te dije que…

-Adrian: Si, si, ya lo sé (frotándose la mejilla mientras sonríe). Solo cuida del Rosqui y el idiota de Subaru cuando me vaya.

-Ram: Cuando…te vayas…

-Adrian: Si, la mansión no se salvara sola jajaja

-Ram: AAAAAA IMBESIL!

Levantando su mano en alto, Ram amenaza con volver a abofetear a Adrian. Este cierra los ojos y agacha la cabeza, preparándose para el golpe mientras muestra una sonrisa de felicidad. Mas el golpe nunca llega, en cambio siente unas manos que se posan a ambos lados de sus mejillas y unos suaves labios que propician un tierno y duradero beso que tomo por completa sorpresa al chico. Liberándose de las garras de aquella joven, trato de decir algo para expresar lo que sentía, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Simplemente hubo un balbuceo confuso, emocionado y feliz.

-Ram: Shh…esto quedara entre tú y yo. Es para que tengas algo en que apoyarte en la pelea de mañana. Así que ve y descansa, vas a necesitarlo…y ten cuidado…

-Adrian: No…no necesitas preocuparte por mi…lo sabes?

-Ram: Alguien debe hacerlo. (Volviendo a entrar a la casa)

Con una mirada confiada y formando una sonrisa confiada, Adrian volteo para iniciar su camino hacia la tumba, pero lamentablemente fue nuevamente detenido. Un colosal hombre de cubierto de pelo se interponía en su camino de regreso, cruzando sus brazos y manteniendo una mirada juzgante e intimidante.

-Gern: Al fin te encuentro.

-Adrian: Bueno, supongo que a ti también te debo una explicación…

-.-

Un enorme círculo de tierra demarcaba la arena donde se realizaría el combate. Los aldeanos de Irlam y las personas del santuario se reunían en la distancia, entre las casas, e incluso arriba de los árboles para poder apreciar el combate que se estaba por llevar acabo ahí. En el centro de todo, Garfiel se encontraba sentado en medio del suelo, con una mirada seria clavada en el camino que llevaba al santuario. Lewes, a su lado, se encargaba de sermonear al joven para que no se exceda en el combate y no hiera de manera innecesaria a su contrincante. Roswaal, Emilia, Ram y Subaru se encontraban en uno de los extremos del círculo, aguardando por la llegada de Adrian.

-Garfiel: Sera que al final no es tan valiente como pretende ser? (dijo para sí mismo mientras presionaba sus colmillos)

Finalmente, acompañado por el gran semi-humano, Adrian hizo acto de presencia en la entrada al pueblo, caminando con una mirada tranquila e indiferente. Esto no era más que una fachada. La verdad es que el chico tenía más miedo que nadie, pero su propio cuerpo le impedía demostrarlo.

-Garfiel: (parándose con una sonrisa en su rostro) Bieeen. Parece que eres lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido como para querer enfrentarte al gran Garfiel.

Gern puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico. Ambos compartieron una mirada momentánea, como si supiesen lo que estaba pensando el otro y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Adrian: Bien Garfiel. Tu duelo, tus reglas. (Entrando al círculo)

-Garfiel: Aunque me encantaría que fuese así, la abuela es quien se encarga de ello.

Adrian y Garfiel se posicionaron en puntos paralelos del círculo, demarcando la zona central y mirándose fija y seriamente el uno al otro.

-Lewes: Bien, escúchenme bien ustedes dos. Las reglas son simples, el último en caer inconsciente u salirse de la arena, será el vencedor. Esta estrictamente prohibido matar a su rival (hizo una pausa para mirar fijamente a Garfiel). Ustedes dos son guerreros, por lo cual la pelea sea a puño limpio, sin armas ni nada que pueda herir gravemente al otro.

-Garfiel: Pfff…como si necesitase usar armas.

-Lewes: Dicho esto… (Levantando su bastón)

Adrian se puso en guardia, levantando sus puños y formando una postura erguida y tensa.

-Lewes: QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

La pequeña mujer golpeo el suelo con su herramienta mágica y una gigantesca barrera de prana cubrió la arena usando como inicio y final el círculo marcado en la tierra. Seguido a esto, ella fue tele transportada junto a Roswaal y los demás, dejando solos a ambos jóvenes.

Garfiel comenzó lanzando un fuertísimo pisotón al suelo, creando una onda expansiva de tierra que rápidamente se acercó a Adrian. La velocidad del ataque era rápida, pero su tamaño apenas era de unos centímetros, por lo que el muchacho simplemente flexiono sus piernas y momentos antes de que el ataque lo golpeara, salto en medio del aire y cayo con ambas palmas en el suelo para amortiguar la caída. Garfiel no se quedó atrás y se movió velozmente hacia adelante, asestando un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago del muchacho. Esto fue tan veloz que Adrian apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, el impacto lo lanzo hacia atrás, derribándolo y haciéndolo rodar en el piso, a centímetros del borde de la barrera creada por Lewes.

-Adrian: (levantándose) Wow…sabía que eras fuerte pero…(quejándose) Me dejas sin palabras jajaja.

-Garfiel: Estas luchando contra el más fuerte de todos, que esperas?

-Adrian: (sonriendo) El más bocón tan vez, pero el más fuerte? No estoy seguro de ello.

Garfiel frunció el ceño y comenzó a trotar en dirección al chico.

"Ahí viene…tengo que hacer tiempo…"

Saltando en medio del aire, Garfiel lanzo un rodillazo descendente para intentar aplastar a Adrian. Este último rodo hacia la derecha y recupero su postura erguida. El impacto del golpe de Garfiel levanto una nube de tierra, que rápidamente fue disipada por el mismo lanzando un puñetazo hacia adelante. Adrian comenzó a esquivar los golpes del molesto Garfiel, lo cual lo obligo a moverse rápidamente hacia atrás mientras buscaba una manera de hacer distancia.

-Garfiel: Vamos!

El semi-humano lanzo su último golpe hacia el piso, creando nuevamente una onda expansiva y levantando por los aires a Adrian. Seguido a esto, una patada a sus costillas en medio de su vuelo, mandándolo aún más alto. Para rematar, Garfiel cayó a tierra y dio un salto aún más alto para tomar al chico por su torso, seguido a ser posiciono sobre él y con ambas piernas lo empujo fuertemente hacia el suelo, rompiendo un poco de este y levantando tierra y polvo.

Ram puso sus manos contra la barrera, intentando entrar para ayudar al chico, pero esto fue completamente inútil.

-Lewes: La barrera solo te dejara entrar cuando el duelo haya concluido…

-Roswaal: (poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Ram) Mira bien.

Garfiel aplaudió sarcásticamente mientras la nube marrón que había creado se disipaba, dejando ver a un malherido Adrian, con su brazo completamente roto y rojizo como la carne de los supermercados.

-Garfiel: Estoy sorprendido la verdad. Usar esa habilidad tuya para evitar la caída…y a cambio de eso perder tu brazo.

-Adrian: Aun…no estoy vencido.

Los espectadores en shock por lo ocurrido, simplemente gritaron porque todo ese espectáculo de sufrimiento acabe. Nadie confiaba en Adrian, no había una sola persona entre todos ellos que pensase que podría haber una manera para el de ganar esta batalla.

"Gritos por todas partes…todos en mi contra. 'Solo ríndete', 'Garfiel acabalo de una vez', 'El duelo ya ha terminado, que alguien los detenga'. Pero yo…aún estaba determinado a ganar."

Poniendo una posa aún más tensa que las anteriores, Adrian miro a Garfiel con una expresión confiada aunque adolorida.

-Garfiel: Wow, sí que eres un hombre muy extraño. Enfrentarte contra lo imposible, tener todo en tu contra y aun así tener el valor para poner esa cara?...eso es algo que respeto.

-Adrian: Hasta que no caiga muerto, no me rendiré. E incluso cuando lo haga, volveré por más.

-Garfiel: Pues que así sea.

El semi-humano comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido, hasta el punto que comenzó a correr en dirección a Adrian. Como un depredador que buscaba a su presa, los ojos de Garfiel de agudizaron como si fuese una especia de tigre o león cazando la comida para su manada.

"Era ahora o nunca…comencé a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, sin perder la mirada del furioso Garfiel, que en pocos segundos se encontraría sobre mi e intentaría arrancar el alma de mi cuerpo con un solo golpe."

Garfiel levanto su puño y a toda velocidad lo dirigió hacia la cara de Adrian. Los gritos, ahora parecían hacerse a ser cada vez más fuertes por cada segundo que pasaba en los oídos del joven. La realidad, es que su cerebro, víctima de la adrenalina y las emociones del momento, hacia parecer todo como si estuviese en cámara lenta. Y gracias a esto…una última esperanza. Adrian movió con todas sus fuerzas su cuerpo, posicionándose en la izquierda de Garfiel y esquivando su ataque.

-Adrian: NO PIENSO PERDER! HIMIKATSU INYO!

El joven canalizo todo el prana de su cuerpo en dos puntos específicos, su brazo restante y su pierna derecha. En un rápido movimiento, barrio el piso con su pierna, derribando a Garfiel y rompiendo sus propios huesos en el proceso. El inmenso dolor doblegaba la fuerza de Adrian, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Cuando nuestro chico retrocedía, no lo hacía por miedo, sino más bien para acercarse al límite de la barreta. Un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho de Garfiel mientras este se encontraba en medio del aire, cello la batalla. El semi-humano salió disparado de la arena y la barrera se deshizo por completo en el momento que esto ocurrió. Adrian por otro lado, cayó al suelo, completamente inconsciente y con ambos brazos y una pierna destruidos.

"Lo último que escuche en este punto fueron los gritos de Ram y Emilia corriendo en mi dirección. Luego todo se fue a negro."

-Lewes: El ganador…el ganador es Adrian…

Los aldeanos, anteriormente gritando de horror, ahora se encontraban en silencio, tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido. Hasta que finalmente, un grito de emoción dio pie a que otra decena de ellos gritasen el nombre de Adrian. Roswaal se encontraba más que feliz por lo ocurrido, dedico una mirada a Gern mientras este, de manera orgullosa, mantenía una sonrisa en dirección al muchacho.

-.-

"Desperté en la casa en la que descansaba Roswaal. Nada más abrir los ojos, fui bombardeado por un torrente inmenso de palabras. Apenas si pude escucha lo que dijeron, pero estoy seguro de que Emilia dijo algo con preocupación, Subaru habrá dicho algo estúpido (para variar), Roswaal simplemente habrá hecho algún comentario extraño y Ram…bueno, ni idea que pudo haber dicho Ram."

-Adrian: Emm…si chicos, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparse.

Mirando sus extremidades, Adrian pudo notar la carencia de dolor o algún tipo de efecto secundario debido a la ruptura de sus huesos.

-Adrian: Pero que…

-Lewes: De eso me encargue yo.

La pequeña hechicera salió de entre las personas ahí presentes, portando su vestimenta y bastón típicos.

-Adrian: Porque cada vez que apareces tiene que ser a escondidas?

-Lewes: Solo me gusta hacerlo está bien?

Sin embargo, Lewes no estaba sola. Un pequeño pero fornido hombre pasaba entre las personas, tratando de conseguir algo de la atención del muchacho postrado en la cama.

-Garfiel: A un lado! Abran paso a un hombre enojado!

-Adrian: AAAAAAAAAAA ALGUIEN LANZEME POR LA VENTANA!

-Garfiel: ADRIAN! (Señalando con su dedo) TE…te respeto.

-Adrian: Q-Que? (ocultándose tras la almohada).

-Garfiel: Te respeto. Me venciste justamente contra toda probabilidad…PERO NO CREAS QUE ESTO SE QUEDARA ASI! Apenas pude usar toda mi fuerza contra ti, cuando esto termine quiero repetir este enfrentamiento.

-Adrian: Bien…supongo que puedo acceder a eso. Pero no creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Cuando domine completamente el Himikatsu, quiero que uses toda tu fuerza.

-Garfiel: jejeje, puede que te arrepientas de esas palabras.

-Adrian: Nunca ha pasado.

-Subaru: Hey no es justo, porque cuando Adrian se bate a duelo todos lo adulan y a mí me hacen a un lado?

-Ram: Sera porque Adrian tenía una razón real para hacerlo?

-Subaru: AAAAAA...bueno un poco…

Mirando de re-ojo a Subaru, Garfiel se acercó a Adrian e hizo un extraño y sonoro ruido con su nariz, como si estuviese buscando alguna especie de olor en específico.

-Garfiel: Tu…no hueles a la bruja…(susurrándole a Adrian) Ten cuidado con ese chico…su hedor…no puede traer nada bueno. (Poniendo una mirada seria y oscura)

-Adrian: Su hedor?...

-Garfiel: (cambiando rápidamente de tema) Bueno, cuando zarparemos? Hace tiempo que no salgo del santuario, quiero ver que tanto han cambiado las cosas ahí afuera.

-Emilia: ESCUCHENME BIEN USTEDES DOS!

Emilia asusto a ambos jóvenes con una voz demandante, impropia de ella pero necesaria para expresar lo que quería decir.

-Emilia: En especial a ti, (señalando a Adrian) tu puerta de prana está dañada, sabes qué significa eso?

-Adrian: Mas problemas?

-Lewes: No solo más problemas, eso quiere decir que a tu cuerpo le costara más tiempo recuperar prana, lo cual facilitara la muerte por debilidad.

-Adrian: Hay que feo sonó eso…

-Emilia: Lo que intento decir es que no vuelvas a intentar una locura como la que hiciste ayer. Si vuelves a correr ese riesgo tu puerta podría romperse completamente y ya no habría manera de ayudarte. Entiendes?

-Adrian: Fuerte y claro capitana, nada de romper mis propios huesos.

-Emilia: Me alegra escuchar eso, Ram, acompáñalos.

-Adrian: QUE? Pero, señorita Emilia, va a ser…peligroso…

-Ram: Ordenes son ordenes, Ad, vámonos.

-Garfiel: Si, "AD", vámonos.

"Preparamos los equipajes. Poco había que me interesase llevar, más que mi mochila y…mi mochila…"

Adrian saco rápidamente el libro azul y abrió sus páginas, revelando un nuevo problema demarcándose junto al dibujo del santuario. Un animal, una bestia adorable a la vista pero con ojos como fuego, infundidos en ira y odio por la humanidad se encontraba parado entre las ruinas congeladas de un pequeño pueblo en medio del bosque.

-Adrian: Oh no…oh no, no maldita sea no…

-Subaru: Que pasa?

-Adrian: Subaru, algo está mal. Otra revelación, el libro dibujo esto. (Mostrándole las páginas del libro)

-Subaru: Demonios…justo cuando creía que todo había terminado. Lo peor es que no sabemos nada sobre esto. Podría pasar en cualquier momento.

-Adrian: Demonios hombre…esto parece una mala broma que nunca acaba.

-Subaru: Escucha…(poniendo una mano sobre su hombro) Déjame esto a mí.

-Adrian: Que? que estas sugiriendo?

-Subaru: Te estoy diciendo que yo me encargare de esto, tu vete y pon a salvo a las chicas.

-Gern: Yo lo apoyo.

Gern, saliendo desde detrás del carruaje dragón, había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

-Gern: No fuiste el mejor de mis pupilos, pero me saliste bastante bien a decir verdad (Acariciando su cabeza). Toma esto como la prueba final de tu entrenamiento. Regresa y podre decir que ya estás listo para enfrentarte a este mundo. Por mientras yo defenderé a mi gente.

Garfiel, más nervioso y furioso de lo que nunca había estado, presionaba sus dientes y puños al escuchar que su hogar y familia estarían en peligro y él no podría estar para ayudarlos. Gern, sin perder un momento, tomo del hombro a Garfiel y encontró su mirada seriamente contra la suya.

-Gern: Garfiel. Tú y Adrian tienen un pasado similar. Ambos fueron separados de su familia y ahora el destino te obliga a reencontrarte con la tuya. Entiendo tu miedo, pero debes confiar en nosotros. Ve con tu hermana, nosotros cuidaremos a la manada.

-Garfiel: No…no sabes lo que dices…

-Gern: Que más daría tu amigo por volver a ver a la suya…

"Ese comentario no podía ser más acertado…pero la elección de Garfiel era sumamente difícil."

-Garfiel: Ggggg maldita sea. Hagamos lo, Adrian...admito que esto me supera y por eso, confió en ti. (Extendiendo su mano)

-Adrian: Tranquilo, te acostumbraras (apretando fuertemente la mano de Garfiel). Bien…vamos a hacer la diferencia.

El destino separaba al grupo, pero en ese momento fue cuando estuvieron más unidos que nunca. Dos batallas ya habían sido libradas, una victoria y una derrota, es hora…del Tercer Round.


	16. Capítulo 15: Tercer Round

Capítulo 15: Tercer Round.

El sol llenaba de calor y vida la tarde en la mansión Mathers. Sin embargo, una pequeña niña se mantenía con su mirada clavada en los libros, deseando poder salir y aprovechar tan hermoso día.

-Petra: (suspiro) Me pregunto cómo la estará pasando Subaru…

-Frederica: Petra, no te distraigas. No se es una buena criada con solo usar el delantal. Debes ser educada, gentil, fiel y sobre todo… (Esperando una respuesta)

-Petra: No debe descuidar sus estudios…

-Frederica: Exacto. Ahora continúa.

La pequeña niña volvió su mirada hacia el gran libro sobre la mesa con una mirada de cansancio y desilusión en su rostro. Frederica suspiro y llevo su mano hasta su frente mientras otorgaba permiso divino a su aprendiz.

-Frederica: Y cuando termines ese capítulo puedes salir por un rato…

Petra formo una mirada feliz mientras agradecía a la chica.

-Petra: Muchas gracias señorita Frederica!

-Frederica: Si bueno, pero cuando vuelvas quiero que termines el libro. Pienso poner a prueba lo que leíste, así que no intentes engañarme.

-Petra: No se preocupe, me encargare de ello.

-Frederica: Bien…

Frederica abandono la habitación dejando sola a la niña y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La chica comenzó a recordar su entrenamiento mientras recorría los pasillos de la mansión. Delante de las puertas de la inconsciente Rem, la chica se detuvo para admirar unos momentos su delantal, impecablemente limpio a pesar de los años y los usos que le había dado.

-Frederica: Una sirvienta…nunca debe perder la compostura…no es así?

Sin que ella lo hubiese querido, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y un rápido puñetazo voló en dirección a su rostro, golpeando de imprevisto y dejándola aturdida momentáneamente.

-Frederica: Q-Que demonios…

Una persona vestido con una túnica completamente negra y portando su característica e indistinta mascara blanca estaba parada frente a ella. Rápidamente, aquel sujeto lanzo otro ataque, esta vez con su pierna, intentando derribar a Frederica de una patada. Esta última, rápidamente esquivo el golpe y contraataco transformando su brazo y alargando sus uñas, formando afiladas garras y rasgando hacia adelante. Con un rápido salto hacia atrás, la oscura silueta evadió su corte y se posiciono delante de la inconsciente Rem.

-Frederica: ALEJATE DE ELLA!

Saltando como si fuese un animal salvaje, Frederica se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo del cultista interceptando su intento por esquivarla y rasgando parte de su pierna en el proceso.

-Recluta: Ahhh…mierda…

Girando rápidamente sobre sí mismo, el sujeto lanzo una daga escondida entre sus ropajes en dirección al rostro de Frederica, mas esta última atrapo el arma en medio del aire sin demasiado esfuerzo. Desarmado y a merced de la semi-humano, el cultista fue tomado por el cuello y levantado hasta ponerse cara a cara con la dama de cabello dorado.

-Frederica: Quién eres? Quien te envía? (poniendo su garra en el cuello del sujeto)

Al no recibir una respuesta a su pregunta, frederica presiono aún más el cuello del chico y sus ojos tomaron la forma de unos agudos y salvajes ojos de un felino iracundo.

-Frederica: Te lo preguntare una vez más…QUIEN ERES?

-Petra: SEÑORITA FREDERICAAA!

El sonido del grito de Petra capto rápidamente la atención de la chica, por lo que de un rápido movimiento incrusto sus garras en el cuello del cultista, arrancando la parte frontal de su garganta y matándolo al instante. Sin perder un segundo, ella corrió en cuatro patas en dirección a la habitación de la niña, como si de una bestia se tratase y de una patada la puerta simplemente se abrió de par en par.

-Lisa: Señorita Frederica, un placer finalmente poder hablar.

La maliciosa dama se encontraba calmadamente meciendo su filosa daga a centímetros del cuello de la pequeña Petra ubicada sobre sus faldas con una expresión de terror puro y una mirada que se clavaba en su maestra mientras pedís silenciosamente ayuda. La ventana de su cuarto, destrozada en miles de pedazos esparcidos por todos lados y a los pies de la cama, el otro cultista que siempre se encontraba acompañando a Lisa.

-Frederica: Invadir la mansión del señor Roswaal, destruir sus pertenencias y amenazar a sus sirvientes…

-Lisa: Eso solo sería un recuento de nuestros planes querida. Y por el bien de esta pequeña te sugiero que te mantengas calmada y en tu lugar.

Frederica se lo pensó unos momentos. Mirando a los ojos de Petra, esos verdosos y aterrados ojos que clamaban por ayuda, la maestra criada solo tenía una opción posible. Su mano, antes cubierta en pelo y con unas garras afiladas como cuchillos ahora estaba volviendo a su forma original.

-Lisa: Veo que eres una persona sensata. Ahora, hay una cosa que quisiera pedirte…

-.-

-Ram: Bien, la mansión está a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí. Lo mejor será repasar el plan antes de llegar.

El carruaje dragón, habiendo sido detenido anteriormente por Ram, se encontraba oculto entre la vegetación del área. Los tres jóvenes, sobre la parte trasera del vehículo, repasaban la manera en la que planeaban conseguir la victoria.

-Garfiel: Un momento tenemos un plan?

-Adrian: Mi idea era entrar por la puerta principal como si nada y buscar a las chicas.

-Ram: Eso funciono la última vez?

-Adrian: No, pero solo porque deje de lado a Petra y Beatrice.

-Ram: Seguro que fue solo por eso?

-Adrian: Esta bien, soy horrible haciendo planes. Tiene alguna mejor idea?

-Ram: Me alegra que lo preguntes. (Señalando hacia la profundidad del bosque) Verán, no nos detuve aquí por casualidad.

La sirvienta los condujo hasta las profundidades de aquel verdoso camino, alejándolos tanto del carruaje como del camino. Arboles inmensos comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de ellos y pequeñas señales imperceptibles a simple vista yacían dibujadas sobre las ramas de estos. Deteniéndose, Ram poso su palma sobre la corteza de una de estas antiguas y formidables estructuras naturales y con suma delicadeza, golpeo sus raíces, abriendo una especie de puerta que conducía a una escalera de mano.

-Garfiel: Una entrada secreta?

-Ram: Así es. Luego de los problemas que tuvimos con el culto, le pedí a Frederica que reconstruya esta salida en caso de que sea necesario. Nos será de mucha ayuda.

-Adrian: Entonces vamos a entrar por aquí y buscaremos a las chicas? Bien, así no tendremos que luchar contra nadie. (Dijo aliviado)

-Ram: (deteniéndolo con su mano) No tan rápido… Yo y Garfiel entraremos por aquí, tú ve por la entrada principal.

-Garfiel/Adrian: ¿Qué?

Llevando su mano a su frente, Ram se tomó unos momentos para explicar el porqué de su plan.

-Ram: Esto lo hacemos en caso de que nuestros enemigos sean hijos de Satella. En ese caso, ellos saben que Adrian va a ir, saben sus movimientos, su forma de pensar, pero no saben que iremos con él. Es nuestro haz bajo la manga, debemos aprovecharlo lo mejor que podamos.

-Garfiel: Todo muy bien planeado, pero como va "ADRIAN" a aguantar el tiempo suficiente como para que lleguemos nosotros a ayudarlo?

-Ram: Ahí es donde entra en juego Frederica. Ella y Adrian pudieron defenderse muy bien de los ataques de los cultistas, no es así?

-Adrian: En realidad, ella y yo morimos por un ataque sorpresa. Pero por otro lado, la velocidad y agilidad de esa mujer eran impresionantes. Apareció detrás nuestro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Garfiel: Vah, aficionada. (Golpeando sus manos) Eso es porque nunca has visto en acción las verdaderas fuerzas del gran Garfiel. Déjame a mí a la demente esa, tú encárgate de tus amigos y yo repartiré amor y compasión. (Mostrando sus puños) Este es amor y este es compasión.

-Ram: Como decía (retomando la palabra), lo único que deben hacer tu y Frederica es aguantar el tiempo suficiente como para que nosotros lleguemos. Podemos confiar en ello?

-Adrian: Pfff…es algo difícil. (Sonriendo) Pero vamos, no es como que no haya hecho cosas difíciles antes.

-Garfiel: Hijo, llenas de orgullo a tu nación.

-Adrian: No me andes con balbuceos, solo asegúrense de llegar a tiempo antes que nosotros acabemos con todos jajaja.

-Garfiel: Eso es un desafío? Jajaja ya vas a ver. Bien, vamos a trabajar!

De un salto, Garfiel se lanzó por el agujero de las escaleras sin siquiera tocar estas. Siguiéndolo, Ram se montó sobre la estructura de hierro y volteando, miro una última vez a Adrian mientras bajaba lentamente por esta.

-Ram: No dejes que te maten!

"Bien, como dijo Garfiel, hora de trabajar. Es una pena, me hubiera encantado ver ese pasaje secreto…"

-Heimdal: Estas muerto de miedo verdad?

La voz del espíritu retumbo en la mente de Adrian mientras este caminaba lenta y calmadamente de regreso al camino que conducía a la mansión.

-Adrian: Más que solo muerto, pero no voy a demostrarlo.

-Heimdal: Por cierto, no logro entenderlo. Si hay algo entre tú y esa sirvienta?

-Adrian: No…no estoy completamente seguro a decir verdad…bueno tampoco pasa nada, hay muchas chicas en el mundo.

-Heimdal: Oye Frederica no está nada mal, tal vez deberías intentarlo.

-Adrian: Cuando esto termine pensare en ello. De momento, centrémonos en intentar que siga con vida.

-.-

Un silencioso y siniestro anochecer en la mansión recibió al joven en la lejanía de esta, respetando el peligro que la asechaba y planeando cualquier tipo de estrategia posible en su mente ante un inminente enfrentamiento. Pero esta vez, algo paso…no tuvo la suerte de llegar a las puertas de esta sin ser detenido anteriormente.

-Heimdal: Chico, atento, no estamos solos.

El rasgar de una bestia feroz de escucho acercarse rápidamente por la espalda de Adrian, haciendo que este se lance al suelo y ruede rápidamente ante la inminente amenaza. Unas filosas garras de ma-bestia pasaron apenas rasgando la mochila en su espalda.

-Meili: Que tenemos aquí, debes ser uno de los chicos de los que hablo la señorita de mascara blanca.

Levantando la cabeza, el muchacho pudo apreciar a una pequeña niña montada sobre una de esos lobos que conoció en los bosques de Irlam apenas llego a este lugar. Mas su rostro no era desconocido para él. Esos ojos verdes acompañados de su cabellera azulada fueron motivo suficiente para reconocerla.

-Adrian: Espera, yo te conozco eres amiga de Subaru. Eres una de las niñas del pueblo que lo apoyo cuando se llevó a los aldeanos al santuario.

Más ma-bestias de distintas formas y tamaños acecharon al joven, rodeándolo en todas las direcciones que pudiesen representar un escape para él. Sus ojos, infundidos en un rojo intenso resaltaban perfectamente junto a sus hocicos babeantes, repletos de una espuma que representaba furia y hambre.

-Meili: (levantando su mano) Esperen!

Las criaturas retrocedieron al oír las órdenes de la pequeña niña, dejando libre para huir al joven aprendiz de caballero. Ella se bajó de su montura y se dirigió tranquilamente a hablar con él.

-Meili: Ahora que lo recuerdo…eres el amigo de Subaru. Si…te recuerdo perfectamente…Un momento, tú fuiste que interrumpió la misión de Elsa en la capital?

-Adrian: Elsa? Ni siquiera sé quién es.

-Meili: Es una chica alta, atractiva, viste de morado y le gustan arrancar intestinos.

-Adrian: OH! Si, ya se de quien hablas…pero lamentablemente nunca me topé con ella hasta ahora.

-Meili: Donde esta Subaru? Porque no está aquí entonces?

-Adrian: Él estuvo con nosotros todo este tiempo, no lo sabias? Creí que ustedes nos habían estado espiando todo este tiempo.

-Meili: No realmente. Seguramente fue esa extraña chica del culto. Elsa hizo un trato con ella para encontrar al chico que frustro sus planes en la capital…pero si no eres tú, entonces solo puede ser una persona…

-Adrian: Subaru…

-Meili: Eso me temo…ahora nuestra misión es acabar con él.

-Adrian: Pero él es tu amigo, no puedes realmente hacerlo…

-Meili: No es algo que yo quiera…de no hacerlo, mama mandaría a nuestras compañeras a acabar con nosotras…por lo que no tengo de otra.

La niña movió levanto su mano en alto y las ma-bestias volvieron a gruñir fuertemente en dirección a Adrian.

-Adrian: Supongo que ahora me mataras a mí, verdad?

-Meili: No, ella te quiere con vida. Es por eso que todavía estamos hablando.

-Adrian: Ella?

Meili señalo a la entrada de la mansión mientras las criaturas a su alrededor se acercaban a él, empujándolo en la misma dirección y obligándolo a avanzar.

-Adrian: No tienes que hacer esto niña…puedes venir con nosotros, te protegeremos de tu madre.

-Meili: Ya te dije, no depende de mí. Y mucho menos de ti.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron, revelando cuatro figuras sentadas a los pies de la escalera. Una dama de cabello dorado esposada con cadenas de hierro, una pequeña niña amordazada y siendo retenida por una persona con túnica negra y mascara blanca y a su lado, otra de iguales características. Levantándose y extendiendo sus brazos, la líder de todo ese festival de horror recibió al chico.

-Lisa: Adrian Mercer! Bienvenido.

-Adrian: Petra! Frederica!

-Lisa: Tranquilo, ellas estarán bien siempre y cuando tu cooperes. No vengo con intenciones hostiles, todo lo contrario. Quiero dar un final agradable a todo esto.

"Sus palabras, calmadas y obscenas, me causaban un terrible odio y repulsión. Lo único que quería hacer era saltarle al cuello y estrangularla hasta que su piel se volviese fría. Nuevamente, esa ira asesina estaba volviendo a mí, sin que me diese cuenta."

-Lisa: Por favor, sígueme…discutamos esto calmadamente con él te que preparo la querida…semi-humano aquí presente.

-.-

Cada vez más cerca de la mansión, Ram y Garfiel apretaron el paso mientras esta último se equipaba en sus muñecas dos brazaletes de hierro, a simple vista demasiado grandes para sus brazos, pero ocultando su verdadero propósito.

-Ram: Y esos?

-Garfiel: No soy fanático de las armas…

Con un rápido movimiento, Garfiel revelo dos enormes escudos de acero que se expandieron partiendo desde la base de los brazaletes.

-Garfiel: Pero tengo que admitir que tengo una fascinación por los escudos.

-Ram: Ahora entiendo porque querías el escudo de Adrian.

Unas escaleras en espiral se elevaban al final el túnel, declarando la entrada a la mansión y el final de su trayecto. Rápidamente, ambos jóvenes subieron rápidamente mientras se preparaban para todo lo que pudiese haber del otro lado. Ram se arrodillo a un lado de la puerta del final y Garfiel puso su mano sobre el picaporte de esta, lentamente jalando hacia atrás y espiando sigilosamente a través del agujero que poco a poco se ensanchaba para permitirles el paso.

-Ram: No…hay nadie?

-Garfiel: Hmm tal vez te equivocaste?

Una habitación de hierro que conducía a otra escalera, completamente vacía era la imagen que los recibía.

-Garfiel: Holaaaa? Señores cultistas? Hay alguien? (dijo mientras subía las escaleras)

-Ram: Garfiel? Qué demonios estás haciendo? (Susurrando)

Un largo pasillo a oscuras se extendía a lo largo de la inmensa mansión. La visión de Garfiel se perdió por todo el lugar mientras giraba en todas sus direcciones posibles buscando alguna amenaza.

-Garfiel: Baya vida que consiguió mi hermanita…(dijo para sí mismo) Oye Ram, puedes salir, no hay nada…

Una sombra bajo a toda velocidad, escondida por el abrigo de la oscuridad, portando una larga y afilada daga en su mano que rápidamente se movilizo en dirección al cuello del semi-humano. Los reflejos felinos de Garfiel le permitieron contraatacar con uno de sus escudos, bloqueando el ataque y provocando que luminosas chispas saltasen por todo el lugar. El fuerte sonido del impacto de sus armas alerto a Ram, quien rápidamente corrió a ayudar a Garfiel.

-Elsa: Vaya, parece que las ideas de Lisa si eran acertadas. Esa rata trajo consigo ayuda.

La apenas visible silueta de Elsa comenzó a moverse lenta y amenazadoramente alrededor de ambos jóvenes, como un depredador asechando a su presa antes de saltar.

-Garfiel: Adivino, tú debes ser la asesina demente que menciono Adrian. Bien, veamos si puedes medirte con el gran Garfiel.

Los ojos del semi-humano se agudizaron, permitiéndole a este tener una mejor percepción en la oscuridad. Seguido a esto, Elsa salto rápidamente al combate, seguido de Garfiel, quien volvió a interceptar su ataque con sus escudos.

-Garfiel: RAM! Busca a los demás, yo me encargare de esta.

La demonio de cabello rosado se movió rápidamente rodeando a ambos individuos en su batalla y comenzó a correr por el corredor de la mansión. Los movimientos de Garfiel y Elsa eran tan rápidos y fluidos como el entorno se los permitía. La asesina usaba las paredes para impulsarse y buscar puntos ciegos por donde lanzar sus ataques, mientras que Garfiel se mantenía estático en un solo punto, bloqueando y devolviendo golpes cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba. Cada vez que sus armas se cruzaban, el impacto de los metales expulsaban pequeñas chispas que se dispersaban por todo el lugar.

-Garfiel: Adrian no mentía, sí que eres rápida. Pero sabes qué? Yo soy más inteligente.

Un fuerte pisotón por parte de Garfiel levanto las tablas de madera en el piso y libero una gran explosión de astillas que fueron rápidamente disparadas hacia Elsa. Teniendo que usar su brazo para impedir que estas impacten, la asesina fue tomada por sorpresa por un golpe con el escudo del muchacho y salió disparada en dirección a una de las paredes de la mansión, destruyendo parte de esta.

-Garfiel: Espero que no me hagan pagar por eso…

-Elsa: A mi si me las pagaras.

El frenético sonido del metal cortando el aire lleno los oídos de Garfiel, quien movió rápidamente su escudo detrás suyo para bloquear la puñalada de Elsa. La daga se incrusto dentro del metal, doblegando su resistencia y provocando una gran ráfaga de chispas que, para su desgracia, fueron a parar contra las cortinas de la mansión, imbuyéndose rápidamente en fuego y comenzando a consumirse rápidamente.

-Garfiel: Oh mierda…

Una veloz parada de la asesina hizo retroceder a Garfiel y ella aprovecho la oportunidad para reposicionarse en una de las paredes.

-Elsa: No le tendrás miedo al fuego, verdad gatito?

-Garfiel: La que debería tener miedo eres tú.

El fuego rápidamente comenzó a expandirse a lo largo de las cortinas, llenando la habitación de humo y comenzando a destruir el piso superior de la mansión. Esto causo que la pequeña niña saliera de su habitación para rápidamente dirigirse hacia el origen del problema.

-Beatrice: Que está ocurriendo aquí…

-.-

La habitación principal de la mansión, la oficina de Roswaal, estaba siendo utilizada como una especie de sala de juntas por aquella invasora de traje oscuro. Sentados uno frente a otro en el escritorio, estos dos individuos compartieron unos momentos juntos.

-Lisa: Un excelente te, a decir verdad. Era de esperarse siendo la casa del marques.

El silencio del lugar, completamente aislado de la batalla que tomaba lugar a metros de ellos, hacia parecer a aquella sala como un universo completamente distinto. La mirada de Adrian, seria y furiosa, estaba clavada sobre la cultista que sostenía fuertemente en sus manos a Petra mientras bebía tranquilamente la taza de te preparado por la sirvienta.

-Lisa: No quieres un poco pequeña? (ofreciéndole casi amablemente) Hmmm creo que no.

-Adrian: A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-Lisa: Disculpe señor Adrian?

-Adrian: Que quieres de mí? Vas a torturarme psicológicamente? Mataras a metra ante mis ojos solo para volverme loco o simplemente quieres que entregue a Subaru? Qué demonios quieres? Solo dilo maldita sea! (golpeando la mesa)

Tomando otro sorbo del aun tibio liquido en su taza, Lisa dejo el recipiente vacío sobre la mesa y continuo.

-Lisa: Tranquilo, como dije no vengo con esas intenciones. Luchaste contra mis hombres…te enfrentaste a mí y me superaste, momentáneamente por lo menos. Incluso te las ingeniaste para llamar a más gente para que venga a ayudarte.

"Esas últimas palabras limpiaron la ira de mi ser y la reemplazaron con nerviosismo. Eso quiere decir que ella sabía que yo vendría con Garfiel y Ram…por lo que solo hay una posibilidad…Elsa esta con ellos."

-Lisa: Eres más peligroso de lo que creíamos. La senda solar nos envió a buscar a Subaru, pero tú…tú eres un hallazgo más que interesante. (Sirviéndose te) Sabes qué? te perdono. Podemos dejar de lado toda esta pelea, seguir adelante como si nada hubiese pasado. Tus amigos seguirán con vida, sanos y salvos.

Tomando otro sorbo del te, Lisa dio una larga pausa mientras miraba de re-ojo al muchacho.

-Lisa: Pero…como todo en la vida, nada es gratis. Quiero que te nos unas.

Un fuerte sonido proveniente desde el piso inferior retumbo a través de la habitación mientras ambos jóvenes hablaban. Como el sonido de un fuerte golpe contra las paredes. En el momento que esto ocurrió, Adrian comenzó a golpear levemente el piso con su talón, provocando un sonido hueco, casi imperceptible.

-Lisa: Piénsalo, cuando todo esto termine, podremos finalmente volver a nuestros hogares. No más muerte, no más destrucción…no tendrás que seguir luchando.

"Ahora entiendo hacia dónde va todo…esta chica no es más que un simple títere, un muñeco de manivelas manejado por una persona mucho más grande e inteligente. Me da igual las excusas que me ponga, si tengo que volver a casa traicionando a la gente que fue buena conmigo, prefiero antes morir en el barro."

-Adrian: Lo siento, pero mi respuesta es un rotundo NO.

Meciendo su cabeza de lado a lado, Lisa dejo nuevamente la taza sobre el escritorio. Acariciando la cabeza de Petra, aquella dama de la muerte prosiguió con su discurso.

-Lisa: Una pena la verdad…una pena…

-Adrian: Solo tengo una pregunta. (Levantándose)

-Lisa: Y esa seria?

-Adrian: Que día es?

-Lisa: (confundida) Para que quieres saber eso?

-Adrian: Llevo tiempo sin saberlo, me gustaría tener un mejor conteo del tiempo.

-Lisa: (suspirando) pues te lo diré…el día es…

El estridente sonido de madera rompiéndose lleno el ambiente, Adrian dio un largo salto hacia atrás mientras veía como el piso bajo sus pies se abría, creando una explosión de astillas y trayendo con ella a Elsa y Garfiel. Este último, había tomado por la asesina por la cintura, como hizo con su amigo anteriormente y la había estampado contra el techo. El golpeteo del chico con su talón no era más que una marca de donde se ocultaban para que el semi-humano pudiera llegar rápidamente hasta él.

-Heimdal: AHORA CHICO!

Canalizando el prana de su cuerpo en su brazo, Adrian puso un pie delante suyo y lanzo un fuerte puñetazo en medio del aire. Este, no estaba destinado a dar a nada, sino más bien a re direccionar las astillas que salían en dirección a Lisa. Esta última tuvo que usar sus brazos para proteger su cuerpo del impacto de aquellos pequeños pedazos de madera que se incrustaban en ella como su fuesen balas. Garfiel pensó rápido, y tomo de un momento a otro a la niña y volvió a posicionarse junto a Adrian.

-Garfiel: Todo de acuerdo al plan. Ad, te presento a mi amiga, la sexy asesina serial que le encantas los intestinos.

-Adrian: No hacen falta presentaciones, ya la conocía.

"Ram tenía razón, el hecho de no haber impactado con nada había salvado de brazo, pero ahora estaba sumamente cansado por la pérdida de prana."

-Lisa: Van a arrepentirse de esto… (Desenvainando sus armas)

-Elsa: El rubio ese es mío, encárgate del hijo de Satella.

Desde el agujero que habían creado en el suelo, una luz fulminante, originada por el fuego que yacía debajo iluminaba la habitación completa y comenzaba a quemar pequeños pedazos de las tablas bajo sus pies.

-Lisa: Acabemos esto rápido, el suelo no soportara mucho.

Ram por su parte corría en dirección a las escaleras principales, escapando de las llamas que rápidamente se expandían. La entrada principal de la mansión, completamente destruida impidiendo el paso de la chica, se encontraba custodiada por una oscura silueta con mascara blanca. A los pies de la escalera, tiritando por razones desconocidas, Frederica miraba con dolor a Ram mientras esta se acercaba.

-Ram: El Fura!

Sin decir una palabra, la sirvienta lanzo un hechizo de viento en dirección a la silueta. Rápidamente el individuo saco un escudo idéntico al que tenía Adrian y bloqueo fácilmente el ataque.

-Recluta: Ah una de las supervivientes del clan de los demonios. Relegada a una vida de sirvienta y sin siquiera poder recordar a su propia hermana.

-Ram: Cierra la boca, no sabes nada sobre mí.

-Recluta: Se más de lo que crees. Pero bueno, una vez terminemos con tus amigos podremos divertirnos un rato contigo y la señorita aquí a mi lado (señalando a Frederica). Le llevo trayendo bastantes ganas a ella por cierto…no veo la hora de…

Una corriente eléctrica sacudió el cuerpo entero del recluta, impidiéndole el uso del escudo. Ram aprovecho rápidamente y con su Fura cerceno su cabeza. Un corte limpio y recto, causándole la muerte instantánea.

-Beatrice: Que asco me causa este sujeto. Absorber su prana fue simplemente algo desagradable…

La pequeña niña espíritu se había movido sigilosamente detrás del hombre, incapacitándolo.

-Ram: Frederica!

Ram por su parte, corrió rápidamente hasta la encadenada chica. Esta se encontraba temblando como una hoja. Era incapaz de decir siquiera una palabra, algo la estaba atormentando terriblemente y la peli-rosada chica no lograba descubrir que era.

-Beatrice: Tiene una piedra de absorción, debe estar bajo las cadenas.

Con una rápida técnica de viento, Ram cortó las ataduras de hierro que retenían a Frederica, dejando caer una gema rojiza, brillante y rebosante de energía. Al instante, la semi-humano simplemente se quedó quieta en el suelo, respirando profundamente en señal de alivio.

-Beatrice: Ella estará bien, solo debemos sacarla de aquí.

-Ram: No podemos, aun nos faltan Petra, los muchachos y la chica inconsciente.

Un balbuceo apenas entendible salió de los labios de Frederica. Lentamente, la chica levanto su brazo señalando el pasillo superior izquierdo de las escaleras, donde un fuerte eco de metales chocando y fuego avanzando lograba oírse con toda tranquilidad.

Los impactos de las dagas de Elsa y los escudos de Garfiel, sumado a la velocidad de ambos hacia parecer a esa batalla como una coreografía planeada con meses de anterioridad. Adrian por su parte, la tenía más jodida. Solo podía dedicarse a esquivar los ataques de Lisa y rápidamente fue arrinconado contra el escritorio. Lanzándose sobre las maderas de este último, el chico giraba de lado a lado esquivando las rápidas puñaladas de la cultista y contraatacando con patadas.

-Lisa: Quedate quieto de una maldita vez!

Un rápido corte en la parte trasera de la pierna del joven lo obligo a lanzarse detrás del escritorio. Garfiel estaba demasiado ocupado bloqueando los ataques de Frederica como para ayudarlo y Lisa comenzó a rodear el mueble de madera.

-Lisa: La última vez me venciste de suerte. Eres fuerte, voy a admitirlo, pero yo lo soy más. El destino me sonríe a mi esta vez, no pasaras de este reinicio…desaparece de mi vista!

Dando un salto en dirección opuesta al mueble, cultista redirección su salto en dirección a la parte inferior del escritorio, donde Adrian se encontraba. Empuñando su daga, la apunto en dirección al chico, pero esta impacto fuertemente contra un objeto lo suficientemente duro como para agrietar su metal.

-Lisa: Tiene que ser una broma…

Una filosa espada larga de un durísimo metal desconocido para el joven lo estuvo esperando bajo el escritorio todo este tiempo. La espada de Astora había vuelto a sus manos.

-Adrian: Gracias Roswaal.

Doblando un poco el filo del arma, el metal de la daga formo una grieta muy sensible en la cual, basto con un simple empujón para romperla en dos.

-Adrian: Parece que la suerte me sonríe a mí.

-Lisa: (retrocediendo) Como te maldigo…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente, dejando entrar rápidamente a Ram y Beatrice, cargando a Rem y Frederica. Ambas chicas entraron lanzando hechizos agresivos en dirección a Elsa.

"La pelea comienza a inclinarse a nuestro favor, debemos eliminarlas rápidamente y largarnos de aquí."

El fuego de la mansión ya había avanzado bastante, debilitando las vigas de contención del segundo piso. Elsa sabía muy bien esto y al verse en desventaja, prosiguió a lanzar un ataque cobarde y demoledor. La chica se lanzó a toda velocidad contra la parte central del suelo, destruyendo este y provocando que rápidamente el resto se agrietara y desquebrajara.

"Caímos en dirección a las llamas, que ya habían avanzado una gran distancia. Pero no estábamos dispuestos a morir ahí."

-Ram/Beatrice: El Fura!

-Adrian: Himikatsu Inyo!

La fuerza del viento sirvió para disipar un poco las llamas, pero el piso ya se había consumido en gran cantidad, por lo que en algunas partes quedaban pedazos de madera y brazas hirviendo. Afortunadamente, las escaleras de hierro que los había llevado ahí todavía estaban lo suficientemente estables como para sacarlos del lugar.

-Garfiel: NO PIERDAN EL TIEMPO, A LA SALIDA!

"Garfiel tomo a petra en sus brazos y todos juntos corrimos en dirección a la salida. Yo ya había gastando gran cantidad de mi prana para usar el Himikatsu y no podía moverme tan rápido como lo quería y para colmo tenía que lidiar con el corte en mi pierna, pero de igual forma, logramos salir de la mansión. Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos, hasta llegar a un puente de madera, creado en lo que parecía ser una grieta bajo la tierra."

Más los jóvenes no se había librado completamente de sus problemas, Elsa los seguía de cerca, saltando de pared en pared como un trapecista se circo. Ram era la última de ellos, fue pasada por alto, Beatrice también…Adrian no fue atacado…pero Garfiel, él fue envestido rápidamente por la asesina. Debido a la niña en su espalda, el semi-humano apenas esquivar la puñalada que iba dirigida a su espalda, recibiéndola en su pierna derecha y cayendo al suelo derribado.

-Elsa: Ustedes son más persistentes de lo que parecen, pero ya no podrán molestar más sin su gallina de los huevos de oro.

Los pasos veloces y delicados de Elsa se movieron a toda velocidad, empuñando su característica arma en dirección al cuello de Garfiel.

-Adrian: No te dejare…ALEJATE DE MI HERMANO!

Presionando su puño con fuerza, Adrian canalizo el prana restante de su cuerpo, haciendo que este brille intensamente y lanzando un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la ya mal herida Elsa.

-Adrian: HIMIKATSU INYO!

El golpe conecto directamente al vientre de la chica, destruyendo órganos, huesos y cartílagos de su cuerpo. Reventando vasos sanguíneos y lanzándola a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta a la que los jóvenes se encontraban, impactando fuertemente contra una de las paredes.

-Ram: ADRIAN!

"Caí al suelo, envuelto en dolor y cansancio mientras trataba con todas mis fuerzas el levantarme…y para nuestra desgracia, alguien venia por nosotros."

Dando un salto rápido, Lisa tomo el cuerpo de Rem y derribo a Ram de una patada en su espalda. Posicionándose a distancia y usando a la inconsciente chica como escudo humano. Beatrice levanto su mano, amenazando con lanzar un hechizo pero no podría hacerlo sin lastimar a Rem.

-Lisa: Solo quiero a Adrian. Si quieren a este…peso muerto de regreso, entrénenme lo.

-Adrian: (levantándose dificultosamente) Déjenme…con ella…

-Ram: ESTAS LOCO? NO PODRAS HACER NADA!

-Adrian: Yo estare bien, ustedes llévense a los demás fuera de aquí.

-Garfiel: Adrian…estas demente…(sonriendo orgullosamente) Ram, confía en él, sabe lo que dice…

Ram vacilo, pero rápidamente fue forzada a abandonar el lugar de mano de Beatrice y Garfiel. Moviéndose al final de la escalera, los tres amigos de Adrian vieron lo que ocurría con cierta impaciencia y recelo de no poder ayudar.

-Lisa: (dejando sobre las maderas a Rem) Te lo propondré una última vez…Únete a nosotros y se libre…o sigue con ellos y vive como esclavo por siempre.

-Adrian: Yo…soy Adrian, (Empuñando con una mano la espada de Astora) el caballero esclavo…

Lisa corrió con ira y odio en dirección al cansado Adrian. Sus pasos, aunque veloces, eran ralentizados por el tiempo debido a la adrenalina que corría por las venas del joven. Su percepción de la realidad estaba siendo modificada y apenas podía ver bien debido a todos los factores que incluían en esto. De igual forma, sostuvo fuerte el mango del arma, espero a que la chica estuviese en su rango y lanzase la puñalada en su dirección. Entonces, se agacho y giro sobre sí mismo lo más rápido que pudo, realizando un corte circular y abriendo de par en par el estómago de Lisa, dejando al descubierto sus órganos internos y lanzando un torrente de sangre a su alrededor.

-Adrian: Ya está…he ganado…

Pero como toda victoria…no llega sin sacrificios. Lisa se retorció sobre puente, lanzando cortes rápidos con su daga en todas direcciones, dañando levemente las cuerdas que sostenían a esta. Adrian estaba muy cansado como para correr, por lo que era imposible salir de eso para él. Lisa arranco su máscara de su rostro, su identidad, su única razón de ser en ese mundo.

"Fue ahí cuando…mi mundo se vino abajo…su rostro…esas expresiones faciales ya las había visto antes. Conocía perfectamente a esa persona…las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, mis manos temblaban intensamente y yo estaba inmóvil en mi sitio…sin poder procesar lo que había hecho."

-Adrian: L-Lisa…hermana…

Las sogas que sostenían aquel puente finalmente cedieron, dejando caer a Rem y Adrian al inmenso y oscuro vacío. Pero eso ya no le importaba al joven. Ya no tenía razón para importarle nada, pues había destruido lo único que quería recuperar. El sonido del agua salpicando retumbo a través de toda la grieta mientras el torrente se llevaba los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes. Unos gritos de ira y frustración se escucharon a lo largo de todo el lugar, provenientes de los amigos del caballero esclavo. La victoria era suya…mas no había nada porque festejar.


	17. Capítulo 16: Terraform

Capítulo 16: Terraform.

Garfiel dio un fuerte puñetazo contra una de las paredes de la grieta, haciendo temblar el lugar y destruyendo parte de la antes lisa estructura. Su mirada se clavaba en el suelo mientras presionaba fuertemente sus dientes y retenía las lágrimas de ira que poco a poco intentaban salir de sus ojos. Ram ni siquiera hacia esto, la chica estaba de rodillas, con su rostro entre sus manos en completo silencio, pero llorando a mares.

-Garfiel: Porque…que necesidad tenia de hacer esto…

-Beatrice: Esa era su naturaleza…simplemente siguió lo que su corazón le dijo.

Con un pequeño conjuro de viento Beatrice libero de las mordazas a Petra, permitiéndole a esta desatar un mar de palabras llenas de confusión, miedo, angustia y remordimiento. Las disculpas de la niña, dirigidas a una semiinconsciente Frederica simplemente fueron respondidas por una débil palmada en su cabeza, tranquilizando y angustiando todavía más a la pequeña.

-Garfiel: Debemos continuar…no podemos dejar a mi hermana así. Aunque Adrian se haya ido, tenemos debemos seguir adelante…no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

De un momento para otro y sin previo aviso, Beatrice cayó al suelo debilitada. Al percatarse de esto, los jóvenes se reunieron a su alrededor preguntando asustados como podría ayudarla…pero su respuesta fue desgarradora.

-Beatrice: Con la mansión y la biblioteca destruidas…mi contrato esta oficialmente roto…ya no tengo razón para existir…

-Ram: Que? Que estás diciendo niña?

-Beatrice: No me queda mucho tiempo…tengan, pude sacar esto antes de partir…

La niña saco desde debajo de su vestido un libro completamente blanco, de tapa dura y sin ninguna inscripción en su portada.

-Beatrice: llévenselo a Subaru…no dejen que Roswaal le ponga las manos encima, por lo que más quieran…deben…protegerlo…

Sin más motivos ni fuerzas para permanecer en ese mundo. El cuerpo de Beatrice comenzó a brillar intensamente hasta el punto de convertirse completamente en energía y evaporar cada centímetro de este. Seguido a esto, el polvo brillante que había quedado simplemente comenzó a elevarse hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de aquella lúgubre grieta.

-Petra: No…Beaco…

Garfiel tomo a Petra por los hombros y empujo su rostro contra su pecho, seguido a esto, la niña libero un mar de lágrimas que cayeron sobre el chaleco del semi-humano. Ya habiendo perdido tres amigos, solo quedaban un malherido Garfiel, una pequeña e indefensa niña y una emocionalmente débil Ram para cargar a la debilitada Frederica hasta el santuario. De manera molesta, el semi-humano se movió cojeando por su pierna herida, hasta donde su hermana se encontraba.

-Garfiel: Frederica…

Ambos jóvenes compartieron contacto visual por unos momentos. No hubo intercambio de palabras, no hubo un cálido reencuentro ni mucho menos. Solo un silencio juzgante por parte de ambos que le siguió a una retirada de aquel oscuro lugar. Ram se encargó de llevar a Frederica, lo cual solo desencadeno aún más problemas.

-Garfiel: (de manera sarcástica) Sí que te conseguiste una buena vida eh hermanita? Rodeada de lujos…a espalda de nosotros, quienes estuvimos contigo desde el comienzo… Y a donde te ha llevado todo eso? Mírate, al borde de la muerte, con apenas el suficiente prana en tu cuerpo para siquiera hablar…

La ira de Garfiel crecía por cada segundo que seguía pensando en lo ocurrido. Su rabia no se debía solo a esto, era rencor que había sido cultivado a lo largo de los años. La soledad a la que había sido confinado, el destino que se le había sido impuesto y los sentimientos que por tanto tiempo había retenido.

-Garfiel: (levantando la voz) Por tanto tiempo…he pensado las palabras que quería decirte en el momento que te marchaste…Tantas noches, con la culpa de nunca haber podido decirte lo mucho que quería que te quedaras con nosotros…lo mucho que te extrañaría, o mejor dicho…lo mucho que te extrañe. (Frunciendo el ceño y mirando directo a sus ojos) Pero sabes qué? al final me di cuenta…me di cuenta de que NO TE NECESITO…Nunca lo hice, está bien si quieres marcharte…vete al demonio si quieres…solo…

Un gemido débil salía de los labios de Frederica mientras se acercaban cada vez más a la salida del lugar. Su corazón se marchitaba mientras veía la imposibilidad de contestar a las afirmaciones de su adolorido hermano. Ram por su parte, era incapaz de entrar en la conversación. Su mirada simplemente estaba clavada al frente, con su típica mirada indiferente, aunque con su rostro manchado en lágrimas.

-Garfiel: Oh, qué ocurre? Quieres decir algo? Acaso quieres echarme en cara lo perfecta que fue tu vida sin mí? PUES ADELANTE, ESCUPELO MUJER! QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO! QUIERO QUE HAAABLEEEEES!

Petra rápidamente sostuvo fuertemente la mano de Garfiel, intentando hacer que este último recupere su compostura.

-Frederica: L…Lo…

-Garfiel: Sabes qué? me da igual…no quiero escucharte…mejor ni lo digas, porque simplemente te ignorare…

-Frederica: Lo siento…

-Garfiel: Lo sientes?...(presionando sus puños) ¿LO SIENTES? Sentirlo no basta…

El sonido de los pies de los jóvenes contra el barandal metálico retumbo a lo largo de todo el pasaje. La puerta secreta a través del árbol que yacía en la superficie se abrió, permitiendo el paso a Garfiel, quien fue el primero de la patrulla en salir.

-Garfiel: Bien, volvamos a…

-Ram: Q-Que demonios…

Una gigantesca criatura de color negro yacía parada detrás de la entrada al pasaje secreto. Inmenso como un árbol y con ojos descoloridos y carentes de vida como los de un asesino serial. Esta criatura, además, portaba en su espalda a una persona…una niña, para ser más preciso.

-Meili: Parece que son más resistentes de lo que pensábamos.

No había posibilidades de que pudiesen escapar de Meili, mucho menos enfrentarse a sus ma-bestias, pero de igual manera, Garfiel no estaba dispuesto a morir sin dar pelea. Formando una pose tensa y adolorida, el chico imito el set de movimientos característico de Adrian.

-Garfiel: Si mi hermano puto…no veo porque yo no (sonriendo).

Aquella gran criatura preparo sus pequeñas patas y se dispuso a cargar en contra de Garfiel, pero rápidamente Ram se interpuso entre ambos.

-Ram: Meili espera!

-Meili: Un momento…Ram-rin? Eres tú? No me digas que…(suspirando) tú también estas involucrada en todo esto?

-Petra: Un momento, es Meili? En serio eres tú?

-Meili: Tú también Petra? Oohhh…genial… (Bajándose del animal) Escuchen…no tengo nada en contra suya…no quiero lastimarlos, pero me veo obligada a hacerlo. De lo contrario…la organización de asesinos me buscara y acabara conmigo.

-Ram: No tiene por qué ser así? Puedes venir con nosotros. Si fuiste tú quien domino por su cuenta a esta…"cosa" (señalando a la ma-bestia a su lado) serias de gran ayuda en la campaña de la señorita Emilia. Nosotros podemos protegerte, de igual forma ya nos están buscando.

-Meili: Pero…no lo entienden…Elsa…

-Garfiel: Elsa es la chica con los enormes…(buscando una palabra mejor para no parecer tan mal educado) enormes gustos por matar.

-Meili: Si, ella es mi compañera. Mama le encomendó esta misión y debemos cumplirla o…bueno ya lo saben.

-Garfiel: Bueno…tu amiga tubo un pequeño percance en la mansión…desato un incendio y…bueno, todo se fue al carajo sobre ella.

-Meili: Oh…entiendo…

"Es una niña muy fácil de engañar" pensó Garfiel riendo internamente.

-Meili: Pero…no tienen miedo de la organización?

-Garfiel: Niña, mi amiga aquí presente ya se ha enfrentado al culto de la bruja. Sean quienes sean esos sujetos, dudo que sean peores que ellos. Además…en estos momentos tenemos problemas en el santuario, por lo que sería conveniente un poco más de ayuda. Que me dices? (extendiendo su mano mientras mostraba una sonrisa)

Meili dudo un poco mientras levantaba su mano. Había mucho que tener en cuenta, no era una decisión que se tomase a la ligera. Si aceptaba, su vida no sería la única en peligro, sino también la de todos quienes estuviesen a su lado. Pero por otro lado, esas personas ya estaban en peligro, daba lo mismo si ella se les unía o no. En realidad, resultaba en algo conveniente para ella, así no tendría que luchar sola. Y con esto en mente, la niña apretó fuertemente la mano de Garfiel, sellando el trato y uniéndose al equipo.

-Garfiel: Bienvenida a bordo, solo tendré que pedirte que mantengas en secreto todo el tema de la organización de asesinos.

-Meili: Gracias. Por cierto, si no les importa puedo llevarlos…tuve un pequeño percance con un carruaje dragón que encontré entre los arboles…lo aplaste.

-Garfiel: (rascándose la nuca) Al pequeñín de Otto no le va a gustar eso…bueno que más da, vámonos de aquí.

-.-

La historia no espera a nadie y menos a Adrian, por otro lado, el destino había sido amable con él, sonriéndole con simpatía y brindándole la oportunidad de continuar. Los días continuaron y el rio que se llevó al caballero esclavo, seguía su curso.

"Mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Apenas podía recordar más que aquella horrible escena vivida momentos antes de perder la conciencia. No sabía si estaba vivo, muerto, o simplemente había sufrido el mismo destino que el caballero lobo. Simplemente me quede ahí, con mis ojos cerrados, esperando cualquier señal de que aún seguía cuerdo."

Un aterrador silencio, influenciado por las veces anteriores en las cuales la carencia de esta había sido motivo para temer, acechaba a las puertas de los oídos de Adrian…pero si hubo sonido…música, para ser exacto. Un sonido estático de canciones reproduciéndose como el de las radios antiguas de principios de los 90, sonaba levemente en lo que parecía ser otra habitación.

-Adrian: M-Música?

Los ojos del joven se abrieron lentamente, revelando una imagen borrosa que poco a poco comenzó a tomar contraste y color. Un techo de madera, acompañado de paredes creadas a partir de troncos, los cuales parecían los vistos en películas y novelas. En una de las esquinas de la habitación, a un lado de un pequeño ropero y unas perchas de metal pintado. A los pies de la cama, una pequeña alfombra junto a lo que parecían ser unas pantuflas artesanales.

-Adrian: Re…regrese? Fue todo un sueño? Estoy en casa?

Levantándose se precipitadamente, Adrian pudo notar el peso extra en un cuerpo que casi logra hacer que se resbale. Mirando hacia abajo, pudo ver que la armadura de titanio seguía pegada a él, con su peso ya debilitado, pero aun así aferrándose fuertemente a su cuerpo.

-Adrian: No…aún sigo en Lugunica…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lenta y gentilmente, dejando entrar a una persona que portaba en sus manos una bandeja con una tasa llena de un líquido caliente y algunas galletas de pan artesanalmente fabricado.

-¿?: Oh, parece que escuche bien. Qué bueno que hayas despertado.

"Era la figura de una mujer, aparentemente un poco menor que yo, su altura era mayor a la de Ram, pero aun así seguía siendo milimétricamente menor que la mía. Bueno, no es como que fuese un logro ser más alto que Ram…A medida que se acercaba a mí, pude distinguir mejor su aspecto. Su cabello oscuro, un poco alborotado con mechones que saltaban por todas partes pero aun así peinado a la medida con dos largas coletas a cada lado de su pecho. Usando unos lentes, pequeños pero elegantes, que resaltaban enormemente sus ojos marrones. Finalmente, la chica estaba usando una capucha oscura que cubría hasta su cuello y unos pantalones bastante apretados de un negro un poco más oscuro."

-Diana: Soy Diana (sonriendo), un gusto en conocerte.

La chica le lanzo una sonrisa al muchacho capaz de derribar un tanque blindado. La sinceridad, bondad y amabilidad de esa sonrisa solo podría medirse con instrumentos de la NASA…o por lo menos, esto era solo a ojos de Adrian.

"Esta chica…no era nada que hubiese visto hasta el momento. El solo verla hacia acelerar mi pulso cardiaco y comenzaba a transpirar descontroladamente incluso en lugares que no debería."

-Diana: Emm…hola?

-Adrian: Ehhh…Mercer, Hola, Adrian, gusto mucho! (extendiendo nerviosamente su mano)

Diana miro unos momentos la mano del muchacho a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a agrandarse y convertirse en risa.

-Diana: Tranquilo, nadie aquí va a hacerte daño.

-Heimdal: Eres un ganador chico, así es como las conquistas?

El espíritu lobo salió desde dentro de sus ropas y se ubicó sarcásticamente a un lago de la oreja de Adrian, solo para ser rápidamente tomado con una mano y estrangulado fuertemente.

-Adrian: Maldito perro pulgoso, todo lo que nos hiciste pasar por tu mugroso descanso, voy a mandarte a descansar para siempre.

-Heimdal: Oye Adrian tranquilo…espera…no…respiro…

-Adrian: LOS ESPIRITUS NO RESPIRAN!

-Heimdal: Ah cierto, pero igual me lastimas!

-Diana: Eh, ocurre algo? (nerviosamente)

-Adrian: (soltando al pequeño lobo) Nada…supongo que ya no importa. Ahora, podrías decirme dónde estamos?

-Diana: (levantándose) Sígueme.

Diana llevo al muchacho y al espíritu guardián fuera de aquella casa. La chica parecía nerviosa mientras sus pasos se acercaban hacia la salida del lugar a través del pasillo principal. Posó su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta y miro sonriente al joven detrás de ella.

-Diana: Bien, déjame ser quien te dé la bienvenida.

-Adrian: La bienvenida?

-Diana: Si, bienvenido a… Terraform!

Rápidamente abrió la puerta de un golpe, dejando entrar la luz del sol que cegó momentáneamente al joven Adrian debido a la nula exposición a este que había tenido los últimos días.

-Heimdal: Chico…estoy viendo bien?...

-Adrian: No lo sé…que estás viendo?

-Heimdal: UNA MALDITA FORTALEZA EN LAS MONTAÑAS!

Frotándose rápidamente los ojos y saliendo a la superficie para adaptarse a la luz del sol, el muchacho poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la visión, adaptándose a la iluminación del ambiente y afrontado la imagen que aparecía ante él. Una ciudad, no, una fortaleza más bien, se elevaba en lo alto de unas de las montañas de horizonte, protegida por una imponente muralla que llegaba a rasgar el cielo con su altura.

"A mi alrededor, un pequeño pueblo formado por cabañas de madera, calles creadas con graba y un mástil sin bandera en el centro. Mi mirada se quedó estupefacta al darme cuenta de lo que era este lugar…esto no era una ciudad formada por los habitantes de Lugunica…"

-Diana: Esta ciudad la creamos los hijos de Satella. Quienes queremos vivir en paz y alejados de los peligros de este mundo.

-Adrian: Y porque no viven haya arriba?

-Diana: Esa es la Terraform superior, haya se encuentran quienes están a favor del grupo extremista conocido como "La senda solar".

-Adrian: LA SENDA SOLAR?

-Diana: Por tu expresión puedo suponer que los conoces.

-Adrian: Intentaron matarme a mí y a mis amigos en más de una ocasión…además de querer reclutarme.

-Diana: Entonces eres de los nuestros.

-Adrian: A que te refieres?

-Diana: En el pasado, el grupo conformado por mi madre lucho contra ellos…la pelea fue igualada…hasta que el culto de la bruja apareció…El arzobispo del pecado de la Gula, una pequeña niña pero diabólica y con un poder inmensurable junto con sus seguidores…ellos arrasaron con todo. Usado su maldita autoridad…devorando las almas de mi madre y sus amigos…no dejaron más que un simple pueblo fantasma, un resquicio de lo que alguna vez fue un pueblo lleno de paz y armonía…Ahora…solo quedamos yo, mi padre y algunos hombres muy viejos para seguir luchando…

"La historia de Diana me dio bastante en que pensar, pero aun así todavía había algo que tenía que saber."

-Adrian: Que busca realmente la Senda Solar? Me dijeron que querían encontrar un artefacto llamado el Bifröst para regresar a nuestro mundo.

-Diana: Eso es lo que le dicen a todos. El Bifröst es más que solo eso…es un arma, un instrumento que le da un poder inmensurable a quien lo utiliza. Lo único que se dé el, es que fue creado por Satella, pero nada más. Investigue en libros antiguos, aprendí lenguajes imposibles pero aun así…no hay nada sobre el…solo la vaga certeza de que existe.

-Adrian: Entonces la Senda Solar quiere el Bifröst para…

-¿?: Dominar no solo este mundo, sino todos y cada uno de ellos.

Un hombre de edad mayor, con una barba extensa y enmarañada salió cojeando desde una de las cabañas. Su mirada era seria y oscura a la vez que comprensiva.

-Diana: Papa!

-Leono: Dime Leono, yo luche con la madre de Diana en su tiempo y se perfectamente a dónde quiere llegar esta niña. Deja de meterle cosas raras en la cabeza Diana, sabes muy bien cual será mi respuesta. (Mirando seriamente a Diana)

-Diana: Pero papa…(suspirando)

De manera molesta, la chica entro rápidamente a la casa por la que había salido su padre.

-Leono: Lo siento. Desde que su madre murió, la niña…

-Adrian: No hay problema, lo entiendo perfectamente. Escuche, no estoy interesado en quedarme por mucho tiempo aquí, si pudiera decirme la vía más rápida hacia la aldea de Irlam se lo agradecería.

-Leono: La aldea de Irlam? Me temo que viniste a parar en un mal lugar muchacho.

-Adrian: No hace falta que lo digas, es algo evidente.

-Leono: Alrededor de todo Terraform existe algo que llamamos la barrera de la bruja. Es un muro imperceptible a simple vista, pero letal para todo hijo de Satella que intente cruzarlo. No se sabe exactamente lo que ocurre con quienes lo hacen, pero ellos nunca vuelven a reaparecer. La única manera de salir de esta ciudad, es a través del Valhalla.

-Adrian: El Valhalla? Es algo simbólico oh…

-Leono: Mira, en lo alto!

"Fue ahí cuando en las alturas, cruzando las nubes a toda velocidad pude ver una maquina gigantesca, del tamaño y forma de un barco, volando con gran control y descendiendo hacia aquella inmensa fortaleza sobre la montaña."

-Adrian: Bien…no esperaba algo como eso…

-Leono: Los Senda Solar lo construyeron en honor al arzobispo de la Gula. Lo único que sabemos de él es que…

-Diana: Es que se robaron la idea de mi madre!

La chica rápidamente volvió a salir de la casa portando un arco largo junto con algunas flechas detrás de su espalda.

-Leono: Diana espera! A donde…vas.

La velocidad de aquella mujer era tan rápida que se perdió entre los arboles del bosque antes de siquiera dejar que su padre acabe la frase.

-Leono: (suspirando) Esa niña…desde que mi querida nos abandonó, ella intenta seguir sus pasos a toda costa…pero es imposible sin un equipo y de igual forma, los Senda Oscura tienen tecnología que nosotros desconocemos…

-Adrian: Pero aún hay algo que no entiendo, porque los dejaron con vida?

-Leono: Un recordatorio…para todos los que fueran a llegar. Por cierto, mencione que fue ella quien te salvo? Ella se encarga de cazar para mantener a los pocos que vivimos aquí y te encontró flotando a la deriva en uno de los ríos de la cercanía, deberías agradecérselo.

-Adrian: Un momento, mi brazo!

-Leono: Oh eso, si, tu brazo estaba prácticamente destruido, tu puerta de prana casi insensible y tenías una herida infectada en tu pierna. Pero tranquilo, ya nos encargamos de eso.

-Adrian: Pero…cómo?

Sacando con una pequeña pinza un cristal de absorción de su bolsillo, aquel hombre miro con admiración la pequeña piedra cristalina que rebosaba de poder frente a él.

-Leono: Estas cosas…son maravillosas. Por otro lado, fue mi hija quien curo tu puerta. Aunque dijo algo sobre una pieza faltante…pero no llegue a entender que quería decir. Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con ella.

-Heimdal: Otra vez a correr detrás de una niña, genial. Pero tú no vas a negarte verdad muchacho?

-Adrian: Estoy en ello.

-Heimdal: Típico…

Adrian comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, sin perder de vista a la gigantesca estructura formada en el pico de la montaña. Le parecía increíble que un lugar tan hermoso fuese la cede de gente con intenciones tan oscuras. Pero esto no era lo único que residía en la mente del joven, había algo, un sentimiento de olvido, como un rompecabezas al cual le falta una parte. Una persona? Tal vez?

-Heimdal: Oye, no habías caído al vacío con una chica peli azul muy parecida a Ram?

-Adrian: Oh dios…es verdad, Rem! La había olvidado completamente…maldición, tengo que encontrarla. A ver, Leono dijo que me encontró cerca de un rio, por lo cual…

-Heimdal: Hijo, si nadie la recogió seguramente ya debe estar a kilómetros de distancia.

-Adrian: No, pudo haber quedado enganchada de alguna rama o algo…solo…

-Heimdal: Muchacho…

-Adrian: Solo ten un poco de fe, si?

-Heimdal: (suspirando) Bien, hazte mala sangre si quieres…pero que conste que yo te advertí.

-.-

"Mi búsqueda por algún tipo de rio a través del inmenso bosque comenzó. Estando a solas y con la inmersión del silencio a mí alrededor, era muy fácil que aquellas imágenes de horror volviesen a mi mente. El cómo el mundo me había obligado a destruir a mi propia familia y para colmo a la persona que más hizo por mí…Estando a solas dentro de tan oscuro y lúgubre lugar…a solas con mis pensamientos…simplemente parecía un paseo por el limbo, algo para hacerme sentir horrible y como un monstruo…"

-Heimdal: Adrian…tranquilo…no fue tu culpa. La chica eligió su camino, tú simplemente te viste obligado a separarte del suyo.

-Adrian: No lo entiendes…no importa lo que haya elegido o no…lo importante es que no hice nada para cambiarlo…en vez de…tratar de hablar con ella, simplemente salte a la acción…como…

-Heimdal: Ella trata de matarte.

-Adrian: (continuando) Como un animal, una bestia incontrolable… Eso era lo que temía…este era mi miedo…

Un fuerte puñetazo a uno de los árboles del lugar libero no solo un gran dolor en la mano del joven, sino también una bandada de pájaros salvajes que rápidamente salieron volando.

-Adrian: Es que… siento como si pudiese escucharla…ese grito que lanzo antes de correr hacia mi…ese maldito grito…

-Heimdal: Un momento…escuchar? Chico, silencio…

-Adrian: Q-Que?

-Heimdal: Puedes oír eso?...

Un leve, pero constante sonido de movimiento líquido era sumado a un casual sonido de tela siendo golpeada contra el barro…como cuando lavas las cobijas de invierno, un sonido muy parecido.

-Adrian: Agua?

"Rápidamente corrí en dirección al sonido. Una imagen angelical, maravillosa, casi imaginaria me esperaba. Ante mí, tenía un lago por el cual tres ríos de distintas direcciones desembocaban, como si fuese un mini océano. El agua que emergía de aquí, cristalina y brillante, hacia parecer a la escena como la portada de algún libro romántico."

-Heimdal: Chico, haya, en una de las esquinas!

Sostenida delicadamente por el agarre de una rama que desprendía de entre los árboles, Rem se encontraba durmiendo placida y tranquilamente sobre la superficie del agua, como si fuese una gran hoja de color azulado.

-Heimdal: Bien, es tu día de suer…espera, no te muevas.

El movimiento del joven fue detenido por las palabras del espíritu lobo. Desde dentro de los arbustos cercanos a la chica, se lograron divisar dos macabras y amenazantes figuras. Dos hombres extremadamente delgados, bajos y portando unos atuendos desgastados, pero distinguibles a simple vista.

-Adrian: El culto de la bruja…genial…

Ambos individuos comenzaron a intercambiar pensamientos mientras veían con cierto desdén a la joven suspendida sobre la superficie del lago.

-Roy: Que es esto? Una persona perturbando el lugar favorito de nuestra señora? Quien se cree que es?

-Ley: No lo sé Roy, pero su rostro me es familiar…

-Roy: Familiar? Ley, nuestra señora nunca te enseño a no desperdiciar tu comida?

-Ley: Estuve a punto de acabar el trabajo, pero el señor Regulus me detuvo. No pude saber porque, pero parecía muy decidido a no dejar que acabe con ella…

-Roy: Un momento, entonces, eso quiere decir que esta chica es la sirvienta de aquella chica semi-elfo? Eso me da una idea…

-Ley: La llevamos con nuestra señora?

Roy chasqueo sus dedos y una banda conformada por seis cultistas aparecieron desde los árboles. Sus trajes, aunque idénticos a los que tenían los seguidores de pereza, se encontraban pegados a su piel. Esto se debía a la masa muscular que componía los cuerpos de estos sujetos, mas no eran musculosos sino más bien eran grasa pura. Como si en vez de tener carne tuviesen una masa liquida que llenaba su piel. Rápidamente tomaron el cuerpo de Rem y se comenzaron a cargarla en dirección opuesta a ambos individuos cercanos al lago.

-Adrian: Sigamos los, si atacamos ahora no podremos hacer mucho…esperemos a que se separen de esos dos.

-Heimdal: En serio crees poder con una pelea en tus condiciones?

-Adrian: Solo estoy un poco más pesado. Aun puedo usar el movimiento espiritual, estaré bien.

-Heimdal: Si tú lo dices…

"A decir verdad el hecho de tener nuevamente a Heimdal conmigo me hacía sentir más seguro, pero por otro lado, mi cuerpo se sentía bastante más pesado que cuando tenía la maldición impuesta por Sekhmet…me pregunto por cuanto tiempo tendré que cargar esta cosa. Debería desprenderse dentro de poco...eso espero."

"Por otro lado, estuve observando a esos cultistas mientras cargaban a Rem. Parecen no tener ningún tipo de inteligencia más haya de saber combatir. En más de una ocasión los vi chocar contra árboles o vegetación del camino. Es como si fuesen simples zombis carentes de mente…o más bien, como si fuesen controlados. Otra cosa útil que debo tener en cuenta es el hecho de que si bien son rápidos, puedo usar objetos del entorno para atontar sus movimientos, haciendo uso de su poca percepción de este."

Adrian poco a poco comenzó a acercarse al grupo de cultistas, al punto de estar a menos de un metro de uno de ellos. Estos desprendían un olor nauseabundo, putrefacto, muy similar al de un cadáver. Lentamente comenzó a canalizar el prana de su cuerpo a través de su brazo y apunto un golpe fulminante directo los dos que estaban en medio del grupo. La idea era poder acabar con ellos dos fácilmente y luego encargarse de los demás.

-Adrian: Heimdal, listo?

-Heimdal: Que llueva sangre mi amigo…

El pequeño espíritu lobo se trepo en el hombro de Adrian mientras este lanzaba un salto con todas sus fuerzas y su brazo comenzaba a brillar intensamente gracias al prana de este.

-Adrian: HIMIKATSU INYO!

El golpe impacto de lleno en el hombro del primer cultista en su camino…pero algo ocurrió, el puño perdió su brillo pero él fue como un puñetazo normal. El prana no potencio el ataque del muchacho. Adrian estaba parado, inmóvil frente a un grupo del culto de la bruja, habiendo revelado su presencia y sin haber podido siquiera dañar a uno. Rápidamente Heimdal tomo su forma bestial y de un rápido mordisco arranco la cabeza del sujeto a quien su amigo había golpeado.

-Heimdal: Chico, que ocurrió? El Himikatsu no funciono.

-Adrian: No…No lo sé, no hice nada diferente de las demás veces.

De manera instantánea, los cultistas soltaron a Rem y formaron un círculo alrededor del muchacho y el lobo. Dagas curvas fueron desenvainadas de sus túnicas y comenzaron a girar rápidamente en direcciones opuestas, formando una barrera humana para confundir a ambos.

-Adrian: No importa, de igual forma podemos ganar esto…

-Heimdal: Amigo…

Girando su cabeza, Adrian pudo ver como la sangre restante del sujeto asesinado se pegaba como brea en los dientes del gigantesco lobo, cerrando su mandíbula e impidiéndole el movimiento de esta.

-Adrian: Que asco…

Dos de los cultistas saltaron desde direcciones opuestas empuñando sus armas y lanzando un corte en dirección al joven. Aunque un poco lenta, Adrian pudo repeler el ataque de uno usando una patada inversa mientras que el otro fue empujado lejos por Heimdal, usando su cola como un látigo. Antes de siquiera poder realizar otro movimiento, otro de esos monstruos zombis saltaron al combate, apuntando su daga en dirección al fuello de Adrian. Pero esta vez, la suerte le sonrió. Una flecha, brillante como si fuese de cristal, atravesó el cráneo del atacante, haciendo que esta caiga rápidamente al suelo antes de poder herir al muchacho.

-Adrian: Que demonios…

Otra flecha conecto directamente con el brazo de uno de los cultistas que giraba descontroladamente, pero esta no fue lanzada por error. Momentos luego del impacto con la extremidad, el pedazo de madera exploto formando un haz de luz y volando en mil pedazos el brazo completo del sujeto, junto con parte de su cuerpo, matándolo.

-Heimdal: Chico, tú estás haciendo esto?

-Adrian: Quisiera decir que sí, pero la verdad es que no tengo idea.

Al ver lo que ocurría, los demás enemigos se dispersaron rápidamente, metiéndose entre los arbustos y buscando la manera de escapar. Una figura encapuchada, esbelta y hermosa, salto desde uno de los arboles cercanos, cargando otra flecha en su arco y aterrizando sobre el cuerpo del cultista muerto. La figura de la chica comenzó a emanar un aura brillante a su alrededor, como si de un ángel se tratase y apunto su arma en dirección al cielo.

-Diana: Ahora…Himikatsu Inyo…Sobrecarga!

El proyectil salió disparado, explotando en medio del aire y dispersándose en una lluvia de flechas que cayeron en dirección a los arbustos donde se encontraban los cultistas restantes.

"El sonido de cuerpos sin vida cayendo sobre el césped del bosque resonó alrededor de nosotros mientras admirábamos a la chica perder el brillo de su cuerpo y mirarnos con reprimenda."

-Diana: Ustedes dos, expliquen ahora mismo en que estaban pensando.


	18. Capítulo 17: Batalla por el Santuario

Capítulo 17: Batalla por el Santuario.

-Echidna: Sekhmet?

La antigua bruja miro con curiosidad a su pensativa y un tanto nerviosa amiga. La mirada de estas nunca se juntaron, pero sus palabras fueron intercambiadas con total normalidad.

-Sekhmet: Ocurre algo Echidna?

-Echidna: Solo me preguntaba, en que estás pensando? Hace días que tienes esa cara.

-Sekhmet: Solo…un poco nerviosa por el futuro…

-Echidna: El futuro? Estuviste viendo los resultados de la prueba de aquel chico, Subaru verdad?

-Sekhmet: No es su futuro en concreto el que me preocupa. Estaba pensando en el otro, el que entro primero a la tumba.

-Echidna: Oh, te refieres a ese tal Adrian Mercer?

-Sekhmet: Si…él debía haber venido aquí hace unos cuantos días…pero por alguna razón, su futuro se vio alterado.

-Echidna: Querida, sabes mejor que yo como funciona esto. El futuro es cambiante y nunca es algo en concreto y más refiriéndonos a un hijo de Satella.

-Sekhmet: Satella… (Suspirando) parece que fue ayer cuando todo comenzó.

-Echidna: Era una chica muy diferente en ese entonces. Quien hubiese imaginado que se convertiría en lo que es hoy…o bueno, más bien lo que fue…sabes, (mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que las demás brujas no estuviesen oyendo) cuando Subaru termino la última prueba… algo extraño le paso a su futuro…

-Sekhmet: Algo extraño?

-Echidna: No pude entender exactamente que ocurría…pero habían dos grupos de personas, gigantescos por si solos, como si fuesen países enteros, enfrentándose los unos con los otros frente a Volcanica…una gran guerra que duraba apenas unos minutos…

-Sekhmet: Que crees que signifique?

-Echidna: Yo…no estoy segura. Pero no acababa ahí. Tres figuras surgían de entre toda la destrucción, El sol, la luna y una sombra. Y luego…la prueba simplemente acabo.

-Sekhmet: De la nada? Acabo la prueba?

-Echidna: Así es.

-Sekhmet: Eso si es extraño.

-Echidna: Un mal presagio?

-Sekhmet: Solo el tiempo lo dirá…

-.-

La chica de cabello oscuro mantenía una postura recriminadora sobre el joven que cargaba a la inconsciente muchacha y al espíritu que los acompañaba. Este último trataba de limpiar el fluido viscoso que impedía que su mandíbula pudiese moverse con completa facilidad. Poco a poco se acercaban al campamento de Terraform, pero sus pasos eran lentos y torpes, como si ninguno quisiese llegar ahí todavía.

-Adrian: Eso fue jodidamente increíble (dijo con la visible emoción en sus ojos).

-Heimdal: Si, la chica tiene habilidad, hay que admitirlo…ahora si fueses tan amable de ayudarme en vez de seguir babeando por ella?

-Diana: En qué diablos estaban pensando cuando decidieron enfrentar a los seguidores de Gula ustedes solos? Y aun peor, desarmados…tienen idea en los problemas que causara esto?

-Adrian: Hey no fue culpa mía, si el Himikatsu hubiese funcionado la historia hubiese sido diferente.

-Diana: Claramente no iba a funcionar, tu puerta de prana sigue rota. Por algún motivo, es como si una parte de esta se hubiese perdido. Como la destruiste así en un principio?

-Adrian: Salvándole la vida a mis amigos y rompiéndome las extremidades en el proceso.

-Diana: Dudo que haya sido solo eso. Sé cómo curar la forma física de las puertas, mi madre nos enseñó a mí y a mi padre y créeme cuando digo que he visto cosas peores. Pero a la tuya, literalmente le falta un pedazo. Es una condición extraña que, por lo menos yo, nunca he visto.

-Adrian: Que puedo hacer?

-Diana: Lo desconozco.

"Entonces supongo que estoy como al principio…Debo encontrar la manera de salir de esta circo de locos. Solo espero que Diana se equivoque con lo de los problemas…"

-Diana: Dime, qué relación tiene con ella?

-Adrian: Quien? Oh ella? (refiriéndose a Rem) Realmente no somos nada. Apenas nos conocimos unos días antes de que se fuera a la capital con mi amigo…y volviese inconsciente y borrada de la memoria colectiva…

-Diana: Borrada de la memoria colectiva…Eso huele a arzobispo del pecado de la gula.

-Adrian: Un momento, te refieres a esos tipos de haya atrás? Entonces hay una manera de devolverla a la vida?

-Diana: Es difícil saberlo, no hay nadie que haya escapado de su autoridad…de haberlo, mi madre lo hubiese sabido…

-Adrian: Supongamos que logro matar al arzobispo, eso le devolvería la existencia a mi amiga y a los demás, verdad?

-Diana: Hay una posibilidad muy grande de que así sea. Por otro lado, es imposible para nosotros llegar hasta ella y aunque lo logremos, no tenemos forma de hacerle frente.

-Adrian: Entiendo… (Suspiro) Me pregunto cómo la estarán pasando los otros…

-Diana: Oye, como es la vida fuera de la barrera?

-Adrian: Porque la pregunta?

-Diana: Nunca he salido de aquí…no sé nada más allá de lo que me conto mi padre y los demás ancianos.

-Adrian: Bueno…

"En ese momento comencé a recordar todo lo que me ocurrió desde que llegue a este lugar…el entrenamiento proporcionado por Gern y Ram, las incontables muertes, la existencia de criaturas gigantescas creadas a partir del mal para causar desesperación y muerte…a mi hermana…"

-Adrian: Bueno, la vida es dura…pero no es muy diferente a lo que era en nuestro mundo…

"Entonces recordé…la gente que fue buena conmigo, el esfuerzo y sus recompensas, las pocas noches de calma y agradables sonrisas de aquellas personas…"

-Adrian: Sin embargo, también hay muchas cosas preciosas…cosas que contrarrestan el mal e indirectamente te están convirtiendo en una persona fuerte…alguien con objetivos y un deber.

"Y fue ahí cuando realmente me di cuenta…que me estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a esto…de una manera oscura y siniestra, pero a su vez cálida y comprensiva. Es como si todo lo malo que me ocurrió no fuesen más que simples escalones de una escalera y en la sima de esta, se encuentra alguien que me grita…tu puedes hacerlo."

-Diana: Tampoco he visto nuestro mundo.

-Adrian: Nunca? Pensé que también eras una hija de Satella.

-Diana: Mis padres lo son, yo nací en este mundo y dentro de estos muros invisibles. El incidente de mi madre ocurrió apenas cuando era una niña pequeña. Sin embargo puedo recordarla con exactitud…fue ella quien me enseño a usar el movimiento espiritual y fue gracias a sus estudios que descubrimos la "Sobrecarga".

-Adrian: Te refieres a esa explosión de flechas de allá atrás?

-Diana: Si.

-Adrian: Oye, a mi también me enseñaron lo del movimiento espiritual, podrías enseñarme a usar eso de la sobrecarga?

-Diana: Con tu puerta dañada hay poco que podamos hacer.

-Adrian: Oh vamos, aunque sea la teoría.

-Diana: Primero volvamos al campamento, hoy fue un día sin progresos y hay cosas más importantes que hacer que enseñarte algo que no podrás aprovechar.

-Adrian: Oh vamos!...bien, pero quiero proponerte una cosa.

-Diana: Que sería eso?

El chico corrió adelanto a la joven unos pasos y extendió su mano en frente suyo mientras hacia una declaración de alianza.

-Adrian: Acompáñame fuera de la barrera y ayúdame a conseguir el Bifröst antes que la Senda Solar lo haga. Y juntos lograremos lo que tu madre no pudo.

-Diana: Tu y yo? Es decir, solo nosotros dos?

-Adrian: No necesitamos a nadie más. Somos hijos de Satella, podemos lograr lo que nos propongamos. Ni la muerte ni mucho menos puede detenernos.

-Diana: Mi madre decía lo mismo…si ella, con un equipo entero, preparado y listos para luchar no pudo, que te hace pensar que nosotros si podremos?

-Adrian: Simple, tenemos algo que tu madre no tenía. Ya he enfrentado al culto de la bruja antes y también a la Senda Solar. Nosotros ya sabemos de qué son capaces ellos, ya sabemos sus tácticas y habilidades. Podemos acabar esta batalla, pero no aquí y no ahora.

-Diana: A que te refieres.

-Adrian: Me refiero... (Sonriendo mientras mira con emoción a la fortaleza sobre las montañas) A que robaremos a "El Valhalla" y escaparemos de aquí con todo el estilo del mundo. Que me dices?

-Diana: (mirando indiferentemente) Lo siento. (Empujando a Adrian y siguiendo adelante su camino) Pero no puedo dejar a mi padre aquí…si vas a llevar a cabo un plan suicida, hazlo tú solo.

La muchacha continuo su camino en dirección al campamento sin voltear su mirada hacia atrás ni por un momento. Adrian por su parte, decepcionado a la vez que molesto por la actitud de la chica, simplemente hablo con el mismo mientras veía como su figura desaparecía en la distancia.

"Bueno…como dije antes, estoy como al principio."

-.-

DIAS ANTES.

-.-

Finalmente, Subaru despertó en medio de la tumba, habiendo completado la segunda prueba de esta y emergiendo victorioso. Mas su victoria no cayó del cielo, para lograrlo este tuvo que revivir todas y cada una de las muertes anteriores que sufrió desde que llego al santuario. Sumado a esto, una discusión final con las brujas del pecado que solo ayudo para desmotivarlo más…y finalmente…conocer a la bruja de la envidia.

-Subaru: Bien…solo queda una más y lidiar con el problema de aquel libro. Pfff, si todo va bien…Adrian y los demás ya estarán en…

Al salir por la puerta de la tumba, Subaru fue atacado rápidamente por dos personas que esperaban impacientemente su llegada. El sol mañanero ya estaba mostrando sus primeros rayos y estos iluminaron perfectamente a ambas figuras, demostrando un rostro completo de infinita amargura y dolor.

-Subaru: Ram? Ya llegaron? Eso fue rápido. Significa que lo lograron no es así?

-Garfiel/Ram: …

-Subaru: Bien, si todo salió bien entonces podremos concentrarnos en la ma-bestia que se avecina.

El silencio de ambos jóvenes daba una terrible sensación a Subaru, pero este evitaba a toda costa el percatarse de ello. El punto de control ya se había movido, como dijo Echidna, lo que quiere decir que los problemas de esa etapa ya habían sido superados. Bajo esta mentalidad, el muchacho continúo.

-Subaru: Donde esta Adrian? A decir verdad me siento un poco celoso por él, digo, se está volviendo más útil que yo jajaja

Ram contuvo las lágrimas mientras Garfiel presionaba fuertemente sus dientes. Ambos eran incapaces de aclarar la situación a Subaru y los inocentes comentarios de este solo hacían enojar más y más al semi-humano.

-Subaru: Oigan? Porque no dicen nada? Todo salió bien…es momento...de…

La sonrisa falsa del chico rápidamente fue decayendo mientras se daba cuenta de la cruda realidad. Su pecho dolía, sentía nauseas, arrepentimiento, impotencia, miles de sentimientos que no hacían más que atentar contra su razón y ganas de vivir.

-Garfiel: Nada…nada está bien Subaru…Salvamos a mi hermana y a la chiquilla…pero lamentablemente…

-Subaru: No…No lo digas, por favor…

-Ram: La mansión fue destruida...y en medio del camino…Adrian y la otra chica…cayeron al vacío…

-Garfiel: El me salvo…y por ello ya no está aquí…

-Ram: Y eso no es todo…ser destruida la mansión, Beatrice dijo que ya no tenía motivos para seguir existiendo…y desapareció.

Subaru cayo de rodillas ya sin siquiera contenerse, simplemente se quejaba y lloraba en voz alta mientras sostenía su cabeza y gritaba a todo pulmón ocasionalmente. El eco de su llanto viajo a través de todo el silencioso bosque, llegando rápidamente a oídos de Frederica, Petra y Roswaal.

-¿?: Como lo saben?

Garfiel desvió su mirada hacia la derecha, encontrándose a un gran semi-hombre con su cuerpo cubierto en pelo y con mirada firme e intimidante.

-Garfiel: Gern?

-Gern: Estuve toda la noche esperando la llegada de aquella criatura que menciono el joven Adrian y ahora me entero de que lo dan por muerto?

-Ram: Gasto todo su prana combatiendo contra Elsa y aquellos cultistas…no hay manera que sobreviviera a esa caída…

-Gern: SILENCIO!

El grito del semi-humano desprendió una potente onda sonora que movió de sitio a todos en el lugar, exceptuando a Garfiel, quien continuaba con una mirada irritada y molesta en su dirección.

-Gern: Podría esperarlo del muchacho, pero de usted señorita Ram? Dar por muerto a un hombre sin haber visto su cadáver…ese es el peor error que alguien pudiese cometer. UN HOMBRE NO ESTA VENCIDO HASTA QUE SU CUERPO COMPLETO FALLA, incluso entonces, con la suficiente fuerza es posible seguir luchando.

Levantando la mirada del suelo, Ram y Subaru levantaron sus cejas. Una pequeña pero débil luz de esperanza comenzaba a iluminar sus corazones. Recordando lo que Adrian había logrado hasta ese entonces, no sería raro pensar que podría llegar a sobrevivir…la probabilidad seria baja, pero muy posible.

-Ram: Es que…aun si hubiese sobrevivido, tendría su brazo y su puerta de prana destruidos.

-Gern: Y que con eso? Son solo armas, simples herramientas para lograr superar objetivos. Los hombres de verdad no las necesitan. Se forjan en el combate, nacen del valor y logran lo imposible. Yo confió que el sigue con vida. Hasta que no vea su frio y carente de vida cadáver…no voy a dejar de decirlo. Él está vivo y por lo tanto, tu amiga también lo está, Subaru.

Gern camino hacia ambos jóvenes y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ambos. Secándose las lágrimas, Ram continúo insistiendo en lo imposible es lo que está diciendo. Subaru era incapaz de decir nada. Las palabras de las brujas resonaban en sus oídos e impactaban en su pecho como balas. La falta de confianza, el desprecio que se tenía a sí mismo, las veces que había sido manipulado, todo giraba en torno a este momento. La chica que lo amó incondicionalmente, el amigo que lo ayudó incluso viendo lo inútil de sus actos, la niña a quien juro liberar de sus ataduras, se habían ido y él era incapaz de hacer nada para corregirlo.

-Garfiel: Basta (dijo dando la espalda a los demás). A mí no me interesan las palabras de un anciano senil y demasiado fanático como para darse cuenta de la situación en la que estamos. Adrian ya no está y que con eso? Es un hijo de Satella después de todo…el estará bien. Ahora mismo debemos preocuparnos de nuestros propios asuntos…

-Subaru: Cierra tu maldita boca.

En contra de todo razonamiento que hubiese podido crear, Subaru cargo en dirección a Garfiel levantando su puño y lanzando un golpe con todas sus fuerzas contra él. Al no esperar tal reacción, el semi-humano recibió el impacto de lleno. Si bien, no hizo gran daño, sirvió para molestarlo aún más.

-Garfiel: Pero que mierda crees que haces?

Con un simple empujón de su palma, Garfiel derribo fácilmente a Subaru y comenzó a caminar iracundo hacia el mientras mostraba sus colmillos. Levantando un pie, el muchacho se dispuso a golpear con todas sus fuerzas al joven Subaru, ataque que seguramente no sería capaz de sobrevivir. Rápidamente Gern se interpuso ante ambos, derribando a Garfiel y mirando molesto a Subaru.

-Gern: Garfiel, ordene a las personas del santuario que investiguen los alrededores en búsqueda de cualquier ma-bestia extraña, además de ordenar a los aldeanos que regresen a sus hogares. Entiendo tu nerviosismo, pero eso no es motivo para hablar tan a la ligera sobre lo que ocurrió. Si bien es verdad, Adrian es un hijo de Satella, él no fue el único afectado en la batalla, por lo que el dolor de Subaru no se debe solo a él.

-Garfiel: Pfff…puede…puede que si haya reaccionado un poco mal…pero que me dices de él?

-Gern: Es verdad. (Mirando en dirección al joven en el suelo) Tu reacción también fue muy apresurada chico. Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Adrian…

-Subaru: NO! (levantándose) No me hables como a él, yo no soy como el…crees que sabes cómo nos sentimos, pero no es así. Como puedes saberlo? JAMAS HAS PERDIDO A NADIE!

Un silencio atroz lleno el ambiente. El viento raspando la copa de los árboles, sumado a algunas aves que descansaban sobre estos era lo único que podía oírse en los alrededores. Bajando la cabeza, el joven continúo.

-Subaru: Estoy cansado…cansado de todo…de la muerte, del miedo…de las mentiras…

-Gern: (retomando su palabra) Tu ira…

-Subaru: Por favor no…

-Gern: Esa es tu arma…domínala, no dejes que te domine.

-Subaru: Mi ira?...yo no…no siento ira…

-Gern: Pues que es lo que sientes?

Levantándose y caminando lentamente en dirección a Garfiel de manera cabizbaja. Subaru susurro unas palabras para sí mismo mientras se detenía frente a él.

-Gern: Yo tampoco siento ira…

-Subaru: SIENTO CORAJE!

-.-

Reunidos en la casa ocupada por Roswaal, el equipo encabezado por Subaru comenzó a planear como acabarían con la ma-bestia que, ya se encontraba a las puertas del lugar.

-Subaru: Bien, las brujas me dijeron a que nos enfrentamos. Esta criatura es conocida por "El gran conejo".

-Garfiel: Gran conejo…no suena tan peligroso.

-Roswaal: Por sí solo, no lo es. El problema es la habilidad que le fue concedida. Conozco muy bien a esa criatura, es una de las 3 grandes ma-bestias que posee Lugunica. El término "GRAN" no se refiere a su tamaño, sino más bien, a su cantidad. Este pequeño amigo puede multiplicarse de manera infinita y consecutiva, por lo que si queremos tener alguna manera de vencer, lo ideal sería destruirlos a todos de un golpe.

-Subaru: Alguien aquí puede cumplir esa condición?

-Ram: Se me ocurren dos personas.

-Roswaal: Si yo lo hiciera, probablemente arrasaría con el pueblo entero. Dudo que quieran eso.

-Subaru: Supongo que quedas descartado en ese caso…Entonces quien es la otra persona?

-Ram: Pues dudo mucho que ella quiera hacerlo, pero siempre esta esa posibilidad.

-Subaru: Que? porque? Quien…oh, no me digas que…

-Roswaal: Señorita Emilia.

-Emilia: Ehh?

La pobre semi-elfo fue sobresaltada por la insinuación de sus amigos. Viéndose reflejada en los ojos de todos, la chica se sintió de algún modo presionada por todas las miradas que apuntaban hacia su haber. Sería muy difícil lograr que ella accediese a liberar su verdadero potencial contra cualquier tipo de ser vivo, aunque este quisiese matarla.

-Emilia: Lo siento pero…no puedo hacerlo…

-Subaru: Emilia… (Tomando su mano y mirándola seriamente) por favor…

Nuevamente, esta acción solo sirvió para crear aún más dudas en el corazón de la pequeña. Tenía miedo, un miedo enorme formado por los actos de su pasado, los cuales habían sido auto impuestos y llevados a lo largo de su vida como una cruz. Subaru era conocedor de esto, pero de igual manera, tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que la chica enfrente este miedo que la atormentaba y acepte lo ocurrido, a pesar de que no fuese ella en un principio.

-Gern: Señorita Emilia, lamento decirle que dependemos únicamente de usted. Dudo que la señorita Lewes tenga las fuerzas suficientes para realizar un ataque tan potente como para matarlos a todos, pero no tanto como para destruir el santuario.

-Lewes: No por mi cuenta, por lo menos. Necesitaría un poco de ayuda para ello.

-Subaru: Espera, ayuda? A que te refieres?

-Lewes: Había pensado en algo en el momento que escuche sobre que el gran conejo se acercaba. Si alguien pudiese lograr que los clones de la criatura lo siguiesen, fácilmente podríamos juntarlos en un solo punto y destruirlos a todos de un solo golpe.

-Garfiel: El problema sería que la persona que haga eso, ya no tendría manera de escapar de tantos conejos. Una carnada humana en pocas palabras.

-Subaru: Bueno…yo podría hacerlo, pero no creo que logre correr lo suficientemente rápido. Esas cosas no deben ser como los conejos que tenemos en mi mundo.

-Ram: Yo tengo una idea. (Levantándose) Meili.

-Subaru: Meili? A que te…

Antes de siquiera poder terminar su frase, la pequeña niña entro a la habitación portando entre sus brazos un durmiente, pequeño y a su vez agresivo perro.

-Meili: Buenos días, escuche que dijeron mi nombre, así que entré.

-Subaru: Q-QUE? MEILI? Para empezar que hace ella aquí? Creí que se había quedado en la aldea con los demás.

-Garfiel: Es una larga historia, solo diré que la chica tiene más secretos de lo que aparenta.

-Subaru: Demonios, que sigue? Petra tiene poderes psíquicos y nadie lo sabe?

-Ram: Como decía. (Tosiendo) Meili, vamos a necesitar tu ayuda, o mejor dicho la de tus amigos.

-.-

El escenario de la batalla final había quedado reducido a simplemente la calle central del santuario. Los aldeanos recibieron órdenes de encerrarse en sus casas y no salir por nada del mundo hasta la mañana del día siguiente. Frederica, ya recuperada decidió unirse al combate y se encontraba junto a Garfiel, Subaru y Lewes en medio del camino. Cada vez que la chica intentaba cruzar miradas con su hermano, este giraba su cabeza en dirección opuesta en señal de desaprobación y repulsión.

-Subaru: Garf…

-Garfiel: No.

-Subaru: Por favor, simplemente…

-Garfiel: No.

Antes de siquiera poder terminar sus frases, Garfiel negó insistentemente como si supiese lo que estaba a punto de decir. El muchacho intento esto un par de veces antes de voltearse a hablar con Frederica.

-Subaru: Una relación difícil verdad?

Frederica simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Lewes: Garf siempre ha sido un chico difícil de tratar, pero dudo que puedan convencerlo tan fácil y menos ahora mismo. Es más, podría jurar que algo en su mirada es distinto…se ve…más serio…

Los ojos Subaru se enfocaron en la mirada del joven, ya no guiada por una ira salvaje e impulsiva sino más bien fría y calculadora, como si planease una estrategia con cada segundo que pasara.

-Subaru: A qué crees que se deba?

-Lewes: Lo ignoro.

-Garfiel: Saben, es de mala educación hablar de alguien a sus espaldas cuando este está escuchando.

-Subaru: Tienes oídos de gato, tampoco es como que pudiésemos hablar más bajo.

-Garfiel: No me ocurre nada. Solo estoy preocupado por esta gente…no como alguien aquí presente.

-Frederica: Hermano…

-Garfiel: No, no me llames hermano.

-Frederica: Porque actúas así, crees que no te extrañe? Crees que lo que hice fue porque te odiaba? O porque no quería estar con ustedes?

-Garfiel: Debo pensar que eso fue para mejorar "NUESTRAS" vidas?

-Frederica: Solo buscaba una vida mejor para nosotros, es algo tan difícil de entender?

-Garfiel: Lo es cuando dices que era para nosotros cuando ni siquiera te dignas a visitar o al menos mandar alguna carta.

-Frederica: Que? Garfiel estuve mandando cartas todos los meses desde que me fui…

-Garfiel: Pues yo nunca recibí nada…y ya me canse de hablar contigo. Mejor prepárense, puedo oírlos en la distancia.

El sonido de garras golpeando el suelo resonó en todas direcciones y sentidos mientras Lewes se levantaba del suelo y rápidamente chasqueaba los dedos, obligando a que aparezcan una gran cantidad de copias de ella misma que se agrupaban alrededor de Garfiel, Subaru y Frederica.

-Subaru: Ahí vienen…

El terreno comenzó a vibrar, y ma-bestias de todas formas y tamaños comenzaron a emerger de los callejones, techos e incluso desde las copas de los árboles de los alrededores. Garfiel tomo posición a un lado de la Lewes verdadera mientras Frederica se preparaba para saltar. Rápidamente se pudo divisar a una pequeña niña montada en un gigantesco hipopótamo de piel negra y dura como la roca.

-Meili: FREDERICA, AHORA!

La chica salto sobre las demás criaturas, usándolas para impulsarse y llegar sobre el lobo del animal para tomar a Meili y volver al círculo creado por Lewes. Tan rápido como esto ocurrió, el hipopótamo fue atravesado por el cuerno de uno de los conejos que, rápida y furiosamente saltaban sobre el cadáver de este para intentar atrapar a las dos jóvenes.

-Subaru: Lewes, cuando quieras.

-Lewes: Espera…un poco más cerca.

Centenares de conejos comenzaron a destrozar los cuerpos de las demás criaturas. Usaban sus cuerpos, sus colmillos e incluso sus pequeñas pero afiladas garras. Emitían un rugido estremecedor a la vez que se movían a una velocidad vertiginosa. Para controlarlos, Meili ordenó a sus esbirros que formen una barrera con sus cuerpos para proteger a las copias de Lewes que seguían canalizando prana junto a la original. Los gritos de las bestias y la sangre salpicada por todos lados hacían de la escena un espectáculo sangriento. Poco a poco, los esbirros de la niña comenzaron a ser devorados y rebajados a una simple pila de carne molida en el suelo.

-Subaru: LEWES!

-Lewes: YA LO SE, YA LO SE!

Finalmente, la barrera conformada por los animales fue destruida por completo y los conejos comenzaron a atacar a las Lewes exteriores. Rápidamente Garfiel tomo a la original y dio un salto con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitían, impulsando a este más alto de lo que los cuernos de los animales llegaban.

-Lewes: EL RIANA!

Los cuerpos de las copias de Lewes comenzaron a descomponerse en partículas oscuras y realizaron una explosión que parecía ser expulsada hacia el exterior del círculo. Para una mejor comprensión, simplemente lo definiré como una explosión de sombras que no afecto a quienes estaban dentro del círculo. La nube creada por Lewes rápidamente devoró a los conejos y a los restos de los animales. Seguido a esto, un silencio absoluto reino el ambiente y poco a poco la oscura niebla que había dejado comenzó a disiparse.

-Subaru: Que…que hiciste exactamente?

Garfiel cayó nuevamente al suelo con una inconsciente Lewes en sus brazos.

-Garfiel: Gasto todo su prana para realizar ese ataque. Lo mejor será dejarla que descanse.

La niebla finalmente fue despejada, y un montón de cuerpos sin vida, tumbados como si estuviesen durmiendo profundamente, llenaban el lugar. Estaban muertos, eso era algo seguro. Un poco de sangre salía de la boca de algunos y el brillo de sus ojos se había ido por completo.

-Subaru: Ya está? Ganamos?

-Garfiel: Eso parece.

Caminando en dirección a la casa de Roswaal, los dos hermanos llevaron a Lewes para que descanse luego de completar la tarea. Subaru continuaba mirando a su alrededor en busca de algún tipo de señal de que aquella criatura seguía con vida, pero nada ocurrió. Rápidamente, aquel infierno se convirtió en una completa y total quietud y paz.

-Emili: (tomando la mano de Subaru) Todo acabo señor Subaru.

-Subaru: S-Si…es así, no es verdad?

Sorprendido a la vez que extraordinariamente feliz, Subaru dejo salir una larga risa llena de alivio e incredulidad.

-Subaru: Lo logramos jajaja, lo logramos, no puedo creerlo jajajaja…y esta vez…no tuve que morir…ja…jajaja….jajajaja!

La risa de aquel joven resonó por todo el bosque, ahuyentando aves y animales que ni siquiera estaban en las cercanías. Cualquiera diría que había perdido la razón pero la verdad, es que la felicidad del momento se había adueñado del muchacho que no podía dejar de festejar la victoria.

-Garfiel: Pero que…Roswaal?

Las puertas de la casa se abrieron, revelando al pálido hombre vestido con sus extraños ropajes característicos y sin portar ninguna venda ni nada que se le pareciera.

-Roswaal: Joven Garfiel, veo que lo han logrado.

-Garfiel: Si, podría hacerse a un lado por favor? La abuela necesita cuidados…

-Roswaal: Oh, me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

La respuesta del hombre llamo de mala manera la atención de Frederica, quien rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia el objeto que portaba bajo su brazo. Color blanquecino, portada blanca y forma rectangular.

-Frederica: Señor…que es eso? (señalando al libro)

-¿?: Eso? Nada por lo que deba preocuparse, bella dama…

Desde el interior de la casa, una figura alta, con cabello y ropas de color blanco puro camino lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Regulus: Permítanme presentarme…soy Regulus Corneas…

-.-

EL PRESENTE

-.-

-Adrian: Bffff…

-Heimdal: Ocurre algo chico?

El joven aprendiz de caballero templo de manera repentina mientras un escalofrío recorría toda su espalda y una mano helada se posaba sobre su hombro, creándole una sensación horrible.

-Adrian: No soy una persona supersticiosa pero…juraría que algo toco mi hombro.

-Heimdal: Bah, debe ser solo tu imaginación.

Terminando de limpiar la viscosa sangre que quedaba en su ropa, el joven se levantó y camino en dirección a la salida del campamento.

-Diana: Hey, a dónde vas?

-Adrian: Voy a Terraform. Quiero aprender algo sobre el terreno antes de crear cualquier tipo de plan.

-Diana: Vas a adentrarte en una ciudad llena de la gente que intento asesinarte en más de una ocasión? Y que de paso tiene una clara fijación por ti y tu gente?

-Adrian: Suena increíble verdad? Es por eso que funcionara…además, ellos me creen muerto, tengo que aprovecharme de ello.

-Diana: Estas jodidamente demente, lo sabes verdad?

-Adrian: Es una de mis facultades. Que dices, te unes a la fiesta?

Dando media vuelta, Diana ignoro completamente la oferta del joven, adentrándose en la cabaña de su padre…solo para salir momentos más tarde con un pequeño cuchillo de caza que guardo detrás de su chaqueta.

-Diana: Espero no arrepentirme de esto…

-Adrian: Ese es el espíritu.

-Heimdal: Genial, camino a una misión suicida…cada vez me gusta más nuestro trato chico…


	19. Capítulo 18: Una cita con una bruja

Capítulo 18: Una cita con una bruja.

Las enormes murallas se alzaban sobre la montaña, dejando como único acceso a esta un pasaje a través de las rocas filosamente ubicadas apuntando al cielo, como si algún dios protector las hubiese puesto ahí para proteger la fortaleza. En la entrada, dos guardas fornidos y distraídos guardias que charlaban entre sí, conscientes de que nadie intentaría entrar de ninguna otra manera más que por ahí.

-Guardia 1: Oye, mira quien viene.

-Guardia 2: Oh mira nada más que trajo el viento…

Caminando de manera lenta pero segura, Adrian y Diana se aproximaban a la entrada principal, captando rápidamente la atención de ambos guardias y haciendo que estos reaccionen de manera burlona.

-Guardia 2: Señorita Diana, que sorpresa verla por aquí.

-Guardia 1: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos jajaja.

-Diana: A un lado, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar con una panda de babosos como ustedes.

-Guardia 1: Oh, quien es tu amigo? Se ve "RUDO" jajaja.

-Adrian: Amigo, tienes la bragueta abierta.

Con un movimiento rápido, el sujeto desvió su mirada hacia sus pantalones, confirmando que la afirmación de Adrian era una farsa y volviéndose con una mirada molesta hacia él.

-Guardia 1: Te crees muy gracioso eh rarito? Mejor que se anden con cuidado, en especial tu Diana, ya sabes las políticas.

-Diana: Cuanto tiempo esta vez?

-Guardia 2: (sonriendo) La última vez estuviste por tres horas aquí, así que esta vez tendrás solo una. Utilícelas sabiamente, señorita "LIDER DE LA RESISTENCIA" jajaja.

La gigantesca puerta de hierro se abrió ante ellos, demostrando un túnel de roca perfectamente excavado que permitía el acceso a la ciudad interior.

-Guardia 1: Disfruta tu estadía chico nuevo. Estoy seguro que la encontraras…cuanto menos, agradable.

"El tono con el que dijo eso creo cierta incomodidad en mi persona. No porque lo dijese de manera sarcástica ni mucho menos, sino todo lo contrario. Parecía que realmente me estaba invitando a quedarme…"

-Adrian: Oye, a que se referían los de ahí atrás? 1 hora?

-Diana: Es por mi madre. Como nosotros somos los únicos sobrevivientes de la rebelión, esta gente nos mantiene a raya, aislados del mundo que ellos crearon para sí mismos a través de sus mentiras y engaños…sin embargo, ellos mantienen nuestro derecho de entrar a sus muros, tal vez esperando una alianza…o solo para que veamos lo que han logrado.

-Adrian: Tengo bien clara una cosa. Ellos te quieren viva, específicamente a ti.

-Diana: A mí?

-Adrian: Si, piénsalo. Porque querrían a un grupo de viejos derrotados que intentaron revelarse? A ellos solo les importas tú…sea por la razón que sea.

-Diana: Yo…nunca lo había pensado de esa manera…Como sea, debemos andar con cuidado. Nos estarán vigilando en cada momento. Busca cualquier cosa que pueda ser de utilidad y encontrémonos aquí en el tiempo acordado.

-Adrian: Entendido.

Las puertas interiores se abrieron ante ambos jóvenes, revelando un mundo completamente distinto al que Adrian había conocido hasta entonces. Un mundo aislado de las características de una tierra medieval, con tecnología, ropa moderna y lo más importante…una forma de energía.

"Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi aquel lugar. Casas construidas de materiales que nunca había visto. Calles completamente planas hachas de concreto, un mar de personas usando trajes y ropas con bordados únicos y diferentes a cualquier cosa que hubiese podido imaginar. Las aceras tenían lámparas muy parecidas a los de la época colonial, pero que desprendían un brillo potente y único."

-Diana: (tomándolo del hombro) No pierdas el tiempo… (Dijo antes de correr en dirección a una calle completamente o puesta a Adrian)

-Heimdal: Chico, tu mundo es así?

-Adrian: No…no es nada parecido a esto…

"Me era imposible concentrarme en nada. Había tanto para ver, tantísimo que quería saber y hacer. Sin dudarlo, si hubiese caído aquí en cuanto llegue a este mundo, no hubiese dudado en quedarme. Era como una versión moderna de la época victoriana…tan...surrealista…"

-¿?: Adrian…

-Adrian: Eh?

-¿?: Adrian!

-Adrian: Que? quien anda ahí?

Las personas a su alrededor voltearon a mirarlo extrañados pero rápidamente le dieron la espalda levantando su frente en alto y susurrando comentarios sarcásticos. El muchacho miro a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de la voz que reclamaba su atención.

-¿?: Por aquí Adrian…tan rápido te has olvidado de mí? Bueno…no me extraña…

Como un leve soplido del viento, el sonido de aquella voz se vio inclinado hacia una calle que subía en dirección a un enorme, antiguo pero moderno castillo sobre la cúspide de la montaña.

"Era una voz femenina, conocida como ninguna otra, pero al mismo tiempo totalmente ajena a mí."

-Adrian: Quién es? Respóndeme! (Gritando)

-Heimdal: Chico…con quien hablas?

-Adrian: No la escuchas?

-¿?: Porque…porque tenías que llegar tan lejos? No ves el daño que has causado?

Rápidamente la visión de Adrian, casi de manera involuntaria se posó sobre una mujer, un espectro de ultra tumba que portaba una túnica negra…y una máscara blanca. Pero como si intentase ocultarse, se mesclo entre la multitud, impidiendo el encuentro entre los dos hermanos.

-Adrian: LISA? LISA, ESPERA! (Corriendo en su dirección)

-Heimdal: Hey, espera Adrian! Detente!

El sonido de su voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que el muchacho corría en su dirección, golpeando y empujando a cada persona que se ponía en su camino. El llamado de su compañero, los insultos de las personas e incluso el mismísimo peso de la armadura de titanio habían perdido todo efecto en él. Solo quería ver a su querida hermana…Dos edificios construidos de manera paralela dejaban una pequeña abertura entre ambos, un callejón que se usaba para depositar los contenedores de basura y una pequeña entrada a las tuberías subterráneas. Poco había ahí más que el nauseabundo olor de los factores anteriores…y una dama dándole la espalda del aprendiz de caballero.

-Adrian: Lisa! Lisa eres realmente tú, no puedo creerlo…ha…ha pasado tanto tiempo…

-Lisa: …

-Adrian: No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe…cuantas noches pase pensando en lo que te diría cuando nos volviésemos a ver…

-Heimdal: Chico…

La mujer guardo silencio mientras Adrian continuaba hablándole, esperando alguna respuesta, algunas palabras cariñosas o al menos…algo que probase que era realmente ella la que estaba ahí…

-Adrian: Li…Lisa…porque no me hablas…por…PORQUE NO VOLTEAS?

Un pequeño charco de líquido rojo y viscoso comenzaba a crearse bajo los pies de Lisa mientras pequeñas gotas caían de su túnica.

-Heimdal: Adrian…no…no hay nada ahí…

-Adrian: Que? Que estás diciendo? No puedes verla? ES ELLA! ES MI HERMANA, ESTA AHÍ!

Lagrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos mientras la verdad se hacía cada vez más clara y evidente. La culpa comenzaba a golpear fuertemente su pecho en forma de un dolor tan fuerte que logró derribar al chico, dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo, mirando a la figura de su hermana.

-Adrian: Esta…está muerta…no es así?

Entonces una pila de intestinos, formando un cumulo de carne y sangre, cayeron sobre los pies de la chica mientras esta expresaba su dolor a través de un estridente alarido que se repetía en bucle cada vez más y más alto en los oídos de Adrian. A los ojos de Heimdal, nada estaba ocurriendo, pero para el pobre muchacho, el infierno había sido vertido sobre él. Solo podía estar ahí, parado e inmóvil, mientras el espectro de su hermana se retorcía y gritaba de dolor y odio en recordatorio de sus actos. Rápidamente llevo sus manos a su cabeza, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y comenzó decirse a sí mismo.

-Adrian: Esto no es real…no es real…nada de esto es real…tu no existes…vete, déjame tranquilo por favor…basta…

Mas los gritos no cesaron. No importaba cuan fuerte presionase sus oídos, o cuanto gritase…aquella criatura simplemente seguía emitiendo su alarido a través del cerebro de Adrian. Y de un momento a otro…todo se detuvo.

-¿?: Joven? Se encuentra bien?

Mirando rápidamente en todas direcciones, el joven se percató de que la figura de su hermana había desaparecido. No solo eso, el sonido que producía, la sensación de culpa e incluso los nervios se habían esfumado como por arte de magia. Volteándose, Adrian pudo percatarse de la fuente de aquella pregunta. Una mujer de cabello blanco platinado, descalza y portando únicamente en su haber un delantal blanco lo miraba con una expresión tranquila y sonriente, como una madre que mira a su hijo.

-Adrian: Disculpe…que dijo?

-¿?: Acabo de preguntar si te encuentras bien.

"Por algún motivo, las palabras de aquella mujer actuaba como una especie de tranquilizante sobre mi…su aspecto simplemente era…cautivante, no era como nada que hubiese visto antes. No me mal entiendan, no era como si yo siéntense algo real por ella, sino más bien como si su sola presencia…despertase extraños deseos en mí."

-Adrian: Si, solo…un poco cansado por el viaje.

-¿?: Oh, ya veo…Puedo invitarte a tomar algo, si no es mucha molestia.

-Adrian: Estaría encantado de aceptar.

"Sin siquiera darme cuenta, ya había aceptado la invitación de esta mujer. No conocía su nombre ni nada de ella, pero sin pensarlo había aceptado algo peligrosamente arriesgado. Mas yo no era el único que se había percatado de las intenciones de esta dama."

-Heimdal: Chico, esto no me gusta nada…esta mujer…no es "algo" normal… (Expresándose a través de sus pensamientos)

-¿?: (sonriendo tiernamente) Bien, ven conmigo entonces…

Tomando de la mano a Adrian, la mujer lo guió a través de toda la multitud hacia un pequeño bar donde servían multitud de bebidas, desayuno, almuerzo e incluso, si estabas dispuesto a pagar lo necesario, también cena.

-.-

Las miradas de la gente a su alrededor comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más notorias junto con unos leves pero extraños murmullos que los incluían a ambos. La chica tomo asiento de manera lenta y élegamente frente al aprendiz de caballero en una de las mesas del lugar. La iluminación y decoración del ambiente daban un toca sumamente romántico al asunto, cosa que solo ayudaba a elevar las sospechas del chico.

"Su mirada se clavó en mis ojos, anclando los míos rápidamente en una mirada fija que, por mucho que tratase, no podía desprender de esos azules y tranquilizadores pero a su vez, peligrosas pupilas que buscaban las mías con interés y egoísmo."

-¿?: Porque no me cuentas algo sobre ti? No eres de por estos lugares, de eso estoy segura.

-Adrian: Bueno, me llamo Adrian Mercer…

Antes de siquiera poder decir otra palabra, los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron y su sonrisa se ensanchó, causando que rápidamente el chico volviera en sí. Aprovechando esto, continúo con otra pregunta.

-Adrian: Ahora porque no me dices algo tu a mí? Es bastante evidente que no eres cualquier persona.

-Pandora: (riendo entre dientes) Muy observador como suponía…solo diré que mi nombre…es Pandora. Ya deberías hacerte una idea con eso.

"Eso no me dice demasiado…"

El mesero llego de manera precipitada y nerviosa a la mesa. Rápidamente pidió la orden de ambos a lo cual Adrian se percató de un gran problema.

-Adrian: Lamento decir que no tengo nada con que pagar…

-Pandora: No te preocupes, no será necesario. (Mirando al mesero) Traiga lo que mi invitado pida, si es tan amable. Yo solo voy a querer una taza de te.

-Mesero: Si, mi señora. Y usted.

"Mi señora?"

-Adrian: Yo…me gustaría ordenar una taza de café. Hace tiempo que no bebo una.

Haciendo una reverencia, el hombre se alejó de la mesa y se metió rápidamente dentro de la cocina del lugar.

-Pandora: Te propongo un juego. Si logras adivinar quién soy, te concederé cualquier cosa que desees…lo que sea (lanzando una mirada seductora al muchacho). Pero si no lo logras…tú me concederás algo que yo quiera. Que me dices? (sonriendo mientras extiende su mano)

-Heimdal: Chico no lo hagas…no me gusta nada esta mujer…

-Adrian: Tranquilo…sea lo que sea que pueda llegar a pedir, no creo que sea tan malo. (Tomando su mano)

-Pandora: Me alegra que aceptaras.

-Adrian: (bromeando) Solo no me pidas que abra ninguna caja.

-Pandora: (riendo entre dientes) Bien, como agregado adicional. Puedes preguntarme tres cosas distintas. Pero por cada una que preguntes, mi deseo al final del juego, en caso de que pierdas, será más caro. Ahora, puedes comenzar.

-Adrian: Bien…

"Rápidamente comencé a juntar las partes en mi cerebro…que era lo poco que sabía de ella? Bien…para empezar, su sola aparición en este lugar causa sobresalto por parte de la gente que la observa. Por lo que puedo suponer, no es humano o no lo es en su totalidad…además, el mesero la trato con un respeto mayor que la gente común, por lo que debe estar ligada de cierta manera con la Senda Solar o con el culto de la bruja…"

-Adrian: Primera pregunta. Qué relación tienes con la Senda Solar?

-Pandora: Empiezas fuerte no es así? Bien…(suspirando) mi relación con ellos…ES NULA. (Dijo de manera cortante)

"Esa respuesta sin duda fue algo que no me esperaba en lo absoluto…entonces, debo suponer que está relacionada de alguna manera con el culto de la bruja. Tal vez algún arzobispo? O alguna hija de Satella que consiguió los poderes de alguno?"

Nuevamente, el mesero llego a la mesa de los jóvenes, portando una bandeja con dos tazas en su superficie. Una con te, la otra con café.

-Adrian: Muchas gracias.

-Pandora: Es todo, puede retirarse. (Tomando el primer sorbo) Por cierto, olvide mencionarlo. Tienes tiempo hasta que termine esta tasa de te para formular tu respuesta.

-Adrian: Que?

-Pandora: No creerás que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo o sí? (guiñándole un ojo y lanzando una pequeña risa entre sus dientes)

-Adrian: Bien, segunda pregunta. Tienes algo que ver con el culto de la bruja?

-Pandora: Te estas acercando. Si te refieres al culto de Satella, pues la respuesta es no. No directamente por lo menos, UPS! Creo que hable de más jejeje.

Luego de esta frase, ella tomo un largo trago del te que residía en su tasa, dejando a esta casi vacía, con unas pocas gotas en su interior.

-Adrian: mmm ya veo (tomando un sorbo de café) Usare mi última pregunta.

-Pandora: Adelante.

-Adrian: Los nombres Echidna, Sekhmet, Minerva y Carmilla significan algo para ti?

-Pandora: Ah, ellas… (Bebiendo rápidamente el ultimo sorbo de te) Parece que se te acabo el tiempo.

-Adrian: Hey, eso no es justo, no respondiste mi pregunta.

-Pandora: Nunca deje aclarado que estaba obligada a hacerlo. Ahora, a que conclusión llegaste?

"En este punto podría decirse que había caído en su juego. Pero la verdad era que las respuestas estuvieron a la vista todo el tiempo. Su apariencia, las tres preguntas que, si bien por si solas no son mucho, si razonas un poco podrás darte cuenta de que en realidad señalan perfectamente la verdadera naturaleza de esta chica."

-Adrian: Bien, dijiste que no tienes nada que ver con la Senda Solar y tampoco con el culto o por lo menos no directamente, lo cual significa que, sobre la teoría, si estarías relacionada con ellos. Me equivoco?

-Pandora: Bueno…eso podría contarse como una cuarta pregunta, pero técnicamente es una afirmación. Así que, solo continúa.

-Adrian: Tu presencia también juega un factor muy importante. Al estar cerca de ti, irradias un aura muy distinta a casi todas las personas que conozco.

-Pandora: Casi?

-Adrian: Si, la única excepción seria Sekhmet, la bruja de la pereza. Esa chica sí que te pone los pelos de punta, muy por el contrario a ti. Por lo que, sumando todos estos factores, solo queda una opción posible.

A medida que el joven terminaba de hablar, una sonrisa confiada se dibujaba en el rostro de Pandora. Orgullosa por oír lo que Adrian decía, la chica simplemente levanto su frente y espero la resolución final, como si todo hubiese sido planificado desde un principio.

-Adrian: Tú eres una de las brujas del pecado.

-Pandora: Pandora, bruja de la vanagloria para ser más exactos, a tus servicios.

-Adrian: Me di cuenta en cuanto no quisiste responder la última pregunta.

-Pandora: Muy bien muchacho, estoy muy sorprendida a decir verdad…o bueno, lo estaría si esto fuese una sorpresa.

-Adrian: Porque tu planeaste todo desde un principio, verdad?

-Pandora: (parándose repentinamente) Vámonos de aquí, estamos levantando algunas sospechas no deseadas…

La bruja llevo a Adrian a las afueras del lugar y tomándolo del brazo como si tuviese algún tipo de relación sentimental, reclino su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho mientras caminaban en dirección a la parte superior de la montaña.

-Pandora: Disimula, si nos ven junto probablemente termine mal para ti. Ellos nunca esperarían ver a una bruja siendo…"cariñosa" con otra persona.

-Adrian: Lo preguntare de nuevo, planeaste todo esto? Y si es así, que es lo que quieres de mí?

-Pandora: (susurrando) Como ya dije soy la bruja de la vanagloria y como tal, soy poseedora de una autoridad, como todas las demás. La mía en concreto, me permite cambiar sucesos de la historia, a corto y a largo plazo. En un principio, no hubiese necesitado tu ayuda, pero si la cosa que quiero cambiar esta demasiado atrás en el tiempo, debo intervenir personalmente.

-Adrian: Entonces viajaste en el tiempo.

-Pandora: Exacto.

-Adrian: Con el fin de impedir…que cosa?

-Pandora: Mi propia muerte.

-Adrian: Muy bien, ahora si te escucho.

-Pandora: En el futuro, la senda solar consigue adueñarse de un objeto conocido como el Bifröst. Lamentablemente, la falta de conocimiento de su portador ocasionara que el mundo entero sea destruido, y como consecuente, todos los demás.

-Adrian: Bien…supongamos que te creo y que el mundo vaya a ser destruido. Que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

-Pandora: Este es mi séptimo intento de salvar la tierra, en ese tiempo descubrí que el líder de la Senda Solar está fuertemente relacionado contigo.

-Adrian: Conmigo? Estas segura que no te equivocaste de persona?

Apartando a la bruja bruscamente, Adrian miro firmemente a los ojos de la seductora muchacha que, nuevamente, usaba su mera presencia para tomar posesión de los sentimientos del joven.

-Adrian: Escúchame. No me interesan tus motivaciones y mucho menos las excusas que tengas para ellas. El punto es este, hicimos una apuesta y yo fui el vencedor, lo cual significa que…

-Pandora: Voy a ayudarte a volver a casa.

La respuesta de la chica sorprendió a Adrian, dejándolo incapaz de completar su frase.

-Pandora: Ya he pasado por esto antes. Esta charla está grabada en mi mente, se perfectamente lo que dirás, cuando lo dirás y las reacciones que esto provocara. Si quieres volver a tu mundo, debes ayudarme y yo te ayudare a conseguir el Bifröst.

Seguido a esto, Pandora camino en dirección a lo que parecía el final de la calle. Ese lugar era un círculo enorme, con negocios de todo tipo donde se vendían desde comida hasta artefactos que eran indescifrables para la mente de Adrian.

-Pandora: Como dije, no tengo relación con la Senda Solar y el culto de la bruja más bien quiere verme muerta. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga algunos aliados en este lugar.

-Adrian: Es por eso que el tipo de la cafetería no nos cobró?

"Sin siquiera responder a mi pregunta, Pandora se acercó a un negocio donde claramente vendían armas destinadas a la cacería y recolección de materiales. Por ejemplo, hubiese jurado que había un guantelete con un taladro en vez de dedos, una lanza con un compartimento para redes e incluso, arpones o también una espada hacha de un material raro que nunca había visto. Este lugar estaba siendo atendido por un sujeto obeso, que vestía ropajes típicos de un herrero, pero a su vez y como punto característico, tenía un brazo…"mecánico" por decirlo de algún modo, aunque este estaba compuesto más bien de roca."

-Jerry: Oh, señorita Pandora, un gusto volver a verla. Veo que viene acompañada. Mucho gusto mi amigo, soy Jerry.

Con una amigable sonrisa, el hombre extendió su brazo postizo al joven quien, de manera dudosa, respondió con un apretón esperando que su mano no fuese arrancada por la fuerza real del accesorio.

-Adrian: Adrian Mercer, mucho gusto.

-Jerry: Adrian Mercer?...este no es…(mirando a pandora)

La chica asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato el hombre risueño hizo una señal para que entremos a la parte trasera del negocio.

-Adrian: Déjame adivinar, ahora vas a darme algo como prueba de nuestra alianza verdad?

-Pandora: No exactamente. Simplemente serás más útil con estos.

Tomando una caja desde un compartimento secreto de la estantería, el hombre flexiono una rodilla en dirección a Pandora y levanto la tapa de esta para revelar el contenido de su interior.

-Jerry: Metal de la familia Astora, no fue fácil de conseguir, pero usted lo vale.

-Pandora: Bien hecho. Toma (mirando a Adrian).

Diciendo esto, la bruja otorgo al caballero un arma…no, una herramienta, digna de un campeón. Unos guantes platinados que cubrían manos, muñecas y parte del antebrazo del caballero esclavo.

-Jerris: Yo los llamo…"Los Cestus de Vanagloria". Versatilidad, aguante, daño, lo tienen todo. Es el arma definitiva.

"Pues yo solo veo unos puños de hierro…"

-Adrian: Agradezco el regalo pero no creo que sean muy útiles de momento…

La mirada de Pandora cambio repentinamente al oír la afirmación del chico, por lo que rápidamente preguntó.

-Pandora: Porque lo dices?

-Adrian: Los brazaletes de la armadura de titanio hacen demasiado peso en mí, me es imposible usarlos de manera eficiente, haría más daño golpeando con la mano descubierta.

-Pandora: Armadura de titanio? De que estas hablando?

-Heimdal: Chico, creo que estas olvidando algo…

-Adrian: Eh?

-Heimdal: La hora…

-Adrian: Oh mierda Diana!

Rápidamente el joven recordó lo acordado con su amiga. "Dentro de una hora", ese tiempo ya había sido sobrepasado por mucho. Tomando la mano de Pandora, Adrian la jalo fuera del negocio, cosa que molesto en gran parte a Jerry.

-Adrian: Escucha, debo irme ahora mismo, no puedo quedarme por más tiempo. Vendrás conmigo o te quedaras deambulando por aquí?

-Pandora: Debo acompañarte. Firmamos un contrato en el momento que aceptaste nuestro juego.

-Adrian: Bien! Vámonos entonces!

"No sé cómo reaccionara Diana cuando lleve a una bruja del pecado al campamento…pero supongo que no importara demasiado. Al tener un contrato ella está obligada a cumplir su parte y si eso significa matar a este grupito de lunáticos de la ciudad y vengar a su madre estoy seguro que estará más que feliz por ello. Pero su mera presencia basta para incomodarme…"

Mientras el joven corría apresuradamente hacia la salida, Pandora repetía en su mente los sucesos de sus anteriores intentos por salvar el mundo. En ninguno de ellos Adrian se había negado a usar los guanteletes, armas que por cierto aun portaba en su haber. Había habido cambios en todas las líneas temporales, eso es cierto, pero este en concreto cambiaba algo sumamente importante.

"Llegamos a la salida, donde ya no había nadie esperándonos. La mera brisa del ambiente nos recibía mientras los dos guardias estaban ahí, murmurando de manera mientras miraban a Pandora con aires de desconfianza."

-Adrian: Oigan, vieron a Diana salir de aquí?

-Guardia 1: Oh si, fue aproximadamente hace unos minutos. No se veía muy contenta.

-Guardia: Si con eso quieres decir que estaba roja como tomate, pues sí.

-Adrian: Oh…genial. (Disponiéndose a correr camino al campamento)

-Pandora: Oye, espera. (Corriendo a su lado)

-Adrian: Ocurre algo?

-Pandora: Algo en todo esto no es normal. Nunca tuviste esa charla en mis otros intentos, nada de esto debería estar ocurriendo en un principio.

-Adrian: Como? Y que se supone que hiciera?

-Pandora: En otras líneas temporales, yo te ayudaba a robar el Valhalla y zarpábamos camino al santuario. No había nadie llamado Diana ni ningún campamento.

-Adrian: Bien, entonces vamos por buen camino! Si los demás mundos se destruyeron por seguir la misma dinámica, entonces porque deberíamos hacerlo?

-Pandora: O podría terminar incluso peor que los otros mundos…

-Adrian: Ya están destruidos mujer, no pueden empeorar!

-.-

Los pasos de Adrian comenzaron a ralentizarse a medida que se acercaban al campamento. Ahí, una imagen familiar, dolorosa y destructora lo esperaba. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver como una inmensa nube de humo se elevaba por encima de las casas.

-Adrian: No…no maldita sea no…no de nuevo…

El muchacho cayó al suelo, invadido por la ira, impotencia y tristeza mientras tomaba su cabeza y presionaba los dientes fuertemente para no gritar al cielo en busca de ayuda. Pandora se detuvo a su lado, observando las dimensiones del lugar mientras era atacada por un sentimiento de incertidumbre y confusión.

-Pandora: Que…es este lugar?

Las cabañas de madera, antes rebosantes de vida y limpieza, se encontraban derrumbadas y calcinadas por un fuego arrollador que rápidamente comenzaba a auto apagarse, solucionando con sí mismo y acabando en una simple mancha negra. Adrian no perdió el tiempo, se movió entre los restos, gritando para buscar algún sobreviviente. Alguien que hubiese visto lo que había ocurrido y pudiese ayudarlos.

-¿?: Tra…tranquilo amigo…todo ya termino…ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse…

Una lúgubre voz se escuchaba en las cercanías, proveniente de los escombros de aquel mástil sin bandera que había visto al llegar al lugar. Debajo de este, un hombre atrapado debajo del tubo de metal, un anciano partido por la mitad de manera superficial con sus intestinos saliendo, aun conectados con su parte inferior y para darle el toque final, sin ojos. El pobre sujeto, con el pequeño resquicio de vida que le quedaba se encontraba acariciando el cuerpo de un perro muerto a su lado.

-¿?: Pronto no habrá más dolor amigo…tranquilo…

-Adrian: Señor, que ha ocurrido aquí?

-¿?: Esa voz…QUIEN ES? SOLO…DEJAME MORIR, POR FAVOR!

-Adrian: Tranquilo, soy de los buenos, soy uno de ustedes. Solo dígame que ocurrió.

-¿?: Nos atacaron…los del culto de la bruja…esos maniáticos, Ley Batenkaitos y Roy Alphard…dijeron que buscaban a una chica de cabello azul…mataron a Leono y se llevaron a su hija…la pobre…pobre niña…

-Adrian: Buscaban a Rem…maldición, ahora si estamos jodidos…

Una voz, sonora a través de sus oídos, pero irreal en su mundo comenzó a atormentar nuevamente al joven caballero esclavo.

-Lisa: Es gracioso como la gente que se junta contigo acaba mal…y sabes porque es eso?

Una brisa fría y petrificante subió por su columna y se posó en sus hombros. En este punto, la voz resonó incluso más fuerte que las veces anteriores.

-Lisa: Todos mueren por ti, por tu culpa, porque eres incapaz de cuidar de nadie más que de ti mismo…quien sabe…tal vez incluso en eso falles…

-Adrian: Te equivocas…

-Lisa: Monstruo. Demente. Bestia. Basura.

-Adrian: CALLATE!

El joven lanzo un grito de odio a la vez que apuntaba sus puños en todas las direcciones posibles, sin darle a nada, pues no había nada con que estar enojado…nadie a quien echarle la culpa…

-Adrian: Tú no eres mi hermana, desde que nos volvimos a ver…no me causaste más que dolor y sufrimiento! Desearía…desearía nunca haberte conocido!

Una fuerte puntada en su pecho lo obligo a ponerse de rodillas en el momento que término aquella frase. Un fuerte e intenso dolor, proveniente de ningún lugar más que de su propio subconsciente que se había vuelto en su contra.

-Adrian: Yo…yo voy a salvarlas…

El lugar donde debería haber estado el cierre de la armadura de titanio comenzó a agrietarse. Una fuerza descomunal, una ira sin medida se había cultivado dentro de sí mismo y el joven estaba haciendo uso de esta sin saberlo, tomando a aquella maldita armadura de cada lado y jalando fuertemente en direcciones opuestas.

-Adrian: YO VOY A SALVARLAS! REM! DIANA! ESPERENMEEEE!

Finalmente, la armadura de titanio se abrió, liberando a Adrian del peso que esta ponía sobre todo su cuerpo y aflojando los brazaletes de muñecas y tobillos. Más esta no estaba rota, sino que se había abierto debido a la fuerza empleada del joven. La ahora abierta prenda de vestir lo consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para abandonar su cuerpo, como un parasito que abandona a su presa. El pecho descubierto del chico finalmente vio la luz del sol. Luego de tanto tiempo sin poder siquiera bañarse correctamente, la brisa del ambiente estaba golpeándolo fuertemente, refrescando su piel y haciendo que sintiese su propio hedor.

-Adrian: Dios…apesto jajaja…sin embargo, me siento súper liviano…tal vez debería pasarme por aquel lago antes de ir con Rem y Diana…

-Pandora: Esto no es posible…ese cuerpo…esto no debería estar pasando.

"Al darme la vuelta, encontré a aquella bruja, demostrando una mirada de pura inseguridad y miedo. Algo en ella no se encontraba bien y era evidente."

-Pandora: Algo ha cambiado…algo es diferente, pero que? Que pudo causar esto?

-Adrian: Oye, tranquila.

-Pandora: NO ME DIGAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE! Aun…aún podemos arreglarlo…volvamos a la ciudad, robaremos el Valhalla y nos iremos de aquí, tal vez todavía no sea tarde.

-Adrian: No iremos a ningún lado. No sin Rem y Diana.

-Pandora: Ya no habrá Rem ni Diana si no detenemos a la Senda Solar, entiende eso.

-Adrian: Podemos salvar a ambos. Solo confía en mí.

-Pandora: Arriesgaras todo por salvarlas a ellas? Eso…es muy egoísta.

-Adrian: Tal vez lo sea. Tal vez yo sea egoísta, un idiota o un impulsivo. Pero soy a quien necesitas y lo sabes. Tú lo dijiste, esto nunca había pasado, por lo cual ahora es nuestra oportunidad para cambiar las cosas.

-Pandora: No estoy obligada a ayudarte a salvarlas. Nuestro contrato especifica que volverías a casa.

-Adrian: Genial, no me ayudes entonces. No necesito ayuda de una anciana que no puede comprender lo que sienten los otros.

-Pandora: Estas hablando con una de las brujas del pecado, más te vale guardar algo de respeto. Ni siquiera sabes a donde se las llevaron y piensas llegar a tiempo?

-Adrian: Siempre puedo repetir lo ocurrido. Tarde o temprano terminare encontrando la manera…siempre hay una.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pandora apareció junto al chico, mirando a sus ojos en una distancia extremadamente cercana y con una expresión de exigencia y poder. Mas Adrian ni siquiera se inmuto, ambos estaban ahí, mirando el uno al otro, esperando alguna reacción.

-Pandora: Tú no eres como los demás…que te hizo ser así? Que te hace ser tan valiente?

-Adrian: Puedo mostrártelo, si me lo permites. (Extendiéndole una mano)

-Pandora: No necesito más esclavos con complejo de campeón.

-Adrian: Y qué me dices de…un amigo?

Pandora dudo unos momentos. Suspiro fuertemente, como si concluyese que la opción más indicada seria la que menos le gusta. Viendo sus planes estropeándose y a la vez funcionar de manera inverosímil, la chica tomo la mano de Adrian mientras continuaba.

-Pandora: El culto se la llevo a la prisión de la ciudad. Está a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Puedo llevarte, pero debes ser tu quien entre. No puedo arriesgarme a acabar atrapada bajo la autoridad de la gula.

-Adrian: Tranquila, puedo hacerlo solo. Solo necesitare una cosa antes de partir.

-Pandora: Que seria, exactamente?

-Adrian: Un baño.


	20. Capítulo 19: Gula

Capítulo 19: Gula.

"La noche sirvió de velo perfecto para ocultar nuestra llegada. Una prisión, oscura y lúgubre, carente de toda luz o iluminación, como solo las antiguas solían existir, yacía ante nosotros, imponiendo su resistente e imponente estructura solo accesible por una puerta levadiza vigilada por un grupo de aquellos dementes que alaban a la bruja. Yo y Pandora nos encontrábamos metidos entre la vegetación del ambiente, tratando de ignorar la basta cantidad de insectos que se posaban sobre nosotros mientras buscábamos un punto ciego por donde entrar."

-Adrian: Ojala hubiese traído una camisa…por cierto, estos puños son más cómodos de lo que parecen.

-Pandora: Un mal momento para hablar de esto no te parece? Escucha, puedes entrar a través de aquella torre de vigilancia. Si usas un poco tu inteligencia podrás arreglártelas con el guardia, no se comunican entre ellos, son simples sirvientes carentes de mente.

-Adrian: Bien, eso es alentador. Tu no vendrás conmigo?

-Pandora: Ya te lo dije, no voy a arriesgarme a caer en la autoridad de Gula, eso es algo más de lo cual debes tener sumo cuidado. NO te enfrentes con Ley ni Roy, uno es un experto combatiente a cuerpo a cuerpo y el otro un mago muy experimentado. Dudo que puedas lidiar solo con ellos.

-Adrian: Muy bien, repasemos el plan. Entrar, buscar a las chicas, salir, robar el Valhalla y reencontrarme con el grupo.

-Pandora: Ojala fuese tan fácil como decirlo.

-Adrian: Nunca es tan fácil…por cierto, como voy a entrar? Es demasiado…

Antes de poder terminar su frase, Pandora toco delicadamente al joven con su palma, provocando que la visión de este se nuble y sea transportado a la sima de aquella torre de vigilancia.

-Adrian: Bien…eso fue raro, pero no voy a juzgar a la chica…

Ante él, parado e inmóvil, uno de aquellos zombis descerebrados se encontraba mirando al oscuro vacío creado por la noche. Su mirada perdida se encontraba clavada justamente de tal manera que pudiese ver en todas las direcciones posibles del lugar…excepto claramente, bajo un colchón de vegetación. Con un rápido movimiento, Adrian tomo al sujeto por detrás y rompió su cuello con un fuerte tirón hacia la derecha. El cuerpo frio, inerte y muerto cayó por la torre, realizando un sonido muy parecido al que crean los globos de agua al estallar. Sin embargo, los demás en las torres de vigilancias vecinas parecieron no oír nada. El chico realizo un rápido movimiento con su pulgar en dirección a Pandora, indicando que todo iba bien y se retiró moviéndose con una postura erguida hacia las profundidades del lugar.

-Heimdal: Hey, con qué facilidad mataste a ese tipo sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

-Adrian: Es porque para empezar, esas cosas ni siquiera parecen estar vivas. Es como…si fuesen solo bolsas de carne con movilidad…no puedo explicarlo de otra manera. Y ese hedor, dios bendito qué asco.

-Heimdal: Se lo estás diciendo a alguien que mordió a esas cosas lo sabes? Como sea, a qué hora entro en acción?

-Adrian: Si todo sale como debería, no habrá necesidad de ello…aunque eso nunca ocurre.

-Heimdal: Bien, entonces como planeas burlar a los demás guardias esparcidos por toda la prisión? Digo…no creerás que solo están para proteger las entradas o sí?

-Adrian: Déjamelo a mí, encontrare una manera. Siempre la hay no es así?

-Heimdal: A veces muestras una inteligencia que me sorprende y otras me sorprendes con cosas como esta. PORQUE LO HACES?.

-Adrian: También te quiero amigo.

Moviéndose lenta y sigilosamente a través del pasillo, el muchacho pudo apreciar las dimensiones del lugar. Fue recibido por una imagen deprimente y desoladora de la primera sala.

"Era una prisión muy básica, pero en terribles condiciones. Consistía únicamente de un patio principal, cuadrado y amplio, un barandal principal que se extendía de manera rectangular alrededor de todo el lugar y en su centro decenas de jaulas con personas dentro, tanto mantenidas en el suelo como suspendidas por cadenas en medio del aire. A pesar de su terrible aspecto físico, su hedor que atacaba mi nariz como su fuesen misiles auto dirigidos, esta gente parecía estar muy bien alimentada para ser prisioneros…me pregunto porque será."

-Heimdal: Esto no es una prisión…

-Adrian: A que te refieres?

-Heimdal: El culto de la bruja no guarda prisioneros, este lugar no tiene por qué existir. Es un criadero, alimentan y cuidan de las personas para luego devorarlas.

-Adrian: Espero que estés equivocado…porque de lo contrario estaremos en problemas.

En un breve instante, uno de los guardias pasó caminando delante de la puerta donde Adrian se encontraba postrado. Portando una lámpara de aceite, este ilumino al chico haciendo que el corazón de este se acelere por culpa de nos nervios y rápidamente se disponga a comenzar un combate.

-Heimdal: CHICO! TRANQUILO, NO NOS HA VISTO TODAVIA!

Las manos del joven, desviándose para intentar no llamar la atención del enemigo se movieron rápidamente hacia atrás, sacándolo de balance y realizando un ruido estridente al impactar contra el suelo. Entonces, de manera instantánea, aquel sujeto salto sobre Adrian como si hubiese estado planeado desde un principio, abrió su mandíbula y a través de su capucha intento morder su cara como si de una bestia salvaje se tratase. Poniendo sus manos a cada lado, pudo retener el ataque y vio como la mandíbula de aquella cosa se movía furiosamente de arriba abajo, desprendiendo un olor nauseabundo.

"El olor a carne putrefacta me ataco salvajemente mientras intentaba evitar ser comido por aquel intento de zombi. Mi corazón, latiendo a toda velocidad, bombeando adrenalina por todo mi sistema me impedía pensar en cómo lidiar con esto de una manera indicada. Entonces, simplemente hice lo primero que vino a mi mente. Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a una de las paredes y su cabeza simplemente quedo reducida a una masa pegajosa de sangre y carne entre los dedos del guantelete y la pared. Incluso con su capucha, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que esta estalle por los costados y cubra la pared de aquel liquido negro."

-Adrian: (respirando pesadamente) Maldita…sea…

-Heimdal: Chico estas bien? Tienes idea de lo rápido que fue eso?

-Adrian: No lo sé…para mí fue una eternidad…creí que estas cosas no podía oír.

-Heimdal: Tal vez sea de una raza diferente. Por cierto, que demonios pasa con tu fuerza? Literalmente hiciste puré la cabeza de ese tipo.

-Adrian: Deben ser los efectos de la armadura de titanio. Al menos no estoy del todo desarmado.

"Aun me encontraba temblando debido al repentino enfrentamiento, sin embargo una idea paso por mi mente mientras veía el cuerpo de aquel sujeto. No me gusta nada lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero no tengo otra opción. No es momento de darse la vuelta…así que hagamos lo."

Lanzando el cuerpo del sectario sobre el pasillo, Adrian se posó sobre sus rodillas, esperando pacientemente a la llegada de otro de ellos. Un fuerte jadeo se oyó en la distancia y unos fuertes pasos comenzaron a acercarse velozmente en su dirección. A medida que estos sonidos se hacían más fuertes, los nervios del caballero esclavo se volvían cada vez más visibles en su persona, la adrenalina volvía a recorrer todo su cuerpo, haciendo que el tiempo pareciera ralentizarse, el sudor de su frente se hacía cada vez más espeso, hasta que finalmente…

"Lance un puñetazo a toda velocidad en dirección a la jadeante bestia frente a la puerta. Esta giró en mi dirección, solo para recibir el golpe directamente en su rostro. Pude sentir como el impacto del metal contra su cabeza destrozaba los huesos de esta. Un grupo de dientes salió disparado de su boca y fueron retenidos por la oscura capucha. Rápidamente posiciono mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y de un rápido movimiento destruyo los huesos de su cuello, matándolo al instante."

-Adrian: Bien, esto servirá.

-Heimdal: Chico, tu espalda!

Sin previo aviso el muchacho fue derribado con la tacleada de otro de esos monstruos, pero girando levemente, pudo bloquear una mordida que iba en dirección a su nuca. Sus dientes de clavaban fuertemente en los cestus de Vanagloria, sin siquiera poder aboyarlos pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para la impresión de impacto. Finalmente, lanzando un grito de ira, Adrian estampo nuevamente la cabeza del cultista contra el suelo, destrozándola al igual que hizo con el primero.

-Adrian: Ya…déjenme tranquilo maldita sea…por otro lado, ya tengo lo que necesitaba. (Mirando el cuerpo de uno de ellos)

-Heimdal: Que tienes en mente hacer con eso?

-Adrian: Simple, me disfrazare de ellos, así no me atacaran apenas me vean. A no ser que nos encontremos con aquellos sujetos, Ley y Roy, en ese caso el plan se va al carajo. (Quitándole la túnica)

-Heimdal: Muy buen plan señor, pero que haremos en el remoto caso en que se den cuenta que no eres súper deforme?

-Adrian: Simple, salimos corriendo y golpeando todo lo que se mueva.

-Heimdal: Ese plan me gusto más.

-.-

Una celda, oscura y lúgubre pero al mismo tiempo acogedora se encontraba reprimiendo a una inconsciente chica de cabello oscuro y chaqueta fuera de lo común. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron y fue recibida por un chico con sonrisa cansada y ojos confiados.

-Ley: Buenos días señorita Diana.

La chica se precipito a toda velocidad hacia el cuello del joven, pero esta fue detenida al instante por unas cadenas que la ataban a la pared. Aun así, ella tiraba de estos pedazos de hierro como si fuese algún tipo de animal rabioso saboreando su presa.

-Ley: WOW! Tranquila, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño. Muy por el contrario, podrías llamarme…tu benefactor. (Continuo mientras caminaba de lado a lado provocando a la chica) Mira, no quiero que haya malas vibras entre tú y yo, lo que ocurrió en el campamento no fue más que un simple mal entendido sabes?

La mirada de Diana ardía con intensidad mientras Ley continuaba con su monologo. Sus muñecas, atadas a la pared comenzaban a ponerse cada vez más rojas por la fuerza ejercida con el fin de liberarse. El chico delante suyo se percató de que realmente no estaba siendo escuchado, cosa que rápidamente despertó un poco de su ira.

-Ley: Disculpa, no me gusta…

El arzobispo lanzo un fuerte golpe con una mano directamente al pecho de Diana, lanzándola a toda velocidad contra la pared y provocando que su cabeza impacte contra las rocas.

-Ley: Crees que eres especial? Que alguien te tiene miedo, maldita mocosa desagradecida. ES GRACIAS A MI QUE SIGUES CON VIDA, ES GRACIAS A MI QUE ESTAS AQUÍ AHORA MISMO Y ASI ME LO PAGAS? (Suspirando) Bien voy a calmarme porque (señalándola) TÚ (señalándose a mí mismo) y YO, vamos a estar un buen rato juntos. A NO SER, que usted, señorita que cree ser dura, sea tan amable de decirme de donde vino esta chiquilla de aquí…

Uno de los subordinados del joven entro cargando a una chica de cabello y delantal azulado, solo para lanzarla delante de Diana como si fuese un simple trapo sucio.

-Diana: Yo…no sé quién es.

-Ley: Sabes? al principio pareció buena idea dejarlos en ese campamento. Les dije a mi señora y a Roy "Hey, es buena idea, una chica y varios hombres solitarios y derrotados, no hay peligro y puede que termine siendo beneficioso para nosotros."

La chica comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que trataba de decir la persona parada en frente suya. Un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda mientras analizaba cada frase, cada silaba, cada maldita letra que salía de su boca.

-Diana: Que…que tratas de decir?

-Ley: No te diste cuenta todavía? Tu mama fue más lista que eso…la pobre lo supo en el momento en que recuperamos su cuerpo y volvimos a colocar su alma en su lugar. (Tomándola por los hombros) NECESITAMOS ALIMENTO DIANA, NIÑOS, CARNE NUEVA Y VIRGEN PARA ALIMENTAR A LOS ESLAVONES DE ESTA CADENA. Y para ello, te usaremos a ti, te guste o no. O bien, puedes decirnos de donde salió esta chica.

-Diana: YA LES DIJE, YO NO SE NADA!

-Ley: (ladeando su cabeza) Es una pena…una chica tan hermosa como tú, que termine siendo utilizada de esta manera…pero bueno, es lo que hay y hay que arreglárselas con lo que tenemos.

Diana intento canalizar el prana de su cuerpo en su brazo a la vez que lanzaba un puñetazo a Ley, pero las emociones que sentía en ese momento, el miedo, la desesperación y la impotencia le impidieron lograr esto, por lo que el arzobispo simplemente recibió el ataque como una picadura de mosquito.

-Ley: Persistente hasta el final, igual que la puta de tu madre. Eso me gusta, toma esta noche para digerirlo querida, en la mañana comenzara tu nueva vida. (Mirando a Rem) mmm tal vez consigamos premio doble contigo azulita.

La puerta de la celda se cerró, dejando a Diana y Rem únicamente con la luz de la luna proveniente de la ventana superior del lugar. La chica junto sus piernas mientras mantenía su espalda pegada a la pared. Lentamente sintió como las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y se deslizaban a través de sus rodillas. Toda la vida había seguido los pasos que le dejo su madre, ser fuerte, ser decidida, ser inteligente…pero esto, simplemente la superaba. Como podrías continuar si descubrieras que toda tu vida no fuiste más que carne de ganado?

-.-

-Adrian: Diana! Diana dónde estás?

Adrian susurraba a la nada mientras caminaba lenta y torpemente, intentando imitar el movimiento que hacían los cultistas para no ser reconocido tan fácilmente. Las personas en las jaulas ni se inmutaban por la actitud del chico es más, ni siquiera parecían escucharlo. Tenían una mirada perdida en el vacío del lugar, como si ni siquiera estuviesen ahí en un principio.

-Heimdal: Chico, no hay nada aquí…

-Adrian: No puede ser, que me dices de esta gente?

-Heimdal: Esta gente ni siquiera está viva. Sus nombres fueron devorados por la autoridad de la gula, por lo que nada de lo que hayan hecho existe ya. Sus almas fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo, al igual que su importancia en la historia. Son gente, por así decirlo, "muerta".

-Adrian: Que podemos hacer por ellos?

-Heimdal: Lamento decirte que nada. Solo podemos rezar porque tu amiga no corra el mismo destino que ellos.

-¿?: OIGA! SEÑOR! YO NO SOY UNO DE ELLOS, AYUDEME POR FAVOR!

Una voz chillona se resonó entre todas las jaulas, captando rápidamente la atención de Adrian y Heimdal.

-¿?: No se preocupe! No hay guardias cerca! Solo hay cuatro que se encargan de la vigilancia de este lugar, los demás son para las entradas!

-Adrian: Shhh idiota, no lo digas tan alto…dónde estás?

-¿?: En la esquina, a un lado de la puerta.

"Fue ahí cuando pude verlo, aferrándose a los barrotes, mirándome con aires de miedo y esperanza, un chico delgado, con lentes y cabello erizado. Camine lentamente hacia donde él se encontraba, vigilando cada esquina y cada entrada en búsqueda de cualquier tipo de amenaza, pero afortunadamente estábamos solos."

-Adrian: Como te metieron aquí? Y más importante, como puedo sacarte?

-Jeronimo: Mi nombres es Jeronimo Valdnir, fui el que diseño los planos para la nave "El Valhalla", me metieron aquí solo porque compartí una conversación con una chica de cabello plateado.

-Adrian: Una chica de cabello plateado dices? Creo que se de quien hablas… Aun así, me parece un poco difícil de creer.

-Jeronimo: El simple hecho de hablar de ella puede hacer que te encierren, es una especie de taboo o yo que sé. El punto es que no hice nada malo, por favor tienes que sacarme… Si lo haces prometo ayudarte en lo que sea, conozco la estructura de este lugar y donde están los prisioneros. Si estás aquí quiere decir que estás buscando a alguien, no es así?

-Adrian: Te liberare si prometes callarte y no hacer ruido.

-Jeronimo: Gracias, muchas gracias.

-Adrian: Donde puedo conseguir la llave?

-Jeronimo: La tienen los arzobispos del pecado, pero este tipo de jaulas son débiles en la parte superior. Si das un buen golpe seguramente logres zafar uno de los barrotes.

-Heimdal: Si haces eso seguramente llames la atención de gente indeseable. Tal vez debas esperar a cuando estemos listos para irnos.

-Adrian: Escucha tu…eh…

-Jeronimo: Jero.

-Adrian: Jero si, voy a liberarte, pero antes debo ir a buscar a mis amigas. No es por nada, solo que no quiero que se me tire enzima medio mundo solo por golpear un pedazo de hierro.

-Jeronimo: Oye, pero por favor vuelve si?

-Adrian: tranquilo, voy a volver. Por cierto alguna idea de donde puedan estar?

-Jeronimo: Dijiste que son chicas? (moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado) Seguramente estén en la habitación de allí al fondo…no te gustara saber que hacen con ellas.

-Adrian: Estoy apurado, gracias, ya me contaras otro día.

Los pasos del muchacho se apresuraron rápidamente en dirección al corredor señalado. Oscuro y lúgubre, el chico miro de lado a lado las ventanas de las puertas que llevaban a veces a celdas vacías…y otras veces a despojos de carne y podredumbre que solo servían para darle arcadas. Entonces, un sollozo débil se hoyo en medio de la noche. Caminando sigilosamente, Adrian busco el origen del sonido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a una de las puertas finales. Asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla de la puerta, pudo ver como allí dentro se encontraba una chica encadenada y arrodillada en la pared, junto con una sirvienta peli azul inconsciente a sus pies.

-Adrian: Diana! Rem!

Felizmente el chico empujo el picaporte de la puerta, sin esperar que este realmente fuese a abrirse mientras desprendía un ruido estridente que recorrió toda la prisión.

-Adrian: Oh maldita sea…

-Diana: Que…QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES!

La chica, asustada por la aparición de uno de los seguidores del culto, comenzó a lanzar patadas en su dirección con el fin de demarcar su territorio y evitar que hiciera cualquier cosa con ella.

-Adrian: Diana tranquila, soy yo! Adrian! (quitándose la capucha y cerrando la puerta tras de sí)

-Diana: Que…ADRIAN? Que haces aquí?

-Adrian: A que te refieres con "qué haces aquí?" vengo a salvarte mujer!...bueno y a Rem también aunque, no importa que lo diga ya que no me escucha. El punto es que conseguí una manera de huir de Terraform y no pienso dejarte aquí.

Diana llevo su rostro entre sus piernas y nuevamente continuo sollozando mientras el chico comenzaba a forcejear con las cadenas que la unían a la pared.

-Adrian: Ah maldición. Si pudiese usar el Himikatsu podría tranquilamente abrir un agujero en la pared y…Diana? Chica estas bien?

-Diana: Mi madre…ellos violaron sin parar a mi madre y devoraron a sus hijos….

Las palabras de la chica, crudas y frías como el acero, golpearon fuertemente el corazón de Adrian, quien no pudo decir ni una sola palabra en respuesta a tal horrible afirmación. El llanto de la chica comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más fuerte y el miedo de su amigo por la llegada de los arzobispos crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Heimdal no espero más y simplemente uso su forma de lobo gigante para cortar las cadenas de las muñecas de Diana.

-Heimdal: No quiero asustarlos, pero no hay picaporte en la puerta…

-Adrian: Cállate ya nos encargaremos de ello más tarde. (Mirando a Diana) Diana, cariño por favor escúchame (tomando su cabeza entre sus dos manos) yo sé que es duro, yo sé que te debes sentir horrible, pero debes ser fuerte.

-Diana: No hay manera de que sea fuerte en un momento así… Mi vida es una mentira… mi madre estuvo viva todo este tiempo y sufrió a costa nuestra…

-Adrian: Es verdad, ella estuvo viva todo este tiempo y ella estaría orgullosa de ver en lo que te convertiste, pero odiaría verte en este momento. Pero no es el fin, podemos vengar a tu madre, podemos crear un mundo como el que ella hubiese querido, pero no lo lograras llorando en una celda vieja y oscura. Por favor, ven conmigo, mostrémosle al mundo la verdadera cara de la Senda Solar.

Diana se secó las lágrimas mientras se ponía nuevamente en pie. Su pecho dolía, su mente le demandaba no continuar con esto, pero su corazón era más fuerte. Los recuerdos de su madre, todos lo que ella hizo y como fue injustamente derrotada volvía a su mente en forma de una rabia ciega y una ira sin medidas que a su vez eran representados en su cuerpo con un brillo fugaz.

-Diana: SOBRECARGA!

Lanzando un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, la chica destruyo la puerta frente a ellos y miro a Adrian con una expresión de tristeza y odio.

-Diana: Adrian…quiero que me prometas algo.

"En este punto, podía imaginar lo que estaba a punto de pedirme. Por lo que simplemente asentí con la cabeza mientras esperaba la petición de aquella chica. Rápidamente un puñetazo a toda velocidad golpeo mi estómago, provocándome un dolor pasajero y fugaz que desencadeno en un calor abrazador a mi alrededor."

-Diana: Cuando nos encontremos con el arzobispo de la gula…una niña de cabello dorado y mirada psicópata…quiero matarla con mis propias manos.

"El golpe me había dejado aturdido, el calor de mi cuerpo comenzaba a disiparse a la vez que mis sentidos se agudizaban momentáneamente y volvían a la normalidad constantemente."

-Diana: Acabo de liberar el modo Sobrecarga de su movimiento espiritual. Considéralo una muestra de confianza.

-Adrian: Muestra de confianza… segura que no te quisiste desquitar conmigo? Bueno como sea, vámonos antes que todo se valla al carajo. (cargando a Rem)

Los pasos de Adrian y Diana resonaron a través de las vacías salas de la prisión. El silencio de la noche, estimulado por la mala experiencia del joven con estas le daba una terrible sensación de peligro. La chica por su parte, había bloqueado todo pensamiento posible que pudiera salir de su mente. Por así decirlo, estaba en modo automático. Acercándose a la jaula donde Jeronimo se encontraba, Adrian dio un golpe en la parte superior de esta, haciendo que uno de los barrotes salga disparado en dirección opuesta y dejando una abertura para que el muchacho pueda salir.

-Jeronimo: Gracias, miles de gracias señor, le debo la vida…

-Adrian: Yo soy Adrian y ella Diana, bienvenido a bordo. Alguna idea de por dónde podemos…

La piel de la espalda del grupo de jóvenes se erizo rápidamente, una sensación de inseguridad y miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras oían el sonido de unas manos golpearse la una a la otra de manera lenta y sarcástica. Diana cerró sus puños y presiono fuertemente sus dientes, Jeronimo y Adrian, por otro lado, solo pudieron mira con horror a las figuras que entraban a la habitación. Dos muchachos de piel oscura, delgados y de cabello demasiado largo. Uno con unas dagas atadas en sus muñecas, como si fuesen guantes, el otro mordiendo su propio cabello a la vez que jugaba con sus esqueléticos dedos.

-Ley: Parece que tus sospechas eran ciertas Roy. Las ratas llegaron a la madriguera.

-Roy: Nuestra señora estará muy feliz de saber esto.

Desviando su mirada hacia Adrian, Ley se lamio los labios mientras buscaba entre su larguísima colección de recuerdos los de la muchacha de cabello azulado.

-Ley: Ah, Adrian Mercer…caballero del marques…no, un momento…

-Roy: Ley…dijiste Adrian Mercer? No se supone que estuviese muerto?

-Adrian: Estoy más vivo que nunca. Déjenme adivinar, arzobispos del pecado de la Gula?

-Ley: Efectivamente. Tu amiga, como se llama? Ah sí, Rem, ella te conoció días antes de nuestro encuentro. Quien diría que nuestros caminos se cruzarían?

Al escuchar esa frace, el miedo de Adrian rápidamente fue reemplazado por una enorme y poderosa ira que poco a poco iba creciendo más y más.

-Adrian: Ustedes le hicieron esto?

-Roy: Así es, mi amigo en específico se encargó de devorar el nombre, recuerdos y existencia de la chica. Es extraño, según lo que habíamos oído tú deberías haber muerto en la batalla en la mansión.

-Adrian: Hace falta más que solo eso para detenerme.

-Ley: Si, podemos ver que así es…

Una idea paso por la mente de Ley. Poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañero, el arzobispo dio a entender sus ideas sin siquiera tener que decir una palabra. Roy sonrió a la vez que regresaba su mirada a Adrian.

-Ley: Sabes? tendrías que haber visto la mirada que puso cuando la derrotamos.

-Roy: Si, estaba tan adolorida, incluso grito el nombre de aquel chico esperado que llegase a salvarla.

-Ley: Fue sin duda…el festín mas apetitoso que pudiera haber probado.

-Adrian: Cállense. (Dando un paso fuertemente hacia adelante, declarando la guerra contra los dos monstruos) No me importa quien carajo sean ustedes…me da igual si son los arzobispos del pecado, del Congo o lo de que sea. Ustedes ya han causado demasiado dolor y sufrimiento…

-Ley: Mmmm (saboreándose los labios) si…rabia, determinación, valor, odio, una delicia.

-Roy: La otra chica tampoco está nada mal…tienen emociones muy similares…

-Adrian: (levantando su puño en dirección a sus enemigos) Ustedes… par de monstruos… bastardos…hijos de puta…

-Ley: Wooow, eso es!

Los ojos de ambos guerreros rápidamente modificaron sus aspectos, agudizando sus sentidos de la visión para tener una vista más clara de sus presas. Por mucho que los miraras, no podría encontrar ni un pequeño rastro de humanidad en esos abismos de hambre y pasión por la comida. No es la mirada de un hombre, ni de un animal…más bien, es la mirada de un monstruo.

-Ley: Recuerdo perfectamente las palabras de aquella chica…un héroe, que llegara para traer el castigo sobre nosotros…

-Adrian: (interrumpiendo) Yo no soy un héroe, no me llames así. Los héroes no existen y mucho menos en este mundo… Yo, soy solo un superviviente…un guerrero incluso si se lo quiere. Soy Adrian Mercer y he llegado (Cediéndole a Jeronimo el peso de Rem y poniéndose en posición de combate) PARA ACABAR CON USTEDES!

-Ley: SIIII! DELICIOSO!

-Roy: VAMOS A COMER!

La mandíbula de Ley se ensancho enormemente, revelando una gigantesca cavidad llena de dientes en forma de cierra a la vez que se lanzaba a si mismo sobre Adrian y Diana con la intención de devorar de un solo bocado. Heimdal por otro lado, no tenía intenciones de permitir que eso ocurriera. El espíritu lobo se saltó en dirección a la boca y usando su cola como si fuese un látigo, desvió el ataque y le propicio un gran golpe al arzobispo. Seguido a esto, unas cadenas hechas de un metal oscuro salieron de las mangas de Roy y volaron en dirección a Heimdal, atrapando la mandíbula y patas del animal y dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

-Roy: Sabemos sobre ti, espíritu lobo. Serias molestia si te dejo hacer lo que quieras, por lo que solo descansa en tu lugar.

Usando las mismas cadenas como si fuesen látigos, Roy comenzó a golpear a Heimdal en el suelo repetidas veces. El sonido del metal repiqueteando contra el suelo y carne del espíritu lobo era todo lo que se necesitaba para darse cuenta de la magnitud de la fuerza de Roy. El animal apenas si podía moverse, solo realizaba un sonido de dolor apagado mientras su carne se volvía de un color rojizo y se desquebrajaba con cada golpe. Adrian y Diana corrieron a toda velocidad en su auxilio. Un latigazo de parte del arzobispo voló en dirección a estos, siendo bloqueado por el chico y esquivado por su amiga. Esta última canalizo el prana de su cuerpo en su brazo, haciendo que este brille con intensidad, como si de una luciérnaga en medio de la noche se tratase.

-Diana: Sobrecarga!

Roy logro saltar a tiempo para esquivar el inmenso puñetazo de Diana que impacto en el suelo, haciendo temblar la tierra bajo este y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y escombros a la vez que empujaba las jaulas cercanas a un lado. Ley por otro lado, no se quedó atrás. Lanzándose al combate, embistió a Adrian usando las dagas en sus muñecas. El chico bloqueó el ataque usando sus cestus y contraataco con una patada a la mandíbula de su enemigo, mientras realizaba un pequeño salto para reposicionarse a distancia. Ley saboreo sus labios mientras miraba a Adrian con aires de confianza y altanería.

-Ley: Esto es de lo que tanto temía nuestra señora? Un simple humano sin ningún tipo de facultad especial? Pues que decepción la verdad, esperaba algo mejor…pero al menos servirás para saciar nuestra hambre.

-Adrian: Bueno tú tampoco eres la gran cosa. Solo veo a un bocón que tiene que ponerse algo en la boca para callarse.

Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el suelo bajo los pies de Ley se partió y este último apareció sobre Adrian, levantando su puño y disparando un ataque igual de rápido que una bala. Moviéndose lo más rápido que podía, el chico esquivo el golpe pero recibió el impacto de los pedazos de concreto que salieron disparados del suelo a un lado de su cabeza. Seguido a esto, propicio una serie de puñetazos con toda su fuerza justo en el rostro de Ley, quien a pesar de todo, continuaba con su mirada insensible y altanera.

"No era como nadie que hubiese visto hasta ahora. Este sujeto simplemente no parecía tener sangre en las venas."

Atrapando uno de los puñetazos de Adrian, Ley abrió su mano usando nada más que sus dedos a la vez que una espesa y tibia baba comenzaba a emanar de entre sus sientes. Una sonrisa conformada por los dientes más puntiagudos y monstruosos que pudieras imaginar se formó en su rostro.

-Ley: Tan delicioso y precioso esfuerzo…

Una larga y delgada lengua salió desde aquel abismo oscuro y pútrido al que Batenkaitos hacía llamar boca y se deslizo lentamente sobre la palma del guantelete de Adrian. Aprovechado la distracción, Heimdal redujo su tamaño para zafar de las cadenas y luego volviendo a su forma gigante, se lanzó con su boca abierta en dirección a Ley para ayudar a su compañero. A percatarse de esto, el arzobispo solo tuvo que dar un rápido salto hacia atrás para esquivar la entrante mordida de la bestia.

-Heimda: Chico, estas bien? No dejaste que te lamiera verdad?

-Adrian: Que? porque? Qué pasa si…

"Rápidamente mi visión comenzó a flaquear, mi cuerpo dejo de responderme… mis piernas fueron incapaces de mantenerme en pie por lo que caí al suelo sin tener ninguna manera de evitarlo, mas no fui capaz de sentir el golpe. Podía ver que algo me levantaba, pero no era Heimdal, Diana o Jero…pude ver cómo me alejaba rápidamente de mi cuerpo y era sumergido en un mar de oscuridad y sufrimiento, adornado con miles de dientes puntiagudos y afilados.


	21. Capítulo 20: El hogar

Capítulo 20: El hogar.

"Mi despertador sonó como todas las mañanas. Un tenue dolor de cabeza se hizo presente a medida que abría mis ojos y contemplaba el techo de mi habitación. El ventilador giraba rápidamente mientras el sonido del aire acondicionado encendido era callado por el control remoto a un lado de mi cama."

-Adrian: (bostezando) Bueno…a empezar otro día supongo.

Las ventanas de su cuarto se abrieron, dejando entrar un resplandor de luz que solo acrecentó la jaqueca del muchacho con sus brazos extendidos. Frente a él, un inmenso cartel publicitario anunciando la próxima película a estrenarse en los cines era sostenido por unas enormes vigas de hierro sobre un cine de muy bajo presupuesto.

-Adrian: Ah…es increíble como descuidaron ese lugar, con lo famoso que era en su tiempo.

Dando un golpe al escritorio más cercano, Adrian abrió el cajón y saco unas pastillas ya preparadas con una nota sobre ellas que señalaba "Hola Adrian del futuro, si estás leyendo esto, que sepas que siempre pienso en ti. Firma: Adrian del pasado".

-Adrian: (tomando un puñado) Que agradable sujeto. Debo agradecerle cuando lo vea.

La mañana continúo de manera rutinaria y normal. El joven se vistió con su ropa de trabajo, preparo un ligero desayuno y luego de ingerirlo prosiguió a salir del apartamento. Abrió la puerta, preparándose para afrontar un nuevo día de trabajo y fue recibido por una figura femenina, delgada, portando un delantal blanco y una expresión de completa alegría por verlo.

-Adrian: Buenos días Lisa.

-Lisa: Buenos días Ad!

Ellos dos y sus hermanos habían estado viviendo en el mismo departamento durante un largo tiempo. No era la mejor de las vidas, pero era algo de lo que no se pudieran quejar. Las personas ahí eran muy amables y rara vez había quejas que los involucren.

-Lisa: La señorita Rem pregunto si podrías pasar a buscar a su hijo cuando vuelvas del trabajo.

-Adrian: Si, seguro. No tengo ningún problema en ello (sonriéndole felizmente).

La chica acompaño a Adrian hasta la salida del hotel mientras compartían la conversación típica de hermanos que tenían todos los días. Cosas como "Cuidado por donde vas", "No hables con extraños", "No hagas nada de lo que te arrepentirás luego".

-Adrian: Sabes? siempre me sorprendió que la señorita Rem y Subaru tuviesen hijos a pesar de lo jóvenes que son.

-Lisa: Son una pareja muy adorable. Siempre están sonriendo y muy felices, me gustaría que mi hermanito tuviese a alguien así en su vida.

-Adrian: Ya te lo dije, no estoy interesado en darte sobrinos de momento.

-Lisa: Tarde o temprano tienes que caer jajaja.

"Saludamos a la señora de la recepción mientras Lisa abría la puerta principal de la estancia. Una señora entrada en años, amable y cortes como solo ella sabía ser sus hijos la abandonaron hace un tiempo, pero ella supo muy bien cómo cuidarse. Esa viejita es como una abuela para todos nosotros."

-Lisa: Bien, volveré adentro. Estaba terminando uno de mis trabajos cuando vi la hora y…ya sabes.

-Adrian: No tenías porque. Se lo que significa esa novela para ti y no me gusta que dejes tu trabajo para…

"Rápidamente la chica precipito su cuerpo contra el mío mientras extendía sus brazos a mi alrededor y presionaba fuertemente, demostrando un afecto sin igual típico de Lisa. Mi hermana siempre había sido así y es por eso que ella era tan querida por todos. Una persona que pone a los demás sobre ella misma, sin esperar nada a cambio…algo que sin duda, hace que me enorgullezca por el solo hecho de ser su hermano."

-Adrian: (abrazándola fuertemente) También te quiero…hermanita.

-.-

Impacto contra impacto, la lucha de Diana y Heimdal se había hecho increíblemente difícil luego de la captura de Adrian a manos de Batenkaitos. La chica usaba casa centímetro de su cuerpo, cada gota de prana, cada resquicio de esperanza que quedaba en su cuerpo para esquivar los ataques de los monstruos que intentaban a toda costa acabar con ella. El espíritu lobo estaba a su lado, apoyando de la mejor manera y utilizando su fuerza al máximo. Mas esta pelea no era más que un simple calentamiento para ambos arzobispos. Tantos años de cosechar almas ajenas, de bañarse con su conocimiento en todos los ámbitos y artes los habían convertido en increíbles bestias de combate.

-Heimdal: Chica…sabes que esta es una pelea sin futuro para nosotros no?

-Diana: No podemos hacer más que luchar. No tenemos la suficiente velocidad para escapar de ellos y no sabemos siquiera hasta donde son capaces de llegar.

-Ley: No son sino unos imbéciles. Persistentes hasta el final, incluso cuando este es completamente inminente.

-Roy: Una pena que tengamos que hacerte esto Dianita. Hubiese podido ser más fácil, te hubieses quedado en tu celda…Hubieses sido nuestra reina abeja, nuestra proveedora de alimento por el tiempo que tu estúpida vida te lo permita… pero no, tu tenías que ser una heroína.

-Ley: Tenías que masticar más de lo que podías tragar.

La chillona riza de ambos sujetos resonó por toda la prisión como un eco persistente y duradero que se extendía a lo largo y ancho de todo el lugar.

-Diana: Jamás…

-Roy: Que? no puedo oírte bien?

-Diana: NUNCAAA MAAAAAS!

El cuerpo de Diana brillo una vez más, potenciado por su habilidad con el movimiento espiritual. La chica se lanzó a si misma al combate, guiada por su propio odio y remordimiento, canalizando su prana en cada extremidad a la vez que lanzaba ataques de todo tipo de manera raudamente y feroz en dirección a Ley y Roy. Mofándose de la chica, estos últimos simplemente esquivaron todos y cada uno de sus ataques moviéndose de manera impredecible y burlona, golpeándola suavemente con cada oportunidad simplemente para provocarla todavía más.

-Diana: Himikatsu Sobrecarga!

Un poderoso puñetazo a toda potencia salió disparado del brazo de la muchacha, atravesando una de las paredes, doblando el metal de esta y derrumbando el barandal que sostenía el segundo piso. El gigantesco pedazo de hierro callo sobre ella sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto, haciéndola volver a la realidad y atrapándola bajo una pila de escombros, con su brazo todavía siendo presa del agarre del concreto de la pared.

-Ley: Bueno, eso es desafortunado.

Tomando ventaja del momento, Heimdal se lanzó a toda velocidad detrás de Ley, con su mandíbula completamente abierta y mostrando sus enormes y afilados colmillos. El espíritu lobo había estado poco a poco tomando posición detrás del arzobispo, tratando de encontrar un punto ciego tanto para Ley como para Roy. En ese momento, su mandíbula se cerró sobre la cabeza del delgado sujeto frente a él. Presionando con todas sus fuerzas con el objetivo de destruir finalmente a uno de ellos, Heimdal uso esto como su última apuesta. Un todo o nada se estaba jugando con ese poderoso ataque.

-Ley: Pfff… patético.

En un movimiento casi tan veloz como la propia luz, Ley se giró en dirección al espíritu lobo y propicio un poderoso puñetazo a con todas sus fuerzas contra su mandíbula. El cuerpo del animal salió disparado hacia arriba a toda velocidad, impactando contra el techo, rompiendo parte de este y desestabilizando su estructura.

-Ley: TE GUSTA JUGAR SUCIO, PERRITO?

Saltando en dirección a Heimdal, Ley tomo la cola del espíritu mientras daba una vuelta completa en el aire para arrancar su cuerpo del agujero que había creado en el techo. Girando a gran velocidad mientras caía, el arzobispo solo podía reír mientras, centímetro a centímetro, la distancia con el suelo se acortaba más y más. Una risa tan chillona, tan sádica y llena de gozo, que perturbaría hasta al más valiente de los guerreros. Un estridente sonido de impacto y destrucción del suelo dio pie a un grito desesperado por parte del espíritu lobo. Sus huesos, cartílagos, órganos y vasos sanguíneos habían estallado con solo aquel golpe. Heimdal convulsiono en el piso mientras su visión se atenuaba poco a poco a la par que una mano, una fría y oscura mano que había arrebatado tantas vidas, pasaba sobre su pelaje de manera lenta y tranquila.

-Ley: No puedo comerme a un espíritu…así que simplemente me divertiré contigo.

Levantando su pie, Batenkaitos piso con gran fuerza la cola del espíritu lobo, cortando en dos esta y liberando un torrente de sangre a su alrededor y manchando la blanca piel del lobo en con rojiza y oscura capa de fluido. Seguido a esto, lanzo una patada contra sus costillas, sacándolo disparado hacia una de las paredes de la prisión. Disponiéndose a disfrutar cada segundo que le quedaba a su tortura, Ley y Roy caminaron lentamente en dirección al derrotado espíritu, quien poco a poco comenzaba a perder el sentido de la vista.

-Heimdal: (pensó) "Entonces…así es como va a terminar…Siff…viejo amigo, pronto nos reencontraremos…"

Los escombros del lugar comenzaron a moverse, una figura luchaba por su vida debajo de estos. La atención de ambos arzobispos fue rápidamente desviada cuando pedazos de roca y metal salieron disparados y una chica mal herida salió de entre los escombros. Levantando su puño, brillante como las estrellas e imponente como solo ella sabía ser, Diana lanzo un puñetazo cargado de todo su prana en dirección a Roy, impactando de lleno en su cara y desplazándolo velozmente a la vez que dientes y sangre salían disparados de su boca. A continuación, recuperando la compostura, cargo otro ataque encontrar de Ley. El arzobispo bloqueo el ataque, pero se vio desbalanceado momentáneamente por la fuerza del impacto. Aprovechando esto, Diana utilizo su otra pierna para hacer un barrido y derribar a Batenkaitos. Seguido a esto, levanto su puño y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban golpeo fuertemente el viento de su enemigo, haciendo que este impacte contra el suelo, levantando tierra y escombros de concreto.

-Heimdal: (pensó) "Esta batalla…ya está decidida…a no ser que…"

El espíritu lobo miro el cuerpo de su amigo, siendo portado por Jeronimo a una distancia segura de la batalla, para que este no pudiese ser herido. En su mente, nació un pequeño resquicio de esperanza. Una última luz en el cielo que, de ser fiel a su naturaleza, guiaría a los jóvenes a su salvación. El fiel compañero del caballero lobo rió mientras cargaba el poco prana de su cuerpo en un último ataque que sellaría sus destinos.

-Heimdal: Es gracioso…te pareces mucho a Siff…compañero Adrian…

Abriendo su boca, Heimdal aulló con todas sus fuerzas mientras una poderosa luz emanaba de su cuerpo y desintegraba su cuerpo en pequeñas partículas que rápidamente se dispersaban y unían en una única y pequeña chispa de esperanza. Ley Batenkaitos y Roy Alphard se levantaron del ataque de Diana, furiosos por aquella falta de respeto. La chica había logrado lo que su madre no pudo, lastimo a aquellos seres de odio y rabia y lo hizo enfurecer. Usando esto a su favor, la pequeña chispa creada por el espíritu se movilizo a la espalda del arzobispo experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y entro rápidamente por su cintura, en la parte trasera de su estómago. Mientras tanto, Roy cargaba una enorme bola de fuego en su mano mientras apuntaba en dirección a Diana.

-Roy: Se acabaron los juegos.

-.-

El sonido de las ruedas del tren corriendo sobre los raíles. La impaciencia de la gente en los alrededores, uniendo sus miradas con las pantallas de sus dispositivos móviles y utilizando el tiempo muerto que esta espera les daba para acelerar trabajo de negocios o simplemente hablar con sus familiares. Adrian bostezo a la vez que levantaba su muñeca para mirar su reloj, humilde pero funcional.

"Apenas son las 10:30…"

Aún quedaba un vieja de media hora más hasta podes llegar a su destino. El brazo del muchacho bajo rápidamente a su posición original, como si hubiese realizado aquel movimiento a causa del cansancio, frustración o simplemente impaciencia.

-¿?: Adrian…Adrian…tienes que despertar…

-Adrian: Eh?

Una voz, chillona y fugaz como el viento sonó levemente en los oídos de Adrian, forzándolo a mirar a su alrededor en búsqueda de su origen. La gente a su alrededor solo ignoro esto y continuo con lo suyo mientras el chico preguntaba en voz alta quien le había dirigido la palabra.

-¿?: Tienes que despertar! Esto no es real, por favor!

Nuevamente aquel llamado de la realidad, aquel susurro cercano pero inentendible para el joven volvió a escucharse. Sin embargo otra vez, el parecía ser el único que lo escuchaba.

-Adrian: (susurrando) Genial, estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Adrian abrió su bolsa del trabajo donde se encontraban todos sus instrumentos seguidos por la comida para el almuerzo y algunos libros que se encontraba leyendo en ese entonces. El tomo uno de estos últimos llamado "La llamada de Gantulu", un pequeño libro del terror que había salido hace poco, y se dispuso a continuar su lectura mientras ignoraba los llamados que creía imaginar.

"Un libro muy interesante…cuenta la historia de un investigador que se encontraba trabajando en un caso sobre una secta, lo cual termina con su muerte y sigue a uno de sus alumnos, quien analiza sus estudios para descubrir que fue lo que le ocurrió. Es muy interesante a decir verdad, pero no es específicamente esto lo que quiero contarles. Mientras continuaba con mi lectura, al cambiar de página para ser más preciso, la siguiente hoja mostraba una foto…muy particular. Una chica muy linda, vestida con un traje de sirvienta y cabello rosado se encontraba mirando directamente hacia el lector. Esto en concreto no debería ser raro, es algo que hacen muchos libros. El punto es que literalmente miraba a donde yo me moviese, intente doblando el libro, cerrando la página y volviéndola a abrir, romper un pequeño trozo de la hoja, pero nada de ello funcionaba. Esa chica simplemente seguía ahí.

-¿?: La recuerdas? Debes recordarlo chico, vamos sabes muy bien quien es!

-Adrian: (susurrando levemente) Que quieres…

El sonido del metro deteniéndose volvió al chico nuevamente a la realidad, sorprendiéndolo al mismo tiempo por su llegada tan temprana. En este punto, era difícil saber que convendría hacer, salir del lugar o quedarse hasta la próxima parada.

-Adrian: (suspirando) No creo que me convenga esperar a la siguiente…para empezar, no debería haberla, es un tren de sentido circular.

Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse tan pronto como Adrian salió del tren, liberando una mar de personas que empujaban, insultaban y gritaban molestas las unas a las otras. Pero de entre todas ellas, una única figura fue la que llamo la atención de chico. Una muchacha de cabello rosado, delantal de sirvienta y mirada desinteresada. Esta última realizo un movimiento con su mano en su dirección, invitando al chico a que la siguiera.

-Adrian: Muy bien…esto se está saliendo de control. Veamos de qué se trata todo esto.

-¿?: Tanto te cuesta recordar a la chica que te gusta? Por la que te sacrificaste tantas veces aunque sabias que su amor no te correspondía y que por mucho que hicieras ella no te vería con otros ojos?...o bueno, tal vez eso creías.

-Adrian: No entiendo que tratas de decirme. Quién eres? Que quieres conmigo? Porque estás aquí?

-¿?: Tal vez esto te ayude a recordar…

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a atacar a Adrian, forzándolo a arrodillarse y sostenerse con ambas manos, en un vago intento para atenuar el sufrimiento. De repente, una visión de su realidad. Fue ahí cuando lo recordó, pudo verlo, era el mismo, luchando codo con codo con Diana para derrotar a los arzobispos dela gula. Vio perfectamente cuando fue tragado por la autoridad de la gula y caía a los pies de su amigo.

-Adrian: No…no esto no puede ser…ya lo recuerdo todo…maldita sea, dónde estoy?

-Heimdal: Es un mundo creado por la autoridad de la gula. Un mundo perfecto, donde no padecerás, donde vivirás lo que siempre quisiste y porque lo quisiste.

-Adrian: Porque lo quise? Yo nunca quise esto! Como alguien podría quererlo?

-Heimdal: La autoridad solo funciona de esa manera chico, todos queremos algo y estamos dispuestos a lo que sea con tal de conseguirlo. Fue eso lo que te trajo hasta aquí en primer lugar.

-Adrian: BASTA! YA BASTA! QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ, DEJENME SALIR MALDITA SEA! AAAAAAAAAA!

En un ataque de locura he ira, el joven comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas a las personas a su alrededor, derribándolas, lastimando e insultando el mundo a su alrededor. No podía razonar lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se dejaba llevar por las emociones del momento, sin más que hacer que solo explotar en un mundo de locura.

-Policías: Deténganlo!

Un grupo de agentes de aquel gobierno imaginario se precipitaron sobre él, derribándolo y reprimiéndolo en el suelo mientras Adrian solo podía gritar y patalear con todas sus fuerzas. Viendo esto, el sujeto que lo sostenía en el suelo saco de entre sus instrumentos un taser, una pistola que dispara pulsos electromagnéticos con la cual comenzó a darle fuertes choques de gran voltaje para poder controlar al muchacho. El dolor era intenso, la espuma comenzó a salir de su boca como si fuese alguna especie de animal rabioso, la corriente eléctrica del arma comenzaba a provocar convulsiones en todo su cuerpo a la vez que su mente mandaba imágenes de la vida que había logrado crear en aquel nuevo mundo.

-Adrian: ALEJATE DE MI!

Usando todas sus fuerzas, Adrian ignoro el dolor y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y disparo un fuerte golpe con el reverso de su mano a la cara de aquel policía. La quijada del agente se movió hacia la derecha, desencajándose de su coyuntura y liberando una explosión de sangre mientras el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a vibrar y descomponerse como si fuese solo una simulación por computadora. Y finalmente…todo se fue a negro.

-.-

"Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras una potente luz deslumbra mi visión e impide que pueda realizar cualquier acción, inclusive el simple habla."

-¿?: Vaya…no pensé que alguien realmente lograse liberarse del bloqueo de memoria.

Aquella voz, intimidante a la vez que tranquila, se dirigió al mientras la aquella potente luz perdía su brillo, despejando el camino para ver claramente quien se encontraba ahí en frente. Un hombre delgado, de piel morena, portando una sonrisa sádica y confiada.

"Betenkaitos!"

-Ley: Bien, ahora que tenemos un momento para hablar, deja que te explique cómo funciona esto. Yo cree este mundo solo para ustedes chicos (extendiendo sus manos en ambas direcciones).

Adrian intentaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar de aquel cruel hechizo que lo mantenía retenido en su lugar mientras Ley caminaba de un lado a otro, mirándolo siempre desde una posición alejada.

-Ley: Podría haber hecho un mundo horrible, de sufrimiento infinito e inimaginable. Podría haberles hecho revivir sus peores pesadillas…pero qué sentido tendría? Qué sentido tendría torturar a alguien de esa manera? Yo no ganare nada con ello. Al contrario, prefiero que se mantengan quietos, calmados y felices para poder aprovechar mejor sus…capacidades.

Fue ahí cuando, de un simple movimiento de manos, Ley libero el cuerpo completo del joven, dándole la oportunidad de moverse y hablar a su antojo.

-Ley: Es extraño, tú fuiste uno de los pocos que pudo resistirse al sistema de detención. Es por ello que quiero darte esto.

Una pequeña llave, redonda y delgada, con una cruz en el medio formando el símbolo de los arzobispos de la bruja apareció sobre la palma de Adrian, como si de un simple acto de magia se tratase.

-Ley: Necesito a alguien que me ayude a manejar este lugar. Alguien fuerte, alguien con determinación y más importante…alguien que quiera recuperar todo lo que alguna vez perdió.

"Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos cuando vi a mi hermana, feliz y en perfecto estado, aparece desde detrás de la espalda del arzobispo. Su sonrisa, adorable, acogedora y tranquilizante como pocas cosas, calentaban mi atormentado corazón con su fulgor y esperanzadora presencia."

-Ley: Piénsalo, serás el dios de este lugar. Podrás tener todo lo que alguna vez quisiste y más. Tu vieja ya tuvo muchos sacrificios, no crees?

-Adrian: No…NO ES REAL, ES UNA MENTIRA!

-Lisa: Es una mentira. Pero nosotros podemos ser tu realidad, hermanito.

-Ley: Lo único que necesitas hacer…es humillarte frente a mi…hazlo y todo esto y más, será solo tuyo.

"Mis manos temblaron, mi espíritu se quebró y mi mente daba miles de vueltas mientras miraba aquella pequeña pero importantísima llave. Qué importancia tendría que yo me quede aquí? Porque debería arriesgarme para salvar un mundo que desde que llegue solo quiso verme aplastado y humillado?...ahora tengo una salida…algo por lo que siempre soñé y quise y es tener a mi familia nuevamente unida."

Las rodillas de Adrian temblaron, su postura de ergio a la vez que lentamente cerraba sus ojos. Sus piernas tocaron el suelo mientras contemplaba la imagen del arzobispo, feliz y triunfante frente a él.

-Ley: Vamos, pon tus manos en el suelo.

-Adrian: Esto…es demasiado para mi…

-Lisa: NO LO ES!

La mirada de Ley se torció mientras giraba rápidamente su cabeza en dirección a Lisa. Esta última, se encontraba quieta en su sitio, sin haber movido un solo musculo ni haber expresado ningún sentimiento.

-Lisa: No es momento de renunciar Adrian!

Un poderoso eco resonó a través de todo el vacío blanco que rodeaba a las personas ahí presentes. Batenkaitos frunció el ceño mientras miraba en todas direcciones, buscando el verdadero origen de aquella voz que se interponía en su camino.

-Lisa: Mucha gente confía en ti, mucha gente espera volverte a ver con vida, como tu hiciste con nosotros! No dejes todo en este momento solo porque te están dando una salida fácil!

-Ley: Cállate! Tus palabras carecen de poder aquí. No lo ves? Este hombre, débil y sin nada especial, está teniendo la oportunidad de ser algo más que solo eso. Y tú quieres quitárselo! Vaya hermana que resultaste ser!

Adrian levanto su cabeza al escuchar esta última frase.

-Lisa: Te necesitamos Adrian, no nos dejes de esta manera por favor…tú lo dijiste, no existen héroes en este mundo, no hay nadie dispuesto a salvarte a ti ni a nadie. Es por eso que este mundo necesita que seas su héroe!

-Adrian: Yo…no puedo hacerlo…Ley lo dijo, no tengo nada especial, soy solo un don nadie que consiguió llegar aquí por designios de otras personas.

-Lisa: Designios de otras personas? Venciste a Garfield tu solo, liberaste a Siff de la prisión que lo retenía, salvaste a Frederica y Petra, un don nadie haría algo así?

"Mire la palma de mi mano mientras repasaba rápidamente mis acciones desde que llegue a este mundo. Siempre necesite ayuda para lograrlo todo, pero no necesariamente significa que no hice nada…fue entonces cuando la recordé. Esa sonrisa llena de confianza y pasión, ese cabello rosado que ilumino mi corazón por tanto tiempo y forjo a la persona que soy ahora."

-Adrian: Ram…RAM! (Levantándose sobre sus ambas piernas)

-Ley: ENTONCES SUFRE POR SIEMPRE!

Ley se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el joven, quien más determinado que nunca, esquivo el ataque y contraataco con una patada en su espalda.

-Adrian: LE PROMETI QUE NOS VOLVERIAMOS A VER!

El puño del chico se ilumino más fuerte que nunca y esta luz rápidamente se distribuyó a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, cubriéndolo de un brillo de poder y esperanza.

-Adrian: NO QUIERO SER EL DIOS DE NADA, NO QUIERO TU PIEDAD NI TU MUNDO!

Ley ensancho su boca, mostrando una inmensa pared de dientes afilados que se aproximaban rápidamente en dirección a Adrian.

-Adrian: SOBRECARGA!

El puño del chico impacto de lleno en la mandíbula del arzobispo, haciendo que la energía emanante de su cuerpo sea transferido a su sistema. Al ocurrir esto, aquella energía desgarro desde dentro el cuerpo y mente de aquella ilusión burlona y posesiva, causando que este estalle en millones de partículas blancas.

-Adrian: Bien…supongo que emparejamos la pelea.

Derrotado aquel clon de Batenkaitos, solo quedaba escapar de aquel mundo imaginario creado solo para retener al joven caballero esclavo. Más antes que esto ocurriera, había una última cosa pendiente para el muchacho. Una figura femenina, portando un delantal negro y una máscara blanca en sus manos apareció para dar su último saludo.

-Adrian: Lisa…lo siento tanto…

La chica corrió a abrazar al muchacho, quien sin pensarlo dos veces devolvió la muestra de afecto mientras lágrimas de felicidad emanaban de sus ojos y el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a consumirse y desaparecer.

-Lisa: Estoy muy orgullosa de ti…hermanito…

-Adrian: No quiero que te vayas…por favor no…

-Lisa: Adrian, escúchame…el mundo que está allí fuera, es un lugar cruel y oscuro. Pero al mismo tiempo, bello y comprensivo. Te necesitan más que a nadie más y debes atender a su llamado. Pues este…es nuestro hogar.

-Adrian: (secándose las lágrimas) Entiendo…

-Lisa: Y no solo nuestro. De ellos también.

Un grupo de muchachos, de edades entre los catorce y veinte años apareció detrás de Lisa, saludando de manera orgullosa y feliz a Adrian, quien no podía creer a quienes estaba viendo.

-Adrian: N-No puede ser…muchachos, son ustedes?

"Nuestros hermanos, aquellos que habíamos visto desaparecer uno por uno, estaban ahí. Crecidos y cambiados como nadie más, pero al mismo tiempo igual de reconocibles."

-Lisa: Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti…chiquito. Lamentablemente, esta es el adiós…

-Adrian: (sonriendo felizmente) No…no es el adiós. (Señalando su pecho) Ustedes vivirán por siempre aquí.

El cuerpo del caballero esclavo se ilumino nuevamente, formando aquella estela de luz multicolor que representaba el inicio y el final de una etapa en su vida. Decenas de gritos de felicidad llenaron el lugar cuando Adrian flexiono sus piernas y se lanzó a si mismo hacia el cielo, destruyendo aquel agrietado lienzo blanco.

-.-

Batenkaitos cayó sobre sus rodillas, a meros centímetro de Diana mientras esta última trataba a toda costa de recuperar la compostura luego de haber gastado todo su prana en aquel último ataque desesperado. Unas nauseas inmensas atacaron al arzobispo, forzando su cuerpo a expulsar la comida que hace instantes había consumido.

-Roy: Ley! Que esta…oh no, no puede ser…

Sus fauces se abrieron, revelando un haz de luz potente y vertiginosa que viajaba a toda velocidad en dirección al cuerpo de Adrian. Este último, comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras aquella estela blanca iluminaba la oscuridad de la sala y creaba una sensación horrible en el vientre de Ley.

-Diana: No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo…

-Adrian: (sonriéndoles) Van a tener que esforzarse más que solo eso (haciendo crujir sus nudillos)…hoy es el día en que pagaran por todo el dolor que alguna vez causaron. Pues yo, Adrian Mercer, el caballero esclavo…VOY A ACABAR CON USTEDES!

Saltando en dirección a ambos, Adrian canalizo el prana de su cuerpo en sus articulaciones, permitiéndole golpear y moverse a velocidades imposibles para él. Ley, debilitado, recibió todo y cada uno de los golpeas a la vez que era levantado en el aire y aplastado contra el piso.

-Adrian: Esa técnica me la enseño Garfiel.

-Roy: Cállate! Ley, acabemos con este sujeto ahora mismo!

Rápidamente, Adrian se movilizo en dirección al apaleado Ley y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos mientras enrollaba sus brazos a su alrededor. Este último luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para zafar del agarre, pero en sus condiciones, debilitado y cansado, ya no tenía oportunidades contra un potenciado Adrian.

-Adrian: No es divertido cuando te lo hacen a ti verdad?

Con un veloz movimiento, el cuello del arzobispo se quebró como si de una rama se tratase y cayó al suelo, frio y falto de vida. Roy por su parte, tomo distancia mientras juntaba sus manos en dirección al cielo y canalizaba su ataque característico.

-Roy: BASTA! ESTO SE TERMINA AQUÍ Y AHORA!

Una estela de energía negra comenzó a crearse entre las manos del arzobispo, componiendo una danza mortal entre su propio prana y la oscuridad de la sala. Como si dedos enormes látigos se tratasen, tentáculos de oscuridad salieron en dirección a Adrian, tomándolo de sus extremidades y jalando su cuerpo dentro de aquel vortex de sombras.

-Adrian: Eso es todo lo que tienes? Jajaja, mira esto.

Canalizando el prana de todo su cuerpo en una sola extremidad, Adrian lanzo un corte con su puño de manera que cortara los tentáculos que surgían del ataque de Roy. Seguido a esto, levanto su brazo en dirección al cielo, sintiendo el mundo y su atmosfera a la vez que recordaba las últimas palabras de su hermana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Adrian: Aquí se acaba.

El suelo debajo de sus pies fue completamente destruido a la vez que el chico se lanzaba en dirección al arzobispo apuntando su puño en dirección a su delgado y escuálido cuerpo. Este último bajo sus manos mientras su rostro denotaba una sádica y sobre potente sonrisa. Una frase escapo de sus labios antes que aquel ataque acabase con su vida.

-Roy: Entonces…el libro se equivocó.

-Adrian: AHORA! HIMIKATSU SOBRECARGA!

El puño de Adrian impacto a toda velocidad en el plexo solar del arzobispo. Sus huesos fueron pulverizados, sus órganos explotaron juntos con todo baso de sangra conjunto y su expresión continuaba siendo la de alguien extrañamente feliz. El chico lanzo un grito estremecedor mientras levantaba su brazo, impulsando el cuerpo de Roy a toda velocidad por los aires. Este último impacto contra el techo, ahora destruido y en ruinas del lugar, creando un agujero por el cual salió disparado aquel ser de odio y miedo.

-Adrian: Bien…se acabó…Ganamos…

"Pero no todo estaba hecho. El cuerpo de Batenkaitos, tirado en el suelo a metros de nosotros, comenzó a convulsionar, retorcerse e hincharse a una velocidad increíble. Nuevamente me puse en guardia para enfrentar a lo que sea que viniese."

Entonces de aquella deforme y monstruosa bola de carne que se había convertido su cuerpo, comenzaron a emanar millones de sombras, sombras humanas las cuales tenían formas colores y aspectos diferentes. La cantidad había aumentado tanto que literalmente parecía un tornado de almas, las cuales giraban entre si antes de salir a toda velocidad por el agujero en el techo. Y tan rápido como aquello se había formado, de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, todo terminó.

-Adrian: Que demonios…

-Diana: Las almas que Ley y Roy habían capturado. Con su muerte, estas recuperaron su libertad.

-Adrian: Espera, eso quiere decir que…

"Mi mirada se dirigió al joven que sostenía a la sirvienta de pelo azul. Poco a poco podía ver como sus ojos trataban desesperadamente de liberarse de las ataduras de sus parpados, de encontrar nuevamente el camino hacia la luz y dejar aquella oscuridad que se le había impuesto. Rápidamente corrimos en dirección a Jero y tome a la chica en mis brazos.

-Adrian: Rem? Puedes escucharme?

Los labios de la chica se abrieron de manera lenta y complicada, pero fue capaz de lanzar una frase totalmente entendible.

-Rem: El héroe…de Rem…Subaru…

-Adrian: Bueno, me alagas con lo de héroe pero no soy Subaru.

Los ojos de Rem se abrieron rápidamente y formo una expresión de sorpresa en cuanto escucho aquella afirmación. Llevando sus manos a su boca, la chica intentó esconder el rubor de su rostro.

-Rem: A-ADRIAN?

-Adrian: NO TE PASA NADA, ESTAS MEJOR QUE YO!

-Diana: Que manipuladora termino siendo tu amiga.

-Rem: Oye, no tiene nada de malo ponerle un poco de romance al momento…

-Adrian: Como sea, salgamos de aquí bella durmiente.

"Mirando a mi alrededor, pude percatarme del hecho de que no todo estaba bien…algo faltaba, o mejor dicho, alguien faltaba."

-Adrian: Oigan, donde esta Heimdal?


	22. Capítulo 21: Camino al Santuario!

Capítulo 21: Leven anclas, icen velas, camino al Santuario!

El sol comenzaba a elevarse sobre las montañas que rodeaban a Terraform, iluminando sus extensos bosques, sus lagos y los ríos en los que estos desembocaban. Una chica de cabello blanco, nerviosa a la par que impaciente esperaba escondida entre los arbustos a la salida de su compañero. Su mirada se encontraba clavara en la enorme estructura de roca, construida sobre una mentira para no levantar extrañas sospechas sobre los habitantes de la ciudad que rasgaba las nubes del cielo. Minutos escuchado un increíble estruendo proveniente de ahí dentro lo cual le había dejado un extraño sabor de boca.

-Pandora: Esto no me gusta nada… un momento, ese es…

Las puertas levadizas se abrieron revelando a cuatro personas cruzando de manera calmada aquella salida. Una de ellas, un chico sin camisa y de expresión iracunda, miro en dirección a Pandora, haciendo una señal para que la chica se acercara a ellos. En el momento que esto ocurrió, los cultistas que aún se encontraban en las torres de vigilancia comenzaron a correr de manera histérica a sus alrededores, buscando a alguien para alertar de la llegada de la presencia de los jóvenes. Sin dar mayor importancia a esto, Pandora simplemente se unió a ellos, confusa por los acontecimientos y con un mar de preguntas que responder. Sin embargo, prefirió hacer la más evidente, al ver la falta de aquella marca proveniente del espíritu guardián de Adrian.

-Pandora: Donde está el lobo? El tal Heimdal?

Deteniéndose bruscamente, el chico presiono sus puños mientras miraba tristemente a la bruja.

-Adrian: El… nos dio otra oportunidad a un costo muy alto…

-Pandora: Oh… entiendo… lo siento.

-Adrian: Fue lo que nos dio la victoria, no había otra opción.

-Pandora: Y los arzobispos?

-Adrian: Muertos.

-Pandora: (sorprendida) Muertos?...wow, eso sin duda es un gran giro de acontecimientos... bien, eso significa que su líder es más débil que nunca.

-Diana: Eh…Adrian…TIENES IDEA DE QUIEN ES ELLA, VERDAD?

"Su acusadora mirada se clavó en mí, invitando a que explicase mi relación con la bruja de la vanagloria. Sería algo complicado de contar sin que creyese que era más algo perjudicial que una ayuda, por lo que preferí ir por la ruta segura que crear un problema más."

-Adrian: Oh lo siento. Miren, ella es Pandora, bruja de la vanagloria. Ella me ayudo a rescatarlos de aquí, así que puedo asegurarles que esta de nuestro lado.

-Pandora: Entiendo la mala fama que tiene mi nombre, pero les pido que confíen en mí.

-Diana: Escucha, no he visto una bruja en mi vida, pero si esos dementes del culto te adoran estoy segura de que…

-Pandora: Los del culto adoran a Satella. La sola mención de mi nombre, o de cualquier otro proveniente de las otras brujas es considerado una ofensa para ellos. Créeme cuando te digo que mi título no fue más que una carga todos estos años.

-Diana: Una carga? (levantando una ceja) jaj, bien, digamos que te creo, "señorita no hablare con Diana porque no quiero perder mis dientes". Mientras tengamos a ese chico de ahí (señalando a Adrian), supongo que estarás con nosotros y no planearas nada raro verdad? Digo, porque otra razón vendrías sino…

-Pandora: (asintiendo con la cabeza) Sobre los hombros de ese joven descansan más cosas de lo que puedes imaginar querida.

La mirada del pequeño Jeronimo detrás de todas aquellas bellísimas chicas se vio distorsionada por un montón de pensamientos humanos, en especial por la sola presencia de Pandora, quien tenía la fama de provocar esas reacciones en la gente. Rem por su parte, desentendida completamente del asunto simplemente trataba de encontrarse a sí misma en todo aquel extraño lugar.

-Adrian: Larga historia chica… (Mirando a Rem) solo digamos que tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible, pero no podemos hacer a pie.

-Jeronimo: Oiga, señor Adrian, podría hacerle una…

-Rem: (interrumpiendo) Solo hay una cosa que Rem quisiera saber.

-Jeronimo: Oigan!

-Adrian: (ignorando completamente a Jero) Y eso sería?

-Rem: Que fue lo que ocurrió luego de que me capturaran los arzobispos?

-Adrian: Nada, solo quemaron por completo la mansión.

-Rem: ¿QUE? (Sobresanándose)

-Adrian: Tranquila, yo y Subaru conseguimos sacar a todos de ahí dentro antes que lo peor pasase.

-Rem: Oh… bien, supongo que al menos nadie salió herido…

-Jeronimo: Chicos por favor, tengo algo importante que…

-Rem: Y Subaru? Él dijo algo sobre mí?

-Adrian: Oh amiga, nunca he visto a un tipo tan preocupado por alguien en toda mi vida. El pobre chico apenas podía dormir pensando en la manera de traerte de regreso.

"La expresión de la chica cambio a una de felicidad ruborizada mientras juntaba sus manos y ponía sus ojos al frente. Susurre al vacío, lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie pudiese escucharme: Me debes una, Subaru hijo de perra."

-Jeronimo: OIGAAAAAAN! (Interponiéndose en su camino)

-Adrian: Hey amigo porque gritas? Estamos al lado…

-Jeronimo: (golpeando su frente con su palma)… bien, escucharan lo que quiero decir?

-Diana: Dilo de una vez hombre, no tenemos todo el día.

-Jeronimo: Según lo que tengo entendido tienen planeado escapar de Terraform y no habiendo de otra manera, supongo que usaran para ello el Valhalla, no es así?

-Adrian: Pues ese es el plan.

-Jeronimo: Puedo preguntar cómo pretenden robarse el único vehículo capaz de ser usado para burlar la barrera?

La mirada de Adrian se desvió hacia Pandora y a esta le siguieron la de los demás jóvenes, esperando una respuesta de la blanquecina y bella bruja.

-Pandora: En las otras líneas temporales yo ayude a los demás Adrian usando mi autoridad para movernos dentro de la nave sin que nadie nos viese y desde ahí operarla. El problema es que en esta línea hay tantos cambios que no estoy segura si eso funcionara.

-Jeronimo: Me estás diciendo que robaste como si nada la posesión más valiosa de la ciudad? Deja que aplauda por favor, esos tipos son unos idiotas. Desgraciadamente, ahora te será más difícil que solo eso.

-Adrian: Déjame adivinar, tiene una especie de alarma anti robo como los autos?

-Jeronimo: Eso no ayudaría demasiado en caso de una bruja que pueda tele transportar a la gente, no te parece?

-Adrian: Entonces qué?

-Jeronimo: Tienen una cadena a la que llaman "El ancla", la utilizan para llenar la embarcación de energía de prana.

-Adrian: Espera, me estás diciendo que esa cosa funciona a base de prana?

-Diana: Pues si, como crees que se mueve toda la ciudad? Energía creada a través del viento? No me hagas reír.

"Ese comentario sin duda me hizo sentir como un cavernícola. El solo hecho de que la humanidad pueda usar magia sin duda cambio mucho su historia. Me pregunto, como funcionara esta supuesta energía de prana?"

-Adrian: Bueno, no podemos simplemente ir y romper esa cadena a base de fuerza bruta? Digo, tenemos una demonio y dos personas con movimiento espiritual. Yo creo que podemos hacerle frente a una simple cadena de hierro.

-Jeronimo: En un principio. El problema es que no es de hierro. Los bastardos del culto de la bruja ya pensaron en eso y conectaron la cadena a una fuente de cristales de absorción y repleción, volviéndolo de esta manera…

-Adrian: Un cargador?

-Jeronimo: Iba a decir humanamente inamovible, pero ese término también es aceptable.

-Adrian: Bien, (llevando sus manos sobre su cabeza) cuál es tu idea en ese caso?

-Jeronimo: Mi idea?

-Adrian: Dijiste que trabajaste para crear esa máquina del demonio, por lo que supongo abras creado un plan de contingencia por su necesitaban romper la cadena no?

-Jeronimo: Bueno… no es posible cortarla como tal, pero en todo caso siempre podemos desconectarla del Valhalla.

-Adrian: Desconectarla? Dices meternos dentro de la base enemiga, de esos tipos que quieren vernos más que muertos, encontrar el principio de la cadena, sacarla de su lugar, volver al barco y salir de ahí antes que nos encuentren?

-Jeronimo: Suena muy extremo cuando lo dices así, pero si, básicamente ese es mi plan.

-Pandora: Yo había pensado en otra cosa. Con mi autoridad puedo alterar los acontecimientos de la historia a corto plazo sin la necesidad de reiniciar. Podría usar eso para desconectar la cadena, pero necesito saber cuándo fue la última vez que el Valhalla estuvo sin ella.

Las miradas de los jóvenes se alzaron para visualizar como aquella nave de la que estaban hablando surcaba los cielos a toda velocidad camino a su ciudad natal. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la bruja cuando esto ocurría, viendo que su plan sería el más óptimo.

-Adrian: Bueno, eso soluciona un problema. Ahora, como lograremos entrar sin que media ciudad se nos tire enzima?

-Diana: Ya pensé en eso, querido Adrian. Lo malo es que… no es una idea muy agradable.

-Adrian: Peor es nada, supongo. Que habías pensado?

-.-

"El mar de gente se abría a nuestro alrededor mientras caminábamos ante sus inquietos e inseguros ojos. Cubiertos por túnicas de antiguos cultistas derrotados, nuestro grupo se dirigía camino al enorme castillo central donde nos esperaba nuestra última misión antes de salir de este inhóspito y manipulador, a la vez que hermoso y cautivador pedacito de tierra. Mi mayor miedo en ese momento no era el de ser descubiertos, sino más bien el de descubrir cualquier tipo de discrepancia con la versión de la realidad que nos había brindado Jero. Después de todo, a pesar de haber salvado su vida, no deja de ser otro más de los aliados de la Senda Solar."

-Diana: (Susurrándole al chico) Oye, me estoy derritiendo debajo de esta cosa…

-Adrian: Lo sé, yo igual. No entiendo cómo pueden usar estas cosas durante tanto tiempo sin sufrir alguna especie de insolación.

"No solo era el calor lo que me daba ciertas dudas, sino además, el olor de las túnicas. Las moscas comenzaban a rondar a nuestro alrededor, atraídas por el inmenso hedor que emanaba aquella sustancia negra que soltaban los cultistas al morir, no sé si llamarlo sangre a decir verdad."

En medio de toda aquella ciudadela, un inmenso castillo se alzaba sobre las nubes, rasgando la superficie de estas con dos enormes torres laterales como si de una catedral se tratase y en medio un único edificio que conectaba a una plataforma donde se encontraba el Valhalla. Delante del equipo de cinco, una puerta levadiza de acero sólido, sostenida por enormes cadenas metálicas esperaba al llamado para caer a los pies de los jóvenes.

-Pandora: (susurrando) No puedo llevarnos desde aquí, necesitamos acercarnos más.

-Adrian: Genial… Como entramos en ese caso?

La inmensa placa de metal cayó lentamente ante sus pies, sin previo aviso ni supervisión anterior.

-Adrian: Bien… eso es extraño…

-Diana: Se habrán tragado la mentira?

Disimulando el movimiento de los arzobispos, aquellos jóvenes caminaron lenta pero constantemente hacia dentro del lugar mientras la puerta levadiza se cerraba detrás de ellos.

"Aquel lugar no era nada comparado con el mundo de afuera. Mientras que Terraforma parecía algún tipo de utopía clásico/moderna este lugar era más como un el típico castillo que podrías encontrar en cualquier libro de fantasía. Puertas por todos lados, escaleras largas y enormes que le seguían a inmensos pasillos que consistían básicamente en más habitaciones de uso general y por supuesto, los adornos que en este caso no tenían mucho que ver con todo lo demás."

-Diana: Así que esta es la vida que se da el líder de los Senda Solar. Ese bastardo hijo de puta…

-Adrian: Diana…algo me inquieta un poco.

-Diana: Y eso sería?

-Adrian: Tengo miedo de que, en el caso de que encontremos al arzobispo de la gula, ya sabes a su líder…bueno…

-Diana: Que pasa con ello?

-Adrian: Tengo miedo que explotes de ira, eso es todo. NO DIGO QUE ESTE MAL QUE LO HAGAS, o que no debas hacerlo… solo intenta que…

-Diana: Si, si, entiendo lo que quieres decir Ad. Intentare…mantener el fuego al mínimo, ya sabes.

"Ad… La voz de Ram llego a mi mente en el momento que la chica me llamo de esa manera. Recuerdo lo que dijo cuando estuvimos a punto de partir a la mansión. "Ordenes son ordenes Ad, vámonos"… había olvidado lo mucho que me gusta esa chica…me pregunto cómo habrá reaccionado cuando caía por ese precipicio."

Puerta tras puerta, el grupo de infiltrados comenzó a abrir disimuladamente cada una de ellas, buscando cualquier tipo de referencia o pasadizo por el cual pudiesen guiar su camino hacia el vehículo que los llevaría a la libertad. Mas esto solo sirvió para acrecentar su miedo, pues detrás de cada una de ellas no se encontraba más que solo el silencio y la quietud, acompañado casualmente por habitaciones llenas de contenido artístico o simplemente vacío.

-Adrian: Esto no me huele nada bien. (Ya hablando en voz alta)

-Pandora: Es demasiado extraño, en las otras líneas esto no había pasado. Estos lugares solían estar repletos de gente.

-Diana: Tal vez alguien les aviso de nuestra llegada?

-Pandora: Es imposible, mi autoridad se cierne sobre el reseteo de los hijos de Satella, es imposible que alguien supiese de esto.

-Diana: No me entendiste.

Diana se detuvo frente a Pandora, empujando a la chica con su brazo para captar su total y completa atención. La chica de cabello oscuro se quitó la capucha de los arzobispos, revelando una expresión de odio y desconfianza.

-Diana: Me refiero a que tú nos delataste.

-Adrian: Diana, no hay manera de que ella…

-Diana: Tú cierra la boca, todo se fue al demonio en el momento en que tú llegaste. Porque debería creer que eres diferente a ella?

-Adrian: Diana, soy tu amigo, arriesgue mi vida para salvarte y ella me ayudo a lograrlo. Que más motivos necesitas?

-Diana: Que más motivos necesito?...los arzobispos nunca habrían atacado de no ser por ti. Ellos buscaban a esa chica, la de cabello azulado. (Dijo dirigiendo una mirada fría en dirección a Rem) Es su culpa, la gente inocente que murió, lo hizo solo y exclusivamente por su culpa.

Las palabras de la muchacha enmudecieron al joven caballero, forzándolo a guardar un silencio reflexivo y a darse cuenta de que lo que decía no era más que la cruda realidad. Un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a emerger de lo profundo de su corazón, presionándolo con fuerza.

-Rem: No es nuestra culpa, nosotros nunca quisimos venir aquí en un principio.

-Diana: Oh, miren quien decidió hablar… la señorita carnada viviente. (Dándole la espalda al grupo entero y recostándose en una pared) No… es mi culpa… fui yo quien los salvo… todo esto es mi culpa…

-Pandora: No estés tan segura… hay muchas cosas que no sabes…

-Diana: Ahora vas a darme un discurso sobre lo irresponsable que fui, o que soy una persona horrible? TU, JUSTAMENTE!

Diana comenzó a moverse en dirección a Pandora mientras aquel brillo característico de su prana comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo. La bruja por su parte, mantuvo su posición firme y tranquila mientras la chica ganaba terreno con sus puños cerrados y murmurando frases llenas de odio e ira.

-Pandora: De decirte la verdad, serias capaz de soportarla?

-Diana: La verdad? Que verdad? La única verdad es la que está frente a mis ojos… y me está gritando que rompa su cuello.

-Adrian: Diana, por favor calma!

Rem detuvo al chico con su brazo en el momento que intento avanzar para calmar a su amiga. La mirada preocupada y protectora de la demonio se cernió sobre el muchacho mientras dejaba salir un ahogado y nervioso "no te acerques".

-Adrian: Rem que te…

"Fue ahí cuando pude ver la razón por la que la chica temía. Ante nosotros, parada al final de aquel largo y adinerado pasillo se encontraba una mujer, no… más bien una pequeña niña con rizos dorados y ropa muy desgastada. Su mirada, de sorpresa absoluta se clavó sobre nosotros con una incredulidad tan grande que parecía estar viendo un fantasma."

-Diana: TU… MALDITA ENANA DEL DEMONIO!

Diana corrió en su dirección, segada por una ira asesina que le impedía detener su andar o siquiera pensar las cosas. Levanto su puño y lanzando un rugido ensordecedor lo disparo en dirección al rostro de la pequeña dama, quien no hizo más que solo levantar su dedo y detener el ataque como si de una mosca se tratase. Mas golpes contundentes le siguieron a aquel intento, todos acabando de la misma manera, con Diana enojándose más y más y la niña ignorando cruelmente sus gritos.

-Adrian: Pandora… ella es…

-Pandora: Si…la arzobispo del pecado del culto de la bruja…

-Louis: Representando a la gula, Louis Arneb… y tu… no hay manera de que seas quien estoy pensando…

-Adrian: (Seriamente) Adrian Mercer.

Los ojos del arzobispo se abrieron como platos mientras movía a toda velocidad su mano, golpeando el vientre de Diana y mandando a esta a volar en dirección a Jeronimo, quien apenas se encontraba escondiéndose tras una de las habitaciones. El chico atrapo en medio del aire a Diana, pero eso lo impulso en dirección a la pared, provocando que su cabeza golpee fuertemente contra esta.

-Louis: Estoy… desconcertada… Se supone que habrías muerto en la mansión, así lo profetizo el libro.

-Adrian: No tengo idea de lo que me hablas.

-Louis: El libro, el libro blanco! Parece que esa sucia ramera no te lo ha contado… (Mirando a Pandora)

-Adrian: Pandora… a que se refiere?

La mirada de la bruja se tornó nerviosa mientras sus manos se entrelazaban y sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro, intentando idear cualquier tipo de mentira para escapar de la situación…pero ya era tarde para ello.

-Pandora: Sé que tendría que haberte dicho esto antes pero… creía poder evitarte esto…

-Adrian: Solo dímelo.

-Pandora: El libro blanco es un evangelio creado por Satella. Te permite llegar al futuro que desees a través de una serie de pasos que ilustrara en sus páginas. Este instrumento posee un gran poder… pero para que un futuro sea logrado, deben hacerse sacrificios…

-Adrian: Sacrificios?

-Pandora: El libro no puede funcionar por si solo…debe enlazarse con el evangelio azul, el cual… el cual…

La voz de la chica comenzaba a cortarse mientras se alejaba lentamente en dirección a la pared, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual con Adrian quien, al ver esto comenzaba a enfadarse debido al sentimiento de engaño.

-Louis: El cual tuerce el camino de su portador para enderezar el del dueño del libro blanco. Básicamente, ese instrumento te guiaba a un punto muerto de tu futuro.

-Adrian: Q-QUE?

-Louis: Y la persona que te entrego ese libro fue…

-Adrian: No…no me digas que fuiste tú…

-Pandora: Me encomendaron entregárselo a una persona cercana al marques Roswaal, hubieses podido ser tu como cualquier otro.

-Adrian: Pero… Entonces, eso quiere decir que…

"Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta. Nuestro destino, el destino de Heimdal, de Ram… nunca habia estado en nuestras manos… cada vez que yo o Subaru cambiábamos el curso de la historia, simplemente la deformábamos a nuestra conveniencia. El resultado siempre terminaría siendo favorable para ese pedazo de papel…"

-Adrian: Quien demonios…tiene el libro blanco. (En este punto el muchacho estaba presionando sus puños y dientes con tanta fuerza que un poco de sangre comenzaba a emanar de estos)

-Louis: Quien lo tiene? Ya has cambiado el destino una vez, no te gustaría aprovechar esto y averiguarlo por tu cuenta?

-Adrian: Dime quien carajo lo tiene. (Dando un paso firmemente hacia adelante)

-Louis: (poniendo su dedo frente a sus labios en expresión pensativa) mmm déjame pensarlo…no recuerdo exactamente su nombre, es un sujeto muy extraño… (Levantando sus hombros mientras sonreía) Nop, no tengo idea de quien lo tenía, solo sé que es dueño de estas tierras y que gracias a él todo esto fue construido. Solo ten algo en cuanta, es muy cercano a ti.

El muchacho movió bruscamente el brazo de Rem hacia un lado y se puso delante del arzobispo usando una pose tensa y amenazadora. Su cuerpo comenzó a desprender aquel brillo de poder usado anteriormente por Diana. Louis mostró su intriga levantando una ceja y rascándose una mejilla.

-Louis: Espera. (Levantando su mano) No estoy dispuesta a luchar contigo.

-Adrian: Espera… porque no?

"Aquella afirmación me había dejado frio, no esperaba una respuesta de ese estilo. Juzgándola por los otros arzobispos, supuse que ella se me lanzaría al cuello apenas tuviese la oportunidad. Aunque ciertamente, sus expresiones faciales y forma de actuar son muy diferentes a las de aquellos dos."

-Louis: Como escuchaste, no voy a pelear contigo. No tendría ningún sentido hacerlo. Eres una persona demostró tener control sobre su propio destino. Por mucho que yo te derrote una y otra vez, tú volverás más y más fuerte. Sé porque vienen, quieren el Valhalla. Adelante, es suyo. (Extendiendo su mano en dirección a un salón al final del pasillo.)

El muchacho no confiaba en lo absoluto en aquellas palabras. Su mirada se había clavado de manera seria en la pequeña niña y no tenía intenciones de despegarse hasta no verla desaparecer.

-Louis: (frunciendo el ceño) Les estoy dando una muestra de respeto, lo más sensato sería que la tomaran. No me costaría nada acabar con ustedes, morirían cientos de veces antes de poder hacerme frente adecuadamente. Es mi última advertencia, abandonen este lugar y nunca regresen.

La mano de Rem se aferró fuertemente al antebrazo de Adrian, jalando en dirección opuesta para poder captar su atención.

-Rem: Por favor señor Adrian…vámonos de aquí, ella está diciendo la verdad. No inicie una pelea que no podremos ganar.

-Adrian: No lo entiendes… no es tan fácil…

"Miré en dirección a Jero, quien sostenía a Diana en sus brazos para evitar que esta cargase nuevamente contra Louis. Pensaba en lo que le prometí y en cómo afrontar esta situación. Nuestro objetivo era el mismo, pero al mismo tiempo el medio para lograrlo era uno completamente distinto. Yo quería salvar vidas… Diana acabar con ellas… El brillo de mi cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer mientras lentamente me acercaba a mi amiga, debilitada por el ataque del arzobispo."

-Adrian: Diana…

Sus pupilas se ensancharon la triste mirada de su compañero, luchando internamente sin saber si tomar una decisión correcta o una buena decisión.

-Adrian: Lo siento… (Señalando con su mano a Pandora) Vámonos de aquí.

De un momento a otro, Diana dejo de luchar. El inmenso esfuerzo realizado por Jeronimo había sido reducido a simplemente mantener el peso de su cuerpo, que poco a poco se reincorporaba bajaba su mirada al suelo con una expresión fría y decepcionada.

-Diana: No… yo lo siento…

De un movimiento rápido, la chica golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el pecho de Adrian, empujándolo en dirección a la arzobispo, quien simplemente la basto con saltar para esquivar el ataque humano de Diana. Seguido a esto, dio una patada de burro alejando a Jero de su posición y mostrándose claramente feliz a los ojos de Louis.

-Diana: Louis Arneb, arzobispo del pecado de la gula. Tu secuestraste a mi madre, la usaste como una simple oveja de ganado para conseguir comida para tu gente…asesinaste a mi gente, destruiste mi hogar… y yo… no descansare hasta ver tu cuerpo desmembrado frente a mí.

-Adrian: D-DIANA! ESPERA!

"En ese momento, vi a Rem tomar a Jeronimo en sus brazos y correr en mi dirección junto con Pandora. La bruja me tomó por los hombros, obligándome a levantarme y me llevo en dirección al pasillo que anteriormente había señalado Louis."

-Louis: Debiste haber escuchado a tus amigos… debiste haber sido más inteligente. Ahora lo perderás todo por tu insensatez.

-Diana: (sonriendo) Yo ya no tengo nada, todo gracias a ti. Pero tranquila, pienso arrebatártelo todo también!

"Pandora levanto su mano y pude ver aquella cadena conectada al inmenso y poderoso barco aéreo. Parecía una especie de soga de cristal que usaba como base una simple y común cadena de hierro. Suspendido por cuerdas sobre un techo de hierro, aquel vehículo parecía sacado de cualquier historia de ciencia ficción. Mas mi atención seguía puesta sobre los sonidos provenientes del piso de abajo, sobre el choque de poderes e impacto de ideología que residía en aquel lugar."

-Jeronimo: Por aquí! Esta es la entrada!

Una rampa de metal era la única entrada al Valhalla. Dejando a Jeronimo sobre el piso del vehículo, el joven se movió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el timón, movido por la adrenalina del momento mientras Pandora usaba su autoridad para desconectar la cadena del barco.

-Adrian: Esperen! No podemos irnos! Diana está luchando, por favor! Deténganse!

-Jeronimo: Energía al 95%, iniciando protocolo de despegue.

-Adrian: ESPEREEEN! DIANAAAAAA!

Las turbinas del vehículo, ubicadas a cada lado comenzaron a hacer un sonido estridente y a desprender una especie de fuego color azulado, pareciendo una hornalla de cocina de un tamaño descomunal. Lentamente el Valhalla comenzó a elevarse hasta que las turbinas giraron en dirección horizontal, aumentando la intensidad de la llama y moviendo rápidamente a la embarcación.

-Jeronimo: Potencia al 50%! Vámonos!

Un fuerte sonido de los motores dio lugar al impulso del vehículo hacia el borde de la barrera, impactando contra está a toda velocidad y realizando un extraño efecto a su alrededor mientras la maquina traspasaba aquella antigua creación mágica. El caballero esclavo simplemente pudo lanzar una última mirada preocupada hacia aquel castillo mientras el Valhalla se alejaba rápidamente de Terraform.

-.-

-Adrian: (tomando a Pandora por los hombros) PORQUE? PORQUE ME SALVASTE?

La bruja, simplemente mantuvo una expresión fría y desentendida mientras evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto visual con Adrian.

-Adrian: Podríamos haberla ayudado… podríamos haber estado los cuatro juntos…

-Pandora: NO, NO PODIAMOS!

El grito de Pandora resonó sobre todo el cielo mientras la embarcación continuaba su camino hacia ningún lugar. La energía restante era suficiente como para viajar por días, pero no podían elegir ningún camino hasta que no estuviesen seguros de a dónde ir.

-Pandora: (golpeando suavemente su cabeza sobre el pecho de Adrian) Lo siento… lo siento tanto… yo nunca quise que nada de esto ocurriera… yo solo… maldición…

"Podía sentir sus lágrimas rodar sobre mi pecho, acariciando su superficie con el suave toque de aquella tibia agua que emanaba de sus arrepentidos ojos."

-Pandora: Cuando conseguí entregar el libro… aquel sujeto se encargó de que ya no pudiese alterar esa parte de la historia… su poder me sobrepaso, ya no podía hacerlo sola. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de mi error… del futuro que había creado por culpa de mi arrogancia y egoísmo… Cada reinicio, cada vez que me veo forzada a revivir esos momentos, es como un golpe de la vida que me restriega mis errores. Solo quisiera que pudieses saber cómo me siento…

Seguido a esto, la chica simplemente apoyo su frente sobre el pecho del caballero y dejo salir aquel inigualable dolor de su ser. Adrian por su parte, en una muestra de comprensión acaricio su cabello con la palma de su mano mientras envolvía el cuerpo de la bruja con ambos brazos.

-Adrian: En realidad…lo sé perfectamente. Pero ese no es motivo para detenernos. No me malinterpretes, estoy enfadado contigo, furioso, es mas en estos momentos quisiera empujarte por la borda del barco…pero no lo haré, eso no ayudaría en lo absoluto.

Adrian movió la cabeza de la bruja en dirección a su rostro, poniéndose cara a cara con esta para afirmar lo que estaba diciendo y obligándose a sí mismo a sonreír mientras hablaba, a modo a hacerla sentir mejor.

-Adrian: Escucha, lo que hayamos hecho en el pasado o no, ya no importa. Con viaje en el tiempo o no, nuestros actos son lo que demarcaran nuestro futuro y eso y solo eso es lo que importa ahora. No sé cómo funciona tu autoridad, pero si dices que no puedes cambiar mi pasado, pues no tengo más opción que creerte, pero no puedo creer que no seas capaz de cambiar el futuro. Así que limpia tu rostro, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Jeronimo: Señor Adrian, muy lindo su discurso y todo, pero podría dejar de coquetear con la señorita bruja de la vanagloria y decirnos en que dirección ir?

-Adrian: Maldición Jero, estoy teniendo un momento. (Chasqueando sus labios) Bien, supongo que tienes razón, el problema es que no se hacia dónde queda el santuario.

-Rem: Yo si lo sé. Es exactamente en la dirección a la que nos dirigimos.

-Adrian: Me encanta oír eso. Muy bien, señoritas abrochen sus cinturones. NOS VAMOS A CASA!

El muchacho levanto su puño al cielo con decisión y alegría mientras lanzaba aquel grito al cielo. Admiro su entorno, enamorado del paisaje de aquel hermoso mundo que lo rodeaba mientras mantenía en brazos a aquella bruja que tantos problemas le había ocasionado. Pandora se encontraba confundida, distante de aquella situación, incapaz de entender la manera de pensar de este Adrian, tan diferente a los otros que había conocido. Pero fuera de causar nerviosismo o miedo en su corazón, otro sentimiento nació en ella, algo profundo y bondadoso que hacia tanto tiempo no había sentido. La esperanza, estaba volviendo a la bruja.

-Pandora: (Susurrando para sí misma) Tal vez no seas el héroe que yo quería… pero tal vez seas el que necesito.


	23. Capítulo 22: La curva final

Capítulo 22: La curva final.

"Mis parpados se abrieron como cortinas por las cuales entró un resplandor tenue pero reconfortante. Las pequeñas ventanas laterales de la embarcación tenían el tamaño y la cantidad de agujeros necesarios para que por las mañanas no te quedases ciego por el amanecer. Afortunados fuimos de que el Valhalla tuviese una pequeña habitación para pasar la noche bajo el piso principal de la nave, así por lo menos no tenemos que preocuparnos por dormir en el suelo."

Viendo que las demás camas estaban vacías, Adrian decidió levantarse para afrontar su llegada al Santuario. En un rápido movimiento, el chico pudo sentir como algo sujetaba de manera fuerte pero delicada su brazo, dejándolo con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama. Su cabeza giro rápidamente hacia la dirección de aquello que lo sostenía, solo para encontrar dos ojos azules oscuros mirando directa y cercanamente a los suyos.

-Pandora: Buenos días, caballero esclavo.

Adrian sobresaltado, intento moverse hacia atrás para esquivando el contacto físico con la bruja, pero esta rápidamente soltó su brazo y se aferró fuertemente a su cuello, impidiendo su escape.

-Adrian: Debo preguntar qué haces en mi cama? Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Pandora: (alejándose sorprendida) No lo recuerdas?...

Llevando sus manos a su boca la chica analizo la situación y recordó rápidamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Comenzó a formar un rostro triste y arrepentido mientras volvía su mirada al extrañado muchacho quien, de la misma manera comenzaba a juntas las piezas del rompecabezas que simbolizaba lo ocurrido hace algunas horas.

"Fue una noche…muy movida para nosotros dos a decir verdad… Recuerdo que nos turnamos para conducir el Valhalla luego que Jero nos explicó las funciones del timón y demás instrumentos de control. Le pedí a Rem que nos dejara solos unos momentos… pero en el momento que llego a la charla todo se vuelve gris y borroso…"

-Pandora: Si… obviamente no puedes hacerlo… (Levantándose) Solo… estoy feliz de haber pasado la noche a tu lado… (Sonriendo)

-Adrian: Alguien más…

Un fuerte sentimiento de Deja Vu recorrió mi cuerpo mientras la chica se levantaba lentamente desde los pies de la cama y se disponía a caminar en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban al piso principal.

-Adrian: Pandora espera!

Deteniéndose en seco, la bruja mantuvo su mirada al frente sin voltear en dirección al muchacho.

-Adrian: Porque no puedo recordar nada? Que ocurrió anoche?

-Pandora: No fue nada importante…

-Adrian: De igual forma quiero saberlo.

-Pandora: Podrías arrepentirte, después de todo, fuiste tú quien me pidió que cambiase la historia para que la conversación nunca ocurriera…

-Adrian: Si nunca ocurrió entonces cual es el problema de que yo lo sepa?

"Estaba determinado a saber lo ocurrido. No siempre puedes levantarte con una hermosa chica a tu lado…además, sus expresiones me parecían de lo más extraño y solo aumentaban mi curiosidad. Sin decir una sola palabra, Pandora camino nuevamente hacia la cama y tomo asiento junto a mí, nuevamente sin mirarme a los ojos."

-Pandora: Hablamos sobre las otras líneas temporales… ya sabes, "los otros tu". Te dije lo diferente que eras a todos ellos y… bueno lo insoportables que eran.

-Adrian: Solo eso? Bueno no es tan malo…estas segura de que no hay nada más?

-Pandora: Y luego… es que no puedo decirte. Me hiciste prometer que no te lo diría directamente.

-Adrian: Directamente? Entonces como planeas decirme?

-Pandora: No lo hare… hiciste la promesa porque no querías recordar lo ocurrido… la única manera de romperla es con tu propia mano… y de con cuerpo.

-Adrian: (suspiro) Maldita sea…

-Rem: Señor Adrian.

La silueta de la sirvienta de cabello azulado entro a la habitación bajando las escaleras, buscando la manera de llamar la atención del joven sin interrumpir la charla que estaban teniendo con Pandora.

-Rem: Siento molestar pero no queda mucho para llegar al Santuario.

-Adrian: (levantándose de la cama mientras rascaba su cabeza) Ah, no importa. Hablaremos de esto en otro momento si?

-Pandora: Como gustes, pero no hay mucho que pueda decirte.

"Un rápido pensamiento paso por mi mente. La relación que estamos formando Pandora y yo sé está volviendo algo más que solo una simple amistad o alianza por conveniencia… No sé hasta qué punto este de acuerdo con ella. Es una chica hermosa, pero desconozco demasiado sobre ella y además, como puedo estar seguro de que todo esto no es parte de algún profundo y extraño plan que nos involucra a todos… (Suspiro) O tal vez… solo estoy preocupado por lo que pensara Ram…"

-.-

Una patrulla de semi-humanos se mantuvo a las afueras del santuario, escondidos entre la vegetación del ambiente, con sus armas en alto, observando cualquier tipo de movimiento sospechoso que pudiese realizarse en toda el área. Cada uno estaba posicionado de manera única y entrelazada de manera que formasen en conjunto una enorme telaraña alrededor del pueblo.

-¿?: Oigan, oyeron eso?

Uno de los guardias llamó la atención de sus compañeros, forzando a que estos entren rápidamente en un estado de alerta absoluta.

-¿?: Pero que…

Llevando su visión al cielo, el semi-humano pudo ver como sobre sus cabezas pasaba a toda velocidad una gran embarcación propulsada por dos turbinas en sus laterales.

-¿?: Rápido, vayan a avisarle a Garfiel!

La gigantesca nave metálica descendió lentamente a metros de la entrada del bosque, aterrizando de manera delicada sobre el camino de tierra formado gracias al ir y venir de incontables personas. Desde la parte superior de este, una placa de metal fue empujada por Jero, la cual sirvió como escalera para el descenso del equipo de cuatro jóvenes.

-Adrian: Bien, llegamos.

-Jeronimo: Es un lugar muy extraño para detenernos, estas seguro que es aquí?

-Adrian: Tranquilo, esta es la entrada al bosque, el santuario se encuentra dentro. Por cierto, que planeas hacer ahora que te libraste de la Senda Solar?

-Jeronimo: bueno, seguramente me busquen por traidor y termine en una situación muy desfavorable, así que había pensado en…

-Adrian: (extendiendo su mano) Unirte a nosotros? Nos vendría muy bien alguien con tus conocimientos tecnológicos.

-Jeronimo: Es una idea esplendida, pero si lo hago, necesitare algún lugar para quedarme.

-Adrian: Estas regateando eh? Bueno, si te consigo un lugar para vivir, necesitare que pagues con algo. Que te parecería crear algunos inventos para nosotros? Estoy seguro que a la campaña de Emilia le vendría genial la fama de alguien capaz de crear tu tipo de tecnología.

-Jeronimo: (apretando fuertemente la mano de Adrian) Señor, soy un inventor, ese es mi trabajo. Aunque preferiría seguir ordenes suyas antes que de alguien que desconozco. Después de todo, es usted quien salvo mi vida.

Un sonido de entre los arbustos del lugar llamo rápidamente la atención de Rem, provocando que esta moviese rápidamente su cabeza en esa dirección.

-Adrian: Genial… nada más llegamos y ya hay problemas. Sera mejor que te metas de nuevo a la nave amigo.

-Jeronimo: Entiendo…

Antes que siquiera pudiese moverse dentro de la embarcación, un escudo metálico salió volando a toda velocidad de entre la maleza y se clavó como si nada en el metal de la placa usada para abordar el Valhalla. La atención de Adrian fue rápidamente captada por esto, por lo que se tomó unos momentos para inspeccionar el arma.

-¿?: Ustedes nunca tienen suficiente verdad? NO CREEN QUE YA SE HAN LLEVADO DEMACIADO?

Una furiosa y varonil voz comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más al grupo. Rem y Pandora se prepararon para el enfrentamiento mientras Jero se escondía detrás del Valhalla, dejando expuesta solo una parte de su rostro para ver lo que ocurría. Por otro lado, Adrian estaba lejos de temer a quien se avecinaba. Con el solo tono de su voz, ya podía darse una idea de quien se trataba, por lo cual hizo una señal a sus amigas para que no ataquen.

-Adrian: No venimos buscando pelea Garfiel.

Desde el interior del bosque, Garfiel salió empuñando uno de sus escudos mientras mantenía una mirada seria y confundida en dirección al joven caballero.

-Garfiel: No sé quién demonios seas, pero no pienso caer en tus trucos.

-Adrian: Hermano, soy yo, al menos déjame explicar lo que ocurrió.

De un momento a otro, Garfiel se movió a toda velocidad en dirección a Adrian e intento con todas sus fuerzas golpear al muchacho. Rápidamente este último levanto sus manos bloqueando el ataque de su amigo y siendo arrastrado unos centímetros en dirección opuesta debido a esto.

-Garfiel: (Sorprendido) Eh?

-Adrian: No voy a pelear contigo Garfiel.

"Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de un detalle muy importante. El brazo usado por mi hermano para portar aquel escudo carecía del resto de su extremidad. El antebrazo completo de Garfiel había sido desgarrado completamente y solo tenía un largo vendaje con manchas rojas."

-Adrian: Que te ocurrió?

-Garfiel: Como si te importara.

Seguido a esa declaración, el semi-humano lanzo un cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas contra Adrian, atontando a este y aprovechando para lanzar una fuerte patada a su estómago. Rápidamente el joven bloqueo de manera instintiva moviendo sus brazos hacia adelante y recibiendo el impacto de esta manera. Seguido a esto, Garfiel retrocedió de un potente salto hacia atrás.

-Garfiel: Bien, vamos en serio en ese caso.

El joven iracundo dejo su escudo en el piso y lentamente comenzó a erguirse sobre su espalda mientras sus músculos se hinchaban y expandían en todas las direcciones posibles. Su cabello, antes limitado a la parte superior de su cabeza comenzó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo mientras unos largos y filosos colmillos surgían de su boca. Aquella bestia lanzo un poderoso rugido en dirección a Adrian y rápidamente corrió en su dirección, haciendo temblar el terreno bajo sus pies.

-Pandora/Rem: ADRIAN!

-Adrian: No se acerquen! Dejen me esto a mí!

El cuerpo del chico comenzó a brillar intensamente, cubierto por el prana de este, expuesto no para contraatacar, sino más bien para bloquear los ataques de la bestia en la que se había transformado su amigo. Un fuerte impacto propiciado por las garras de Garfiel mando a volar al caballero en dirección al Valhalla, aboyando el armazón de la embarcación con el golpe de su cuerpo. Seguido a esto, la bestia levanto su mano, mostrando sus garras a Adrian mientras las apuntaba en dirección a su pecho y lanzando un poderoso rugido bajo a toda velocidad sus zarpas impulsadas por su instinto asesino.

-Adrian: Ya te dije, no voy a pelear contigo.

Las puntas afiladas de sus manos se detuvieron a centímetros del muchacho. Garfiel gruñó, mostrando sus afilados caninos mientras acercaba su rostro al de Adrian. Sus miradas se cruzaron, esa intimidante y potente mirada de semi-humano y la determinada y seria mirada del caballero esclavo. Seguido a esto, la bestia retrocedió y volvió lentamente a su estado original, demostrando un rostro de incredulidad absoluta en Garfiel.

-Garfiel: No… Adrian de verdad eres tu… pero, como es posible?

-Adrian: Las gracias se las debo a una chica que no está aquí. Es gracias a ella que ahora estamos hablando.

Garfiel llevo su brazo hasta sus ojos, disimulando el hecho de que estaba llorando de alegría y seguido a esto lo llevo hasta su cabeza para fingir que estaba rascando su cabeza.

-Garfiel: Si… es genial tenerte de regreso. (Extendiendo su mano)

-Adrian: Tranquilo hermano, no está mal llorar de vez en cuando jajaja! (apretando su mano mientras ambos hacían un movimiento extraño)

-Garfiel: Por cierto… quienes son ellas? (señalando a Rem y Pandora)

-Adrian: Oh, ella es la chica que estaba en coma cuando salimos de la mansión y la otra…

"No sabía cómo continuar la frase. Como le explicaría que una de las brujas del pecado quiere mi ayuda para salvar el mundo de un mal del cual no tenemos ni idea? Estuve unos segundos quieto en mi sitio, pensando cómo abordar la situación, viendo como la mirada de Garfiel cambiaba a una de intriga y sospecha."

-¿?: PANDORA!

Desde detrás de Garfiel, entre los arbustos del espeso bosque, una figura femenina, delgada y pequeña salió empuñando su bastón de madera en dirección a la bruja del pecado. Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez en mucho tiempo, resultando en un choque electrizante de posturas anteriormente adversas y enemistadas.

-Pandora: Lewes.

Dejando atrás a Adrian, Pandora camino directamente hacia Lewes, motivada por un poderoso sentimiento que la impulsaba a hacer las cosas bien. Por otro lado la pequeña mujer del santuario estaba atenta a cualquier tipo de movimiento que aquella bruja pudiese hacer.

-Lewes: Ha pasado tiempo…bruja de la vanagloria.

-Garfiel: BRUJA?

Garfiel giro su cabeza rápidamente en dirección a Adrian, revelando una mirada de profunda desconfianza y odio que solo se enfurecía más y más a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-Adrian: Bien… esto será difícil de explicar.

-Lewes: Deténganse ustedes dos.

De manera demandante, Lewes ordeno a los dos muchachos que pospongan momentáneamente el combate que estaba a punto de comenzar. Extrañamente, Garfiel no hizo más que obedecer las órdenes de la pequeña mujer, cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba profundamente al caballero frente a él.

-Pandora: Lewes, no has cambiado nada. Sigues usando esas copias de prana que creaste con ayuda de Echidna?

-Lewes: Pues sí, es gracias a ello que estamos hablando en este instante. Por otro lado, puedo suponer que tus intenciones no son diferentes a las de nuestro último encuentro? Después de todo, que otro motivo podrías haber tenido para salvar a Adrian de una muerte segura?

-Adrian: Motivos? (dijo con curiosidad mientras miraba fijamente a la bruja parada frente a él)

-Pandora: Soy una persona muy diferente a esa mujer que conociste Lewes.

-Lewes: En serio? Y como planeas que yo crea algo como eso? Vas a decirme que de la noche a la mañana te convertiste en una persona caritativa y noble?

-Pandora: Mis motivos están lejos de ser caritativos o nobles, pero te aseguro que tengo buenas razones para estar aquí.

Lewes levanto su bastón y un brillo oscuro y potente comenzó a absorber la luz a su alrededor, extrayendo el prana del ambiente y canalizando un poderoso ataque de magia oscura.

-Pandora: Lewes por favor, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, solo necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decir. No tomara mucho tiempo, luego puedes hacer lo que desees.

-Lewes: Tu sola presencia aquí ya es un riesgo enorme para las personas del santuario, como si ya no hubieses ocasionado demasiados problemas en el pasado.

-Adrian: Señorita Lewes espere!

-Lewes: Lo mejor será que te quedes fuera de esto Adrian, no entiendes nada de lo que ocurre aquí.

-Adrian: Tal vez sea cierto, pero si lo que dices es correcto esa mujer salvo mi vida y la de Rem. Sea cual sean sus razones merece, como mínimo, decir lo que tenga que decir.

-Lewes: Hijo, esta mujer no es lo que parece. En su interior existe un universo de mentiras, extorción y manipulación. Ella ha hecho cosas horribles que hasta el día de hoy nos persiguen.

-Adrian: No te confundas, no digo que no las haya hecho, no digo que sea una santa ni mucho menos. Lo que quiero decir es que, cuantos años han pasado desde la última vez que estuvieron cara a cara?

-Lewes: Exactamente 84 años.

-Adrian: Es demasiado tiempo, no crees que algo podría haber cambiado en ella?

-Lewes: Es una bruja del pecado, lo que dices carece completamente de sentido. Otra vez, no entiendes lo que está ocurriendo aquí.

Los ojos de Pandora se posaron rápidamente sobre el joven. Con su mano detuvo las palabras que estuvieron a punto de salir de su boca, a la vez que una expresión arrepentida, llena de dolor y sufrimiento se formaba en su rostro.

-Pandora: No necesito que me defiendas… no hay manera de defender lo que he hecho…

-Adrian: (molesto) Pero que fue? Porque todos hablan como si todo fuese ultra secreto? Que maldito problema tienen con contar la historia completa? Aquí hay tres personas que no tienen idea de que hablan, es mucho pedir que simplemente lo digan?

-Lewes: No tendría sentido decir nada. Ella debe que pagar por sus actos y aunque contemos lo ocurrido, no hay manera de que puedas ayudarla.

-Rem: Rem quiere decir algo. (Acercándose lentamente hacia Adrian) Rem también quiere escuchar la versión completa. Rem no puede confiar en Pandora por no conocerla prácticamente de nada, pero Rem está en deuda con el señor Adrian y si él quiere oír lo ocurrido con la señorita Pandora, entonces opino que la dejen hablar.

-Lewes: Nuevamente, lo siento. Pero sus opiniones no tienen valor aquí y mucho menos en este caso.

-Garfiel: Y qué hay de la mía? (dijo interponiéndose entre el ataque de Lewes y Pandora)

-Lewes: GARFIEL?

-Garfiel: Antes que nada déjame decirte que me uno al equipo de gente que desconfía de la señorita bruja. Por otro lado, apoyo la idea de mi hermano sobre que ambas cuenten su historia. Al fin y al cabo, nunca me la has contado a mí tampoco y algo tan importante no debería ser ignorado, no crees?

Garfiel giro su mirada hacia Adrian, guiñando un ojo en señal de alianza mientras el chico dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Garfiel: Además… si salvo a Adrian entonces supongo que también estoy en deuda con ella.

-Lewes: Ustedes… (Suspiro mientras bajaba lentamente el bastón y desaparecía el aura oscura que lo rodeaba) Es mi culpa… pero supongo que debería haberles dicho sobre esto antes… Mejor que tú les digas.

Pandora intento comenzar a contar su historia, pero antes de siquiera poder elegir sus palabras correctamente Garfiel la interrumpió de manera grosera y amenazadora, levantando su puño y cerrándolo con fuerza en su dirección.

-Garfiel: Espera… si intentas cualquier cosa extraña, acabare contigo con mis propias manos y no me importa que seas amiga de Adrian o de nadie, no pienso contenerme. Quedo claro?

-Pandora: Lo entiendo…

-Garfiel: Bien, comienza.

Pandora movió su mano hacia arriba, llevando esta hacia su barbilla y rascando delicadamente esta mientras reorganizaba sus memorias y buscaba el momento preciso por donde comenzar. Seguido a esto, una historia de manipulación, odio y conveniencia comenzó a salir de sus labios. Años atrás, la muchacha había estado fuertemente involucrada en una batalla por la dominación de la Ballena blanca, la cual termino en un fracaso debido a la gigantesca diferencia de poder con esta. Sin embargo, muchas vidas inocentes terminaron por extinguirse, muchos nombres fueron olvidados y muchas personas simplemente dejaron de existir debido a la autoridad de la gula, propiciado a la ma-bestia por parte de su creadora. Un largo tiempo después, la chica lidero el ataque a una de las ciudades mercantes más importantes del reino, llamada Garkla. De la mano del arzobispo de la avaricia, Regulus Corneas, la bruja pudo reducir sin problemas a la gran cantidad de personas, tanto soldados, héroes y guerreros como simplemente gente inocente, a puras cenizas.

"Seguido a estas revelaciones, sentí un potente sentimiento de traición y remordimiento por haberla ayudado. Mis manos temblaron, sabiendo que posiblemente había sido simplemente manipulado para traer a ese monstruo hasta las puertas del santuario. La sensación de suciedad y de ultraje que yacían en mi interior eran solo comparables con mi inmenso odio e ira."

-Adrian: Porque? Qué sentido tenia hacer todo eso?

-Pandora: No era yo…eran mis genes de la bruja. Mi objetivo en ese entonces era romper el sello de la puerta oscura, una estructura que se encuentra en medio del bosque de los elfos. No tenía idea de cómo lograrlo, pero sabía perfectamente de su contenido y es por ello que hoy estoy junto a ustedes. (Girándose a mirar a Adrian) Esa puerta retiene el cuerpo de Satella, la bruja de los celos y mientras hablamos están luchando por liberarla.

-Garfiel: Pero, con qué objetivo?

-Pandora: Para encerrarla no bastaba con una gigantesca cantidad de poder mágico. Había que usar algo más, algo que asegurase que esa bestia jamás despertaría de su letargo. Por lo que la encerraron junto con el Bifröst. Satella lo había utilizado para conquistar y dominar todo pequeño resquicio de suelo que tocara, por lo que no dudaron que sería una llave perfecta para su tumba. El problema es que el Bifröst no sirve para encerrarla, sino para despertarla. La puerta fue cerrada con la sangre de un hijo de Satella y de la misma bruja y solo de esa manera puede abrirse.

-Garfiel: Entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos. Como dijiste, Satella está ahí dentro, no hay manera de que consigan su sangre.

-Pandora: No… no la suya, pero si la de su descendencia. La verdadera hija legitima de Satella.

-Lewes: Oh no… Creo que sé a dónde quieres llegar.

-Pandora: En la línea temporal original, la Senda Solar utilizo parte de mis genes de la bruja para iniciar el ritual. No son necesarios, pero aceleran enormemente la progresión de este al ser la contraparte del cello creado para retenerla.

-Adrian: Estas diciendo que quieren revivir a Satella y destruirán el mundo para lograrlo? Quién demonios está a cargo de un plan tan estúpido?

-Pandora: Son dos facciones, cada una con sus objetivos. La Senda Solar quiere conseguir el Bifröst para abrir un portal devuelta a su mundo y el culto de la bruja lo quiere para traerla de regreso.

-Garfiel: Un momento… creo que empiezo a entender cómo encaja todo esto. Me estás diciendo que "el" estaba involucrado en todo esto desde un principio? Maldito viejo traidor… no puedo creerlo…

Garfiel presiono sus colmillos los unos contra los otros mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, mirando a su alrededor con un odio envenenador. Adrian, más confuso que nunca, pidió a la bruja que continuase con una seña de su mano.

-Pandora: Como decía, los problemas no terminan ahí. Cuando el ritual se vio acabado, aquella alianza del pecado consiguió la llave que los llevaría a su propia destrucción. Debilitada, pude ver cómo me dejaban a mi suerte fuera de las puertas oscuras de aquel templo escondido entre los confines del vacío. Habiendo perdido gran parte de mis genes de la bruja, recupere mis capacidades por pensar de manera más sensata sin ser consumida por el orgullo y la superficialidad que me caracterizaban y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, pude ver las magnitudes del desastre que había causado.

Lewes entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza, aunque una parte de ella se veía un poco convencida de las palabras de la bruja. De saber lo que había pasado días antes, seguramente ya habría destruido a Pandora sin darle el lujo de decir una palabra y sin importarle lo que nadie dijese.

-Pandora: Sin pensarlo dos veces, me moví tan rápido como pude en dirección opuesta a aquella creación del mal, mientras una enorme aura oscura y sombría comenzaba a destruir y tragarse el enorme marco de la puerta, pero unas manos, tan extensas y fuertes como las de un gigante salieron de entre aquella amalgama, atrapándome con su desprecio por la vida y comenzando a aplastar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Fue ahí cuando use los pocos genes que me quedaban, mi autoridad, ahora reducida a una pequeña habilidad casi sin valor, para intentar evitar lo ocurrido. Pero habiendo perdido tanto poder, solo fui capaz de volver cuando el problema ya era casi irreversible.

-Adrian: Y fue ahí cuando me buscaste a mí?

-Pandora: Esa… es una historia más difícil de contar.

-Garfiel: Entonces según lo que tratas de decirnos, estamos al borde de un fin del mundo ocasionado porque unos dementes quieren resucitar a la bruja y los otros quieren volver a su mundo?

-Pandora: De manera muy resumida, así es.

El semi-humano entrecerró sus ojos mientras lentamente se aproximaba a la pequeña mujer que mantenía una mirada confusa y desconfiada aunque a su vez intrigada. Delante de la bruja, Garfiel y Lewes comenzaron a compartir pequeños y largos murmullos demarcaban una discusión, no una familiar, sino más bien un debate casi político por la decisión que estaban a punto de tomar, un enfrentamiento ético regido por el sentimiento de hacer lo correcto y de hacer lo que debe hacerse.

-Lewes: (suspiro) Bien… (Levantando su bastón en dirección a Pandora) lo haremos a tu manera, pero con mis condiciones.

Un triple resplandor se vio salir disparado del pequeño bastón de madera. Con gran celeridad, las tres luces iluminaron el paisaje alrededor de Pandora, danzando en un baile celestialmente precioso y estrellándose de manera unida sobre la pequeña y frágil, pero siniestra chica.

-Adrian: PANDORA! (Precipitándose hacia ella)

-Pandora: Esta bien… estoy bien.

-Lewes: Garf logro convencerme de dejar que te quedes, pero no voy a arriesgarme a que intentes ninguna de tus artimañas. Acabo de bloquear la salida de prana de tu cuerpo. No podrás hacer magia a no ser que yo lo permita.

-Pandora: Gracias? Supongo…

-Garfiel: No lo hice por ti. Si mi hermano confía en tus artimañas, pues que más remedio tengo que apoyarlo… hasta ahora no me ha fallado, así que no tengo motivos para no hacerlo.

-Adrian: Gracias Garf.

-Garfiel: (acercando y estrechando fuertemente su mano) Ni lo menciones, ahora entremos. Tenemos trabajo por hacer.

-Jeronimo: (asomándose por detrás del Valhalla) Ya acabo el peligro? Puedo salir sin miedo a que me arranquen la cabeza?

-Garfiel: Él también es tu amigo?

-Adrian: Si va a sernos de mucha utilidad, no lo asustes demasiado.

-Garfiel: Me recuerda a Otto.

-.-

"Lejos de la imagen que tenia del Santuario, este lugar no era nada parecido a lo que yo esperaba encontrar en el momento que llegué. Los aldeanos del pueblo, antes rebosantes de felicidad y alegría, ahora mantenían una mirada fría de seriedad y desconfianza. Sus cuerpos, llenos de heridas y vendajes que aun sangraban, les impedían moverse con completa libertad. Las casas, destruidas y reducidas a simples escombros esparcidos por todo el lugar y a centímetros de estos, pequeñas carpas armadas de manera provisional para atender y mantener a los heridos."

-Adrian: Pero, que paso aquí?

-Garfiel: (volteándose seriamente a ver a Adrian) Pensé que ya lo sabrías.

-Lewes: Un ataque del culto de la bruja, encabezado por el arzobispo de la avaricia. Se llevaron consigo a la señorita Emilia y a Subo.

-Pandora: Maldición no… la historia se repite… justo cuando creía que todo estaba cambiando.

-Adrian: A ver, tomémonos un momento para analizar la situación, no perdamos la calma. Donde están Roswaal y los demás? Y más importante, porque no los detuvieron?

-Pandora: Adrian… ese es el problema.

-Adrian: El problema?

-Lewes: Roswaal fue quien los guió hasta aquí y secuestro a la señorita Emilia y a Subo.

-Adrian: ¿QUE? Pero… Porque?

-Lewes: Desconocemos sus motivos.

-Pandora: Yo sé perfectamente porque lo hicieron. (Dijo llamando la atención del grupo) Son quienes necesitan para completar el ritual, a uno de los hijos de Satella y a la heredera legitima de su legado.

-Adrian: Heredera Legitima? Estas diciendo que Emilia es la hija de Satella? Ósea, la original?

-Pandora: Su parecido físico lo dice todo. No es ninguna casualidad que se vea como ella.

-Garfiel: Entonces la situación es incluso peor de la que imaginábamos… (Golpeando su puño contra su pierna) No puedo creerlo… maldito viejo manipulador y asqueroso.

-Adrian: En realidad no esta tan mal. Tenemos ventaja estratégica, de cierta manera. Pandora, tu sabes dónde estarán verdad?

-Pandora: No del todo en realidad… Sé que estarán en el bosque de Elior dentro de algunos días. Sera entonces cuando abran la puerta oscura y liberen a Satella, pero antes de eso, la verdad no tengo idea donde estén. Fui enviada a una misión diferente en el momento que esto ocurría y luego ya fue demasiado tarde para buscarlos.

-Adrian: Bueno, cuanto tiempo tenemos hasta que ocurra lo peor?

-Pandora: En el mejor de los casos, siete días.

-Garfiel: Enviamos a Frederica, Otto y Meili a la capital ayer. Nuestro plan era conseguir ayuda de los caballeros reales para encontrar la ubicación del culto. El problema es que teniendo tan poco tiempo, no estoy seguro de que logren algo como esto…

-Adrian: No tenemos otra opción? Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

-Lewes: Podríamos haber usado el santuario para pedir información. Si alguno de nosotros lograse conseguir una audiencia con Echidna, seguramente ella podría ser de gran ayuda y más en situaciones como estas.

-Garfiel: Nuevamente ahí tenemos más problemas. Cuando el culto ataco destruyo por completo la tumba de la bruja. Ahora no es más que una pila de escombros mohosos.

-Adrian: Un momento… aún faltan tres personas de las cuales no oído nada desde que llegue. Donde están Beatrice, Ram y Gern?

Garfiel y Lewes se miraron el uno al otro con el rabillo del ojo. El muchacho cerró sus ojos y agacho su cabeza ante la realidad que representaba la respuesta que se le adjudicaba a aquella incógnita.

-Garfiel: Siento que sea yo quien tenga que decírtelo… De igual manera tendremos que decírtelo. (Poniendo una mano en su hombro) Escucha bien, esto no será fácil de digerir. Ram… se retiró voluntariamente con Roswaal… pero Beatrice y Gern están muertos.

Rem se estremeció al oír esto. La silenciosa chica que durante todo el viaje había estado feliz y esperanzada por volver a ver tanto a su hermana como a su amado, ahora estaba aguantando el inmenso impulso por salir corriendo en la dirección que sea, solo para buscarlos. Pequeñas lágrimas de frustración salían de sus parpados mientras presionaba sus dientes y se mordía la parte inferior del labio para evitar llorar por la gran cantidad de emociones que atacaban su corazón. Adrian, por otro lado… bueno, era difícil saber lo que él pensaba en ese momento. Su expresión simplemente se congelo en el tiempo, era incapaz de mover cualquier musculo de su cuerpo y solo podía sentir un calor abrazador en su pecho que solo aumentaba y aumentaba como si fuese su propia llama infernal. Pasaron minutos hasta que al final pudo decir una palabra. Volteo a mirar a Rem, viendo en su rostro el reflejo del dolor y la impotencia y expreso lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Adrian: Yo… te prometo traerla de regreso. Cueste lo que cueste y caiga quien caiga.

Seguido a esta frase, el chico giro bruscamente en dirección opuesta y tomo camino en dirección al ahora la ahora destruida tumba de la bruja.

-Rem: ADRIAN!

Deteniéndose en seco sin darse el lujo de voltear a ver. El chico simplemente escucho aquella petición que solo servía para apoyar aún más el sentimiento de venganza y odio que sentía.

-Rem: Cuando encuentres a Roswaal… te suplico, no lo mates.

-Adrian: (presionando fuertemente su puño) Que me estas pidiendo…

Pandora tomo camino a espaldas del caballero esclavo, dejando un pequeño margen entre ellos, no por miedo sino más bien, por la vergüenza de que ahora el conoce quien fue ella.

-.-

Aquel inmenso e imponente árbol, antes cuidado y protegido por su maestro esperaba pacientemente la llegada del joven caballero. Las puertas del lugar se abrieron de golpe, impulsadas por una patada realizada con odio por parte del muchacho. No hubo intercambio de palabras, tampoco una especie de lapsus épico donde se lo recibían como a un elegido o alguien importante. El lugar estaba habitado por algunos animales salvajes que salieron corriendo al oír el sonido de las puertas de madera golpear contra las paredes, el césped, antes cuidado y cortado con cariño y dedicación, ahora estaba lleno de malezas y enredaderas.

-Adrian: (susurrando para sí mismo) Y todo esto en solo unos días… genial…

Moviéndose lenta y silenciosamente en dirección a Yggdrasil, Adrian se tomó unos momentos para admirar las magnitudes de la gigantesca estructura natural plantada por los antiguos habitantes del santuario. Seguido a esto, prosiguió a ponerse a sí mismo de rodillas a apenas unos centímetros de la húmeda y mohosa corteza del árbol.

-Adrian: Bien… veamos si decías la verdad Gern.

Pandora miró desde atrás y con intriga la extraña actitud del muchacho mientras se cruzaba de brazos y trataba de entender el significado de sus acciones. Este cerró sus ojos y movió su brazo hacia adelante, flexionándolo por completo y tocando la corteza del árbol con la yema de sus dedos la vez que bajaba su cabeza en señal de veneración.

"A decir verdad, no sabía muy bien cómo hacer esto. Simplemente me deje llevar por el momento y lo intente de la manera más respetuosa que se me pudo ocurrir. Si lo que había dicho Gern era cierto, esta mesa sin procesar era el medio por el cual los primeros hijos de Satella hablaban con la bruja."

-Adrian: (susurrando profundamente) Si alguien es capaz de oír mis plegarias… por favor, atienda mi llamado.

Entonces, rápidamente y sin previo aviso, una larga y pesada raíz creció a una velocidad vertiginosa alrededor del brazo de Adrian, apretando y atrapando por completo su extremidad. Al ver esto, la bruja de la vanagloria corrió rápidamente en su ayuda e intento con todas sus fuerzas romper aquella raíz que apresaba a su compañero pero apenas puso sus manos sobre ella, aquel pedazo de madera lanzo una descarga que alejo rápidamente a la muchacha.

-Pandora: (levantándose) ADRIAN!

Una voz, profunda y tranquilizante a la vez que burlona resonó en la mente del muchacho antes de hacerlo entrar en un trance místicamente perverso.

-¿?: Ella está durmiendo. Apresúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo.


	24. Capítulo 23: Brujas y Caballeros

Capítulo 23: Brujas y Caballeros.

La mesa interrogatorio había sido planteada de una manera un poco diferente esta vez. La persona sometida a este juicio era un poco diferente a las demás, por lo que sería más efectivo intentar esto que recurrir a prácticas más vulgares como podrían ser el miedo o la intimidación. En este caso, se acordó usar una mesa común y corriente, adornada con finos manteles, cubiertos, velas y comida digna de un duque.

-Crusch: Entonces, señorita Alice.

-Alice: Ya nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo Crusch, déjate de cordialidades.

Las expresiones confiadas y burlonas de la muchacha habían sido reemplazadas por una molesta y seria mirada de desagrado hacia la diputada.

-Crusch: Supongo que esos días en la prisión no te habían sentado muy bien.

-Alice: Tú crees? Solo intentaron apuñalarme y violarme unas tres veces. Vamos, lo normal…

Mientras ambas hablaban, Frederica entro a la habitación portando un pequeño carrito con una tanda de alimentos delicadamente confeccionados y extremadamente apetecibles a simple vista. Los ojos de Alice se desviaban ligeramente en aquella dirección, habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que comió mas que solo pan y agua así que aquella visión era más que tentadora.

-Crusch: Oh olvide presentártela? Ella es Frederica, la ama de llaves del duque Roswaal L. Matters. Ella fue quien nos contó sobre el plan que tienen entre manos los de tu clase.

Tomando aquello como si fuese un insulto, Alice desvió rápidamente la mirada a la diputada al trono, clavando aquellos fríos e iracundos ojos en su ser mientras observaba con el rabillo del ojo a la sirvienta colocar los platillos frente a ella.

-Alice: Es buscar la libertad un crimen? Querer volver al lugar que te vio nacer y crecer?

-Crusch: Yo nunca he dicho eso.

-Alice: Solo queremos lo que todos ustedes tienen. Vivir en paz y armonía en nuestro propio mundo, es eso mucho pedir?

-Crusch: Y por eso atacan tierras ajenas y matan a personas inocentes?

-Alice: No es nuestra culpa. Solo seguimos órdenes. Nadie nos dio como opción venir aquí, fuimos arrastrados a este cruel y desamparado mundo de dolor. Tienes idea lo que es morir una y otra vez sabiendo que es la única manera que tienes para, irónicamente, sobrevivir?

Crusch guardo silencio mientras tomaba un largo sorbo del vino que acababa de servir Frederica. Seguido a esto, la sirvienta tomo logar junto a las ellas dos, sin platos, sin cubiertos ni intenciones de comer.

-Alice: Esta claro que no lo sabes… No es fácil arrebatar vidas, pero a veces la vida te fuerza a ello.

-Frederica: Nadie está obligado a arrancar vidas inocentes. Por muy inocente o noble que sean tus deseos, no son justificación para destruir todo el esfuerzo que realizaron otras personas.

-Alice: No espero que puedas entenderlo. Tú no eres más que una sirvienta, viviendo del éxito que cosechan otras personas, con tu familia y amigos siempre a tu lado…

-Frederica: (interrumpiendo) Mi familia? Mi familia me odia por las malas decisiones que tomé. Decepcione a la única persona por la cual me sacrifique todos estos años… por querer buscar una mejor vida para los dos, cuando lo único que el quería era verme a su lado…

-Alice: Tu familia te odia por querer darles una mejor vida? Pfff que estúpido… lo que dices carece totalmente de sentido y raya a lo ridículo. Si quieres buscar la manera para que me ponga en tu posición, pues vas por mal camino.

-Crusch: Piensa en esto. Puedes darle a la persona que amas una vida digna de reyes, hacer que nunca tenga que trabajar por nada, ni esforzarse por conseguir lo que quiera porque tu podrías dárselo, hacer que cualquiera de sus sueños fuese una realidad. Pero resulta que todo lo que esa persona quiere es estar contigo. A él o ella no le importa el lugar o las condiciones, siempre y cuando estés ahí, pero para conseguirlo deberás abandonarla para siempre. Incluso con todos los bienes que pueda tener, como crees que se sentiría?

Frederica destapo una a una aquellas fuentes repletas de comida que esperaban pacientemente delante de la prisionera. Rápidamente, aquel olor lleno de sentimiento y placer se aventuró dentro de sus fosas nasales, llenándola de un deseo incontrolable por devorar todos y cada uno de aquellos manjares. Como si de una animal salvaje se tratase, tomo lo primero que tenía delante y prosiguió a llevarlo a su boca con una voracidad impresionante.

-Alice: (dijo con su boca llena) Es inútil. No soy capaz de entenderlo. No soy una persona sentimental ni mucho menos como para entender los sentimientos de alguien como tú. Pero al fin y al cabo, no es por eso que me trajeron aquí, verdad?

-Crusch: Así es. Veras, tus compañeros finalmente consiguieron completar la misión que se te fue encargada a ti en una primera instancia.

-Alice: (levantando las cejas) Oh, así que la heredera al trono finalmente cayó. UPS, creo que he hablado un poco de mas, jejeje.

-Frederica: No es momento para desvíos.

-Crusch: Heredera al trono?...

-Alice: Si, no lo saben? Aquella pequeña elfo tiene más secretos de los que pueda parecer. O quien sabe, tal vez ni siquiera lo sepa por sí misma. Iré al grano, ella es la llave por la cual nosotros conseguiremos volver a nuestra tierra…incluso me siento un poco mal por ustedes.

-Crusch: Porque?

-Alice: Cuando la puerta sea abierta y el Bifröst caiga en mano del hijo de la luna… se romperán las cadenas del tiempo y el espacio… y todo será posible, para nosotros…y para el culto de la bruja.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Frederica y Crusch en el momento que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Alice. Ellas dos sabían el significado de eso y lo que ocurriría si aquellas puertas se abrían. La semi-humano tumbó la mesa de un fuerte empujón, desparramando los alimentos que en ella se encontraban por todos lados. Rápidamente tomo del cuello a Alice, quien ahora se encontraba sonriendo como si todo lo que ocurría estuviese a su favor.

-Frederica: Dinos ahora mismo que demonios quieres decir con eso de "la puerta". Si no lo haces… (Presionando fuertemente su cuello) te hare trisas.

-Crusch: (sobresaltándose) FREDERICA, CALMATE!

-Alice: Ja-jaja… Calma gatita… están de suerte… voy a ayudarlos.

La mano de Frederica se soltó un poco, permitiendo que el aire entre y salga fácilmente por la garganta de la muchacha.

-Alice: (tosiendo fuertemente) Pero… con una condición.

-Crusch: Una condición?

-Alice: Cuando consigamos el Bifröst… quiero que abras un portal a mi mundo.

-Frederica: Eso no va a ocurrir, porque aquella puerta no va a abrirse.

-Alice: Oh puedes estar segura de que si pequeña…puedes estar segura de ello.

-.-

-Adrian: Donde…dónde estoy?

"Miré a mi alrededor, tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que me encontraba. Mi visión era borrosa, apenas podía distinguir unos bultos de colores extraños e indistinguibles que poco a poco comenzaron a tomar forma."

-Adrian: Oh genial… otra vez atrapado en alguna dimensión paralela.

-¿?: Al fin vuelves con nosotras, creí que ya no tendríamos otra oportunidad de hablar.

"Aquella voz, femenina y profunda a la vez que desinteresada y aburrida resonó en mi memoria, recordándome lo ocurrido la primera vez que entre al santuario. Inmediatamente mi cerebro asocio aquel sonido."

-Adrian: Sekhmet?

Adrian froto sus ojos fuertemente y que forzó su visión a revelar a la persona que se encontraba frente a él. Poco a poco su color y la forma comenzaron a ser cada vez más familiares, tanto como lo era la voz de la bruja de la pereza.

-Sekhmet: Ha pasado tiempo Adrian, veo que mi regalo te sirvió muy bien.

-Adrian: Tú fuiste quien me trajo aquí?

-Sekhmet: No querido, tú entraste por tu cuenta a través de las raíces de Yggdrasil. Felicidades, eres el primero en encontrar su función luego de años.

-Adrian: Su función? Entonces tratas de decirme que aquel enorme pedazo de madera sirve para…

-¿?: Comunicar con esta dimensión.

Girando mí cabeza pude apreciar como lentamente una persona, una mujer comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más a mí mientras mantenía una mirada seria y tranquila. La confusión del chico fue enorme en el momento que comenzó a analizar su cuerpo. Un cabello plateado tan largo como su espalda y ojos purpuras profundos como dos abismos. Unos ropajes negros antiguos adornados con detalles en color morado que resaltaban aún más su aprecio por aquel color.

-Sekhmet: Bueno, en realidad servía para hacerlo con dimensiones de este estilo, pero como prácticamente están extintos siempre va a comunicarte con esta.

La joven no hizo más que simplemente pararse frente al caballero esclavo, mirándolo con una expresión curiosa mientras inspeccionaba cada centímetro de su ser con aquellos oscuros ojos.

-Adrian: Emilia? Que haces aquí?

-¿?: Emilia…

-Sekhmet: (haciendo un sonido con los labios) Era predecible… Adrian, ella no es Emilia.

-Adrian: Pero…

"En ese momento, las palabras de Pandora regresaron a mi mente como un fuerte golpe de realidad. 'La heredera de la bruja'. Mis ojos se ensancharon a la vez que mi pulse se aceleraba y mis labios decían lo primero que se me ocurrió."

-Adrian: Es usted la bruja de los celos esa que tanto odian?

Rápidamente Sekhmet reacciono a tal afirmación con una fuerte bofetada propiciada desde detrás del muchacho.

-Sekhmet: NO, ELLA NO ES LA BRUJA… y nunca lo será…

-Adrian: Oye pero… entonces quién es?

-Satella: No Sekhmet… está bien. Yo soy Satella, atendí a tu llamado ahora que la bruja está durmiendo dentro de mí. Ella está guardando energía para su regreso…

-Adrian: Espera, (rascándose la cabeza) como puedes ser Satella pero no la bruja de los celos?

-Sekhmet: Porque no son la misma. Cuando los genes de la bruja consiguen a un usuario compatible lo dotan de poderes inimaginables, dependiendo de su pecado. Pero si el usuario no tiene una personalidad fuerte, los genes consiguen conciencia propia y forman otra personalidad en el usuario. Así es como nació la bruja de los celos.

-Adrian: Oh… Supongo que ahora entiendo un poco mejor la historia de Pandora.

-Satella: Sekhmet no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos apresurarnos antes que la bruja despierte.

-Sekhmet: Entendido, (poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Adrian) adelante.

Satella coloco ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Adrian, acariciando tiernamente las mejillas de este mientras bajaba su cabeza y comenzaba a susurrar algo en voz baja. Rápidamente aquel susurro comenzó a hacerse más fuerte a oídos del joven, pasando progresivamente de ser un pequeño sonido en la distancia a un poderoso estruendo.

"Imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en mi cabeza a gran velocidad, personas, lugares que jamás habría visto por mi cuenta pero que ahora son perfectamente reconocibles y de camino fácil de resolver. Rápidamente Satella soltó mis mejillas y las imágenes cesaron tan rápido como empezaron."

-Adrian: (respirando hondo) Por favor…QUIEREN DEJAR DE HACERME COSAS RARAS POR UN MOMENTO? Por lo menos avisen para prepararme por dios.

-Satella: Lo siento, era la única manera de enviarte hacia donde el culto de la bruja se organiza.

-Adrian: Ahí se encuentran mis amigos?

-Sekhmet: Es muy probable, pero también el arzobispo de la avaricia. Te recomiendo que llegues lo antes posible ahí, si te tardas… probablemente no te guste lo que esté a punto de ocurrir.

-Adrian: Entonces tengo que salir de aquí…por cierto, Satella, (mirando a la bruja) porque me trajiste a este lugar? Era con el fin de cumplir alguna profecía o algo?

-Satella: Si te refieres a Lugunica, que sepas que por mucho que los de tu clase lleven mi nombre, no están relacionados conmigo.

-Adrian: Podrías explicarme?

-Sekhmet: Adrian creo que no es momento para…

-Satella: Sekh, él tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Sekhmet: (bostezando) Bien, como quieras…

-Satella: Los de tu clase son más antiguos de lo que crees, incluso existían desde antes de que yo naciera. En mi tiempo existía una historia que se tomó como la verdadera sobre los hijos…

Al principio, todo era caos y oscuridad. Un mundo dominado por la desigualdad y aplastado por el odio de las criaturas que poblaban esas tierras…hasta que ellos llegaron. Los hijos de otros mundos, personas que no podían morir y le plantaron cara a todos y cada uno de aquellos monstruos. Dominaron aquel mundo y forjaron una sociedad basada en sus creencias y encerraron los restos de las bestias en una caja, creada para reprimir el odio y la desesperación del mundo. Así nacieron los conocidos como "Genes de la bruja". Ellos sabían que si en un futuro alguien obtenía aquellos poderes, sería capaz de envolver la tierra en el caos nuevamente, por lo que usando sus dones crearon un instrumento capaz de hacerle frente… el Bifröst. En consecuencia a esto, ellos perdieron sus poderes y se volvieron mortales.

-.-

-Garfiel: Hermano? Puedes oírme?

La voz de un preocupado Garfiel llego velozmente a oídos del muchacho, quien poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar su conciencia, oyendo aquel llamado de manera distorsionada y confusa. Moviendo su brazo Adrian sintió como las raíces que habían crecido alrededor de este comenzaban a retraerse en dirección al árbol en frente suyo. Al no tener nada con lo que sostenerse, el cuerpo del muchacho se dejó caer hacia adelante, solo para ser detenido por unos brazos que sostuvieron fuertemente su pecho desde atrás mientras formaban un fuerte abrazo fraternal.

-Adrian: Ah… la cabeza me da vueltas…

-Garfiel: Adrian que viste? Estuviste encadenado ahí alrededor de dos horas.

-Adrian: Dos horas? Hubiese jurado que apenas pasaron unos minutos…

Abriendo sus ojos, el muchacho recibió el resplandor del sol directamente en sus pupilas y sufriendo una ligera molestia debido a esto. Poco a poco su visión comenzó a mejorar y pudo ver a un grupo de cuatro personas paradas frente a él, preocupados por su condición. Rem, Garfiel, Lewes y Jeronimo, estaban ahí para ayudar con lo que sea que el caballero necesitase.

-Adrian: No tienen idea lo que vi. Por cierto…

"Al mirar a mi alrededor pude percatarme de un detalle que me dejo un tanto confundido. Podía sentir un ligero pesar en mi hombro derecho, acompañado de aquellas manos que rodeaban mi cadera e impidieron mi caída hacia adelante, pero analizando la situación y viendo mejor a las personas que me rodeaban, solo había una respuesta a mi duda."

-Adrian: Pandora esta…

-Lewes: Esta pegada a ti desde que llegamos.

"Girando mi cabeza unos centímetros hacia la derecha, pude ver unos ojos blancos entremedio de un cabello plateado, despeinado y enmarañado. Aquella mirada, clavada sobre mi como una estaca, observando más allá de la profundidad de mis ojos y excavando en las intenciones de mi alma, reflejaban un miedo e inseguridad dignos de alguien que ha vivido millones de catástrofes."

-Pandora: No…volveré…a perderte.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Adrian, secando las palabras de su garganta y traspasando los sentimientos de la persona que fueron dichos. Viendo esto, Garfiel rápidamente se apresuró detrás de la bruja y jalo fuertemente hacia atrás, separándola del muchacho.

-Garfiel: Muy bien, esto se está volviendo demasiado raro así que solo déjalo.

-Lewes: (acercándose lentamente a Adrian) Supongo que nos dirás que paso aquí.

-Adrian: Si, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y muy poco tiempo.

Mientras Adrian se acercaba a los demás para comenzar a contar lo ocurrido, desvió su mirada y miro disimuladamente con el rabillo de su ojo hacia Garfiel, quien se llevaba a Pandora hacia lo que quedaba del pequeño poblado en el bosque.

-Lewes: Y dime… que planeas hacer con ella?

-Adrian: Yo… no lo sé… lo ideal será que hablemos en privado para aclararnos…

-Lewes: Solo ten en mente una cosa muchacho. Toda persona que se ha relacionado con alguna bruja, ha acabado terriblemente mal.

-Adrian: Bueno, no es como si tuviésemos más opciones. Si queremos impedir que el mundo sea consumido por las sombras, debemos trabajar con ella.

-Lewes: No te hagas el desentendido. No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. Adrian, ella es una bruja, es peligrosa para ti y para todos.

-Adrian: Esta bien, está bien… veré que puedo hacer… Solo concentrémonos en lo importante, hay cosas peores de que preocuparnos ahora mismo.

-.-

Mientras el bando contrario afinaba sus armas y las preparaba para el combate, a manos del culto una boda se gestaba. Una damisela, pequeña y frágil pero temeraria y valiente como solo ella era esperaba en su habitación, utilizando el vestido blanco que simbolizaba todo, menos la felicidad. La muchacha miraba fijamente al espejo, con su mensa vacía y carente de cualquier tipo de pensamiento ajeno a la situación. No había felicidad, no había alegría ni mucho menos intenciones de hacer esto por decisión propia. Lentamente la puerta se abrió, revelando la figura de un alto, excéntrico y contento personaje de cabello azul.

-Roswaal: Oh, señorita Ram! se encuentra realmente hermosa con ese vestido.

Ram guardo silencio. El solo oír la voz de aquel hombre, aquella persona o más bien, aquel monstruo a quien alguna vez creyó amar y ser amada sin duda hacia hervir su sangre y quemaba sus venas como un veneno que se esparcía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

-Roswaal: Los preparativos están casi listos, comenzaremos en cuanto usted de la señal.

Con gran celeridad, la novia peli rozada se giró mostrando sus dientes en señal de un odio inmenso, levanto su mano y recito las palabras de poder que alguna vez fueron instruidas por el hombre parado frente a ella.

-Ram: UR FURA!

La ráfaga de viento cortante, rauda y potente pasó alrededor del cuerpo del hombre, rasgando apenas una parte de su traje y destruyendo los finos objetos colocados detrás de él. Roswaal miro tranquilamente a su alrededor, sin quitar aquella sonrisa burlona de su rostro y lentamente se volteó nuevamente hacia Ram levantando sus manos a ambos lados, señalando la falta de importancia que tenía para él lo ocurrido.

-Roswaal: Estas enojada, lo entiendo. Créeme que nadie está más descontento con esto que yo, pero son cosas que deben ocurrir. Si el libro lo dictamina, entonces así deberá ser aunque duela. De lo contrario todo podría verse arruinado, este plan, esta revolución que estamos creando se vería arruinada tras tantos años de preparación y fidelidad… No te pido que me perdones, no te pido que entiendas si no quieres hacerlo… pero es necesario.

-Ram: En este momento lo único que quiero es rebanarte el cuello de lado a lado… si estoy siguiendo con esto, es únicamente por mi contrato… No tienes idea… de lo mucho que te desprecio…

Ram desvió su mirada nuevamente al suelo, ocultando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos mientras mordía fuertemente su labio inferior para desquitar su rabia. Roswaal cambio aquella feliz y burlona mirada por una expresión que simulaba mucho el sentimiento de comprensión. Con delicadez, el hombre poso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven sirvienta y ofreció su compasión con un susurro de aliento.

-Roswaal: Lo siento… Una vez que el Bifröst sea nuestro, prometo enmendar esto.

-Ram: Roswaal… antes de salir haya, quiero saber la verdad…

-Roswaal: Lo que desees.

-Ram: (mirando a los ojos del hombre pálido) Que significo para ti? Existe alguna parte dentro de ti en la que, al menos, un pequeño susurro de mi voz pueda escucharse?... (Levantándose precipitadamente y tomándolo de la camisa) De… de verdad me amas?

-Roswaal: Mi querida… (Tomando la mano de Ram entre sus palmas) Me has acompañado durante tanto tiempo, has avivado tantos sentimientos dentro de mi corazón y formado tantas esperanzas en mi vida… sin embargo… siento decirte que existe otra persona a quien ansío con locura… por mucho que lo desee, el lugar que ella ocupa dentro de mi…no puede ser ocupado. (Frunciendo el ceño) Aunque supongo que entenderás lo que digo.

Las palabras del hombre rápidamente cambiaron su tono mientras soltaba a la sirvienta y la alejaba con un fuerte empujón, haciendo que esta caiga sentada en el lugar en que se encontraba con anterioridad.

-Ram: Q-Que?

-Roswaal: Sabes que… pude ver tu pequeña reunión con el joven Adrian?

Ram palideció. Como era posible que hasta ese momento no le hubiese mencionado el tema? Roswaal había guardado el secreto hasta ese entonces? Prefirió guardar silencio?

-Roswaal: En un principio… eso me destruyó. Mi ira fue inmensa al ver con mis propios ojos como tus labios buscaban los suyos…como tus ojos deseaban con pasión aquella mirada tan… (Buscando una palabra en su inmenso diccionario) tan propia de sí mismo…

-Ram: Yo… yo no…

-Roswaal: Pero… luego te vi tal feliz… una sonrisa que no había visto en muchos años. Una mirada que prácticamente había sido olvidada por mí… Así que preferí no decir nada… incluso sabiendo el oscuro destino que deparaba al muchacho… no me sentí capaz de decírtelo…

-Ram: Un momento…entonces no soy más que un simple juguete para ti?

-Roswaal: No pongas palabras en mi boca.

-Ram: Solo me usaste todos estos años? Me hiciste creer que realmente sentías algo por mí solo para seguir las indicaciones de tu maldito libro?

-Roswaal: Ram, yo te amo y siempre lo haré…

-Ram: BASTA!

La dolida muchacha golpeo el espejo con todas sus fuerzas, reventando el cristal de este y provocando que los pedazos salgan disparados en todas las direcciones posibles. Los restos del instrumento se clavaron en la mano de Ram creando dolorosas heridas en esta, pero no tanto como el dolor que sentía en su alma.

-Ram: Estoy cansada de tus mentiras y engaños… acabemos con esto de una vez.

La joven paso junto a Roswaal, sin dirigirle una simple mirada, tomó con ira el ramo de flores que yacía sobre la mesa junto a la puerta y haciendo uso de las rosa para esconder sus heridas. La ceremonia dio comienzo con el sonar del piano haciendo eco por toda aquella mansión. En la otra esquina de la sala, un sujeto alto, apuesto y de cabello blanco vestía un traje blanco adornado cuidadosamente con detalles especiales para la ocasión. Miró con una sonrisa a la peli rozada sirvienta mientras esta pasaba lenta y cuidadosamente por el pasillo y enfrentaba al que pronto seria su esposo.

-Regulus: Querida, déjame decirte lo hermosa que te ves.

Ram guardo silencio y solo mantuvo su mirada al frente, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual con el arzobispo. Quien llevaba a cabo la ceremonia no era más que uno de los sirvientes de Regulus, un sujeto alto de mediana estatura, encapuchado con la clásica vestimenta del culto de la bruja, pero vistiendo un color más claro por la ocasión.

-Regulua: Fue difícil convencerlo de vestir de esa manera pero princesa, tú lo vales.

Con un movimiento exagerado de sus brazos, el cultista comenzó a recitar las palabras necesarias para la ceremonia. Por lo general, la unión de dos personas en santo matrimonio, debe hacerse en una iglesia y bajo la tutela de alguien capacitado, pero tratándose de un arzobispo de la bruja las condiciones fueron un poco más flexibles.

-Padre: Tu, Regulus Corneas, arzobispo del pecado del culto de la bruja representando a la avaricia, aceptas a esta mujer para amarla respetarla y protegerla por el resto de tus días hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sin pensarlo dos veces y con una sonrisa en su rostro, el arzobispo asintió.

-Regulus: Acepto.

En el corazón de la sirvienta, una pequeña llama de esperanza aun iluminaba la oscuridad a su alrededor, manteniendo una fe ciega a que en cualquier momento y de alguna manera, el chico que ella amaba llegaría para salvarla.

-Padre: Y tú, Ram, ultima sobreviviente del clan de los demonios, aceptas a este hombre para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tus días hasta que la muerte los separe?

Aquel muchacho que, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse había cautivado su corazón y transformado su forma de sentir y ver el mundo.

-Ram: S-Si…acepto.

Una ligera, pero fuerte chispa de esperanza…de que aquel muchacho todavía estuviese con vida y buscándola en ese momento.

-Padre: Entonces es un hecho… si alguien tiene algo que decir, por lo cual estas dos personas no deban unirse en santo matrimonio…que hable ahora, o calle para siempre.

El silencio lleno la mansión por lo que parecieron horas. Pero ella seguía confiando, ella sabía que él no podía estar muerto y tarde o temprano llegaría en su socorro…

-Padre: Entonces, es un hecho…

Regulus tomo delicadamente la mano de Ram y lentamente deslizo el anillo alrededor de su dedo medio, sellando el trato divino ante los dioses y ante los ojos de todos ahí presentes.

-Padre: Por el poder que se me fue concedido y ante la mirada de nuestra señora la bruja de la envidia…yo los declaro, marido y mujer. (Mirando a Regulus) Puedes bezar a la novia.

Acercándose lentamente el uno al otro, ambos jóvenes unieron sus labios en un largo, simbólico y a la vez doloroso beso de compromiso que termino de sellar el destino de la ahora, esposa del arzobispo de la bruja.

-.-

La noche cayó sobre el Santuario y los preparativos para el día siguiente estaban casi listos. Garfiel ordenó a sus subordinados que descansen una vez hayan guardado todo lo necesario para el viaje a lomos del Valhalla. Rem utilizo su tiempo disponible para cocinar una cena especial para todos sus compañeros, Lewes se encargó de la planificación y movilización para el día siguiente junto con Adrian. Finalmente, el equipo estaba reunido alrededor de una fogata, encendida en medio de lo que antes era el pueblo del Santuario. Todos estaban nerviosos, tenían dudas y miedo, pero eso no frenaba sus intenciones de continuar, por lo que aquella cena fue realizada con una sonrisa en sus rostros y comenzando a planificar que harían luego de que la batalla concluyese.

-Garfiel: Oye Adrian.

-Adrian: Dime.

-Garfiel: Aun no olvido lo ocurrido en nuestro pequeño duelo hace días… cuando todo esto acabe, quiero la revancha. (Dijo levantando el puño en dirección al joven)

-Adrian: jajaja la tendrás.

-Rem: Duelo? Ustedes dos?

-Garfiel: Oh si, tendrías que haberlo visto jajaja. Fue una pelea muy dispareja a mi favor, pero ese muchacho de ahí no es fácil de vencer, dio pelea hasta el último momento y nunca se rindió.

-Adrian: Oye tampoco fue para tanto. El que se confió fuiste tú, podrías haberme eliminado de un golpe sabes?

-Garfiel: Tal vez, pero no esperes que eso se repita la próxima vez. Más te vale usar todo tu potencial, porque yo usare el mío.

-Jeronimo: Señor Garfiel, no estará en desventaja si pelea solo con un brazo?

-Garfiel: Eh? Tratas de decirme algo enano?

-Jeronimo: En realidad si, si le interesa la idea, yo podría hacer una prótesis para usted.

-Garfiel: Una próstata?

-Jeronimo: "PROTESIS", un brazo nuevo.

-Garfiel: Hey, harías eso? Es decir, suena genial, pero no sé hasta qué punto pueda soportar mi estilo… ya sabes.

-Jeronimo: No se preocupe, la hare a su medida y quedara incluso mejor que el real.

-Garfiel: Bueno… te será difícil superar a la versión original jajaja.

Haciendo a un lado el plato con las sobras de su comida, Adrian se levantó de su asiento y realizo un ligero estiramiento frente a todos.

-Adrian: Bueno… hasta aquí los acompaño muchachos.

-Rem: Ya se va a dormir señor Adrian?

-Adrian: Eh? No, tengo que hablar con alguien en privado… no me malentiendan, pero podría ser una charla un tanto… incomoda.

-Garfiel: Si, si, si, ya sabemos que vas a andar a los cariñitos con la brujita esa. Solo vete y que no te pegue bichos raros en el cuerpo.

-Adrian: Hey eso no es lo que…

Su mirada se desvió momentáneamente hacia Lewes, quien no hizo más que observarlo fijamente con una mirada acusadora y pesada. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del joven, pero de igual forma el siguió firme ante esos ojos que lo atacaban con desconfianza.

-Lewes: No hagas nada estúpido.

-Adrian: Bien, lo intentare.

Adrian se despidió de todos con una sonrisa en su rostro y alzando su mano en alto mientras se adentraba entre la inmensidad del oscuro bosque.

"De todos los lugares que esa chica hubiese podido elegir para pasar la noche, justamente tenía que ser las afueras del pueblo… no es que me preocupe lo que pueda llegar a hacer, digo, su puerta de prana está bloqueada… Es solo que odio la cantidad de insectos que rondan el lugar."

La luz de la luna iluminaba levemente el bosque, llenándolo de pequeños agujeros donde el brillo del resplandor nocturno entraba y otorgaba una pequeña noción del camino al que se dirigía el joven caballero. Finalmente, logro encontrar a aquella muchacha, postrada sobre una colcha extendida a los pies de un árbol cuyo pico dejaba un espacio abierto por el cual podía observarse la luna en todo su esplendor.

-Adrian: Baya lugar que elegiste para dormir eh? (dijo para captar su atención)

-Pandora: Es un lujo, comparado con otros escenarios que he visitado.

El chico tomo asiento junto a ella y reclinó su espalda contra la corteza del árbol mientras mantenía una mirada seria en dirección a Pandora.

-Adrian: Bien, ahora es cuando me explicas que ocurrió hoy.

-Pandora: Pues no puedo decirte si no eres un poco más explícito.

-Adrian: Porque anduviste como una loca detrás mío desde que te levantaste?

-Pandora: (Junando sus piernas contra su pecho) Es solo… Mejor responderé con otra pregunta. Como me ves?

-Adrian: Pues yo te veo con frio, digo, estas en medio de un bosque sin más que ese delantal tuyo.

-Pandora: No me refiero a eso… Sé que no conoces prácticamente nada de mí y que de lo poco que escuchaste seguramente tengas una impresión horrible sobre mí… Soy un monstruo para ti?

"Una pregunta un poco dura, pero ya me esperaba algo parecido."

-Adrian: Escucha… es verdad, tuviste un pasado horrible y muy oscuro. Causaste dolor y sufrimiento a mucha gente y destruiste incontables vidas. Por otro lado, ahora estas intentando enmendar tu error. Podrías haber dejado todo como estaba y simplemente salvar tu pellejo, pero a cambio de eso vienes a mí para salvar a Lugunica. Además me salvaste en más de una ocasión, si lo que dijo Lewes es acertado. No puedo verte como un monstruo ni mucho menos luego de eso.

"Pandora mantuvo una mirada sorprendida por unos momentos, tratando de expresar lo que sentía en ese momento pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Sonrió sinceramente para hacerle entender que lo que digo es verdad y ella me devuelve la sonrisa."

-Pandora: Jamás creí llegar a escuchar eso de otra persona… por lo menos no que viniese de su propia voluntad… Es gracioso, cuando eres una bruja del pecado todos te respetan, pero nadie te quiere realmente.

-Adrian: Bueno, (tomando su mano) quiero ser el primero que te lo diga…

"En aquel momento, dude de mis actos. Pensé en muchas cosas en esos míseros segundos que transcurrieron. Pensé en Ram, qué pensaría ella si se enterase de esto, pensé en que todo podría ser una trampa y yo podría caer directamente en ella por seguir los mandatos de este maldito corazón."

Las palabras de Adrian forzaron una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de la bruja. El corazón de ambos latía con locura y desenfreno mientras aquel momento llegaba a su cúspide y concluía y comenzaba con una simple frase.

-Adrian: Pandora, te amo.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron salir a borbotones desde los ojos de la feliz muchacha que rápidamente llevo sus manos a su rostro mientras respiraba agitadamente y trataba de contener sus emociones. En un rápido movimiento, esta se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Adrian, posicionándose sobre él y golpeando su cabeza contra la corteza del árbol en el proceso.

-Adrian: Ouch…

-Pandora: Lo siento… Podrías arrepentirte de esto, lo sabes? este camino que elegí… debo recorrerlo sola para no lastimar a nadie.

-Adrian: Y el camino que yo elijo es el de acompañarte para evitar que te lastimen a ti.

Aquel intercambio de intenciones, dio lugar a un largo y apasionado beso. Un beso que rompió con el odio formado hace miles de años. Una mujer con los genes de la bruja y un hombre de los que llegaron para erradicarlos.

"No se sentía como las beses que estuve junto con Ram. Podía sentir un sentimiento distinto en aquel momento, una sensación olvidada y a la vez nueva muy difícil de explicar. Es como cuando crees haber vivido algo como esto antes, pero no recuerdas nada que se le parezca."

Sin darse cuenta, el joven comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Pandora, subiendo desde su rodilla en dirección a su muslo.

"Entonces, en medio de todo eso, como si de un ataque se tratase, recuerdos involuntarios atacaron mi mente y pude entender a que se debía todo el cariño que esta chica me ofrecía."

La luz de la luna ilumino sus cuerpos mientras el intercambio de caricias y abrazos se tornaba en algo más… "serio".

"Pude ver memorias sobre viajes, personas y lugares que jamás había visto. En todos ellos, acompañe a Pandora, mas no era ella. En su rostro podía ver una mirada carente de sentimientos y con un orgullo que sobrepasaba todo a su paso."

Los fluidos de ambos cuerpos, ahora unidos en uno, los recubrían completamente mientras gemidos de placer y alegría resonaban en lo profundo del extenso bosque.

"Un ritual, una puerta negra y gigantesca seguido de los gritos de una cantidad inmensa de personas a mi alrededor… la mirada de Pandora sobre mí, orgullosa y altanera y una daga de plata meciéndose sobre mi cabeza mientras un cantico antiguo podía oírse. Este era el escenario de mi último recuerdo otorgado por la bruja de la vanagloria…más estos no era suyos, sino más bien…"

Pandora y Adrian cayeron exhaustos sobre la colchoneta, ahora empapada en sudor. Los brazos de la bruja se ubicaron alrededor del cuello de Adrian mientras esta susurraba unas palabras en su oído.

-Pandora: No me vuelvas a abandonar… por favor…

"Eran los de mis otros yo."


	25. Capítulo 24: Guerra contra Avaricia

Capítulo 24: Guerra contra Avaricia.

-Garfiel: Amigo…esto es increíble.

Dijo el semi-humano mientras movía los dedos de su nuevo brazo y lanzaba puñetazos hacia adelante, probando los límites de su adquisición. Jeronimo miro sonriente a su más reciente creación, envuelto en un orgullo desbordante el cual solo podía expresar a través de sus expresiones faciales.

-Jeronimo: No podía dormir, así que decidí adelantar trabajo. De igual forma, dudo que el no dormir me pase factura. Después de todo, no soy una parte muy importante del equipo como podrían serlo Adrian o tú.

Escuchando las palabras de su amigo, Adrian entro en la conversación mientras ayudaba a cargar lo que quedaba del equipo a espaldas del Valhalla.

-Adrian: No desprestigies tu trabajo amigo. Eres una parte vital de este plan, ningún otro sabe conducir esta hojalata más que tú, así que te necesitamos con tus pilas bien recargadas.

-Garfiel: Oye, el regalo es muy lindo y todo pero… ¿Crees que resistirá?

-Jeronimo: ¿Que si resistirá? Pruébalo y me dices.

-Garfiel: Con gusto…

Lanzando un grito desafiante, Garfiel levanto su puño y lo dejo caer con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al suelo, levantando una gran nube de polvo mientras creaba un pequeño agujero bajo sus dedos. Dando un ligero soplido, el joven disipo el polvo y pudo apreciar como aquel brazo artificial ahora se encontraba lleno de tierra y casi intacto.

-Garfiel: Nada mal, nada mal…

-Jeronimo: Lo cree con algunos objetos que encontré dentro del Valhalla. Su núcleo es una piedra de absorción conectada a un reloj, lo cual le permitirá traspasar mana de tu cuerpo a el puño en todo momento, cargándolo para el momento que sea necesario. Y si te lo preguntas, no, no notaras la absorción de tu prana, así que puedes quedarte tranquilo por ello.

-Garfiel: Amigo, no entendí nada de lo que dijiste, pero si dices que esta cosa es genial y es capaz de aguantar mis golpes, entonces supongo que puedo llamarte…

-Jeronimo: ¿Un genio? (interrumpiendo)

-Garfiel: Iba a decir un gran inventor, pero un genio también sirve.

Dentro del armazón del gigantesco barco volador, Adrian terminaba de organizar la última de las cajas, repitiendo para sí mismo el contenido de estas y limpiando con su mano el sudor de su frente mientras admiraba las magnitudes de aquel trabajo.

-Adrian: Uff… bien. Diez cajas con piezas de armaduras, arcos largos, espadas y alguna que otra hacha de por ahí. Lo veo un poco exagerado, pero si los hombres de Garfiel dicen que es necesario, no me queda otra que hacerles caso.

-Lewes: Son hombres muy leales.

La voz de la pequeña dama tomo por sorpresa al joven, haciendo que este se sobresaltase y diera un pequeño salto mientras giraba rápidamente hacia atrás.

-Adrian: ¿PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE APARECER EN MODO NINJA?

-Lewes: Ya te lo dije, me gusta hacerlo.

-Adrian: Como sea… iré a avisarle a los demás que ya está todo listo. Y tú no sé, prepárate por aquí, busca algo para entretenerte durante el viaje.

-Lewes: Yo no iré.

-Adrian: ¿Qué? ¿Porque no?

-Lewes: No tengo permitido alejarme del santuario. A más lejos este de aquí, menores serán mis poderes, al punto en que comenzare a desaparecer lentamente.

-Adrian: Oh, entiendo… bueno, de igual forma alguien tiene que cuidar esta lugar ¿No es así? No podemos simplemente irnos y dejar todo a la suerte.

Lewes asintió con la cabeza mientras con su mano tocaba delicadamente el vientre del joven. Rápidamente el cuerpo de Lewes comenzó a emanar una poderosa luz que le fue transferida al muchacho, solo para desaparecer segundos después.

-Adrian: ¿Y eso para que fue?

-Lewes: Solo curaba lo que quedaba de tu puerta. Ahora estas en completa forma.

-Adrian: Muchas gracias entonces. Cuando todo esto termine, reconstruiremos la tumba de Echidna, te lo prometo.

-Lewes: Esperare pacientemente su regreso, o más bien…Todo el Santuario lo hará.

El equipo entero, conformado por Adrian, Garfiel, Rem, Pandora, Jeronimo y los soldados del Santuario abordaron el Valhalla. La joven demonio por otro lado, aún tenía una cosa más por hacer antes de emprender el viaje, acercándose al borde de la embarcación la muchacha grito a la pequeña hechicera que miraba ansiosamente desde tierra.

-Rem: ¡Esperen! ¡Casi lo olvido, señorita Lewes!

-Lewes: Esta bien… yo lo traeré.

-Adrian: ¿Traer qué? más armas no, ya tenemos demasiadas.

-Rem: No son armas… es un regalo para ti.

-Adrian: ¿Un regalo?

-Lewes: ¡Aquí esta! ¡Atrápalo!

Luego de exclamar aquello, Lewes lanzo una caja mediana, lo suficientemente grande como para transportar varios pares de zapatos. Atrapando el paquete en medio del aire, la pequeña sirvienta demonio lo acerco hasta las manos de Adrian con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Rem: No puedes ir a todos lados vistiendo una simple camiseta.

"Levanto la tapa de la caja revelando su contenido ante mis ojos. Una prenda de ropa de color azul oscuro, larga y liviana, muy parecida a la que usa Roswaal, con la única diferencia de que esta no posee tantos detalles ni colores extravagantes alrededor de su diseño."

-Garfiel: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas amigo? Todos aquí queremos ver que tal.

Lanzando a un lado la caja, el joven tomo por los hombros aquel pedazo de tela, haciéndolo girar en medio del aire sobre su cabeza, forzando a que caiga sobre el mientras levantaba sus brazos y se volvía uno con aquella ropa.

-Adrian: Es… es simplemente increíble… Muchas gracias Rem… Aunque de cierta manera, es como si le faltase algo. No puedo evitar pensar en ello.

-Pandora: Creo saber a qué te refieres.

Pandora chasqueo los dedos, creando un tenue brillo blanquecino alrededor de la gabardina. Los ojos de todos a su alrededor se ensancharon en señal de sorpresa, pero rápidamente sonrieron en señal de aprobación ante aquel minúsculo pero significativo cambio ubicado a espaldas de aquella prenda de ropa.

-Garfiel: Pega mucho contigo amigo.

-Rem: Pues sí, no entiendo como no se me ocurrió.

-Jeronimo: Yo no entiendo.

A espaldas del muchacho se había formado el símbolo de una luna media, plateada y ligeros detalles de blanco y negro alrededor. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la proa del Valhalla, ubicándose delante de Jeronimo quien sostenía fuertemente el timón. Girándose y mirando orgullosamente a sus compañeros, Adrian levanto su puño en alto mientras las turbinas de la nave iniciaban el vuelo y ondeaban la parte trasera de su gabardina, asemejándose a una especie de bandera.

-Adrian: Es hora… Hoy dejamos de ser supervivientes… Hoy más que nunca, dejamos de arrastrarnos bajo la sombra de otros, dejamos de ser víctimas de nuestro pasado y nuestros miedos…

Los motores rugieron con fuerza, lentamente la distancia entre el Valhalla y la tierra comenzó a ser cada vez mayor. El poder del viento, golpeando fuertemente contra el pecho y espalda de todos los presentes, acompañado de las palabras de un emocionado Adrian, los hacían sentir como que ya nada era imposible…como el final y el inicio de una nueva era.

-Adrian: ¡HOY DEJAMOS DE SER ESCLAVOS DE NUESTRO DESTINO, NOS REVELAMOS PARA YA NUNCA MAS SEGUIR SU MALDITA AUTORIDAD! ¡ASI QUE RECUERDEN ESTE DIA, PORQUE QUEDARA MARCADO NO SOLO EN SU MEMORIA, SINO TAMBIEN EN LA MEMORIA DEL MUNDO ENTERO!

Aullidos de emoción y grandeza llenaron el cielo. El Valhalla destruía las nubes con el solo toque de su metal, perforando el cielo y abriendo el horizonte para las personas sobre él.

-Adrian: ¡ASI QUE RECUERDEN ESTE DIA, PORQUE HOY ES CUANDO…NOS CONVERTIMOS EN LOS HEROES DE ESTE MUNDO!

El sonido de los motores funcionando a toda potencia dio inicio al viaje de aquellos jóvenes. Se enfrentaban a un destino incierto o mejor dicho, a una lucha contra este mismo, mas ninguno de ellos tenía miedo. Sonrisas optimistas, llenas de esperanza y valor se dibujaron en sus rostros mientras el Valhalla surcaba los cielos a toda velocidad.

-.-

Mientras tanto en la capital, las tropas de Crusch comenzaban a juntarse al llamado de la diputada de cabello verdoso. Una mirada seria en su rostro, más de lo que acostumbraba, reflejaba un meticuloso cálculo de los posibles acontecimientos. La situación era complicada, no solo porque se tratase del culto de la bruja, sino más bien por lo que estaba en juego.

-Priscilla: Entonces, que ocurre Crusch?

A espaldas de la imponente caballera, se encontraban las otras dos diputadas al reino, siendo estas una pequeña niña de cabello morado y ojos azulados, Anastasia Hoshin, y una altanera y empoderada muchacha con la arrogancia y el desprecio en su mirada, Priscilla Barielle.

-Crusch: Me alegra que hayan venido. En especial tu Priscilla, no esperaba que realmente vinieses.

-Priscilla: Bueno, como podría no haber venido si uno de tus hombre llega diciendo cosas como "Se avecina el fin del mundo"?

-Crusch: Escuchen. Sé que en otro momento no habríamos ni siquiera pensado en trabajar juntas, pero en este caso necesito su colaboración absoluta.

Seguido a esto, la joven prosiguió a explicar con meticuloso detalle los acontecimientos que había presenciado, excluyendo información que podría llegar a ser peligrosa de saberse, como la utilidad del Bifröst o las personas que fueron secuestradas por el culto.

-Anastasia: Ya veo… entonces quieres nuestra ayuda para…

-Crusch: Acabar con el culto antes que lo peor ocurra.

-Priscilla: Te das cuenta que es una misión suicida verdad?

-Crusch: No lo es. La joven que capturamos en la invasión al pueblo de Irlam nos concedió información vital para este combate. Para empezar, los integrantes del culto que ahí se encuentran no son otros que los de la rama de la Avaricia, liderados por un integrante de la Senda Solar.

-Priscilla: El culto de la bruja aliándose con otro grupo radical?

-Crusch: Persiguen un mismo objetivo, ambos necesitan abrir a toda costa la puerta oscura. Debemos detenerlos antes de que inicien en ritual para esto.

-Anastasia: Supongo que tendrás un plan, no es así?

-Crusch: En realidad… no hay mucho que podamos planear. Es probable que nos estén esperando y no tenemos más alternativa que responder a su declaración de guerra.

-Priscilla: Entonces tu idea es ir de cara y rezar para que todo vaya bien? Es broma verdad?

-Crusch: Le estuve dando demasiadas vueltas y por mucho que lo pensara no hay de otra. Logramos contactar con Reinhard, el podrá llegar pero tardara un tiempo en ello. Debemos hacer tiempo hasta entonces.

-Priscilla: Usar al poderoso santo de la espada como arma principal? Estoy segura de que el podría acabar con todos por sí solo, además no creo que logremos mucho con simplemente ir y lanzarnos al combate.

-Crusch: En realidad, si pude ingeniar un plan… pero es un tanto, arriesgado.

-Anastasia: Yo quiero escucharlo.

Las miradas de las diputadas al trono recayeron sobre Priscilla, quien se mantenía distante y con una expresión de desconfianza en dirección a Crusch. Su abanico tapaba parte de sus labios mientras esta analizaba meticulosamente la situación y planeaba alguna manera de sacar ventaja de la situación.

-Crusch: Priscilla, en otro caso nunca te hubiese pedido ayuda. Tienes que entender que si esto falla, ya no habrá Lugunica que gobernar.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Priscilla golpeo su pequeño abanico contra la palma de su mano, forzando este a que se repliegue en una pequeña varilla y guardándolo en el compartimento oculto de su basto vestido.

-Priscilla: (suspirando) Bien, supongo que no me queda otra que colaborar… cual es el plan?

-.-

Una calma abrazadora rodeaba la catedral de la avaricia, nombrada así por el arzobispo dueño de aquel imponente y oscuro sitio olvidado de la mano de todo dios. El mismo, se encontraba en aquel momento relajándose con una copa en su mano, postrado sobre su lujoso sillón de cuero, observando el hermoso sol del atardecer mientras este se postraba detrás de los árboles del inmenso bosque que lo rodeaba.

-Regulus: Precioso… sin dudas, este lugar no tiene precio. Me apena no haber podido pasar más tiempo aquí, todo gracias a esos… burdos ignorantes que no quisieron aceptar la palabra de nuestra señora… Querida Ram, me acompañarías a contemplar el descenso del sol?

La sirvienta, ahora vestida con unos ropajes largos y pesados, muy parecido al diseño de una túnica, se encontraba distante, con una mirada perdida en el trabajo que le fue concedido el día que fue entregada por el marqués.

-Regulus: Que ocurre? No has dicho nada desde el día de la boda… es que acaso mis cuidados no son dignos de tu belleza? Es que acaso no te es suficiente con ser la esposa de uno de los apóstoles de la sagrada bruja de la avaricia?

-Ram: Esta mentira no durara demasiado… lo sabes? (girando su cabeza en su dirección)

-Regulus: Oh soy consciente de ello. Es por eso que quiero disfrutar cada momento, cada segundo que le queda a esta… asquerosa e impura tierra. Porque otra razón pediría tu mano a nuestro amigo Roswaal?

-Ram: ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Regulus: Ese hombre realmente sentía algo por ti, sabes? Yo no soy como mis compañeros, yo no me dejo guiar por los instintos primitivos de los genes que me fueron concedidos. Mi único interés, es disfrutar del tiempo que se me fue concedido, hasta el momento en que nuestra señora regrese.

-Ram: Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Porque, de todas las cosas que hubieses podido pedirle a Roswaal, me quisiste a mí?

-Regulus: Porque necesitaba una nueva esposa para esto que se cierne sobre nosotros… Necesito a alguien que cuide de mi corazón, para que este no se marchite por la mano de mi toda poderosa autoridad. ¿Y qué mejor que tener el corazón de la mujer amada por quien está destinado a liberar a nuestra señora?

-Ram: Pero… eso no tiene sentido, porque pondrías en riesgo de esa manera el ritual? Qué pasaría si él decía que no?

-Regulus: No lo haría. Su destino no se lo permitiría. El pobre hombre solo quiere recuperar a la mujer que alguna vez amo… y perdió a manos de nuestra señora… La bruja de la Avaricia, Echidna. (Su voz se volvió un poco más seria en este punto)

-Ram: Entonces él no me ama, ama a Echidna! (exclamo)

-Regulus: Error. Él te ama mucho, pero su corazón ya pertenecía a otra persona con anterioridad. (Acercándose a la muchacha con cada palabra que decía) Es por eso que no te puede corresponder, es por eso que te entrego a mi… es por eso que nuestro destino esta sellado y este nos impone la grandeza.

Ram retrocedía sin perder de vista al arzobispo que rápidamente acortaba distancia entre ellos dos, con su mirada tranquila, sonriente y rebosante de arrogancia. La pared detrás de la muchacha detuvo su andar y antes de que pudiese intentar escapar por algún otro sitio, fue detenida por el brazo de Regulus, imponente a un lado de su cabeza.

-Regulus: Desconozco lo que ocurrirá luego de que nuestra señora regrese… pero tal vez haya una oportunidad para ti, querida… tal vez aun puedas salvarte. (Alejándose y extendiendo sus brazos hacia ambos lados, en señal de bienvenida) Solo tienes que aceptar nuestra fe, nuestra creencia y ser uno con el nuevo mundo que Satella creara para nosotros… Solo tienes que ceder a mis deseos… y ser finalmente mía para toda la eternidad.

En un ataque de ira por las palabras del arzobispo, Ram golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el pecho de Regulus, causando que este perdiese su mirada de tranquilidad y la reemplazase por una cruenta y vengativa expresión de desaprobación.

-Ram: Prefiero morir en el barro… que mi cuerpo sea usado para alimentar a las bestias y que mis huesos sean transformados en polvo, antes de siquiera tener algo que ver contigo.

-Regulus: (meciendo su cabeza de lado a lado) Me apena mucho oír eso…

Mientras esta charla llegaba a su fin, un pequeño gripo de cultistas observaba los alrededores de la catedral. Precipitándose específicamente en una dirección, concentrando toda su atención en un mismo punto y desenvainando sus dagas. El silencio del entorno rápidamente fue destruido por la explosión de un ataque mágico proveniente de entre los bosques. Como si de hormigas protegiendo el nido se tratase, cientos de otros cultistas salieron en la ayuda del pequeño grupo, ahora enloquecidos y cargando en dirección al origen de aquel ataque.

-Regulus: jejeje…

Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en el rostro del arzobispo mientras le daba la espalda a Ram y se aproximaba lenta y calmadamente a la ventana.

-Regulus: Parece que el momento ha llegado… El momento por el cual hemos estado esperando tanto tiempo y la razón de nuestra peregrinación alrededor de Lugunica…

Sin dejar de sonreír, Regulus lanzo un poderoso puñetazo al cristal delante suyo, volviendo este añicos y parándose sobre el barandal de la ventana para apreciar la vista de aquella batalla.

-Regulus: ¡HERMANOS! HOY ES EL DIA…Hoy es el día en que ellos caerán y nosotros resurgiremos para purificaremos esta tierra condenada y corrupta tierra de nadie! NO DEJEN A UNO SOLO DE ELLOS CON VIDA!

Saliendo disparados a toda velocidad, Julius y Wilhelm embistieron al primer grupo de cultistas, reduciéndolos rápidamente antes de ser atacados por sus compañeros. Seguido a esto, el grito de Crusch se escuchó desde la parte trasera de la batalla.

-Crusch: AHORA! MIMI, HETARO, TIVEY!

Desde la copa de los árboles, los tres hermanos semi saltaron disparando sus ataques de prana en dirección a la multitud de cultistas, creando una grieta en medio del campo de batalla. El bando contrario no se hizo esperar y rápidamente levantaron sus manos, cargando poderosas bolas de fuego y disparándolas en dirección a los bosques, cubriendo estos en llamas.

-Crusch: Ya no hay vuelta atrás caballeros, ATAQUEN!

Grito la diputada mientras desenvainaba su poderosa espada de viento y lanzaba un corte hacia el balcón en que Regulus se encontraba. Esta simplemente levanto su mano e hizo uso de su autoridad, deteniendo el ataque de viento conjurado por Crusch.

-Crusch: Hmmm hay una briza muy molesta aquí, será mejor que baje a buscar mi abrigo.

Crusch frunció el ceño mientras veía al arzobispo en la distancia retirándose lenta hasta la profundidad de su aposento. Sin esperarse otro ataque, Crusch grito hacia las profundidades del ardiente bosque, llamando al resto de sus aliados para que se unan al combate.

-Crusch: FELIX, MEILI, FREDERICA!

Como si de un jinete experimentado se tratase, Meili y Felix salieron a toda velocidad montados sobre la espalda de la forma bestial de Frederica. La pequeña niña hizo un llamado, invocando a las ma-bestias de los alrededores para que atacasen al culto de la bruja y estas, sin esperar a más, surgieron de cada rincón de los alrededores, sedientas de sangre y con sus bocas babeantes por el hambre.

-Crusch: No rompan filas, Formación acorazada, AHORA! (Grito mientras se metía entremedio de los soldados, armados únicamente con lanzas y escudos para crear esta estrategia.)

En la línea frontal, Meili y Felix bajo la profesión de Frederica. Bajo la tutela de los soldados, quienes unidos formaban una fortaleza con sus escudos para protegerlos, se encontraban el trio de semis y Crusch. Y por último, abriendo el paso para el avance de los soldados se encontraban Julius y Wilhelm, rápidamente bloqueando y contraatacando los golpes de los cultistas. La idea de esta composición no era otra sino la de poder llegar a la Catedral, celosamente protegida por un gran grupo de aquellos monstruos.

-Crusch: ¡Avancen! ¡No pierdan tiempo!

Los soldados usaban los puntos de cierre entre sus escudos para lanzar estocadas con sus lanzas. Seguido a esto, daban un fuerte golpe con sus escudos y avanzaban la distancia recorrida por estos. Por otro lado, el trio de guerreros fuera de la fortaleza se encargaba de que los cultistas no centrasen sus ataques en una única zona a modo de romper la barrera protectora de los escudos. Por otro lado, aun había otro problema del cual tenían que encargarse. Los cultistas de la parte trasera comenzaban a cargar poderosas bolas de fuego explosivo. Si estas golpeaban contra la barrera, seguramente los soldados no podrían soportar el impacto.

-Felix: ¡Señorita Crusch!

-Crusch: Si, lo se…

Potentes luces amarillentas volaron a toda velocidad en dirección al grupo de soldados mientras estos se preparaban para recibir el impacto. Rápidamente Crusch blandió su espada de vienta, realizando un corte en horizontal que impacto contra la energía canalizada en medio del aire, causando su explosión prematura antes que siquiera pudiesen golpear contra la barrera.

-Crusch: (sonriendo) Todo según lo planeado.

La ventaja por parte de Crusch estaba clara. Su estrategia había sido impecable, de tal manera que pasados los primeros 15 minutos de la pelea los cultistas comenzaban a tomar distancia ante el escuadrón de soldados y concentrar sus ataques en Julius y Wilhelm. Por otro lado, al ser estos espadachines experimentados, poco había que pudiesen hacer ante su habilidad con la espada y las artes mágicas.

-Julius: Buen trabajo señor Wilhelm.

-Wilhelm: Tu tampoco lo estás haciendo mal muchacho, los rumores que oí sobre ti son ciertos.

-Julius: Soy más que solo un rumor.

-Wilhelm: Ya veo que sí.

Sangre esparcida por todos lados, cadáveres recubiertos por el fluido viscoso y purulento que salía de sus cuerpos y restos del fuego y cenizas provenientes de los bosques llenaban el escenario. Todo marchaba extrañamente bien para el grupo proveniente de la capital, lo cual confundía mucho tanto a Wilhelm como a Crusch, mas no era momento para flaquear, por lo que esta última ordeno que todos estén atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño por parte del culto. Para su desgracia, dicha advertencia llego tarde a oídos del espada-demonio, pues sin que nadie pudiese advertírselo, un grupo de cultistas salió disparado en su dirección, no para tratar de herirlo, sino como proyectiles humanos. El anciano uso su espada para cortar por la mitad los cuerpos de aquellos hombres, pero fue golpeado inevitablemente, siendo derribado.

-Julius: Que demonios es eso…

-Felix: Viejo Wil!

Rápidamente Julius se interpuso entre Wilhelm y aquella nueva amenaza que aparecía para frustrar los planes de una batalla perfecta. El viejo espadachín se reincorporo nuevamente para admirar el escenario que lo rodeaba. Los cultistas, aquellos que hace segundos se abalanzaban sobre él, ahora tomaban distancia formando un círculo perfecto, como los que generalmente se usan en peleas callejeras, pero más que por esto, la preocupación de ambos guerreros radicaba en sus dos enemigos parados frente a ellos. Un gigantesco hombre de dos metros, piel de color azulada y seis brazos yacía portando dos espadas largas de cada lado, y alentando a la multitud con sus únicos dos brazos libres y un hombre delgado, vestido con un traje elegante y de cabello morado.

-Stride: Stride Vollachi, mucho gusto señor Julius.

-Wilhelm: STRIDE! (Grito desafiante en su dirección)

-Stride: Oh, señor Wil, hace tiempo no nos encontrábamos.

-Wilhelm: Julius ten cuidado, este sujeto no es ningún debilucho.

-Julius: Yo te conozco…

Dijo señalando con su espada al gigantesco hombre azul parado delante suya quien, deseoso de arrancar la cabeza del caballero, simplemente se limitó a fruncir el ceño y respirar agitadamente.

-Julius: Tú eras uno de los héroes del imperio Vollachia… Famoso por las leyendas que se cuentan de ese sitio, pero conocido como un mito por los poco creyentes. El poderoso Kurgan, espíritu indomable e invendible.

-Stride: Ah veo que has escuchado de él. Lamentablemente no resulto ser ni indomable ni invencible… un título sin valor al fin del día.

-Julius: Nunca imagine que un héroe reconocido fuese a terminar trabajando para el culto.

-Stride: Pues para su desgracia así es… pero no es eso lo que nos trae aquí, verdad? Ustedes quieren detener nuestro propósito, arruinar nuestro trabajo, todo por lo que alguna vez hemos luchado. Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que eso ocurra…

El hombre abrió su mano completamente, revelando una herida abierta por la cual rápidamente comenzó a emanar sangre y formando una rojiza y afilada espada. Levantándola en dirección a Wilhelm, Stride declaro sus intenciones con una mirada seria y confiada.

-Stride: Vamos Wil. Acabemos con nuestra rivalidad de una vez y para siempre.

-Wilhelm: No puedo estar más de acuerdo con eso…

-Stride: Kurgan, encárgate del muchacho y los demás. Lo mismo va para todos ustedes (señalando a los cultistas a su alrededor), no quiero que nadie interfiera en esta pelea… esto es entre Wilhelm y yo.

Lanzando un grito de guerra a todo pulmón, el héroe caído embistió a toda velocidad el cuerpo de Julius, ignorando completamente todo lo que estuviese en su camino que no fuese él. El caballero no podía hacer más que bloquear los ataques del monstruo que rápidamente se volvían más rápidos y fuertes. No parecía estar batallando con otro hombre, sino más bien con una máquina. En vez de cansarse, era como si se hiciese más fuerte a cada momento.

-Crusch: ROMPAN FILAS!

Los soldados frontales que protegían a Crusch se dispersaron, dejando un espacio abierto para poder atacar a Kurgan, el cual fue aprovechado rápidamente por la diputada y el trio de semis. Un triple ataque mágico le siguió al corte diagonal de la espada de Crusch. El ataque combinado impacto directamente con el héroe caído, creando una poderosa explosión que golpeo a todos los guerreros cercanos, incluyendo tanto cultistas como al mismo Julius. Rápidamente Frederica corrió en su ayuda, atrapando a este en su espalda y dejándolo al cuidado de la mano sanadora de Felix.

-Julius: Hubiesen podido haber avisado…

-Felix: No me lo digas a mí, yo no sabía nada nya.

Crusch guardo su espada en la vaina de su cinturón mientras lanzaba la orden de restaurar la barrera humana conformada por sus hombres.

-Crusch: Rápido, antes que…

La nube de tierra fue rápidamente dispersaba por un movimiento agresivo de espadas, proveniente de una fuerza indomable e invencible. El golpear de sus hojas abrió el suelo bajo los pies de Crusch, forzándola a retroceder y romper lo que quedaba de la barrera. Sin esperar otro momento, aquellas espadas se movieron hacia los soldados más cercanos, arrancando sus vidas y partiendo a la mitad sus cuerpos y armaduras como si de mantequilla se tratase.

-Crusch: Que… que es esa cosa…

Wilhelm y Stride, por otra parte, se encontraban sumidos en un duelo a muerte, el cual tenía más simbolismo que el solo triunfo de alguno de los bandos, ya sea el culto de la bruja o la capital… esa batalla llevaba años librándose y era momento de acabarla. Sus movimientos, rápidos y feroces escapaban de la visión y la movilidad de cualquiera ahí presente y solo podían ser igualados por la furia de ambos hombres.

Crusch desenvaino su espada y sin pensarlo dos veces la blandió de manera horizontal, intentando cortar la carne de Kurgan. Este último recibió el ataque de lleno, sin siquiera hacer un intento de bloquear ni esquivar. Su piel apenas de rasgo un poco, dejando ver una pequeña cortada con sangre rojiza y viscosa, mas está herida fue rápidamente curada, sin dar oportunidad a nada para la diputada.

-Crusch: Bien… eso es malo.

-Mimi: Eh… señorita Crusch.

Las tropas de Crusch se abalanzaron contra la criatura, intentando detener su andar mientras la diputada se reposicionaba corriendo en dirección a Frederica y los demás. Kurgan tomo a los soldados y uno a no los uso como proyectiles para intentar golpear a la muchacha, quien no podía hacer más que esquivar los ataques. La semi-humano corrió rápidamente en su dirección para intentar poner a salvo a su aliada. Abalanzándose sobre ella, el gigante tomo por el cuello a la muchacha, presionando fuertemente y golpeando su estómago con su único brazo libre mientras sus espadas eran bloqueadas por los esfuerzos de Felix y Julius.

-Felix: Que demonios es este sujeto, no parece nada de este mundo.

-Julius: Es porque no lo es. El verdadero Kurgan está perdido bajo el encanto de Stride, su fue potenciado gracias a la magia del culto de la bruja… ya no le queda ni un pequeño rastro de humanidad.

-Felix: (presionando fuertemente su espada contra la de Kurgan) ¿Que podemos hacer?

-Julius: Lo desconozco…

-Felix: ¿ENTONCES ESTAMOS LUCHANDO CONTRA UN MONSTRUO INVENCIBLE?

-Julius: No quería admitirlo… pero es muy probable que sí.

Una fuerte explosión proveniente del trio se semis golpeó la espalda de Kurgan, forzándolo a soltar a Frederica y dejándolo vulnerable a los ataques de Felix y Julius. Rápidos y certeros cortes llenaron de heridas el cuerpo del guerrero, seguido a esto tajos de la espada de viento de Crusch llegaron a él desde la distancia. Frederica por su parte se reincorporo y se unió al equipo, golpeando con sus garras el vientre del monstruo, cortando su abdomen y dejando ver sus intestinos y viseras. Por fin sus esfuerzos por atacarlo parecían estar dando frutos.

-Kurgan: Es inútil…

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de todos los presentes. Tanto aliados como enemigos del gigante, su voz creo una atmosfera de desconfianza y temor que rápidamente se dispersó por todo el lugar. Un sonido tan leve y tan particular al mismo tiempo que dejo estático a todos a su alrededor.

-Kurgan: No pueden ganar esta pelea.

Su voz, tan grave y profunda que pareciese provenir del mismo infierno se clavó directamente en el corazón de Crusch. Parecía el discurso de aliento que daría cualquier héroe de historias de fantasía, pero con un efecto inverso. Tomando por la zarpa a Frederica, Kurgan dio un fuerte rugido mientras giraba a toda velocidad usando a la semi-humano como un arma viviente y golpeando a todas las personas cercanas. Finalmente, el monstruo soltó a la chica, haciendo que esta salga disparada a toda velocidad hacia Crusch. En medio del aire, la joven logro volver a su forma original, evitando que el golpe con la diputada fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarla. Lamentablemente, la chica ya estaba fuera de combate, al igual que Crusch.

-Kurgan: El tiempo ha llegado. Un tiempo de cambio y revelación para este mundo. (Tomando una de sus espadas) y yo… Kurgan, seré quien comience esta época… con la derrota de la capital.

Levantando su brazo, el gigantesco hombre apunto la espada en dirección a Crusch, tendida en el suelo, con intenciones de lanzar su arma. La muchacha, golpeada y presa del temor por aquellas palabras, poco podía hacer más que esperar a las últimas palabras de su enemigo, quien ferozmente esperaba poder saborear su sangre. Mas no era el momento de morir… en aquel último momento de desesperación, de miedo y perdición… una luz surgió de entre las tinieblas.

-Kurgan: ¿?

Una flecha, pequeña y brillante traspaso la mano del monstruo. Y tan rápido como esto ocurrió, la misma implosión en su lugar, destrozando completamente su mano y haciéndolo retroceder. Seguido a esto, aquellos pedazos de carne esparcidos por todos lados comenzaron a juntarse nuevamente en su sitio mientras el furioso guerrero miraba en todas direcciones, buscando el origen del ataque.

-¿?: HEY! Aquí arriba…

Levantando sus cabezas, todos los ahí presentes pudieron ver su llegada. Un muchacho joven, anteriormente tomado como muerto, se cernía sobre la punta de una embarcación metálica que sobrevolaba los cielos, acompañado por una demonio de cabello azul, una bruja, un semi-humano y sus soldados y por ultimo pero no menos importantes, un pequeño chico que guiaba la maquina hacia la catedral.

-Adrian: Parece que llegamos en el momento justo muchachos, hora de demostrarles nuestra valía.

El grupo de soldados comandado por Garfiel lanzo una lluvia de flechas en dirección a Kurgan, quien sin pensarlo dos veces hizo uso de su fuerza para dar un poderoso salto en dirección al Valhalla. Las flechas causaban un gran daño a su cuerpo, pero este no solo no se inmutaba, sino además curaba estas heridas tan rápido como eran creadas. Esto no le importó a Garfiel, quien sin pensarlo demasiado se lanzó al combate, interceptando en medio del aire al guerrero y mandándolo a tierra junto con él.

-Garfiel: Tú pareces estar a la altura de la situación, pero veamos si puedes medirte con el gran Garfiel. HEY AD! Te importaría encargarte de los demás por mí? Tengo trabajo aquí presente!

-Adrian: Déjamelo todo a mí, hermano.

Los soldados de Garfiel siguieron las indicaciones de su líder, saltando del vehículo, el cual comenzaba a descender su vuelo mientras tomaba como punto de destino la catedral. Jeronimo miró la energía restante en los motores, percatándose de que esta estaba cerca de los límites.

-Jeronimo: Adrian! No queda mucho combustible.

-Adrian: Bien, parece que es hora de decirle adiós al Valhalla. Rem, asegúrate de que nuestro amigo aterrice a salvo!

La sirvienta asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba a Jero por la cintura y se lanzaba por la borda, haciendo que su cuerno demoniaco comenzaba a salir de su frente, llenándola de poder y determinación.

-Pandora: Solo quedo yo, supongo.

-Adrian: Ahora es cuando te pido que vallas con ellos y te encargues de que nadie muera.

-Pandora: NO! Prometiste no volver a dejarme, no pienso permitir que vayas solo.

El joven tomo a la bruja por la cintura y rápidamente propicio un apasionado beso, víctima de las emociones del momento y la adrenalina mientras el motor del Valhalla comenzaba a apagarse y perder potencia en su andar.

-Adrian: Tranquila, yo estaré bien… solo confía en mí.

-Pandora: (sonrojada) Esto… No puedo creer que me lo pongas tan difícil.

-Adrian: Ese es mi trabajo. Ahora ve!

Saltando por la borda, Pandora miro por última vez a su amado mientras un potente brillo comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo, cubriendo por completo a este mientras la embarcación voladora comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad de descenso.

-Adrian: Esta va por ti… Gern…

Adrian corrió en línea recta, encarando la pared principal de la catedral y saltando justo antes que el Valhalla comience a derrapar y chocar contra la entrada del lugar, bloqueándola completamente. El chico levanto su puño, envuelto por un poder sin medidas, potenciado por sus emociones y enloquecido por su corazón.

-Adrian: HIMIKATSU… INYOOOOOO!

El puñetazo lanzado por el chico creo una potente ráfaga de viento que golpeo sin piedad la estructura de la catedral, destruyendo ladrillos, cristales y maderas del lugar. Escombros salieron disparados en todas direcciones, creando una verdadera lluvia de basura sobre las cabezas de los arzobispos y dejando una abertura inmensa por la cual entro muchacho y fue recibido por la presencia de aquel hombre de cabello y túnica blanca.

-Adrian: Supongo que tú eres el encargado de todo esto… me equivoco? REGULUS CORNEAS!


	26. Capítulo 25: Ram la demonio

Capítulo 25: Ram la demonio.

-Regulus: Esto… esto no puede ser…

-Adrian: Pues lo es. Y no pienso pagar por lo del techo.

La mirada atónita del arzobispo se había posado pesadamente sobre Adrian. Sus manos temblaban, sus dientes se presionaban fuertemente los unos contra los otros y su mente giraba en torno a la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

-Regulus: ¿Cómo es posible que sigas con vida?

Su expresión había dejado de ser tranquila y serena, y rápidamente se trasformó en el reflejo del nerviosismo, la duda e ira.

-Regulus: ¿Te atreves a desafiar al destino que se nos fue impuesto? ¿A PONER EN RIESGO EL TRIUNFO QUE ES GENIUNAMENTE NUESTRO?

-Adrian: Cierra la boca. No existe tal destino y menos para ustedes. Nuestro futuro no es otro que el resultado de nuestras acciones. El mundo que creamos se rige por nuestra fuerza para hacer frente a las adversidades, no por las mentiras escritas sobre el mugroso papel de un libro viejo.

-Regulus: Ingrato malnacido. Nuestra señora te dio el privilegio de hacerte llamar su hijo, pero tú atentas contra su voluntad. Se te ha dado el privilegio de reinar junto a ella, pero tu escupes sobre el… eso es inaceptable.

-Adrian: Prefiero morir en el barro… que mi cuerpo sea usado para alimentar a las bestias y que mis huesos sean transformados en polvo, antes que tener nada que ver con ese monstruo.

-Regulus: (Sonriendo) Tiene gracia… es la segunda vez que oigo eso hoy.

-Adrian: ¿La segunda vez?

El sonido de pisadas rápidas y ligeras bajando las escaleras resonó por la habitación, demostrando la llegada de otra persona al encuentro con el caballero esclavo. Su cabello rosado, ondeando por el viento que provenía de la abertura del techo tapaba sus ojos de color similar mientras estos derramaban lágrimas de alegría y una sonrisa sincera y pura se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Adrian: ¡RAM!

Como si fuese un mero instinto, Adrian corrió en dirección a la chica en el exacto momento que ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo. El reencuentro tan esperado por ambos había ocurrido, lamentablemente alguien no estaba de acuerdo con esto. Levantando su dedo en dirección a Adrian, Regulus recitó unas palabras, simples pero poderosas, mientras hacía uso de la autoridad que le fue concedida.

-Regulus: Autoridad de la avaricia… Quietud de objetos en el tiempo.

"De repente mis músculos se volvieron increíblemente pesados, dejaron de obedecer mis mandatos y simplemente permanecieron en la posición exacta en la que se encontraban en el momento que aquel maniático lanzo aquella maldición."

Ram se detuvo frente a Adrian, exclamando su nombre mientras giraba de manera furiosa hacia el arzobispo y preparaba un ataque de viento para intentar rebanarlo por completo.

-Regulus: Lo siento querida, llegas en un mal momento.

El arzobispo flexiono las piernas y realizo un poderoso salto sobre la cabeza de Ram, esquivando la ráfaga de viento y posicionándose velozmente junto al inmóvil muchacho. Seguido a esto, propicio una patada con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda de este, lanzándolo a toda velocidad contra el cuerpo de la sirvienta. En medio del vuelo, Adrian recupero la movilidad de su cuerpo y rápidamente tomó a Ram de la cintura y giro sobre sí mismo, evitando que la chica impacte contra el concreto de las paredes. El sonido de los ladrillos rompiéndose y el papel tapiz desgarrándose retumbó por todo.

-Ram: ¡ADRIAN! Estas…

-Adrian: Estoy bien, tranquila. No lo pierdas de vista.

Regulus miró de manera recelosa por el agujero que el mismo había creado. Levantando sus manos, el arzobispo incitaba al ataque de ambos jóvenes mientras realizaba burlas disfrazadas con una capa de amabilidad, resultado de aquel ego enorme que había formado a lo largo de los años.

-Regulus: Estoy muy decepcionado de ti cariño. Podrías haberte unido a mí, hubiésemos gobernado Lugunica bajo la ley de nuestra señora… pero tú tenías que elegir a este… (Buscando una palabra en su inmenso diccionario de adjetivos) Esta "COSA" más bien…

-Ram: La única razón por la que estaba aquí, era por el contrato que tenía con el señor Roswaal… pero esta "COSA" como tú lo llamas demostró que ese libro no es más que una mentira, una estafa, por lo que mi contrato se rompe.

-Regulus: Hermoso… simplemente hermoso. Es casi, poético… dos jóvenes con una fuerza de voluntad inmensa, enfrentándose al destino para evitar un futuro implacable. Lamentablemente, por muy bello que sea su propósito, no hay manera que ambos logren su cometido. Son solo una demonio sin cuerno, y un humano con aires de grandeza.

-Adrian: Y tu un hablador con varios tornillos fuera.

-Ram: Adrian… no es por ser negativa ni nada pero… tal vez tenga razón. (Susurro al muchacho junto a ella)

-Adrian: No digo que no la tenga, pero ya nos hemos enfrentado a esto antes. No es que haya mucha diferencia entre él y lo ocurrido en la mansión… estamos hablando de una batalla entre un enemigo aparentemente invencible y dos personas que no se rendirán hasta demostrar lo contrario.

Mostrando una sonrisa de confianza, Adrian extendió la mano a Ram, esperando que esta lo ayudara a levantarse, no por necesidad, sino para reafirmar que esta estaba apoyándolo. La sirvienta acepto su propuesta por supuesto y sonrió de una manera que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Parándose lado a lado, enfrentados contra el arzobispo y determinados a vencer, Adrian y Ram se pusieron en posición de combate a modo de desafío para Regulus.

-Adrian: Bien… veamos hasta donde es capaz de llegar tu autoridad.

-.-

El impacto de la espalda de Kurgan contra el suelo estremeció los alrededores, levantando una inmensa nube de polvo y aplastando todo lo que estaba bajo este. Garfiel levanto la mirada, observando sus compañeros bajaban de la embarcación y esta terminaba cayendo en medio del vuelo y estrellándose contra la entrada principal. Rem, Jeronimo y Pandora cayeron sobre los cultistas, haciendo uso de sus poderes para despejar el camino bajo ellos y encaminándose a ayudar a Garfiel.

-Garfiel: Increíble la que se armó aquí eh?

Veloces como balas, los puños de Kurgan volaron en dirección a Garfiel, quien simplemente se dedicó a bloquear y esquivar cada uno de ellos. Reafirmando su dominación, el muchacho piso fuertemente el pecho su enemigo, hundiendo este y enfureciéndolo. Atrapando el puño del semi-humano, Kurgan prosiguió a moverse rápidamente hacia la derecha, jalando a Garfiel con él y golpeándolo fuertemente contra el suelo. Seguido a esto y sin soltar ni por un momento a su oponente, prosiguió a reincorporarse y golpear repetidamente su cuerpo contra el suelo, como si estuviese limpiando la tierra de una alfombra. Flechas de prana volaron en dirección al gigante, incrustándose en su espalda y explotando a los pocos segundos de esto, atontándolo momentáneamente. Garfiel aprovecho esto para lanzar un golpe con todas sus fuerzas a la mano del monstruo, quebrándola por completo y liberándose de su agarre.

-Garfiel: Bien… eres fuerte, estoy sorprendido.

-Kurgan: (tronándose el cuello mientras curaba su mano) No importa cuántos vengan, no serán suficientes.

-Garfiel: Si, tal vez. Es por eso que me mandaron a mí.

Poniéndose nuevamente en guardia, Garfiel comenzó a aumentar su masa muscular, agrandando sus colmillos y haciendo crecer el cabello de su cuerpo en el proceso. La trasformación del muchacho fue interrumpida por el impacto de Kurgan, quien rápidamente tacleo a la creciente bestia frente a él, arrastrándolo en dirección opuesta a Rem y Pandora, quienes estaban teniendo ciertas dificultades para acercarse debido a la cantidad de cultistas del lugar.

-Garfiel: No te emociones tanto…

El andar del gigante azul comenzó a ralentizarse a la vez que su oponente terminaba de transformarse y clavaba sus garras en el suelo y se ponía cara a cara con él. Garfiel sonrió, mostrando sus enormes y afilados caninos. Seguido a esto, propició un fuerte puñetazo a la cara de Kurgan, quien tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para aguantar el golpe. Seguido a esto, una lluvia de golpes, cortes y mordiscos por parte del semi-humano bestial fueron destinados para el monstruoso guerrero azul, causándole grandes cantidades de daño y heridas que rápidamente se hacían más y más difíciles de curar. Sin embargo, la ira de Kurgan comenzaba a aumentar, lo que provoco que comenzara a hacer lo mismo que Garfiel y lanzar poderosos ataques en su dirección, los cuales impactaban de manera constante con las zarpas del semi-humano. Era la velocidad de Garfiel, contra la brutalidad de Kurgan. Dos bestias imparables enfrentadas hasta que uno de los dos caiga.

-Pandora: Rem, debemos apresurarnos, Garfiel no durara demasiado contra Kurgan.

-Rem: Porque, qué ocurre?

-Pandora: Él no es un enemigo común… el culto de la bruja lo revivió cuando invadieron su imperio por una única razón… cada vez que es herido se vuelve más fuerte, su cuerpo se refuerza y aumenta su poder. Si a esto le sumamos que ahora puede regenerarse…

-Rem: ENTONCES GARIFIEL SOLO ESTA POTENCIANDOLO!

-Pandora: No, si podemos llegar hasta el podré deshacer la maldición que lo condena a la vida eterna. Lo único que necesito es que ese chico siga entreteniéndolo de esa manera.

-Rem: ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Golpe tras golpe, los potentes ataques de Kurgan comenzaban a atravesar la defensa de Garfiel. Los impactos creaba a su alrededor poderosas ondas de viento que se reflejaban a simple vista y daban a aquella batalla un aspecto brutal y muy confuso. El semi-humano aguantaba con todo lo que podía mientras su enemigo comenzaba a sobrepasarlo progresivamente. Sin embargo, como un muro inquebrantable el muchacho continuaba de pie, recibiendo aquellos estallidos de fuerza.

-Garfiel: Es todo lo que tienes? Esperaba algo mejor.

Kurgan gruñía frustrado al ver como Garfiel sonreía confiadamente y se regocijaba en el a pesar de estar en una clara desventaja.

-Kurgan: He de admitir que me impresionas… de no ser por tu actitud serias un guerrero formidable.

-Garfiel: Es lo que me hace adorable.

En un movimiento rápido, el gigante tomo el brazo de Garfiel y aplicó una llave con sus otros dos brazos paralelos a este, forzando al máximo la resistencia de este y obligando a Garfiel a cesar su ataque para evitar que este sea fracturado por completo.

-Kurgan: Pero tu espíritu es débil, muchacho.

De un rápido movimiento, el monstruo crujió con facilidad el brazo del semi-humano, incluso aunque este se encontrara transformado en su forma bestial, la fuerza de Kurgan era tal que no le costó nada destruir sus huesos, forzando a este a volver a su estado humanoide base. Pandora vio lo que ocurría y rápidamente reacciono gritando a Rem su idea.

-Pandora: ¡LANZAME!

Exclamo a todo pulmón mientras extendía sus brazos de lado a lado. La demonio, luego de exterminar a algunos cultistas con nada menos que sus puños, miro seriamente a la bruja. Era imposible confiar en ella después de lo que Lewes había dicho, aunque por otro lado, ella los había ayudado hasta el momento y Adrian confiaba plenamente en ella.

-Rem: Esta bien… confiare en ti.

Dijo de manera dudosa mientras tomaba a la chica en sus brazos y proseguía a lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la espalda de Kurgan. Garfiel sonrió mientras veía como el gigante azul se veía confundido al haber destruido el brazo de su oponente y que este no lanzase ni un simple quejido.

-Kurgan: Que es esto… (Mirando sus propias manos)

-Garfiel: Un regalito de Jeronimo y Pandora. Espero que te guste.

La ilusión creada por Pandora se evaporo, mostrando el verdadero brazo mecanizado de Garfiel, destruido completamente y exponiendo los cristales de absorción y repulsión usados para su diseño. De un rápido movimiento, el joven lanzo una patada con todas sus fuerzas bajo los pies de Kurgan, barriendo el piso y derribando a este pero sufriendo un gran daño en su pierna mientras lo hacía. Fue entonces cuando recordó la batalla que tuvo contra su hermano, aquella pelea que parecía ganada para sí mismo, pero que termino con un comeback increíble de parte de Adrian.

-Garfiel: Ja… ahora se tu secreto, maldito suertudo.

Rugiendo como toda una bestia, Garfiel levanto su puño en alto y lanzo un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas al centro del estómago de Kungan. Podía sentir los huesos de su brazo quebrantarse, el dolor que rápidamente comenzaba a imbuir todo su ser con aquella horrible sensación, las preocupaciones por el que pasaría si Pandora resultaba ser una traidora después de todo… pero aun así, Garfiel continuo con su puño firme y mostrando una sonrisa adolorida pero victoriosa. El aire de los pulmones del gigante azul fue totalmente vaciado por aquel ataque, lo cual lo inmovilizo temporalmente, permitiendo a Pandora caer en su espalda y comenzar su conjuro. La chica simplemente levanto su mano, arremangando su larga túnica para que esta no tocase su palma y tocando con este la espalda de Kugan.

-Pandora: Alle som lytter til denne samtalen og av misteltein at i dag jeg, jeg ber om at onde du pålagt skal fjernes.

Reaccionando a tales palabras, Kurgan tomo a la bruja del brazo y rápidamente la lanzo lejos de él, pero ya era tarde para esto. Un aura luminiscente de color claro brillante comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, cubriéndolo por completo y borrando aquel color azulado que lo recubría por completo. Garfiel aprovecho esta y rápidamente se reincorporo y camino lentamente hasta su oponente.

-Garfiel: Eres un guerrero increíble, he de admitirlo. Pero cometiste un error fatal, un único fallo en tus cálculos que causo tu derrota…

Iracundo, el gigante movió su cuerpo en dirección al semi-humano con la intención de herirlo usando cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Un rugido estremecedor pudo oírse junto con las pesadas y cada vez más lentas pisadas del monstruoso hombre.

-Garfiel: Te dejaste manipular.

Deteniendo su andar justo a los pies de Garfiel, Kurgan cayó de rodillas ante este, dejando descansar sus músculos y sintiendo el dolor y la pena de volver a ser humano. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada célula de su carne se lanzaba alaridos de pena y sufrimiento, rogando por la llegada del momento final de su existencia.

-Pandora: (levantándose) Sin la maldición que lo ataba a este plano, su cuerpo comienza a ceder al peso de los años.

Sin embargo, algo más surgió de aquel despojo de piel y huesos en rápida descomposición. El retumbar de uno de sus órganos hacía eco en su sistema. Un fuerte golpeteo que se hacía cada vez más constante a medida que pasaban los segundos. Un sentimiento olvidado por el héroe que alguna vez fue y ahora más presente que nunca.

-Kurgan: Mi…corazón?... puedo sentirlo…

-Garfiel: Ya no eres presa del culto de la bruja. Dejaste de ser esclavo de sus mentiras y ahora vuelves a ser humano, aunque sea por el poco tiempo que te queda.

-Kurgan: Había… olvidado lo que era esto…

La sensación de emoción, alegría y esperanza eran más fuertes en aquel hombre que el dolor provocado por la caída de músculos. Una sonrisa sincera, tranquila y completa pudo mostrarse en su rostro mientras lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Kurgan: Tú… el guerrero semi, tu nombre…debo saberlo antes que todo esto acabe…

-Garfiel: (arrodillándose sobre el paso a centímetro de Kurgan) Garfiel.

-Kurgan: Garfiel… ja… creo haberte escuchado mencionarlo antes… solo quiero agradecerte…

El pequeño grupo de cultistas que quedaban comenzaron a agruparse rápidamente y a cargar en contra de Garfiel y el caído héroe. Percatándose de esto, el semi-humano subió su guardia y se preparó para el enfrentamiento, mas este fue rápidamente impedido por Kungan, quien en una última demostración de respeto, tomo parte de uno de sus brazos y haciendo uso de la fuerza restante de sus músculos, lo lanzo a toda velocidad contra el grupo de arzobispos, causando una explosión de tierra en el suelo y dispersándolos nuevamente.

-Kurgan: Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes… de no ser por lo que hicieron, mi espíritu seguiría atrapado con esos dementes y enfermos del culto de la bruja…

Su piel, ya haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por permanecer unida, comenzaba a desprenderse y caer al suelo, dejando nada más que una pequeña mota de polvo.

-Kurgan: Guerrero Garfiel, no… HEROE GARFIEL, te declaro merecedor…de mi respeto y más importante… de mí, ya destruido, legado… cuando nos volvamos a ver… del otro lado, quiero que luches contra mí una vez más… seria el honor máximo que podrías concederme.

-Garfiel: Héroe… jaj, bueno nunca me he negado a una invitación a duelo y esta no será la primera vez…Héroe Kurgan.

Una última sonrisa de realización pudo divisarse en el rostro del gigante antes que este caiga rendido y se desvaneciera en una nube de polvo que rápidamente fue dispersada por el viento a su alrededor. Kurgan, el héroe del imperio Vollachia, había dejado de existir.

Por otro lado, dos viejos rivales llevaban a cabo su último enfrentamiento delante de todos ahí presentes. Impacto tras impacto de sus armas, sus cuerpos comenzaron a desgastarse poco a poco, creando profundas heridas y aumentando el sentimiento de rencor entre ambos. Ahora, parados frente a frente, con el cansancio de una peles que normalmente llevaría días en sus hombros, Wilhelm van Astrea y Stride Vollachia se preparaban para el último choque.

\- Stride: No te has contenido en lo absoluto he de decir… pero sí que has perdido practica en estos años viejo lobo…

-Wilhelm: Debería decir lo mismo de ti Stride, pero la verdad que siempre fuiste de los que no les gusta guardarse nada.

-Stride: Ven, pongamos fin a esta estúpida rivalidad.

-Wilhelm: Si amigo, acabemos con esto…

Formando una guardia tensa, ambos espadachines corrieron en línea recta uno contra el otro, como en el final de cualquier película del oeste. El sol, ya prácticamente escondido detrás de horizonte, se reflejó en el filo de ambas armas, haciéndolas brillar y dándoles un aura mágica de poder y reflexión. El sonido del metal cortando el viento, su filo impactando y desgarrando la carne mientras ambos guerreros giraban sobre si mismos para detener su velocidad y finalmente, los últimos segundos luego de aquel choque de poderes.

-Stride: Esto era inevitable.

Un enorme tajo carmesí se había formado en el bajo vientre del ahora malherido guerrero. Cayendo sobre la herida, este comenzó rápidamente a toser sangre y a sentir las primeras caricias de la muerte.

-Wilhelm: Así es como debe ser…

-Stride: No… me refiero a esto…

Empuñando una última vez su espada de sangre, Stride giro sobre sí mismo el arma, evaporándola en un despliegue de sus habilidades y volviéndola un simple polvo en el aire. Para su desgracia, mientras esto ocurría comenzaron a realizarse cientos, sino miles de diminutos cortes en el cuerpo de Wilhelm. Este último sin poder hacer más y presa de su sorpresa, lanzo un alarido de dolor que llego a los cielos mientras caía al suelo.

-Felix: ¡VIEJO WIL! ¡NOOOOOOO!

Cargando el cuerpo malherido de su señora, Crusch y Felix se aproximaron rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el espada-demonio.

-Wilhelm: Mi… señora…

-Felix: No gastes energía, intentare curarte lo más rápido que pueda.

Las manos de Felix se posaron sobre la espalda de su amigo, conjurando aquella magia sanadora que tantas veces había salvado a sus aliados. Instantáneamente los cortes que yacían en el cuerpo de Wilhelm comenzaron a expandirse la mano del muchacho, cortando sus guantes y causando heridas graves en los pocos segundos que sus manos tocaron su carne.

-Wilhelm: Ya veo… bastardo tramposo… Stride planeo todo esto desde un principio… Mi señora, pido disculpas por mis fallas…

-Crusch: No digas eso, eres el mejor soldado, guerrero y amigo que cualquiera podría pedir… debe haber alguna manera de ayudarte, algo, lo que sea!

El nerviosismo y desesperación de Crusch comenzaban a hacerse más obvias a medida que el charco de sangre en el suelo comenzaba a teñir la armadura de sus pies. Las manos de la diputada se posaron sobre la espalda del héroe en un intento de parar el sangrado, recibiendo instantáneamente el daño por la maldición infringida por Stride.

-Wilhelm: Mi señora… ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por mi…

El sonido de un chasquido de dedos hizo eco en todo el lugar. No uno cualquiera, un chasquido que todos ahí presentes pudieron oír pero fue concebido con tal celeridad que fue casi inaudible para nadie. Excepto para Wilhelm…

-Pandora: Pero yo sí puedo.

Como si estos nunca hubiesen existido, el dolor, la sangre y las heridas incluso en la ropa de Wilhelm fueron borrados de la existencia. Rápidamente el hombre se levantó, admirando atónito los resultados de aquella milagrosa obra.

-Wilhelm: Que… cómo es esto posible?

Acercándose al grupo donde las tres personas se encontraban, Pandora hizo una reverencia seguida de una explicación vaga pero comprensible para ellos.

-Pandora: Autoridad de la Vanagloria, cambio temporal.

-Crusch: Autoridad… ¿Quién eres? (poniéndose rápidamente en guardia)

-Garfiel: WOW WOW WOW, un momento señores, tranquilidad en el equipo… (Dijo mientras se interponía entre Pandora y Crusch). Ella está con nosotros, es gracias a ello que estamos aquí.

-Crusch: ¿Un arzobispo del pecado los ayudo a llegar hasta aquí? Eso me es difícil de creer.

-Garfiel: Bueno, todo tiene su explicación y esta es que… em, bueno…

-Pandora: Estoy aquí por lo mismo que ustedes, debemos evitar que revivan a Satella… además, no tengo nada que ver con el culto de la bruja.

-Felix: Entonces como es que puedes usar su autoridad?

Un silencio asesino lleno el lugar mientras Garfiel pensaba en la excusa indicada para salvar la situación y no causar más desconfianza en la diputada.

-Pandora: De cualquier forma tendría que decírtelo. Soy una de las brujas del pecado, Pandora representando a la Vanagloria.

-.-

Lentamente el arzobispo del pecado comenzaba a acercarse a los dos jóvenes enfrentados a este. La mirada tensa de ambos revelaba un valor sin igual, pero también la falta de una estrategia para concebir la victoria.

-Adrian: (susurrando) Ram, tienes alguna idea?

-Ram: Podríamos usar las limitaciones de su autoridad. Si te percatas de esto, tu habilidad tiene una distancia muy limitada, de otra manera simplemente podría habernos atrapado a ambos ahí mismo… desgraciadamente no conozco una distancia exacta.

-Adrian: Bien, entonces ataquemos en conjunto e intentemos evitar estar demasiado juntos.

-Ram: El punto es que tampoco sé si puede crear dos zonas al mismo tiempo… estamos luchando a ciegas.

-Adrian: Bien…

Mirando con el rabillo del ojo a su izquierda, Adrian pudo divisar una pequeña biga de la ya rota pared. Una idea nació en su mente a la vez que el arzobispo entraba en la habitación y se disponía a tacar. Pateando el pedazo de madera en su dirección, el muchacho canalizo el mana de su cuerpo en sus piernas para aumentar la movilidad de estas y poder alcanzar una velocidad incluso mayor a la de Regulus. El arzobispo detuvo la biga haciendo uso de su autoridad y en ese mismo instante destruyo la misma sin pensar demasiado en ello. Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, Adrian salto en diagonal hacia una de las paredes, usando esta misma como punto de apoyo para re direccionar su salto y lanzándose rápidamente al combate contra el perverso hombre delante suya. En el momento que Regulus se percató de su presencia, el muchacho ya estaba a unos centímetros de distancia, por lo que solo pudo moverse unos centímetros para evitar que esta golpease su cara. En vez de esto, la patada de Adrian impacto directamente en su hombro, dislocando instantáneamente este y haciendo girar hacia atrás el movimiento del hombre que rápidamente uso su otro brazo para señalar al muchacho y detener el tiempo a su alrededor.

-Regulus: NHHH… como te a través…

Disponiéndose a devolver el favor, Regulus se movió velozmente en dirección a Adrian, pero antes de poder hacer nada fue detenido por el ataque de Ram, que rápidamente reacciono a la estrategia del joven, posicionándose detrás de Regulus y lanzando una ráfaga de viento. Este último, solo pudo oír un "ElFura" antes que instintivamente saltase hacia la derecha y recibiera todo aquel daño en su brazo ya lacerado. El ataque de viento de la sirvienta basto para arrancar de raíz la extremidad del arzobispo que ahora se encontraba gritando de dolor.

"Bien, ahora solo puede detener el tiempo en un sitio. Pensé para mis adentros mientras relevaba el combate a Ram."

El dedo de Regulus ahora apuntaba a Ram mientras levantaba con su pie una pieza de la pared destruida y la lanzaba a toda velocidad contra la chica. Adrian no perdió el tiempo y velozmente se movió a espaldas de Regulus y canalizo todo el mana de su cuerpo en su puño, preparándose para fulminarlo de un solo impacto y terminar con aquella batalla. Sin embargo, el arzobispo no dejaría que esto ocurra, por lo que soltando a Ram, detuvo el tiempo nuevamente alrededor de Adrian.

-Regulus: Bueno… parece que tienen cierta habilidad… he de admitirlo…

"Si seguíamos luchando de aquella forma, sin duda lograríamos vencer a Regulus sin mucho esfuerzo. Era un sujeto con una autoridad muy fuerte sin duda, pero el hecho de que nosotros seamos dos, sin duda le complicaba las cosas demasiado. Comenzaba a sentir cierto alivio en este punto. No resulto ser un guerrero experto, ni un mago de gran calibre como lo eran Ley y Roy…hasta que pude percatarme de algo, Ram ya no atacaba…"

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro del arzobispo. Lentamente giro su cabeza, solo para encontrar la imagen que el ya esperaba. La roca que había lanzado momentos antes había impactado de lleno en la cara de la sirvienta, mas esto no hizo más que hacer un simple rasguño en la chica que ahora se encontraba de rodillas, jadeando dolorida y presionando fuertemente su pecho con ambas manos.

-Regulus: Pasa algo querida? Te veo agotada…

Recuperando su postura, Regulus se acercó lentamente a Ram mientras señalaba insistentemente a Adrian, impidiendo el movimiento de este.

-Regulus: Lo siento, olvide mencionártelo… poseo una habilidad llamada "Corazón de león" la cual, bueno, enlaza mi corazón con el de la chica con quien haya deseado casarme. Es una combinación bastante interesante con mi autoridad, la cual lastima lentamente mi pobre corazón a medida que la voy usando. Combinando ambas, simplemente reduzco ese daño a cero y se lo concedo a mi querida esposa… ósea, tu.

"Mi mundo se vino abajo en momento que termino de decir eso… Eso significa que este sujeto puede hacer lo que quiera con Ram… por esto estaba tan confiado desde un principio."

El pulso de Adrian comenzaba a acelerarse rápidamente, su rabia aumentaba estrepitosamente mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mover su cuerpo, esforzándose de sobremanera y aumentando más y más la cantidad de prana que gastaba para seguir usando el movimiento espiritual.

-Regulus: Como era de esperarse, la victoria esta en mis manos. Ahora veamos, quien debe morir primero… (Mirando a Ram) la traidora, (mirando a Adrian) o el hijo renegado…

Bajando su dedo, Regulus libero a Adrian de su prisión, provocando que este lanzase un grito de furia mientras daba un inmenso salto en dirección al arzobispo con intenciones de acabarlo de una vez por todas. Lamentablemente, el hombre volvió a subir su dedo, deteniendo al joven a apenas unos centímetros de distancia de él. Ram lanzo un fuerte alarido de dolor, seguido de una ola de sangre que salió disparada de su boca, manchando el piso debajo de ella.

-Regulus: Esa ira… no es algo normal. No… Este chica (Mirando a Ram) significa algo para ti… oooh que increíble giro de los acontecimientos.

El arzobispo miro sonriente a Adrian mientras lamia sus labios de manera perversa y probativa.

-Regulus: Ya tome una decisión. Yo, Regulus Corneas, seré el encargado de castigar todas las faltas que llevaste a cabo en contra de nuestra señora. Y que mejor manera de hacerlo, que lastimando a la persona que quieres?

"Traté con todas mis fuerzas de moverme, haciendo uso incluso del movimiento espiritual, gastando todo el prana que quedaba en mi cuerpo para siquiera mover un dedo… pero nada ocurrió… estaba atrapado, obligado a ver como ese demente llevaba a cabo sus oscuros planes… ni siquiera podía cerrar mis ojos para no verlo… estaba condenado, mas condenado que nunca…"

-Ram: Nhhh…NHHHH!

Un sonido apagado salía de la garganta de Ram, llamando la atención de Regulus.

-Regulus: Oh querida ¿Quieres decir algo? Vamos… no tengas miedo. Sea lo que sea… este es el momento.

Un alarido un poco más fuerte pudo oírse salir de la joven mientras el arzobispo se acercaba de manera lenta y amenazante.

-Regulus: ¡Vamos! Habla ahora… o caya para siempre.

Con una velocidad increíble, la mano de Ram sostuvo fuertemente el cuello de Regulus, hundiendo sus dedos en este y presionando con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaba a todo pulmón una única frase.

-Ram: NO TOQUES A ADRIAN!

Seguido a esto, la demonio lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al arzobispo en dirección a la puerta principal, bloqueada por el inerte y frio armazón del Valhalla. Su espalda golpeo fuertemente contra el metal, aboyando este a la vez que astillas de la puerta se clavaban en todo su cuerpo. En reacción a esto, el cuerpo de Adrian cayó al suelo, perplejo y confundido por lo que había ocurrido.

-Adrian: ¿Que fue…eso?

"Levantando mi mirada, pude ver una imagen que hasta el día de hoy… sigo sin poder entender porque ocurrió… pero lo hizo. Ram, estaba parada frente a mí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con una mirada de confianza y determinación que simplemente me daba escalofríos, y más importante aún… un cuerno, blanco, con un aura rozada y pura y lleno de poder surgía de su frente."

-Adrian: Ram, eres realmente tú?

-Ram: (mirando a Adrian) Así es querido… soy yo.

Regulus intento usar su autoridad nuevamente para detener a la demonio en su lugar, pero esta hizo uso de su nuevas habilidades, moviéndose tan rápido como le era posible y tomando del brazo al arzobispo mientras miraba y tiraba fuertemente hacia atrás, arrancando completamente su otra extremidad. Esta ultimo simplemente grito de dolor, a la vez que se jugaba su última carta para intentar salvar su vida.

-Regulus: ¡Espera! Si me mata, no sobrevivirás. ¡Mi corazón está ligado al tuyo, ósea que si yo muero, tú también lo harás!

Mirando con una expresión vacía y frívola, Ram simplemente respondió.

-Ram: ¿Crees que me importa? Si debo morir para que la persona que amo pueda tener un futuro brillante… entonces encantada entregare mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Ram se giró rápidamente a observar a Adrian mientras hacía brillas fuertemente su cuerpo. Una sonrisa sincera, sin maldad y llena de paz se dibujó en su rostro, como una madre mirando a su hijo. El camino de la demonio ya estaba elegido y era hora de cumplir.

-Ram: Adrian… ek elska þik.

-Adrian: ¡RAM! ESPERA, ¡NOOOOOOO!

"Grité a todo pulmón mientras veía aquel cuerno, aquel símbolo de libertad y paz que emanaba de la frente de mi maestra, amiga e incluso más que eso… mi primer amor verdadero."

-Ram: ¡UR FURA!

Una gigantesca explosión de viento alcanzo para destruir lo que quedaba de la entrada de aquella catedral. Pedazos de madera, concreto y papel tapiz volaron en todas direcciones. El Valhalla, un vehículo creado para soportar terribles cantidades de daño, fue partido al medio como si de mantequilla se tratase. Un mundo de confusión y miedo se forma alrededor de todos los presentes y luego… silencio. Los guerreros restantes comenzaron a acercarse a medida que el polvo se disipaba y escucharon un llanto de furia, tristeza y dolor. Un chico…no, un hombre sostenía en brazos el cuerpo de una sirvienta, vestida con sus ropajes blancos y negros. Los ojos de su hermana estallaron en lágrimas al ver aquella imagen. Gritos de desesperación de ambas partes era lo único que podía oírse mientras sostenían aquel inerte y vacío cascaron que alguna vez fue… Ram, la demonio.


	27. Capítulo 26: Adiós

Capítulo 26: Adiós.

La imagen desoladora del sol levantándose sobre aquella cantidad de cuerpos, ahora recubiertos por simples mantas blancas para evitar la manipulación de los cuerpos pos parte de cualquier factor externo que no fuese la madre naturaleza. Los hombres de Crusch habían sido enviados a inspeccionar la zona en búsqueda de las personas secuestradas. Esta última por otra parte, se encontraba junto a Felix, quien curaba a sus compañeros haciendo uso de sus capacidades sanadoras. Este último no estaba solo, pues refuerzos de la campaña de Priscilla hicieron acto de presencia, solo en caso de que fuesen necesarios. Esto molesto mucho a la diputada, pero no era el momento de causar una discusión. La joven admiro como desde dentro de aquellos restos de pared y papel tapiz, emergían sus orgullosos caballeros, portando una noticia desalentadora.

-Caballero: Mi señora, el lugar está limpio. No hay rastro un solo humano vivo en todo el lugar más haya de nosotros.

-Crusch: ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser… entonces esa maldita enana nos envió a morir…

-Pandora: En exactamente señorita Crusch. (Dijo acercándose lentamente a su actual aliada)

-Crusch: Creí que habíamos dejado claro que no quería que te acercases a nosotros…

-Pandora: Si hiciese eso no podría advertirle de la realidad.

-Crusch: ¿Realidad? ¿Qué realidad es esa?

-Pandora: Una en la que les ellos previeron un ataque. Usaron este lugar como carnada y nosotros caímos directamente en su trampa.

-Crusch: ¡Maldición! (Exclamo mientras golpeaba fuertemente su espada contra el suelo.) Es por eso que había tantos cultistas. No querían ganar la batalla, solo entretenernos…

-Pandora: Solo queda un lugar al cual podemos ir ahora… pero lo que encontraremos no será agradable.

-Crusch: Supongo que no tenemos de otra… preparen a las tropas, envíen a los heridos a la capital, nos encargaremos del resto por cuenta propia.

-Caballero: Mi señora, que hacemos con el señor van Astren?

-Crusch: El será nuestra jugada más poderosa. Iremos a enfrentarlos directamente… y rezar por que todo salga bien.

Garfiel quien en ese momento se encontraba escuchando atentamente aquella conversación, frunció su seño mientras presionaba levemente sus puños. Poco duro esto, pues uno gritos desgarradores de tristeza y dolor llamaron su atención de sobre manera. Frederica, su hermana se estaba sosteniendo de los hombros a Rem, quien no podía estar más destrozada por lo ocurrido ayer. Golpeaba su pecho con fuerza mientras lanzaba alaridos que ablandarían el alma incluso al más descorazonado de los enemigos. El semi-humano suspiro, un pensamiento paso por su mente a la par que se alejaba del campamento formado provisionalmente. Caminando lenta pero constantemente, solo quería aislarse unos momentos de toda aquella pena y muerte. Y de repente, sin siquiera quererlo, la imagen de un muchacho sentado en el borde de un árbol caído apareció ante sus ojos.

-Garfiel: Adrian…

El muchacho giró lentamente para recibir a su compañero. Una sonrisa forzada y difícil de creer apareció en su rostro mientras el semi-humano se acercaba y tomaba asiento junto a él.

-Adrian: Hola hermano…

-Garfiel: Como lo llevas?

-Adrian: Bueno… ya sabes… es difícil. Solo quería pensar un poco, ya sabes… alejarme de todo por un momento y tener un poco de espacio para mí.

-Garfiel: Ja. Pues pensamos igual. Los demás se están preparando. Pandora dijo que todo esto no era más que una carnada para hacernos perder el tiempo… ahora estamos heridos, cansados y además con una batalla mayor a punto de caer sobre nosotros.

-Adrian: Sabes… cuando nos encontramos por primera vez con Ram fue en un bosque… (Dijo cambiando de tema, ignorando las instrucciones de su amigo) Recuerdo su expresión. Ella me apunto con su mano, intentando desgarrarme el cuello con su magia de viento… ja, quien diría que esa misma chica daría su vida por todos nosotros…

-Garfiel: Hermano… (Poniendo una mano sobre su hombro)

-Adrian: Pero supongo que es lo que debía pasar. No podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo, ni tú, ni yo… ni siquiera Pandora… La… la vida puede ser un poco perra alguna veces… ¿no crees?

Su voz comenzó a quebrarse a medida que terminaba esa última frase. Su sonrisa falsa, flaqueó en el momento que sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. El muchacho recordó por todo lo que había pasado, todos los amigos que había perdido, todo el sacrificio que había tenido que hacer para llegar hasta ese punto. Y el pensar que todo fue por culpa de su maldito destino, que decidió jugarle la peor broma de su vida al entregarle una vida nueva, con nuevas posibilidades y que las desgracias de su pasado volviesen a repetirse. Simplemente era una carga enorme para él. Pero como siempre… no es momento para flaquear. Un futuro peor puede evitarse y porque puede, Adrian DEBE evitarlo.

Movilizaciones armadas de todas las facciones se reunieron alrededor de la destruida catedral. Cientos de soldados preparaban sus armas y alistaban los últimos preparativos para comenzar el viaje hacia el bosque de Elior. De manera seria, el equipo conformado por Pandora, Garfiel, Adrian y Jeronimo se reunió con Crusch, quien rápidamente explico el plan. La bruja de la vanagloria, por otra parte, no pudo concentrarse como debería ser en las palabras de la diputada. Sus pensamientos estaban estancados en la imagen de Adrian, serio y con una mirada fría y completamente enrabiada.

-Crusch: Y eso es todo… ¿alguna pregunta?

-Adrian: Si, ¿Cuándo saldremos?

-Crusch: Me gusta ese ánimo. Saldremos en cuanto Reinhard nos dé el visto bueno. Por mientras… un momento, tú eres Adrian Mercer?

-Adrian: El mismo ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

Crusch miro fijamente al joven por unos instantes, confundida a la vez que sorprendida por el cambio drástico que había sufrido en el poco tiempo que no se había visto. Una mano pálida toco delicadamente el hombro del muchacho. Girando rápidamente, este último pudo ver como Pandora reclamaba su atención, invitándolo con su otra mano a alejarse del grupo unos momentos.

-Adrian: Uno momento, ya volvemos.

-Crusch: ¡Espera! Rem me pidió que te diga que la busques cuando terminen de hacer… bueno, lo que sea que tengan que hacer.

-Adrian: Lo tendré en mente…

Jalando fuertemente de su mano, Pandora arrastro al muchacho hasta una de las tiendas precariamente armadas. El sonido de la tela ondeando en el viento azotó los tímpanos de ambos jóvenes en el momento que entraron dentro de esta. Sentándose frente a Adrian, la pequeña chica declaro sus intenciones mientras mantenía una expresión seria y neutral.

-Pandora: Seré directa… Me preocupas.

-Adrian: ¿Yo? Pfff… no tiene porque.

Fingiendo una sonrisa, Adrian realizaba un montón de movimientos corporales a la vez que hablaba, acción muy impropia suya, cosa que solo reafirmaba la inseguridad en Pandora.

-Adrian: Estoy perfectamente, no tienes por qué preocuparte… Sé que te gusta pensar en mí, pero eso no es motivo para inventar excusas jara estar conmigo, solo es necesario que lo digas jajaja.

La bruja simplemente guardo silencio, manteniendo su expresión y clavando firmemente su mirada en los ojos del muchacho. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de este último mientras intentaba continuar con su falsa y poco creíble actuación.

-Adrian: Mira, que te parece esto ¿Cuando todo termine, que me dices si salimos a comer a algún lugar lujoso? Conocí algunos lugares muy buenos cuando fui a la capital, estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema en ello.

-Pandora: Adrian cállate y escúchame (Reclamo en voz alta, haciendo callar al muchacho.)… se perfectamente la relación que tenías con la chica demonio.

Aquella declaración dejo sorprendido y atemorizado al muchacho. No por el temor de que la chica fuese a hacer algún tipo de maldición o encantamiento sobre él, sino más bien, por el simple miedo a dañarla por no haber mencionado algo así con anterioridad… en todo caso, la culpa seria total y completamente suya.

-Adrian: Oh… lo siento…

-Pandora: ¿Porque lo sientes?

-Adrian: Es solo que… en el momento cuando te conocí, mi relación con Ram era algo muy extraño. Éramos amigos, pero al mismo tiempo deseando ser más que solo eso.

-Pandora: De igual forma, ya lo sabía… los otros "TU" hicieron cosas parecidas, pero ninguno logro ser realmente querido por aquella muchacha. Es como si de alguna manera, algo de ti, alguna característica que sobresaliera entre todos los otros, se hubiese pegado en ella.

-Adrian: Espera, estás diciendo que su muerte… ¿fue mi culpa?

-Pandora: ¡NO! No digas eso. Ella entrego su vida porque te amaba y quería que siguieras adelante. Quería que llegaras hasta el final de esto y vieras el final de esta historia como realmente merece ser contada… pero eso no lo lograras lamentándote por ella y llorando en medio de un bosque.

-Adrian: ¿Estas espiándome en todo momento?

-Pandora: No, solo pude notarlo.

-Adrian: Ja… Lo siento… (Bajando la cabeza)

-Pandora: ¿De nuevo con eso?

-Adrian: Es que… no espero que lo entiendas, es algo muy propio… siento como si te hubiese mentido o traicionado de alguna manera.

-Pandora: Te repito que no hiciste nada.

-Adrian: Tampoco hice nada para evitarlo…

-Pandora: Yo tampoco lo hice. Y es porque confié qué harías lo correcto. Sabiendo todo lo que llevabas detrás, podría haberte hecho la vida imposible… podría haber destruido tu esperanza y ganas de continuar hasta que no fuesen más que polvo y simplemente buscar alguna otra manera de solucionar todo… pero mira, aquí estamos, al borde del final.

-Adrian: Pero… ¿porque?

-Pandora: ¿No es obvio?

Diciendo esto, la bruja movió su cuerpo hacia adelante, dejándose caer sobre su querido y abrazándolo fuertemente mientras replicaba al oído aquellas palabras que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decir a otra persona.

-Pandora: Porque te amo, Adrian Mercer.

El joven levanto la cabeza, encontrándose de frente con dos ojos azulados, que reflejaban la felicidad, alegría y nobleza. Algo muy distinto a lo que había visto en todas las demás personas involucradas en el culto de la bruja. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en el rostro de Adrian, borrando de su ser toda sensación de dolor y preocupación. Devolviendo el abrazo dado por la bruja, el muchacho respondió a aquellas tiernas palabras de afecto.

-Adrian: Yo también te amo… Pandora.

Nuevamente, ambos unieron sus labios en un largo y apasionado beso que demarco el comienzo de su última batalla. A las afueras de aquella tienda, Garfiel y Frederica se encontraban oyendo silenciosamente aquella charla. Sonriendo orgullosamente por su amigo, el semi-humano dejo caer una lagrima de emoción mientras ocultaba su rostro de su no tan querida hermana.

-Garfiel: Maldito Adrian… siempre caes parado jajaja.

Frederica comprendió el sentimiento que yacía dentro de Garfiel y movida por las emociones del momento e ignorando todas las maneras que este pudiese reaccionar al llevar a cabo tal acción, la muchacha poso lentamente su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, cerrando los ojos y esperando alguna respuesta negativa. Pero por otro lado, pasaron los segundos y el joven semi-humano no se movía, no reaccionaba ni realizaba ningún tipo de sonido.

-Garfiel: Frederica…

Sobresaltada por el llamado de su hermano, la sirvienta respondió torpemente mientras retiraba su mano rápidamente y se preparaba para una posible retirada.

-Frederica: S-Si?

-Garfiel: Tal vez me arrepienta de esto, pero cuando esto termine… Debemos ponernos al tanto de todo.

Una sonrisa feliz, y comprensiva se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho mientras rascaba su cabeza y miraba a los verdosos ojos de su hermana. La emoción y felicidad llenaron el corazón de la felina sirvienta, lo cual la llevo por mero instinto a amagar sus intenciones de lanzarse sobre Garfiel. Por otro lado, este la detuvo con una mano, aclarando sus intenciones.

-Garfiel: WOW, un momento. Tampoco malinterpretes mis intenciones, nunca dije que te había perdonado. Solo te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda y suponiendo que el mundo no este por acabarse. Como digo siempre, si quieres mi confianza de regreso, gánatela.

-Frederica: (recuperando su compostura) Bien, esperare ansiosa ese momento… señor Garfiel.

-Garfiel: Y otra cosa más… no dejes que te maten… por favor.

Aquellas últimas dos palabras fueron dichas por mero sentimiento. El semi-humano entrecerró su boca para que estas no salieran, pero su cuerpo simplemente se revelo contra él, haciendo que saliera un leve e inentendible susurro.

El sonar de una trompeta alerto a todos los soldados, llamando a su encuentro en medio de todo aquel inmenso desastre. Un hombre pelirrojo vestido con atuendos blancos, bordados con pequeños detalles en negro y rojo fue el responsable de aquella convocatoria.

-Reinhard: Espada santa Reinhard Van Astren, mucho gusto caballeros.

Exclamo para todos los presentes, dando una ligera mirada a todos a su alrededor mientras guardaba un silencio sepulcral e incómodo. La mirada de los soldados, llena de admiración y alegría al ver al legendario guerrero delante suya era solamente comparable a la que tenía un niño al ver a un superhéroe.

-Reinhard: Bien, hora de partir. Señorita Crusch, usted dirá.

-Crusch: ¡Al bosque de Elior, exactamente en su centro!

El grito de cientos de soldados resonó a lo largo y ancho de todo el lugar, declarando su presencia y determinación por salvar aquella tierra a la que conocían como "Hogar". Adrian, liderando a su equipo dio la orden de seguir a los soldados, siendo detenido en el acto por el llamado de Rem. Recordando lo dicho por Crusch, el muchacho se separó de su grupo unos momentos para hablar con la sirvienta peli azul. Aun limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos, Rem miro fijamente al rostro al joven, demostrando que su situación no había mejorado sino que al contrario, no se encontraba en condiciones de acompañarlos.

-Adrian: ¿Rem? ¿Qué ocurre? No estarás pensando en acompañarnos, ¿verdad?

-Rem: (negando con la cabeza) Rem debe velar por su hermana… por muy fuerte que sea, no puedo pelear con este dolor en mi pecho…

-Adrian: Te preocupas por Subaru, ¿no es así?

-Rem: Subaru es lo único que me queda… ahora que Ram no está… me duele demasiado no poder acompañarlos, pero debo estar aquí con ella.

Extendiendo su mano, la chica entrego a Adrian un presente un tanto…singular. Un recordatorio de porque estaba luchando y del porque no debía fallar aquella misión. Un pequeño, blanco, cristalino y brillante trozo de cuerno de demonio.

-Adrian: Esto es…

-Rem: De mi hermana… ella me pidió que lo cuidara el día que le fue arrebatado. Siempre me ayudó en los momentos difíciles, recordándome que a pesar de las adversidades, siempre se puede salir adelante. Ahora quiero que lo lleves contigo.

-Adrian: Estoy seguro que tu hermana querría que lo tengas tú.

-Rem: Lo sé, pero tú lo necesitas más que yo. (Poniendo sus manos sobre el puño cerrado de Adrian, Rem continuo) Si alguna vez te hieren y sientes que vas a caer… este cuerno te susurrara al oído…"¡LEVANTATE! ¡DE PIE, NO TE RINDAS! Porque eres especial y debes continuar"

Con ciertas dudas, Adrian llevo el pedazo de cuerpo hasta el bolsillo interior de su abrigo, cerca de su corazón. Aquel compartimento era pequeño y profundo, pero aquel regalo cabía perfectamente en él.

-Adrian: Gracias Rem, realmente lo aprecio. Pero como es eso de que solo tienes a Subaru eh? (reclamo con aires de confianza y alegría) también nos tienes a nosotros. Estamos contigo para lo que necesites.

Rem sonrió forzadamente, mirando en el fondo a sus amigos apoyándola y deseándole lo mejor hasta que volviesen. Dando media vuelta, Adrian miro con orgullo y determinación a sus compañeros, listos para entregarlo por él y esperando que el hiciera lo mismo por ellos.

-Adrian: Muy bien lacayos, ¡Vamos a marcar la diferencia!

-Alice: Sip, a marcar la diferencia.

El sonido de aquella voz, hizo sobresaltar al muchacho. A su lado, aquella muchacha que había atentado contra su vida y la de sus amigos semanas atrás. De manera sorprendida y confusa, Adrian cuestiono.

-Adrian: ¡HEY! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Alice: Pues ayudando a la causa, ¿qué más podría ser? Yo fui quien guio a todos estos tarados hasta aquí después de todo.

-Adrian: ¿Entonces estas con nosotros?

-Alice: De momento, sí. Era esto o seguir en prisión, así que es preferible.

-Adrian: Daaaah, bien. Pero no te acerques a mí.

-Alice: Oye no seas así. Hey, creciste mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿De dónde salieron esos músculos? ¿Quién te enseño a pelear? ¿Dónde puedo conseguir ropa así?

Ignorando todas y cada una de las preguntas que la pequeña dama lanzaba hacia su persona, el muchacho simplemente mantuvo paso firme hacia su destino.

-.-

-Roswaal: ¿Hasta dónde piensa llegar con esto… querido Subaru?

El joven levanto su debilitada mirada, admirando aquel escenario que lo rodeaba. Un circulo lleno de escrituras en idiomas que nunca antes había visto, una cantidad inmensa de personas a su alrededor, todos y cada uno de ellos vestidos con el mismo atuendo del culto de la bruja, un hombre pálido, con aspecto cansado y demandante que le replicaba fuera de aquel circulo, pero lo más llamativo… una muchacha de pelo plateado y orejas puntiagudas, clavada de ambas manos en un poste de madera, del cual se vertía su sangre lenta y constantemente.

-Subaru: ¡EMILIA!

Gritó intentando moverse hacia ella, siendo detenido por unas cadenas de hierro que lo retenían al suelo inmóvil donde se encontraba. Los ojos de su querida se posaron sobre él, demostrando un dolor y pena inmensos. Roswaal ladeo la cabeza lentamente mientras levantaba sus manos.

-Roswaal: ¿Que pasa Subaru? ¿Acaso ya has olvidado lo ocurrido estos últimos días? Pues… no me extraña… el cuerpo humano suele hacer cosas extrañas cuando pierde mucha sangre. Pero no te preocupes, siempre puede generar más.

-Subaru: ¡ROSWAAL! ¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?

Procedió agresivamente mientras tensaba las cadenas, intentando zafar sus manos de su metálico y frio agarre.

-Roswaal: Todavía no te has dado cuenta de donde estas, ¿verdad?

Girando su cabeza, Subaru pudo presenciar una inmensa, oscura e imponente puerta de madera. Su altura sobrepasaba los árboles, creando un contraste increíble con la fauna del lugar mientras a su alrededor podía distinguirse un circulo perfectamente formado por esta, como si la mera naturaleza no quisiera tener nada que ver con el origen de tal artefacto.

-Roswaal: Pues déjame refrescarte la memoria… Estas viendo la poco conocida "puerta oscura" o sello oscuro como algunos lo llaman. En su interior yace un poder sin medidas, un artefacto capaz de sobrepasar al mismísimo tiempo y espacio…y también, a la muerte misma. (Agrego forzando seriamente su voz)

Subaru se quejó fuertemente mientras las cadenas de sus brazos se cerraban, aplastando lentamente su brazo y exprimiendo la sangre de estos como su fuese una mera fruta para el desayuno. El líquido rojizo cayó al suelo, deslizándose rápidamente alrededor de aquel circulo tribal y llenando sus líneas con su esencia.

-Roswaal: Pronto este maldito pedazo de madera estará abierto… pronto volveremos a vernos, amada mía… (Susurrando para sí mismo) mi amada Echidna… pronto volveremos a estar juntos, solo tú y yo…

-Emilia: ¿Por qué?… ¿porque nos haces esto?

Susurro la pequeña semi-elfo mientras lágrimas de furia y frustración salían de sus ojos. Girando rápidamente, el pálido y excéntrico hombre se dirigió a ella con un tono de cierta superioridad.

-Roswaal: ¿Por qué?... bueno, esa respuesta podrías verla en tu mera historia jovencita. (Señalado a Subaru) Mira por ejemplo a este chico aquí junto… el hizo hasta lo imposible por ti, murió incontables veces solo para salvar su pellejo y no tengo dudas en que seguiría haciéndolo si fuese necesario. Es el ejemplo perfecto de un hombre que entregaría todo por la persona que ama.

-Emilia: ¿PERO TRAICIONAR A LOS TUYOS? ¿A la gente que una vez te apoyo y quiso?

-Roswaal: Yo no dictamino las reglas señorita, solo las sigo. Como dije, estoy dispuesto a todo por recuperarla… sin importar lo que sea necesario. Ustedes no tienen culpa de nada, no se confundan. No estoy insinuando que hice esto por venganza ni por placer… mi único deseo es poder volver a ver su hermoso rostro ¿Es eso algo tan malo después de todo?

Habiendo dicho esto, Roswaal dio la espalda tanto a Emilia como a Subaru y haciendo caso omiso de sus gritos e insultos, el marques decidió esperar pacientemente a que el ritual fuese concebido. Arrepentido a la vez que esperanzado por el traidor en que se había convertido, poco había que hacer ya para arreglar sus fechorías… más que seguir adelante.

-.-

El repiqueteo de las garras de los carruajes dragones acercándose rápidamente hacia el bosque resonaba alrededor de todo el lugar. Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en todo el lugar, sirviendo solo para señalar problemas inminentes y un peligro inigualable. Reinhard froto su mano contra su barbilla mientras realizaba una planificación rápida para su ataque.

-Reinhard: ¡Alto!

Exclamo mientras levantaba su mano en alto para detener a sus aliados.

-Reinhard: Ustedes continúen, yo haré un rastrillado de los alrededores para evitar emboscadas.

Y habiendo dicho esto, joven espada santa hizo a un lado su montura para elevarse en medio del cielo nocturno y observar los alrededores. Crusch dio la orden de avance mientras continuaba con paso lento pero firme hacia las profundidades del lugar.

-Garfiel: ¿Soy el único al que esto le huele a mierda?

-Adrian: No, es que pisaste excremento hace como un kilómetro y estamos aguantando tu hedor.

-Garfiel: Wow, ya estás de humor para bromas tan rápido?

-Pandora: El no bromea…

-Garfiel: Oh… lo siento jejeje.

-Alice: El culto de la bruja no dejaría algo tan importante desprotegido. Deben estarnos esperando, eso es seguro.

-Pandora: Son muy solitarios cuando se trata de relación entre arzobispos, pero en una situación así, es muy probable que nos estemos enfrentando al culto completo…

-Adrian: Genial. (dijo con aires de desanimo)

El silencio abrazador causaba una sensación de incomodidad abrumadora en Adrian. Sus experiencias anteriores en los que esa paz antes del desastre había demarcado su vida o su muerte habían dejado meya en su subconsciente, creando una especie de trauma o cicatriz difícil de curar. El prana de su cuerpo, preparado y listo para saltar al combate comenzaba a canalizarse alrededor de todo este, de manera casi inconsciente. Crusch levanto su mano, poniendo nuevamente un alto al caminar de sus tropas y haciendo una señal para que estas guardaran silencio absoluto.

-Frederica: ¿Qué es eso?

Un leve pero inquietante zumbido resonaba en la lejanía. Como si del volar de una mosca se tratase pero siendo oído por todos ahí presentes, este estaba muy lejos de ser simplemente eso.

-Adrian: No bajen la guardia… se avecinan problemas.

Y de la nada, cortando con todo aquel silencio, una inmensa explosión resonó alrededor de todo el bosque, e ilumino las espaldas de todos los ahí presentes. Girándose rápidamente, pudieron ver como en la distancia el fuego comenzaba a expandirse en todas las direcciones posibles y cientos de cultistas ardiendo por las llamas, salían disparados a toda velocidad e impactaban contra los arboles del lugar.

-Crusch: ¡CORRAN! ¡NO MIREN HACIA ATRÁS!

Grito a todo pulmón la diputada mientras golpeaba con las púas de sus pies a su leal montura dragón. Julius, Felix y Wilhelm obedecieron mientras desenvainaban sus espadas y miraban de lado a lado, esperando cualquier ataque sorpresivo por parte del enemigo. Afiladas dagas volaron desde la profundidad del bosque, incrustándose profundamente dentro del cuello de algunos soldados, matándolos en el acto. Otros tuvieron menos suerte, al ser sus dragones quienes recibieron el impacto y provocando así que ellos cayeran directamente a las ruedas del carruaje trasero, siendo aplastados por su inminente andar. El trio semi, escoltando lado a lado a Crusch comenzaron a lanzar en conjunto potentes ataques de prana en cada dirección, acompañados de fuertes cortes de la espada de viento de la diputada.

-Felix: ¡SEÑORITA CRUSCH!

Girando rápidamente su cabeza, Crusch pudo ver a su fiel caballero, a Felix poniéndose delante de ella, bloqueando el agarre de un afilado y puntiagudo garfio enganchado a una cadena. El arma traspaso completamente el brazo del muchacho y sin esperar más, este fue jalado hacia adelante, donde una figura delgada, alta y sostuvo fuertemente su cuello con sus esqueléticas y decrepitas manos. Al ver esto, Crusch se detuvo frente a aquel individuo, admirando su imponente y extraña figura que solo se volvía más extraña a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-¿?: Bien… no son tantos como esperábamos, eso es bueno.

Susurro al caballero semi mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello. Mirando fijamente a aquella criatura, Felix pudo tener una imagen más clara de a que se enfrentaban. Una mujer, cubierta de pies a cabeza por vendajes blancos y portando la túnica típica del culto de la bruja se encontraba examinando su cuerpo detenidamente con aquellos ojos llenos de desagradable curiosidad.

-¿?: Perfecto, el santo de la espada esta entretenido con los demás, así que no será muy difícil acabar con estos antes de que llegue. Oh, olvide mencionarlo…

Haciendo una reverencia casi deformada por los atributos tan poco pronunciados de la criatura, hizo su presentación mientras con su lengua lamia la herida del caballero semi.

-Sirius: Sirius Romanee-Conti… esposa del legendario Petelgeuse y arzobispo del pecado representando a la ira.

Empuñando sus armas, la armada de soldados se preparó para el combate contra aquella extraña mujer pero estos fueron detenidos por la una pequeña chica que lentamente se acercaba a Sirius, meneando su cadera como si de un gato de tratase y sonriendo pícaramente.

-Crusch: Que demonios significa esto…

Perplejos por la imagen que aparecía frente a ellos, no había uno solo de aquellos guerreros que pudiera creer la presencia de la persona frente a ellos. Una chica con orejas puntiagudas, cabello plateado y vestidos blancos.

-Crusch: ¿E-EMILIA?

Ladeando su cabeza mientras sonreía a modo de burla, la muchacha realizaba una serie de movimientos muy extraños para su persona. Sus expresiones y su mero andar era demasiado impropios de ella, lo cual llamo poderosamente la atención de Pandora.

-Pandora: ¡No es Emilia! Es otro arzobispo del…

Sin dejar que la muchacha terminara su frase, aquella copia de la semi-elfa lanza rápidamente una llamarada proveniente de su boca, que abrazo a los soldados que estaban frente a ella, dispersando a las tropas y volviendo el campo un mero caos. Continuando con aquella acción, Sirius levanto una de sus manos lo cual provoco que cadenas doradas salieran disparadas del suelo y atrapasen a los soldados restantes, anclándolos al piso y presionando con una fuerza sobrehumana sus cuerpos.

-Capella: Capella Emerada Lugnica, arzobispo del pecado de la lujuria. El placer es todo mío.

Reaccionando rápidamente a las acciones de sus contrincantes, Wilhelm cargo rápidamente hacia ellas, seguido por Julius. Empuñando sus espada ambos caballeros lanzaron cortes a toda velocidad en dirección a ambos arzobispos, quienes simplemente esquivaron los ataques sin mucho problema. Lanzando a Felix a toda velocidad contra Crusch, Sirius remolineo sus cadenas, golpeando repetidamente a ambos caballeros, causando heridas de poca gravedad, pero moviendo las cadenas con intención de atrapar a sus enemigos. Mientras todo esto ocurría, cultistas comenzaban a acercarse rápidamente a la zona, con intenciones de interferir en la pelea.

-Adrian: ¡Garfiel! ¡Frederica! Nos necesitan…

-Frederica: Hagamos lo… (Haciendo sonar sus nudillos)

-Pandora: No, esperen…

La voz de Pandora llamo rápidamente la atención de sus compañeros. Acercándose a Adrian, susurro al oído lo que estaba por ocurrir para evitar que nadie más ahí presente pudiese percatarse de esto.

-Pandora: No debes pelear aquí.

-Adrian: ¿Qué? ¿Porque?

-Pandora: Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, debemos irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible.

-Adrian: ¡No podemos abandonar a esta gente!

-Pandora: Es por eso que debes ir solo… nosotros nos encargaremos de todo esto.

-Adrian: Estas demente si crees que voy a dejarlos.

-Pandora: Adrian hazme caso. Nos estamos jugando mucho, si mueres al menos una vez, todo cambiara y se volverá incluso más difícil lograr esto… debes hacerlo sin errores y a la primera… eres nuestra carta mas valiosa, no podemos arriesgarte.

-Adrian: Pero…

-Pandora: Estaremos bien, te lo prometo.

"Una sensación horrible de miedo y confusión lleno mi corazón, las dudas me invadieron y no podía pensar claramente en medio de todo aquel encuentro… pero decidí confiar en ella."

-Adrian: Bien… no me han fallado hasta ahora, por lo que puedo suponer que no lo harán.

Dijo orgullosamente mientras se giraba a mirar a sus compañeros.

-Adrian: ¡ESCUCHENME! Esto es algo que deberán hacer por ustedes mismos…

-Garfiel: Sea lo que sea, te apoyare en lo que sea…hermano.

-Frederica: Puede confiar en mí para lo que sea señor Adrian.

-Adrian: Me alegra oír eso. Ahora esto es lo que necesito que hagan…

Tomando de cada brazo al joven guerrero, Garfiel, Frederica y el mismo Adrian dieron un salto impulsados por la fuerza de los tres, elevándose por encima de la copa de los árboles. Viendo esto, Sirius lanzo su gancho a toda velocidad en su búsqueda, pero este fue rápidamente bloqueado por la espada de Wilhelm.

-Wilhelm: Todo depende de ti chico… no nos defraudes.

Posicionando sus piernas en la espalda de Adrian, los hermanos semi empujaron con todas sus fuerzas al muchacho, impulsándolo en medio del aire y mandándolo a volar a toda velocidad hacia el centro del bosque. Sintiendo el viento golpear contra su cuerpo, recibiendo la fuerza de sus compañeros caídos y de los que aún lo seguían, Adrian se sintió más motivado que nunca. El prana de su cuerpo se intensifico mientras se re direccionaba a cada parte de este, dotándolo de un poder inmensurable. Bajando su mirada, pudo ver el escenario de tan espantoso ritual, sus amigos desangrándose, el mundo puesto en una cuenta regresiva y un sujeto demasiado ocupado pensando en su futuro como para percatarse de lo que ocurría.

"Entonces, cayendo a toda velocidad y con el destino de la humanidad en mis hombros, simplemente cerré mi mano, llenándola de aquella energía procedente de aquel extraño y cruel mundo que me había traído hasta aquí, solo fui capaz de decir una única palabra al ver al responsable de todo aquel sufrimiento a mi alrededor…"

-Adrian: ¡ROSWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

Al oír aquel grito, el marques se movió a toda velocidad hacia atrás, esquivando el puño que venía en su dirección y que intentaba reclamar su vida. Aquel impacto levanto la tierra a su alrededor y creo un pequeño temblor que derribo el poste en el cual se encontraba sostenida Emilia. Subaru levanto su mirada, confundido y asustado por la magnitud de aquel ataque.

-Roswaal: ¿Q-Que? No… esto no puede ser… ¡NO DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUÍ!

El polvo comenzaba a dispersarse rápidamente, revelando la figura del joven empuñando aquellos cestus otorgados por la bruja de la vanagloria, ahora apuntados en dirección a su antes patrón por la persona que estaba a punto de desafiar a los hilos destino.

-.-

El marqués, mostrando una expresión indiferente pero frustrada debido a la aparición del muchacho simplemente se dedicó a golpear sus manos delante de él, expresando de cierta manera, algún extraño sentimiento de orgullo que descansaba dentro de su corazón.

-Roswaal: Así que lograste cambiar el destino… esto es algo que no esperaba de ti muchacho. Me lo hubiera esperado de Subaru, pero ¿de ti? Explícame ¿Cómo has logrado burlar a los arzobispos?

-Adrian: Los arzobispos están muertos y pronto tú también lo estarás.

Levantando una ceja, Roswaal dejó escapar una risa ahogada mientras a su alrededor comenzaban a emerger coloridas burbujas de prana que se preparaban para el comienzo del combate.

-Roswaal: ¿Tu? ¿Matarme a mí? ¿No crees que se te han subido los humos a la cabeza?

Formando una pose tensa y amenazadora delante de Roswaal, el muchacho demostró que tenía pocas intenciones de retroceder.

-Adrian: No eres el único con secretos, Rosqui… ahora te demostrare que tan fuerte soy en realidad.

-Roswaal: ¡JAJAJA! Esa pasión, ese odio, simplemente me dejas sin habla muchacho. ¡VEN! ¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO!

Presionando fuertemente su puño, Adrian cargo a toda velocidad contra su antiguo jefe, compañero y amigo.

"En aquel momento, pude sentir aquella sensación tan extraña que anteriormente había ocurrido, tanto peleando contra Garfiel como contra Lisa. La adrenalina en mi sangre, la emoción del momento, todo llevó a mi cerebro a un estado de éxtasis absoluto en el cual, cada segundo, cada momento parecía eterno. Aquellas bolas de energía, rebosantes de poder, volaron en mi dirección teniendo como objetivo arrancar mi vida, con un simple movimiento de caderas, me era muy fácil esquivar su ir y venir debido a aquel estado mental en el que me encontraba."

Poco a poco Adrian se acercaba cada vez más a Roswaal. Su velocidad, solo era igualada por el lanzar de los ataques del marques, sus movimientos eran erráticos y lo cual le dificultaba muchísimo el lograr golpear correctamente. Era como estar luchando contra alguien que ya hubiese pasado por esto anteriormente, a pesar de que esto nunca hubiese ocurrido. Roswaal se percató de que si recibía un golpe del muchacho, posiblemente seria el final, por lo que voló a toda velocidad hacia lo más alto y comenzó a lanzar nuevamente aquella ráfaga de ataques, intentando no dañar a la puerta ni a los sacrificios con la onda expansiva.

-Emilia: No puedo… quedarme sin hacer nada.

Viendo luchar a su amigo e imaginando todo por lo que anteriormente había tenido que pasar, solo por llegar hasta ahí para salvarlos, un sentimiento de esperanza surgió en el corazón de la semi-elfa. Jalando con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante, ella pudo ver como la sangre salpicaba fuertemente de sus manos, manchando toda su ropa y llenando aún más rápido el círculo del ritual a su alrededor. El dolor era inmenso, un sufrimiento inmensurable, una agonía incesante… pero de no hacerlo, todo sería incluso peor. Un chorro de sangre salió disparado hacia donde Subaru se encontraba, golpeando en su rostro y haciendo que este se percatara de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Poniendo uno de sus pies sobre el tronco de madera, Emilia hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo, quedando libre del castigo que se le había impuesto.

-Subaru: ¡Emilia! ¡No dejes que el ritual se complete! Aléjate de aquí!

-Emilia: ¡NO TE ABANDONARE!

Exclamo mientras corría desesperadamente a su encuentro. Levantando su mano, la muchacha pronuncio en silencio una oración de poder, dejando salir de sus destruidas manos una escarcha helada como el invierno y veloz para congelar aquellas cadenas que lo retenían, debilitando el metal y resquebrajando su estructura. Finalmente, Subaru cayó en brazos de su amada, rendido por el dolor que lo atormentaba.

-Subaru: Emilia-tan…

-Emilia: No hables, guarda tus fuerzas…

Rápidamente, Roswaal se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una imagen de su preciada Echidna pasó por su mente, el momento mismo en que aquel sujeto la conoció, su primer encuentro y más preciado recuerdo de tantos años. Un odio y desesperación abrumadora invadieron la mente del hombre pálido, haciendo que presionara tan fuerte sus dientes que se creó en estos una pequeña grieta.

-Roswaal: No… ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME LA ARREBATEN!

Una gigantesca bola de energía comenzó a crearse entre las manos del Marques, listo para lanzarla y acabar con todo a su paso. Adrian se preparó, canalizando el prana de su cuerpo para recibir el impacto, creyendo que este iría dirigido hacia su persona. Sin previo aviso, el ataque fue lanzado hacia la pareja de jóvenes, arrastrándose sobre el cello del ritual.

-Adrian: No, no dejare que los sigas lastimando.

Dando un salto potenciado por el movimiento espiritual, Adrian intentó destruir el ataque en medio del aire, impactándolo con su cuerpo y haciéndolo estallar antes que este tocase a sus amigos.

-Roswaal: Eres fuerte chico… pero te falta experiencia.

Cerrando su mano, Roswaal mostró sus verdaderas intenciones. Aquella bola de energía, rápidamente de resquebrajo y dividió entre miles de pequeñas y veloces células de poder. Estas volaron sin control alrededor del muchacho suspendido en el aire, ignorándolo y corriendo rápidamente hacia Subaru y Emilia.

-Adrian ¡NOOOOOOO!

Subaru sonrío. Miro felizmente a su querida Emilia, quien sostenía su cuerpo con firmeza a pesar de la situación. La sangre emanada de las manos de la muchacha se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, bañándolo en aquel liquido rojizo y pegajoso.

-Subaru: Las cosas que hago… ¡POR AMOR!

El joven hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para desprenderse del agarre amoroso de su querida, empujándola a la vez con sus piernas e interponiéndose entre aquellos pequeños ataques y ella, recibiendo todos y cada uno de los golpes. Su chamarra deportiva, ahora estaba hecha un millón de pedazos, su cuerpo, ahora lleno de cortadas parecía un colador por el cual la sangre se escapaba de su ser a borbotones. Subaru cayó el piso, inmóvil y apenas consiente por el shock de causado por todo aquel dolor que se le había impuesto. El grito de desesperación y dolor de Emilia pudo oírse por todo el bosque.

-Emilia: ¡SUBARUUUUU!

-Adrian: ¡BASTARDO MAL NACIDO, VOY A ARRANCAR LA CARNE DE TUS HUESOS!

Pero de la nada, e interrumpiendo todo el enfrentamiento. Un brillo oscuro y lúgubre comenzaba a emanar del cello, como si las sombras emergieran de aquel extraño artefacto y envolviesen todo a su alrededor. Adrian finalmente cayó al suelo, lleno de un sentimiento de miedo y desesperación. Aquella puerta, inmensa e imponente por sí sola, comenzaba a abrirse lenta y constantemente. En un intento por detenerla, el muchacho se movió a toda velocidad e intento detener su movimiento con su mera fuerza, siendo empujado a toda velocidad en el proceso.

-Roswaal: Incluso luego de todo ese esfuerzo inútil, luego de tanta charlatanería, este no resulto ser más que otro de tus fracasos.

Exclamo el marques descendiendo delante de aquella entrada que rápidamente comenzó a mostrar el lugar a donde dirigía su existencia. Un brillo oscuro, incluso más de lo que es posible distinguir para nosotros los humanos emanaba de aquel instrumento. Un aura sobrenatural, más antigua que la existencia misma.

-Roswaal: Pero supongo que esto era de esperarse… después de todo, el destino es inevitable.

Sumergiéndose a sí mismo en aquella oscuridad, Roswaal fue rápidamente tragado por aquella aura abrazadora. Las cartas estaban jugadas, pero la partida aún no estaba decidida. En un intento por remediar lo ocurrido, Adrian simplemente hizo lo mismo que el marqués, dejándose engullir por aquella masa amorfa de sombras.

-.-

"¿Cómo podría definir aquella sensación? Fue… la sensación más extraña que tuve en toda mi vida. Era como estar cayendo a toda velocidad, pero al mismo tiempo sentir que estabas quieto en tu sitio, invadido por una calma absoluta… sin duda algo que no quiero volver a sentir nunca jamás. Y de un momento para otro… el entorno simplemente apareció ante mí, como cuando estas en medio de un sueño y te despiertas de golpe."

Aquel extraño lugar era, en una extraña coincidencia, lo más parecido a un árbol que podía ser. Enormes raíces conectaban a distintos puntos donde puertas gigantescas y oscuras se encontraban, idénticas a las que trajeron a ese lugar a ambos individuos. Un inmenso tronco central, levantado por 4 raíces a cada lado y un espacio hueco en el centro podía apreciarse adornando el centro de todo aquel escenario.

-Adrian: Bueno… esto no era lo que…

Levantando su mirada, el muchacho pudo ver los límites de aquella estructura. Un árbol inmenso, tan grande y extenso como un rascacielos tenía como hojas cientos, sino miles de constelaciones, universos y galaxias que se entrelazaban y mesclaban entre sí.

-Adrian: Dios vendito… ¿esto es el Bifröst?

-Roswaal: ¿Es precioso no es así?

Llamando rápidamente su atención, el marques apareció recostado contra la raíz principal del árbol, aquella que demarcaba el centro de todo ese lugar.

-Roswaal: Tu viaje ha sido largo y doloroso mucha… perdón, señor. Ya no eres un niño después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar.

Sin bajar la guardia, Adrian comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el pálido hombre frente a él. Sonriente con una malévola expresión de triunfo en su rostro, Roswaal simplemente se mantenía callado, esperando a su encuentro con el caballero.

-Roswaal: No tiene por qué acabar así Adrian. No tenemos por qué matarnos entre nosotros. Yo puedo darte lo que desees, vida eterna, poder, riquezas… puedo devolverte a Ram.

El caminar de Adrian se vio detenido en el momento en que oyó aquella propuesta. La sonrisa del marques se ensanchó, había pegado en el clavo.

-Roswaal: Puedo hacer que tú y ella vivan felices por siempre, puedo devolverte a tu familia, todo será… como tú lo quieras. Solo debes unirte a mí y todos tus deseos serán realidad.

-Adrian: Es sin duda… una propuesta que no puedo rechazar… Pero aun así pienso hacerlo.

Roswaal ladeo su cabeza al oír aquella respuesta. Nuevamente, esferas de energía surgieron a su alrededor, listas para el combate. El pálido hombre miro fijamente a Adrian, desafiándolo con su mera mirada y esperando a su movimiento para comenzar aquel último enfrentamiento. Pero algo ocurrió… algo fuera de sus planes y que sin duda algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Adrian fue salpicado con la sangre de Roswaal, sus gritos hicieron eco en todo el lugar mientras veía como de su pecho surgía una oscura y sombría mano, ahora manchada con su propio fluido vital.

-Adrian: Genial… lo que me faltaba.

A espaldas del marques, una figura oscura de rasgos femenino, imponente y amenazadora se encontraba lista para tomar su vida. Lentamente los labios de la mujer se acercaron a su oído y un aliento frio y mortal azotó su piel como un mero látigo.

-Satella: Tu… asesinaste a nuestro amor… tú no tienes derecho a estar aquí.

Enrollando sus manos invisibles alrededor de las extremidades del hombre, Satella simplemente tuvo que realizar un rápido movimiento para arrancar todas las extremidades del hombre y lanzarlo al espacio vacío entre las grietas del suelo, provocando que este cayera descontroladamente al infinito.

-Satella: Caerás eternamente en el espacio desconocido… ese será tu castigo.

La mirada de Satella se centró rápidamente en Adrian, quien a pesar de todo, se mantenía firme y serio ante la figura del monstruo que devoró medio Lugunica. Un silencio mortal llenaba el lugar mientras ambos compartieron su tan esperado encuentro. Mientras esto ocurría… un espectáculo imposible era llevado a cabo en medio de la batalla contra el culto de la bruja. Esta se había visto interrumpida, tanto soldados de la capital, como cultistas e incluso los mismos arzobispos del pecado se encontraban atentos a la imagen que se formaba en medio del cielo. Ahí estaban, el caballero esclavo y la bruja de los celos, plasmados como dos gigantes en medio de aquella estrellada noche.

-Satella: Adrian Mercer, al fin nos conocemos.

-Adrian: Bruja de los celos.

-Satella: He estado siguiendo tu viaje… realmente de no por lo que he visto te habría destrozado de la misma manera que a ese otro… "sujeto". Eres… extraño, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Adrian: Espera… ¿estás diciendo que no quieres hacerme daño?

-Satella: Estamos destinados al enfrentamiento muchacho. Así ha sido desde el comienzo y así debe de ser.

-Adrian: No… creo que no lo entiendo…

Las palabras de la bruja solo lograban confundir más y más al muchacho que, de manera desconfiada, continuaba su juego mientras buscaba deliberadamente alguna manera de solucionar todo esto.

-Satella: Nuestra batalla es más antigua de lo que crees. Lo que la otra yo te ha contado no es más que una pequeña parte de la historia. Tu raza, originalmente fue conocida como "Los Luceros", humanos que invadieron este mundo para conquistar y matar a mi raza "Los Primigenios".

-Adrian: Espera, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces los Luceros fueron derrotados anteriormente por los primigenios ¿y luego estos recuperaron el control de Lugunica?

-Satella: Eso ha ocurrido más veces de las que puedes contar… un ciclo infinito, una serpiente mordiendo su propia cola. Como dije, estamos destinados al enfrentamiento eterno.

-Adrian: ¿Y porque no detenernos? ¿Porque no acabamos con todo esto de una vez?

-Satella: Esta guerra es llevada a cabo por la necesidad de tu gente de poseer este lugar. Aquí yace un poder mayor incluso que el de nuestras razas combinadas. El poder de crear y destruir realidades a antojo propio… tu gente siempre ha querido poseerlo y está en el deber de la mía detenerlos… Incluso tú buscaste al Bifröst en un inicio.

-Adrian: Yo lo quería para volver a mi hogar, no para hacerle el mal a nadie.

-Satella: Es por ello que seguimos hablando. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de cumplir tu deseo… puedes tomar un poco del poder del Bifröst, úsalo y lárgate a tu mundo antes que cambie de parecer… la era del hombre, ha llegado a su fin nuevamente y una nueva era de paz y prosperidad comenzara para los míos.

-Adrian: ¿Y luego qué? ¿Volverán a aparecer humanos que no podrán morir y reconquistaran todo, destruyendo vidas inocentes?

-Satella: (diciendo tristemente) Así ha sido… y así debe de ser.

-Adrian: No… me niego a irme a ningún lado y me niego a luchar contra ti.

Diciendo esto, el muchacho arranco los cestus de sus manos y los arrojo al piso lejos de él. De manera sincera y abierta, comenzó a aclarar sus intenciones.

-Adrian: Fui arrastrado a este lugar, obligado a pelear para sobrevivir y a conocer un mundo que me odiaba… supongo que de cierta manera, también lo odie… pero luego comencé a ver la verdadera naturaleza de las cosas. Nadie estaba aquí por placer, sino porque eran obligados hacer lo correcto… así que decidí imitarlos. Y ahora llego aquí y me dices que nada de lo que puedo hacer es lo correcto? ¿Qué debo dejar todo atrás como si nada y marcharme de regreso a esa inmunda y aburrida vida?

Cayendo de rodillas, Adrian tomo fuertemente su cabeza con ambas manos mientras intentaba contener la frustración y la rabia que sentía en su corazón. Lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras el muchacho se golpeaba el pecho y gritaba de furia.

-Adrian: Yo… yo no quiero abandonar mi hogar… no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo.

-Satella: (sorprendida) ¿Estas… dispuesta a morir una y otra vez aquí? Eso no tiene sentido…

-Adrian: Tal vez no lo tenga para ti, pero no necesito que lo entiendas. Tu misma lo has dicho… esta guerra lleva demasiado tiempo, es por eso que hay que terminarla cuanto antes… pero no lo lograremos si seguimos yendo por el camino de la desconfianza y el odio.

Levantándose nuevamente, Adrian camino lenta y firmemente hacia Satella, quien rápidamente se puso el guardia levantando su inmensa cantidad de brazos invisibles.

-Adrian: Dijiste que todo es por culpa del Bifröst, ¿verdad?

-Satella: Es por todo este poder que tu gente masacro a la mía…

-Adrian: Entonces… destruiré el Bifröst para que ya no tengan por qué pelear.

-Satella: ¿Qué? Si haces eso caeremos directo al vacío infinito, nunca moriremos y el tiempo no pasara para nosotros.

-Adrian: Ahora es cuando yo te pongo a ti a prueba. Que es peor, la muerte de incontables vidas… o la nuestra?

-Satella: En realidad… mi vida está ligada al Bifröst por lo que si lo destruyes… estarás solo por toda la eternidad.

"Estando ya cara a cara con la bruja de los celos, aquel monstruo invencible, insensible y cruel que tanto se me había prometido… y escuchar aquellas palabras suyas, preocupándose por el castigo que se me seria impuesto si decidía obedecer sin dudas… hacia que un escalofrió de emoción recorriera todo mi cuerpo."

Extendiendo su brazo, Satella ofreció aquella llama que surgía de entre las raíces del árbol a Adrian. Un fuego azulado, constante que flameaba sin cesar al compás de la briza espacial que soplaba a su alrededor.

-Satella: No te detendré… Las raíces del árbol solo pueden ser destruidas por un Lucero… así que has lo que tengas que hacer.

-Adrian: Satella… una última cosa.

-Satella: ¿Si?

-Adrian: ¿No le temes a la muerte?

-Satella: He perdido a la única persona que amaba… mi única razón para existir, se ha ido… solo quiero descansar en paz…

Una risa irónica y agraciada salió de la garganta de Adrian. Toda esa situación le parecía, de cierta extraña manera, hilarante. Un pequeño sentimiento de cariño surgió dentro de él, destinado para la bruja en frente suyo.

-Adrian: Sabes… en realidad no eres tan mala como dicen todos… tal vez en otro giro del destino… hubiésemos sido buenos amigos.

Satella guardo silencio mientras veía al muchacho acercarse lentamente a las raíces del árbol mientras de su chamarra sacaba aquel cuerno que anteriormente pertenecía a la muchacha que tanto amó. Sonriente y feliz, Adrian comenzó a hablar con aquel pedazo de recuerdo, como si el mero espíritu de Ram estuviese ahí para escucharlo.

-Adrian: Lo logramos Ram… ganamos. Todo al fin acabo… finalmente, todo acabo…

Canalizando el prana de su brazo, Adrian sonrió felizmente mientras en su mente, aquel golpe viajaba lentamente, desgarrando el agarre de las raíces de aquel árbol y rompiendo la conexión que tenía la llama con el centro del Bifröst. La proyección que se reflejaba en el cielo de Lugunica se rompió, desapareciendo en aquel mismo instante la imagen de ambas personas hablando en medio del espacio. Los amigos del muchacho cayeron de rodillas, presa del dolor y la angustia por haber presenciado tal acontecimiento. Gritos de dolor y pena hicieron eco en todo el bosque mientras los arzobispos del pecado y sus seguidores cultistas iban poco a poco perdiendo la conciencia, cayendo debilitado en medio de la pelea.

"La imagen de Satella detrás mío desapareció, fue evaporada como el agua en un día de lluvia en un día caluroso. Los portales que llevaban a otros reinos, fueron inmediatamente cerrados en cuanto corte la conexión con el Bifröst. Por mi parte, solo me mantuve ahí, parado e inmóvil mientras observaba las ramas del árbol caer y sus raíces marchitarse a mi alrededor."

Un último sonido pudo oírse en medio de todo aquel vacío mientras el muchacho caía. Una frase final que daba fin al viaje de Adrian.

-Adrian: Se acabó… Rem, Subaru, Emilia, Garfiel, Frederica, Jero…y también, Pandora… a todos ustedes… adiós.

-.-

Emilia mantenía su hechizo curativo contante en el cuerpo de Subaru, tratando de estabilizar su cuerpo y evitar que este perdiese la vida. Mas la pérdida de sangre hacía de aquel trabajo una misión imposible. Los labios de Subaru intentaron hablar, intentaron decir lo que su corazón sentía pero su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones para ello. Las lágrimas se Emilia se vertían rápidamente sobre su cuerpo, rodando hasta el rostro de Subaru quien se mantenía con una sonrisa sincera, sosteniendo la mano de la mujer que tanto amaba.

-Emilia: Subaru… lo siento tanto… soy una inútil, no puedo ayudarte. Al menos… te daré la respuesta que tanto tiempo has esperado…

Susurro a su oído mientras su cabeza descendía, poniendo cara a cara con el malherido muchacho. La chica limpio la sangre de su rostro con el manto de sus manos, ahora utilizado para parar la hemorragia por las heridas sufridas anteriormente.

-Emilia: Yo… te amo…

Finalmente, el grupo liderado por Crusch llego a la zona donde se había librado aquel ritual que puso en jaque a la humanidad misma. Sus ojos pudieron ver como los labios de la diputada chocaban con pasión y se fundían como el hierro sobre la boca del moribundo muchacho postrado en sus piernas. Rápidamente Felix intento correr en su auxilio… pero de alguna manera, al llegar pudo notar una peculiaridad muy extraña. No había heridas en el cuerpo de Subaru ni tampoco en el de Emilia. El mismo hubiese jurado que momentos antes había visto la sangre caer de enormes agujeros que se abrían a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, ¿Cómo era esto posible? Y de repente… un milagro. Una luz azulada, incandescente como el mismísimo sol golpeo los ojos de todos los presentes, volviéndose más blanca a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

-Crusch: Q-Que demonios… no…

-Garfiel: Ja… bastardo suertudo.

Mareado, con su mirada perdida en el horizonte y claramente desorientado, un joven con el cabello extremadamente crecido se levantó del suelo y miro a su amigos, feliz y victorioso.

-Adrian: Subaru… ya me debes dos… jajaja…

Corriendo hacia el como si de una presa se tratase, los amigos del muchacho se lanzaron sobre él, derribándolo y abrazando fuertemente su cuerpo, incluso haciendo que partes de este crujieran por la fuerza.

-Adrian: AAAAAA Chicos, un poco más despacio, sigo siendo humano!

-Garfiel: Hermano, déjame decirte que tienes un dios aparte jajaja.

-Frederica: Pero… ¿cómo es esto posible?

Adrian abrió su puño, revelando el cuerno de Ram, ahora irradiando fuertemente con una luz cegadora y potente que rápidamente comenzó a atenuarse hasta volverse completamente blanco.

-Adrian: Creo que ya se quedó sin poder. Bueno, fue lo suficiente como para hacer regresar, así que no me quejo. Resulta que cuando golpee las raíces del Bifröst lo hice con el cuerno de Ram en mi mano. Puedo suponer que al hacer esto, este cacharro absorbió un poco de su poder, al menos de manera temporal.

-Garfiel: ¿Cuánto tiempo paso para que te percataras de eso?

-Adrian: Unos días jajaja.

Corriendo a través de todo aquel oscuro bosque, Pandora se movía a toda velocidad, intentando descubrir si sus oídos no le engañaban de ninguna manera. Poco a poco su expresión de sorpresa fue cambiada por una mirada de felicidad absoluta. Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se encontraron chocando en un mar de emociones y amor absoluto. Adrian, sin esperar un segundo más, se levantó y corrió en su encuentro, lo cual termino en un fuerte y largo abrazo lleno de cariño y sentimientos encontrados. Entonces, una luz gigantesca, amarillenta y prospera los bañó a todos, señalando el inicio de una nueva era… la era del amanecer, una era donde tanto el sol como la luna, danzasen en paz el uno con el otro y no tuviesen razones para luchar nuevamente.

-.-

Dos largos años pasaron desde aquel día. El mundo está cambiando rápidamente y nuestros héroes no se quedan atrás.

Jeronimo se convirtió en el inventor más famoso del reino, creando avances tecnológicos que rápidamente potenciaron a la economía y modernizaron la forma de trabajar. Frederica regreso al santuario junto con Garfiel y juntos comenzaron la reconstruían de la tumba de la bruja… con un poco de ayuda por supuesto.

Subaru, luego de reencontrarse con Rem, paso por un largo periodo de indecisión, hasta que finalmente tomo la iniciativa más fácil de su vida. Hace poco menos de unos meses, un pequeño bebe demonio de cabellera azul fue dado a luz en una pequeña capilla de la capital. Su nombre, Ramsés en nombre de la hermana de Rem y como promesa de restauración del clan de los demonios.

En cuanto a la campaña de la semi-elfa, ella tomo ventaja rápidamente luego de que se esparcieran los rumores del héroe que salvo Lugunica y del famoso inventor Jeronimo. Digamos que las elecciones están casi decididas.

Meili decidió comenzar un viaje para negociar una alianza entre la asociación de asesinos y la campaña de Emilia. Con esto, la muchacha planea buscar una paz aunque sea temporal entre ambos bandos.

Pandora se dispuso a ayudar a los afectados por el gen de la bruja y a ayudar a quienes planean aprender sobre este.

Y finalmente, Adrian… Bueno, poco se sabe de su vida. Lo último que se supo es que finalmente cumplió el deseo de su amada y se convirtió en la primera persona en tener una relación clandestina con una bruja del pecado. Por otro lado, luego de que este viajase a la capital luego de la misión del Bifröst, los políticos decidieron como agradecimiento entregarle las pertenencias del ahora difunto Roswaal L. Matters. Con esto a su favor, restauro la mansión del pueblo de Irlam, con algunas modificaciones menores… más allá de eso, bueno no se sabe mucho. Tal vez esté viviendo tranquilamente con su familia… escribiendo un libro o simplemente disfrutando de la vida.

-Pandora: 8 Meses… con este ya van nueve meses desde la noticia.

-Adrian: ¿Estas emocionada?

-Pandora: Un tanto… nerviosa, ya sabes… por lo de los genes.

-Adrian: Tranquila, estoy seguro de que será perfecto como su madre.

-Pandora: Pffff ya vas a empezar con tu palabrería.

"Dejando a un lado el libro y la pluma, me arrodille a los pies de mi señora, apoyando mi cabeza contra él bebe en su vientre, solo para oír su respiración. Un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla provoco una fuerte emoción de alegría en mi ser."

-Pandora: ¿Lo sentiste?

-Adrian: ¡SI! Fue… fue increíble.

-Pandora: ¿Que nombre crees que debamos ponerle?

-Adrian: Estaba pensando en algo como… Baldur.

-Pandora: ¿Baldur? Mmm ¿tiene algún tipo de significado?

-Adrian: Es cultura de Luceros, estuve leyendo un poco sobre eso jejeje.

"Levantando mi querido diario de la mesa, mire seria y orgullosamente aquel largo y profundo libro que con tanto cariño escribí cada noche y cada mañana. Pandora, apoyándose cariñosamente en mi hombro poso su mano sobre la portada acartonada del pedazo de papel."

-Pandora: ¿Y tú? ¿Qué nombre le pondrás al libro?

-Adrian: Pues… aún no he pensado en ello.

-Pandora: Yo tengo el nombre perfecto.

"Asomándose en mi oído, susurro unas palabras que en conjunto formaban el nombre perfecto para aquel gran proyecto que tanto tiempo me había llevado. Sonriendo felizmente, la mire a los ojos mientras volvía a tomar lo pluma y grababa sobre la tapa del libro la siguiente inscripción…"

Re:Zero: Vuelta a Casa.


	28. Re:Zero Vuelta a Casa FINAL VERDADERO

(Hola, soy el creador de la historia. Antes que nada quería dar un agradecimiento enorme a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final, realmente significa mucho para mí y no quería terminarla del todo sin antes dar este último adiós. Bueno, yendo a lo importante, no había quedado del todo contento con el final original que tuvo "Vuelta a Casa" por lo que, ahora más en frio, me gustaría hacer una reestructuración de este. Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado este tiempo que estuvimos juntos, porque para mí fue una experiencia maravillosa. Los quiere, su amigo y fiel seguidor, MrAres.)

-Adrian: Se acabó… Rem, Subaru, Emilia, Garfiel, Frederica, Jero…y también, Pandora… a todos ustedes… adiós.

Fueron las palabras del muchacho mientras el escenario que lo rodeaba comenzaba a resquebrajarse y desmoronarse bajo sus pies, dejándolo caer hacia al vacío infinito del espacio. Ahí no había vida alguna que pudiese acompañarlo, no había muerte que pudiese socorrerlo, no había inicio ni final… solo la soledad eterna que se aferraba fuertemente a su ser, condenándolo a una eternidad de mera existencia. Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido. Una pequeña luz de esperanza, diminuta a la par que prometedora deslumbraba a través del contorno de su mano que sostenía con fuerza aquel cuerno de demonio que en el pasado había pertenecido a aquella chica tan especial.

-Adrian: Q-Que es esto…

Tomando fuertemente el pequeño objeto entre sus manos, el chico aprecio aquella aura llameante que anteriormente pertenecía al Bifröst, ahora recubriendo completamente la estructura del cuerno de Ram y apagándose lentamente con cada momento que pasaba. El poder de aquel objeto, ahora limitado por el poco tiempo que durase la unión de ambas esencias, sería lo suficientemente útil como para salvarlo de su letargo, para devolverlo a la tierra que alguna vez odio y ahora había salvado con su sacrificio. Pero por otro lado… su amigo, Subaru, su primer compañero y hermano espiritual desde que llego a ese mundo… ese objeto tenía las posibilidades de curar sus heridas y darle un tiempo mayor de vida. El tiempo se acababa y tenía que ser rápido con su elección, que no llegaría sin además perder algo… Subaru o el…

-.-

Los ojos de Emilia se ensancharon como platos al ver la imagen que se plasmaba ante sus ojos, las lágrimas que emanaban de estos, ahora recubrían completamente su rostro mientras bajaban lentamente a través de sus brazos, mojando la desgarrada ropa del muchacho que se encontraba sobre su regazo. Las heridas de este último, esas mismas que antes recubrían su cuerpo completo, ahora se encontraban cerradas y sin señales siquiera de cicatrices. Lentamente Subaru abrió sus ojos, encontrándose cara a cara con la confundida y lastimosa mirada de la semi-elfa, reclamando cualquier tipo de explicación que el muchacho pudiese darle.

-Subaru: ¿E-Emilia?

Instantáneamente luego de exclamar aquella pregunta, la chica se lanzó histérica sobre su cuello, recubriendo este con sus brazos y gritando de dolor y alegría por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Rápidamente, sus gritos atrajeron a las tropas de Crusch, confundidas al igual que Emilia por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nadie tenía idea de que hacer en ese momento, la batalla había terminado sin más, no había habido una explosión final, ni un vencedor como tal, simplemente todo había acabado con un… con un lamento. En ese momento, Subaru sintió un extraño bulto que pinchaba delicadamente su pierna. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, el muchacho sacó un objeto pequeño, blanco y con forma de cono. En el momento que esto ocurrió, aquel pequeño artefacto había perdido la última chispa de poder que le había sido otorgada… dejándolo completamente inservible.

-.-

-Soldado: Mi señora, tenemos noticias de una batalla que fue librada entre el culto de la bruja y los caballeros de la capital.

-¿?: ¿En serio? Mmm eso es interesante…

-Soldado: Según lo que nuestras fuentes nos dijeron, el culto fue erradicado completamente.

-¿?: ¿Tan fuertes son esos sujetos?

-Soldado: No mi señora, el culto simplemente perdió sus poderes en medio de la batalla y cayeron al suelo desmayados.

-¿?: ¿Sin más?

-Soldado: Así es…

La imponente figura de aquella mujer, vistiendo una pesada y reluciente armadura se levantó de su trono, caminó lentamente junto a su subordinado, quien simplemente se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, admirando con sus propios ojos cada movimiento que la poderosa gobernante de Terraform. Aquella dama se acercó lentamente a la gigantesca ventana que iluminaba su trono, admirando las magnitudes de la ciudad que había tomado gracias a sus esfuerzos y a los errores cometidos por el anterior gobernante de aquel pequeño pero poderoso imperio.

-¿?: ¿Que ocurrió luego?

Pregunto con falta de intriga, mas por compromiso que por interés por la respuesta.

-Soldado: Los integrantes de la capital se dispersaron luego de la batalla, cada uno de ellos tomo una dirección diferente, algunos ocultándose en la clandestinidad mientras que otros simplemente contaron la historia detrás de su victoria.

-¿?: ¿Y sobre el culto?

-Soldado: Solo se sabe que su única sobreviviente confirmada, la bruja de la vanagloria Pandora, se encuentra recorriendo. Se desconoce el porqué de su búsqueda… y además…

-¿?: ¿Además?

-Soldado: Bueno, ella contó sobre la existencia de este lugar a las personas de la capital… varios representantes estuvieron llegando para negociar una especie de alianza, tomando como mediación la libertad de esta gente sobre el sello que nos fue impuesto.

-¿?: ¡JA!

Exclamo la gobernante, lanzando un fuerte golpe al cristal delante suyo, mandando pedazos de este a volar mientras asustada fuertemente a su subordinado y causando que este realizara un pequeño salto.

-¿?: Entonces llego la hora mi amigo…

-Soldado: Eh… ¿la hora?

-¿?: Así es. Da la orden de preparar los modelos de viaje B08 y B09 ¡Es hora de lanzar el grito al cielo!

Grito mientras miraba por la ventana a las inmensas naves, idénticas al Valhalla pero modificadas para mejorar su eficiencia y velocidad, encadenadas a tierra mientras poco a poco la gente de las calles comenzaba a notar la aparición de aquella mujer de pelo oscuro sobre la ventana.

-¿?: ¡ES HORA DE QUE SEPAN QUIENES SOMO! ¡ES HORA DE RECLAMAR NUESTRO LUGAR EN EL MUNDO!

El pobre muchacho encargado de entregar esas noticias corrió rápidamente fuera de la sala mientras un grupo enorme de personas se reunía alrededor del castillo sobre las nubes, gritando y alabando el nombre de su gobernante, líder y salvadora.

"¡DIANA! ¡DIANA! ¡DIANA!

-Diana: ¡HERMANOS! ¡HOY LLEVAREMOS NUESTRO IMPERIO A OTRO NIVEL! ¡HOY MOSTRAREMOS QUE SOMOS MAS QUE UNOS SIMPLES ESCLAVOS DEL DESTINO, Y LLEVAREMOS A ESTE MUNDO A UNA ERA DE GLORIA ABSOLUTA!

El inmenso grito de Diana emocionaba inmensamente a las masas que elevaban cada vez más aquel cantico inversivo y potente que despejaba las nubes del cielo con su sonar y llenaba sus corazones con algo más que miedo, algo más que desesperación… con la mera esperanza.

-.-

"Y así el tiempo pasó… minuto a minuto, hora tras hora, día tras día… simplemente deje de pensar… me deje guiar por la interminable caída y deje que mi mensa vagase mientras veía a mi alrededor todos aquellos extraños colore y luces que en mi vida hubiese imaginado… tengo que admitirlo, de cierta manera era algo interesante de ver. Poco a poco comencé a ceder al cansancio. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse repentinamente y me encontraba durmiendo por momentos sin siquiera darme cuenta… llego el momento en que ni siquiera sabía cuándo estaba despierto y cuando no, incluso en mis sueños, aquellas luces de colores me seguían como un recordatorio de mi eterno viaje a través de este maldito lugar… y entonces… de un momento a otro… ocurrió específicamente cuando me encontraba en la cúspide del sueño y la realidad… pude sentir unos brazos que rodearon mi cuerpo con fuerza, seguidos de un fuerte sollozo y un cálido abrazo que reconfortaba mi cuerpo y mi alma. No quería abrir mis ojos, tenía miedo de que fuese un simple sueño o ilusión creada por la locura y que se terminase en el momento que mi mente encontrase la realdad."

-Pandora: Adrian…

"Esa voz… esa hermosa voz llena de cariño y compasión llego a mis oídos para clavarse directamente en mi corazón como si fuese una estaca. Lagrimas frías y pequeñas comenzaron a emanar de mis ojos mientras aquella voz continuaba."

-Pandora: Ya… ya cumplí mi promesa… te traje de regreso a tu hogar… ¿recuerdas? Ese fue nuestro trato… te llevaría de regreso ahí… ¿recuerdas?

-Adrian: Re-cuer-do…

"Mi voz se rompía con mucha facilidad al intentar formular una simple respuesta… y mis ojos seguían cerrados… no quería abrirlos. Si todo eso era un sueño… nunca quería despertar… prefería vivir en aquella mentira… al menos ahí podía oír su bella voz…"

-Pandora: ¿Y recuerdas lo que me prometiste? Dijiste que seguirías a mi lado sin importar que… dijeras que no me abandonarías…

"Aquellos sollozos se volvían cada vez más fuertes a medida que la chica seguía hablando."

-Adrian: Yo… lo-siento…

"Entonces lo sentí… una sensación muy familiar, experimentada anteriormente… el delicado toque de su piel contra mis labios… el apasionado beso de la bruja de la vanagloria… fue ahí cuando me di cuenta… esto era real, era completamente real. En cuanto ella comenzó a retirarse, abrí mis ojos… y pude verla… Esos afilados y hermosos ojos que me miraban envueltos en lágrimas de felicidad, aquella sonrisa que irradiaba cariño y comprensión. Enmudecido por lo que estaba ocurriendo, fui incapaz de decir nada al apreciar aquella escena. Lentamente, la chica acaricio mi mejilla con su mano mientras chocaba delicadamente su frente con la mía.

-Pandora: Bienvenido de regreso… cariño.


End file.
